


we weren’t stitched up quite right

by CydSA



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Canon Compliant, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, I cannot Science or Math, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Ragnarok, Saving the World, Science Bros, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Stark Spangled Soldier - Freeform, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tony Stark Has Issues, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 106,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is not sure what to do with himself when he signs out of the Avengers Initiative.</p><p>A visitor changes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the roots have to end somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [We weren’t stitched up quite right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197656) by [belca77777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777)



> Post Age of Ulton
> 
> Eventual Steve/Tony/Bucky (I hope)
> 
> First time writing in the Marvel 'verse. Be gentle with me.
> 
> all titles are from Richard Siken.
> 
> I swear this will get finished. Not beta'd - this is just for fun. I will no doubt spot something glaringly awful & change it at some stage.
> 
> edited to add: Tbh this is all [ padawanewan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanewan) fault. ILU BB<3

The mansion always felt empty when Tony got home.

It had been six weeks since Ultron had tried to destroy the human race. 

Since Clint had vanished to the undisclosed location of his real life. 

Since Thor had left for Asgard with fear in his eyes and Loki’s name a curse on his lips. 

Since they’d last seen Bruce hunched over a jet console with devastation on the Other Guy’s face. 

Since Natasha had stared at him with dead eyes when he told her that his stealth technology had worked a little _too_ well. 

Since Steve had moved out and into the new Avengers HQ.

No J.A.R.V.I.S.

No Pepper.

And that was an ache that wouldn’t go away. She’d been so pissed at him. That he’d even conceived of Ultron in the first place without talking to her about it. Not even the week long Maui vacation after the chaos had changed her mind. They were through. 

She agreed to stay on as CEO because she loved her job and loved Tony. But _they_ , as TonyandPepper, were done.

Tony rubbed his eyes and looked around the house. He’d told Steve that it was time to hang up the suit, to pass the baton, to stop trying to save the world.

Who was going to save _him_ now?

~o0o~

Steve watched Natasha put the new Avengers through their paces. 

Rhodey was hesitant about hitting a girl. It had been funny for the first minute. Then Natasha had kicked his ass and suddenly Rhodey took it seriously. 

Sam Wilson had no such reservations and the awkward flirting had been sort of amusing to watch. 

And as for Wanda Maximoff, frankly, she terrified him. Since Pietro’s death she’d had little concern for her own health. She took risks and Steve wondered if she would survive without her twin.

Vision was a beast in the air, but needed work on hand to hand combat. He seemed to be good at keeping Wanda from flying apart too. Sometimes Steve thought love shone out of those artificial eyes.

He wondered if Tony had some advice for him. He tamped down the knee-jerk urge to pull out his phone.

“Call him.” Pepper came up behind him, put a hand on his shoulder. She’d come in for a meeting with Fury about some new Stark tech that everyone wanted and nobody had. It was good to see her.

“Call who?” Steve liked to pretend he wasn’t completely see-through.

Pepper just looked at him, one perfect eyebrow arched. Natasha tended to do that with him a lot too. “Captain.” That one word held a weight of remonstration. “He misses you too, you know.” She moved her hand from his shoulder to tuck into his elbow.

Steve’s shoulders were tense and he avoided her gaze. “He has chosen to step out of the Avengers Initiative and I respect his decision.” He sounded formal and stiff and he was lying through his teeth.

“Don’t be an ass, Steve. You’re better than this, than him.” Pepper stared at the group in training. “He’s your friend, not just Iron Man. Tony needs a friend right now.” Her mouth turned down. “And I can’t be that friend just yet.”

“Rhodey…” Steve began, wondering what she meant.

Pepper’s gaze narrowed. “Don’t you even go there, Steven Rogers. Right now, Tony is lost and you need to find him.” Her hand clenched on his arm. “He’s falling apart and you have to catch him.” She waved her other hand at the new team. “He said you didn’t even ask him to stay.”

Steve felt sick. “I thought….” He swallowed hard. “He said…”

Pepper dropped her head to lean against his shoulder. “Since when did you _ever_ take anything Tony said at face value?”

~o0o~

Tony felt the most at home in his workshop. DUM-E kept twitching at him, poking him and beeping in increasingly concerned whines.

Fingers deep within the bowels of a particle accelerator, Tony convinced himself that he was fine like this, that he preferred the house echoing in silence. He’d always been good at putting things away, filing them so that they didn’t bother him.

“Sir?” His new AI, F.R.I.D.A.Y., had a nice voice, but she wasn’t J.A.R.V.I.S.

“Yeah?” He had a screw between his teeth as he wrestled with a bolt that wasn’t in the right place.

“You have a visitor.”

His head shot up. “Who?” He didn’t want to guess. He didn’t want to hope.

“It’s a Mr. James Barnes, Sir.” 

Tony froze. “What?”

“Would you like me to tell him that you’re not at home?” 

“No!” Tony took the stairs up from the workshop two at a time. “Let him in!”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. swung the double doors open obediently. The man standing in front of Tony wasn’t the same guy who’d been laughing with Steve in his dad’s photos of the Howling Commandos. This man was damaged in a way that made Tony’s heart break.

“Mr. Stark?” His voice was cracked and rough as though he’d spent years screaming. He quite possibly had, if what Steve had told him was true. 

“Tony.” He held out his hand. “Call me Tony, and get your ass in here.” 

Barnes just stared at him until Tony surged forward, grabbing onto him, afraid he’d disappear again. “Please. Come in.” Tony waited, holding his breath until Barnes took that one step towards him.

“We’ve been looking for you,” Tony told him, leading him to the kitchen. “Coffee? Tea? Stronger?”

“Stronger,” Barnes rasped. “I know.”

“You know what?” Tony asked, pulling out a bottle of Bruichladdich and pouring two tumblers full. This was a goddam _celebration_.

“That people have been looking for me.” Barnes nodded his thanks when Tony passed him the glass. “Steve just won’t let it go.”

Tony nodded, leaning back against the kitchen counter. “He’s a stubborn sonofabitch, alright.” He took a sip, relishing the burn down his throat. “But you came here.” He wondered why.

Barnes stared into the swirling amber liquid in his hand. “I…” He looked up at Tony then and it was all Tony could do not to recoil. The endless agony in those eyes was more than anyone should have to bear.

“It’s okay,” Tony assured him. “I’m glad you did. You’re welcome here, stay as long as you want. As long as you need.”

“Don’t tell Steve.” Barnes gritted the request out as though he wasn’t used to asking for anything.

“He’ll be pissed at me,” Tony warned. “And hurt that you don’t want to see him.”

Barnes shook his head. “I can’t,” he said. “Not yet. Not until I’m…better.” He met Tony’s gaze. “Can you help me?”

And Tony thought that maybe salvation came in the form of a broken one-armed man with misery in his eyes and desolation on his hands.

~o0o~

Steve looked at his phone. He’d called up Tony’s number about ten minutes ago. Another two weeks had gone by and he felt like he was lonelier than ever. Tony was the drum that echoed his thoughts. Tony’s cockiness pulled him out of his morose thoughts. He even missed the know-it-all attitude that drove him crazy.

“You’re being an idiot.” Natasha was tugging off her gloves. She’d just been kicking Sam’s ass, hardly breaking a sweat. “Just call him and tell him that you love him and miss him and want to have his little Iron babies.” Her mouth tilted on one side in a smirk.

Steve glared at her. “I think I preferred it when you were a stoic assassin with no visible personality,” he told her.

She arched an eyebrow. “I am the only woman living currently who knows how bad you are at kissing, Cap. I’d keep the insults to zero if I were you.”

Steve blanched. “You’re a wonderful, special person who lights up my life,” he assured her.

She laughed, leaning against him for a moment. “You miss them,” she said. It wasn’t a question.

“So do you.” It wasn’t a question either.

“Yes.” Natasha sighed. “But life isn’t about looking back and we have new puppies to train.” She looked over to where the new trainees were talking together. “They’re not a team.” 

“Not yet,” Steve agreed. “But they’re getting there.”

She nodded. “I talked to Clint this morning.”

Steve smiled. “How is he?”

“Bored.” She laughed. “He’s coming to visit tomorrow. Wants to have some fun with the new recruits.”

“It’ll be good to see him,” Steve said. 

“Sam said that the leads have run dry.” He knew what she was talking about. _Who_ she was talking about.

“When he’s ready, he’ll let us find him.” Steve hoped. Prayed. He missed Bucky like a limb. Now that he knew his best friend was out there somewhere, it ached.

“He’s not your Bucky anymore.” Natasha reminded him of this every other day.

“I know.” And he did. It was just… “Everything’s changed.”

“I’m still here.” Natasha had a note in her voice that suggested she knew it wasn’t enough.

Steve pulled her into his arms, ignoring the stiffening of her body. He was slowly getting her used to being hugged. “And I’m thankful for you every day.”

“Making moves on my girl, Cap?” The voice behind him made them spin around. Barton’ grin was huge. “Miss me?”

Natasha kicked him in the shin. “Asshole.” And then she hugged him. “You’re early.”

Steve felt his shoulders loosen for the first time in weeks. “It’s good to see you, Hawkeye.” He shook Clint’s hand. “I hear you’ve missed the action.”

“Eh,” Clint shrugged, still holding onto Natasha with one arm. “Only so many times you can aim at a cow and it stops being a challenge.”

Steve laughed. “Well, it’s good to have you here regardless of the motivation.” He nodded towards the four people watching them. “We could use your help.”

Clint squared his shoulders. “As long as I get to shoot shit, I’m good, Cap.”

Natasha smiled. “I think I’ll team you with Vision,” she said. Steve could actually see the evil glint in her eye. It was one of the many reasons she was the scariest of them all.

“Uh, I’m just going to….” He took a couple of steps back.

“Call Tony,” Natasha told him. “That’s what you’re going to do.”

“So you’re still the baddest ass around, Nat?” Clint asked her as they headed to the training arena.

“If you think you’re rusty, I can go a few rounds with you,” she offered, turning for one last glare at Steve. “Do it!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Steve saluted her briskly and she flipped him off with a laugh.

He slumped against the railing, looking back down at his phone. “Right.”

~o0o~

James ‘Bucky’ Barnes wasn’t the easiest person to share space with, Tony had quickly realized. He understood that Barnes was suffering from severe PTSD. But two weeks had passed and Tony was no nearer getting to know the real man behind the haunted eyes.

Barnes slipped through the house like a shadow, careful not to trespass, not to offend. It was making Tony nuts.

“I need to get your arm again,” he told Barnes. “I want your measurements so that I can fit you with the new one.” The distraction of building Barnes a new arm had kept him from thinking too much about what (and who) was missing in his life.

“Are you done?” Barnes followed him down to his workshop, absently patting DUM-E as he walked in. 

And that was another thing, Tony thought. His robots _adored_ Barnes. A spiteful thought had been because he was part robot himself, but he’d put that away quickly when he’d heard Barnes scream out at night, woken from some sort of terrible nightmare. 

Tony could relate to that.

“Yup, just the last few adjustments,” he said, motioning Barnes closer. “You’ll be a new man.”

Barnes met his gaze. “My friends call….called me, Bucky,” he told Tony.

Tony let his mouth curve a little. “Until you rate me as a friend, I’ll carry on calling you Jim, okay?” They’d agreed on that the first day. Tony wasn’t altogether sure an adult male should _ever_ be called Bucky, but hey, there you go.

“And if I said I did?” Jim’s eyes watched him carefully.

Tony didn’t let his gaze drop. “I’d say you were lying.”

Jim’s mouth thinned. “You’re calling me a liar?” His fist clenched. Tony continued unbuckling it from his shoulder.

“Only if you say we’re friends,” Tony said, ignoring the tension thrumming through Jim’s body. “When you can tell me what’s waking you up screaming at night, _then_ we’re friends.” He looked into Jim’s eyes. “You ready to do that?”

Jim pulled away as soon as Tony had his arm unfastened. “I’m going for a run,” he said instead, spinning on his heel and leaving the workshop as though Hell was at his heels.

“That’s what I thought,” Tony murmured, looking down at the robotic arm in his hand. God, he knew he was going to fuck this up. Steve would know what to say, how to handle Barnes. Tony was a mess himself, how on earth was he going to be able to help him?

“Let’s get this arm finished.” He looked over at DUM-E. “You ready to see what my genius has created this time, buddy?”

DUM-E beeped at him, trundling forward. 

Tony bent to his task, quickly immersed in the wires and circuits that let the world fade away, even if just for a while. He was just finishing up, praising his own brain, as usual. Joining the last few bits that would make Jim’s arm the most amazing thing he’d ever created.

And then his phone rang.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked, “Should I answer that for you, Sir?”

Tony didn’t really want to talk to anyone. He wanted to run up the stairs and present Barnes with his new arm. But he’d promised Pepper that he would stop avoiding the world. “Sure,” he replied.

“It’s Captain Rogers,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him.

“Wait!” He panicked, trying to stop her from patching Steve through. He wasn’t ready for _this_. But it was too late.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice filled the workshop.

Tony dropped the soldering iron he was using. “Crap!”

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked. “Do you need some help or…?”

“No!” Tony yelped. “All good, just clumsy and very, very surprised to hear from you, Cap.” Maybe using the semi-mocking title he’d used when they first met, Tony would be able to keep some form of emotional distance.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, sounding exactly that. “I’ve not been a very good friend.”

“Hey, hey now!” Tony protested. “The phone works both ways, remember,” forgetting that he was basically calling himself a bad friend.

The silence from the other end told Tony that Steve hadn’t missed that. “Yeah, well…” Steve took a breath. “I wanted to find out how you’re doing?”

Tony gulped. “Fine!” he exclaimed, knowing he sounded more than a little manic. “Fine! One hundred percent, never been better.”

The disbelieving pause spoke volumes. 

“Seriously, Cap. I’m good. No trauma, just relaxing in my workshop, tinkering on things.” Tony wanted to get off the phone and find a corner to rock and cry in. He hadn’t realized just how _much_ he’d missed Steve until now. “I mean I don’t even miss Pepper,” he babbled.

“Miss her?” Steve sounded confused. “I don’t understand, isn’t she living there?”

Oh god, Tony wanted to brain himself on his workbench. “Ha ha.” His laugh couldn’t even qualify as fake. “Sure, she’s just not here right now.” Steve clearly hadn’t heard about the break up. Shit.

“Tony.” His name was both a noun and a verb in Steve’s voice. “Are you and Pepper not…”

Fuck. “Not.” Tony said the one word, flat and hard, leaving no room for questions.

Steve sighed. “I’m sorry, Tony. I should have been there for you?”

And suddenly Tony couldn’t bear it anymore. “No, you really didn’t need to be. I mean, you’re out there being Captain America, training the troops to save us from our next disaster. Why would you need to be here for me? I’m not even Iron Man anymore. Not like you care.” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He needed to learn to shut up and stop while he still had a tiny bit of dignity left.

~o0o~

Steve heard every word that Tony hadn’t said. He’d deserted his friend and left him to deal with a personal crisis on his own without even once calling to check up on him. Never mind that he hadn’t known about Tony and Pepper. That was no excuse.

“I’m coming over,” he declared. “You shouldn’t be alone.”

“No!” That same tone of fear that Steve had heard when they’d started talking showed up again. “I’m not alone. I mean…!” Tony trailed off. “The robots!” he said. “I have the robots and F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

Steve rubbed his eyes. “Tony, that’s alone. And you know it.” He waved at Natasha, indicating that he was going to take this outside. She gave him a small smile and a thumbs up.

“I’m on my way,” Steve told Tony. “I’ve been thinking about coming to see you anyway.”

“I don’t need a fucking babysitter just because I broke up with my fucking girlfriend!” Tony’s venom was surprising, unwarranted and it hurt like hell.

“I don’t want to be a babysitter!” Steve refused to use the curse word simply because Tony had. “I want to be your friend.”

Tony snorted. “Well, I could have used one of those about five weeks ago when Pepper dumped my ass, but no thanks, Cap.” He sounded bitter and angry.

“Tony…” He heard the plea in his voice. 

“I’m just not in the best kind of place for people right now, Steve.” And there it was, the _real_ Tony. The one without barriers and shields up. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m really doing o….”

“I decided I’d rather wait here until you’re done,” Steve heard someone say to Tony. For a moment, Steve was in another world, running in the trenches with the Howling Commandos at his heels.

“No. Shit. Fuck.” And the line went dead.

“Bucky?” Steve wasn’t sure who he was asking, but he’d recognize that voice anywhere.


	2. that I would name the stars for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh...Tony freaks out. Steve talks to Fury. Bucky gets an arm. Tony gets drunk.

Tony stared at Jim. “We are so fucked,” he announced.

Jim waited. 

“I was on the phone with Steve just now,” Tony explained.

Jim’s face paled. “Shit.” 

Tony nodded. “He made some noise about a visit. He hasn’t given a shit for two months so I’m guessing he just wants to check up on me. Make sure I’m not drinking myself into an early grave without the distraction of being Iron Man.” He looked at Jim apologetically. “There’s no way he didn’t hear you.”

Suddenly Jim looked like the caged animal he had been while under Hydra’s control. “I can’t, Tony. I can’t see him. I’m not ready.” Even without one arm, James Barnes looked lethal.

“I’ll keep him away from you,” Tony promised. “I’ll find somewhere to hide you.”

Jim spun to look at him. “This is Steve fucking Rogers we’re talking about, Tony. He’s not just going to go away when he can’t find me.”

Tony leaned back against the workbench, abruptly changing tack. “You’re absolutely right.” He folded his arms slowly. “So are you going to stop being a chicken shit and face your best friend?”

Jim stopped moving, every muscle in his body frozen. “Don’t you fucking talk to me about being too chicken shit to face Steve,” he snarled. “We both know that’s hypocritical.”

Tony flinched. The annoying thing was that Jim was right. “How about this then? If I stay, then you stay?” He lifted his chin in challenge.

Jim clenched his jaw. “My arm ready?” he asked instead.

Tony nodded. “Ready to try it on?” He reached behind him, letting Jim change the subject. He’d make up his own mind. Tony could use the back-up with Steve though. He had no idea what he’d say to Steve if he asked him outright about Jim.

He hadn’t let Jim see the arm while he’d been working on it. Just forced him to stand for hours getting the 3-D images done. The bitching had only started after the third hour. Soldiers, it seemed, were used to standing still for ages.

“Yeah.” Jim’s reply was a scrape of sound. “I’m ready.”

Tony produced the arm with a flourish. “Ta-da!” DUM-E made a whirl in the middle of the workshop, arms raised and chirping loudly. Tony grinned.

Jim stood looking at the arm without moving. “It looks like an arm,” he announced.

Tony felt his eyeballs do a three-sixty. “Well, of course it _looks_ like an arm,” he growled. “That’s because it _is_ an arm.” He waved the arm around like a weapon.

Jim’s expression was flat. “You’re an idiot.” He said it like he believed it.

“Excuse me?” Tony was affronted. “I’m a fucking genius.”

Jim’s mouth quirked. “You planning on letting me have that arm anytime soon? Or do you want to carry on using it as a baton?” 

Dammit. He wasn’t supposed to have a sense of humor. “Maybe,” Tony hedged. “Depends what you’re offering.” 

James Buchanan Barnes had been abused by the very best and yet he didn’t blink. “Depends what you want?” he drawled.

Fuck. Tony liked him. This had disaster of Hulk proportions written all over it. “You owe me nothing,” he said, dropping all his walls. This guy deserved more. Tony wanted to _give_ him more. This couldn’t end well. For anyone.

“Okay.” Jim accepted it as easily as he’d accepted having to pay in some way for what Tony had created for him. It made Tony sick and angry and wanting to kill every last mother-fucker who’d fucked Jim over. 

His hands were shaking as he started fitting the arm. “Nervous?” Jim asked, looking down to where Tony was working.

Tony shook his head. “Pissed off,” he replied.

“Why?” Jim sounded genuinely curious.

“Because I remember being helpless, at the mercy of assholes who hold your life in your hand,” Tony said, slotting the AI microchip into the wrist. He looked up into Jim’s eyes. “I know your nightmares.”

Jim stared at him. Tony rolled his shoulders. “Never mind,” he said. “I just wanted you to know that you’re not alone. I didn’t go through the same trauma that you experienced, but I walked around with a machine keeping me alive for the better part of the last ten years, so yeah, I know why you wake up screaming.” He flushed. “And with that little bit of TMI, you’re good to go.”

He stepped back, surveying his work. “Goddamit I’m good.” He beamed at Jim. “Make a fist.” he ordered.

Jim did, eyes full of wonder as he looked at himself. He flexed his fingers. “It looks like real skin,” he said.

“Synthetic,” Tony said, poking at the skin. “It’s got nerves and shit though.” 

“I felt that,” Jim told him, mouth dropping open. “When you touched me.”

Tony made a scoffing sound. “I told you, Barnes, when I do things, I don’t go halfway.”

Jim nodded, still staring down at the arm. “I dream about them wiping my mind again,” he said, so softly that Tony barely heard him. “They would put a piece of leather in my mouth and strap me down and take everything away.”

Tony stepped nearer, offering Jim nothing else but the warmth of his body. Words wouldn’t comfort him. “I’d go back and kill them all over again if I could,” he told Jim.

Jim met his gaze, bleak and broken. “I remember bits and pieces,” he admitted. “Parts of a life that mean nothing anymore, and at the same time they mean _everything_.”

“Whatever crap they pumped into you is leaving your system,” Tony said. “Here’s hoping there’s no permanent damage.”

“Can you check?” Jim asked.

Tony shook his head. “Not my field of expertise. But I have a friend who….” He thought of mad, sad Bruce. “I’ll have to try find him, but he’s the one who can help you with that.”

“Thanks,” Jim said, shoulders a little higher. “It means a lot that you understand what I’m dealing with.”

“I have no fucking idea what you’re dealing with,” Tony admitted. “But I’m going to try my best to.”

Jim held out his new arm, hand open. “I’m so glad I met you, Tony Stark. Thank you for my arm, thank you for my sanctuary.”

Tony put his hand in Jim’s. “You’re unbelievably welcome….Bucky.”

~o0o~

Steve stalked into the training arena, mind whirling. He saw Natasha, waved her over. Rhodey looked way too pleased to be left alone. He bent over at the waist, gasping. Sam laughed at him. They were getting better.

Clint followed her, without asking. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, picking up on his expression. “Is Tony okay?”

Steve wanted to hit something. “He’s fine.” His jaw was clenched so hard that it hurt.

“So what’s with the face?” Clint frowned. “That’s not a happy face.”

“Sam!” Steve called his friend over. 

Wilson unhooked his pack and trotted up to them. “What’s up, man?”

“I think he’s been found.” Steve never had to use his name with Sam or Natasha. They _always_ knew.

“Where?” Sam asked. Pertinent questions only.

“Stark.” Natasha replied, watching Steve’s face. “Somehow he ended up at Tony’s place.”

Steve nodded, mouth pressed into a thin line so that he could stop the screaming. “Yeah.”

“So, Quinjet to Malibu?” Clint asked.

“You don’t have to come,” Steve said.

Natasha’s flat stare told him exactly what she thought about that. “Shut up.”

Steve sighed. “Quinjet to Malibu,” he said.

He watched the three of them head out, assuring them he was on their heels. He had a call to make.

Fury answered on the first ring. 

“I’m taking Widow, Hawkeye and Falcon to Malibu with the Quinjet, sir.” It wasn’t a request.

“Stark?” Fury asked with a bite to his tone.

“Stark,” Steve agreed.

“This little excursion wouldn’t have anything to do with his newest house-guest, would it?” Fury sounded smug.

Steve wanted to punch him in the face. “You knew?” He was beyond angry. He was Hulk levels of angry.

“Need to know,” Fury said blithely.

“You knew I wanted to find him.” Steve had thought Fury trusted him by now. He felt betrayed.

“He needed some time.” Fury’s voice softened. “And so did Stark.” 

“That wasn’t your decision to make, sir.” The title was snapped between his teeth.

“Yes, it was, Captain.” Fury wasn’t budging. “If the Winter Soldier was brought in by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, what do you suppose would have happened to him?”

Steve bit back his reply and thought about the question. He closed his eyes. “He’d have been just another lab rat to them, sir.”

“Right.” Fury waited for it to sink in. “And while I have certain reservations, I don’t want your friend to be more abused by shadowy agencies than he has already been.”

“So not telling me he’d been found, was about keeping Bucky _safe_?” Steve wasn’t sure he believed Fury.

“And giving Stark a reason to come back.” Steve realized just how dedicated Fury was to ensuring the success of the Avengers Initiative. He wouldn’t let anything derail his plans. He’d use any means necessary.

“Tony said he was done with the superhero business,” Steve reminded him.

Fury paused before he answered. “You’ve always been the leader of this motley crew, but without Stark, we all know that something is missing.”

“We can’t force him to come back, sir.” Steve wanted Tony back in the worst way, but not if he didn’t want to return. He’d volunteered for his mission. He would only ask the same of his team.

“Barnes is exactly what Stark needs to remind him of why we created the Avengers Initiative.” Fury sounded certain. Steve wasn’t so sure. “By helping Barnes, he’s focusing on someone other than himself which is always the healthiest option when it comes to Tony Stark.” The dry tone almost made Steve laugh.

“Helping Bucky?” Steve was still so pissed at Tony for not telling him about Bucky, but if he was helping him…

“Why don’t you go and have a look for yourself, Captain?” Fury suggested.

“I thought you said you didn’t have a heart, sir.” Steve was suddenly pathetically grateful.

“I lost an eye, Captain,” Fury replied. “Not my soul.” He ended the call without another word.

~o0o~

Tony and Bucky decided that the best option, while waiting for Steve to arrive with his hurt face and angry eyes, was to get blindingly drunk.

Well, Tony got drunk. Bucky wasn’t so lucky. The serum that coursed through his veins metabolized the alcohol quicker than he could drink it.

“Tha’s so shad,” Tony mumbled into Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky’s shoulder shook a little. “What’s ‘shad’?” Bucky asked, sounding amused. Tony liked Bucky’s amused voice. He liked that Bucky could actually find things amusing now.

Tony groaned as he lifted his head to look at Bucky. “Tha’ you can’t get shitfached,” Tony said, patting Bucky’s stomach. It was a very firm stomach. Tony patted it again. “Your shtomach ish firm,” he announced.

Bucky flat-out laughed. It made Tony happy to make Bucky laugh. Bucky should always laugh, he thought.

“Come on, buddy, let’s put you in a shower and get you a little more sober to face Steve.” Bucky hauled him to his feet, protesting.

“Don’ wanna be shober,” Tony insisted, trying to flop back down again. He didn’t want to see Steve. He didn’t want to talk to Steve. Steve with his perfect hair and blue eyes and ridiculous body. Tony hated Steve.

Bucky just picked him up. “I’m not going to have Captain America bitch me out because I let Iron Man get drunk,” Bucky told him as he walked into Tony’s industrial sized bathroom.

Tony thought about making some sort of comment about not being a girl, but Bucky was so strong. He dropped his head onto Bucky’s shoulder again. “He’s gon’ be so pished at me,” he said, utterly tragic.

“You and me both, Stark,” Bucky muttered, putting him down onto the toilet seat and propping him between the wall and the bog roll. “Stay,” he ordered.

“’M not a dog.” Tony decided to move on principle. And the tiles beneath him decided to do the foxtrot. “Whoah.” He stared down to where his feet seemed to be moving in the opposite direction to his body. “Tha’s defying the laws of physhics!” he declared.

“I’m not even going to ask.” Bucky started the shower, holding his new artificial arm beneath the water. He looked back at Tony. “I can actually feel the heat of the water,” he said, voice soft and marveling.

“O’ coursh you can,” Tony told him. “I make awshum shit.”

Bucky grinned and it transformed his entire face. Tony stared at him. Bucky was fucking beautiful.

“You’re fucking beautiful.” The words slipped out before he could stop them. Goddam slippery motherfuckers those word things, he thought.

Bucky flushed. “You’re going to be sorry later if you don’t shut up and get in the shower,” he said instead,

Tony started stripping. Bucky gaped. “You’re just…”

“Wha’?” Tony asked, spinning around trying to see what Bucky was looking at. “Ish shumthin’ on my ash?” He wobbled a little and then righted himself. Alcohol was awesome for his coordination.

Bucky shook his head. “You just don’t give a shit, do you?” he asked.

Tony shoved his pants and boxers down, stepping out of them and into the shower. “Nope,” he declared and then nearly brained himself on the shower control column. Only Bucky’s arm flashing out to grab him prevented another concussion. He looked at Bucky with a grin. “Thanksh.”

The expression on Bucky’s face was unreadable. Or maybe it was just that Tony was so very, very drunk. He ducked his head under the water, closing his eyes and feeling abruptly one thousand percent sober.

Steve was coming, he thought. Because Bucky was here. Steve wasn’t coming to see Tony. Steve was coming for Bucky.


	3. tell me we're dead and I'll love you even more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve arrives. Tony freaks out. Bucky takes charge. The Avengers are assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post every day until it's done. Thanks for the love so far. This has been a blast.

“How much trouble are we talking?” Clint asked as they drew closer to Malibu. They hadn’t talked much on the way. 

Steve looked down at his hands. “I don’t know what you mean by trouble.” He couldn’t think about anything else. Bucky’s name was a refrain that wouldn’t leave his head.

Clint looked back over his shoulder from the controls. “I mean how much trouble is Tony in?”

Steve shook his head. “I have no idea what I’m going to say to him,” he admitted. He’d stopped thinking about Tony once the ramifications of Bucky’s return had hit him. It was easier to focus on Bucky than on Tony’s betrayal.

“To who?” Natasha’s face was impassive. “Tony or Bucky?”

“Either,” Steve said. And stopped. “Both.”

Sam leaned his head back. “I guess it all depends who Bucky is now.” He’d seen the damage the Winter Soldier had done. Both to the world and to Steve. 

And there was the thing that Steve had been trying not to think about. The last time he’d seen Bucky Steve had been falling out of the bottom of a destroyed Helicarrier, looking up at Bucky shouting that he didn’t know him. 

He had absolutely no idea who Bucky was now. He wondered if Tony knew him better than Steve did. Tony surely knew _this_ version of Bucky better. It ate at Steve’s gut like an ulcer. 

Bucky hadn’t come to him.

“Would you like me to hold Tony down while you beat him?” Natasha offered. 

The flash of heat at the word picture _that_ formed was difficult to dismiss. There was something that he’d have to put away, right at the back of his mind. Later. 

Steve shook his head. “I’m not going to hit Tony.”

“Aw, just one punch?” Clint whined, mostly because he was a shit-stirrer.

Sam laughed. “I thought you guys, you Avengers, were friends.” He looked at Steve. “You _are_ friends right?”

“I thought we were,” Steve said. “But Tony didn’t tell me that Bucky was there with him. He knew how much I wanted to find him.”

“Maybe he had his reasons.” Sam was playing devil’s advocate. Steve wasn’t quite ready to listen to reason.

“Tony is the sort who does first and then thinks later,” Natasha said, watching Steve carefully, like he was some sort of dangerous explosive. She wasn’t far wrong. Steve felt too big for his skin right now.

“Guys,” Steve didn’t want a pep talk. “We don’t know what the situation is or why Bucky is with Tony. I don’t want to make any assumptions.” But he had. He’d assumed so much after realizing that Bucky and Tony were together.

“Other than your friends have been lying to you.” Natasha met Steve’s angry gaze.

“Other than that, yes,” Steve agreed. 

“Man, I’m not sure I’d want them to be my friends,” Sam admitted. “I mean, that’s not what friends…”

“Just stop,” Steve begged. “I appreciate you all trying to make me feel better. I really do. But until I talk to Tony and Bucky I won’t know the truth.” He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to hear the truth.

Clint kept his gaze on the horizon. “T minus five to landing, Cap.” The Quinjet banked and began descending.

Steve scrubbed at his eyes. “I just wanted to say hi to my friend,” he murmured, almost to himself. One phone call and everything had changed forever.

He was trying to be happy that Bucky had finally let himself be found. But why Tony? Why hadn’t Bucky come to him? And why hadn’t Tony let him know the moment he’d seen Bucky? He didn’t understand anything right now.

He _should_ have been happy. Bucky was alive. After all these years, Bucky was alive. It should have been cause for celebration.

So why did it feel like his world had started crumbling beneath his feet?

~o0o~

Tony cradled the coffee mug between his hands, elbows propped on his knees. Sobering up was definitely the not-nice part of drinking. Thank god for painkillers. Drugs were _awesome_. He kind of hated that Bucky was entirely fine. 

“I don’t know what’s worse,” he confessed to Bucky. “Steve being mad at me or Steve being sad at me.”

“Definitely sad.” Bucky nursed his own coffee, holding it with his new hand, still clearly enamored with it. “Steve being sad is the worst.” 

Tony nodded glumly. “When he stares at you with that disappointed face.”

“And his eyes get all soft and watery,” Bucky added.

“And he bites his lip like he’s holding back every swear word in the book!” Tony exclaimed.

“And then just folds his arms over his chest and waits for you to crack like an egg,” Bucky finished. 

“Right?” Tony wilted back on the sofa.

“Right.” Bucky drooped next to him. They clinked their mugs together. They were united in their misery. It was like a switch had flipped and suddenly Tony was seeing the person Bucky had once been. To say that he was fascinated would have been an understatement.

The sound of an engine had them both looking up. “Time to face the music,” Tony said, pushing to his feet.

“I’m with you,” Bucky promised, standing up next to him.

Tony looked sharply at him. “To the end of the line?” he quipped.

Bucky suddenly went white. “God, no.” Tony grabbed him, held on as he swayed. He took all of Bucky’s weight as he sagged against him.

“Shit!” Tony felt like crap as Bucky practically collapsed in his arms. He had no idea why Bucky had reacted like this but he was sure it had something to do with what those fuckers at Hydra had done to him. Something he’d said had triggered this reaction and he didn’t know how to fix it.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. open the door immediately!” he called. “Let Captain Rogers in right away!” He slipped to the floor, Bucky’s weight dragging him down.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice came from the doorway.

“Get the hell over here, Rogers!” Tony yelled. “I need some help!” He didn’t look up, eyes focused on Bucky’s slack face.

Steve was suddenly there beside him, eyes frantic. “What’s wrong?” he asked, hands hovering as though he wanted to touch, to grab.

Tony shook his head, arms tightening around Bucky. “I have no fucking idea,” he gritted. “One second he was fine and then….” He lifted a hand to brush the long strands of hair off Bucky’s face. “Come on, Jim, don’t do this to me now.”

“Jim?” Steve looked at Tony.

“It’s a thing,” Tony said, not taking his eyes off Bucky. “I swear to god I will take that fucking arm off and destroy it if you don’t snap out of it right the fuck now, James Buchanan Barnes!” Tony didn’t care that he was shouting.

“It’s Bucky, you fucker.” Bucky’s rough voice was the sweetest sound Tony had ever heard. 

Tony grinned down at him, willing his eyes to open. “Just so you know, you fainted like a girl in front of Captain America.” He was only vaguely aware of Natasha, Clint and Sam rushing in after Steve.

Bucky’s eyes snapped open. “What!” He struggled to sit up, and both Steve and Tony helped him to his feet.

“Take it easy.” Steve held onto Bucky like he was afraid he was going to slip through his fingers. “I’ve got you, Bucky.” The throb of joyful fear in his voice made Tony feel ill.

“Steve.” Bucky stared at Steve like the entire universe had just been handed to him on a platter. “I know you now.”

Steve just pulled him into his arms, out of Tony’s grasp and held on. He kept saying Bucky’s name over and over again, a mantra of joy and love.

Tony stepped back, stepped away and turned to face the others. “Good to see you guys. It’s been a while. Don’t be strangers.” 

And he fled.

~o0o~

Steve clung to Bucky. He forgot about how upset and angry he’d felt on finding out that Bucky had gone to Tony. He forgot everything but the here and now. 

Bucky’s face was pressed into his neck. Steve felt the wetness of tears. “Hey, shhh,” he crooned, fingers coming up and tangling in the too-long hair. “I’m not letting go.” The salt of his own tears trailed into his mouth, tasting like hope and gratitude.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky whispered into his skin. “I forgot you. I’m so fucking sorry.”

Steve’s arms tightened. “I don’t care about before. I’ve got you back and that’s all that matters.” He lifted his gaze to look at the other three. “It’s Bucky,” he said needlessly.

“Well, it’s either Barnes or you’re cuddling a murderous psychopath,” Clint drawled. His hand was tight on his bow. Steve looked over at Natasha and saw that both hands held weapons. 

He blinked. “It’s Bucky, you guys.”

Sam took a deep breath. “I hope you’ll forgive me, Cap, but the last time I saw this guy he was busy trying to destroy peace on earth. You’ll have to give me a little time to adjust.”

And Steve wanted to say no. He wanted to protest and demand that his team love his friend as much as he did. His heart felt so full he worried about it bursting.

“It’s okay.” Bucky pulled back, lifted his head. “I get it.”

Steve wanted to keep holding onto Bucky, but he realized that he couldn’t, shouldn’t make his team choose. “It’ll take some time,” he said, nodding to them. 

Bucky looked around, suddenly alert. “Where’s Tony?”

Natasha nodded towards the stairs down to his workshop. “He went into hiding,” she said.

Bucky’s gaze sharpened. “Shit.” Bucky took off after Tony, abandoning Steve about a minute after he’d found him again.

Steve stared at where Bucky had vanished. Of all the scenarios that he imagined, Bucky running after Tony Stark instead of staying with him had not been part of the equation.

“I’m guessing there’s more to this than meets the eye,” Natasha said, face impassive. 

Steve had learned to read her micro expressions. “There isn’t,” he insisted. He ignored the soft look of pity that filled her gaze. “Tony doesn’t…” he stopped.

“Tony does.” Clint put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Trust me, Cap. Tony most certainly does.”

Steve wasn’t sure if he and Clint were talking about the same thing. In fact, he pretty much knew they weren’t.

Sam dropped onto the nearest chair. “Sign me up for this show,” he said. “I reckon things are about to get interesting.”

Clint did the same, fist-bumping Sam. “The Kardashians have nothing on the Avengers,” he agreed.

“You’re both idiots.” Natasha looked down at them. “Move over,” she ordered Clint. He obliged, letting her drape her legs over his while Sam picked up the remote and pointed it at the huge television.

“What…?” Steve looked at them. “You’re just going to sit here?”

Clint looked up. “This is your domestic situation, Cap. We just came along for the ride in case you felt the need to murder Tony.”

“Or in case Barnes was still the crazy killer dude with the mask and metal arm,” Sam added.

“I didn’t see a metal arm,” Natasha noted. “Tony must have had fun.”

Steve’s mouth dropped open. And then he closed it again. He hadn’t even realized…

Tony. 

Tony had built Bucky a new arm, given him something so precious. Something that Steve had no way of competing with. 

Steve squared his shoulders. “I guess I should go talk to them.”

“I’d knock before entering,” Clint said helpfully. “Never know what you could walk into. Ow!” He glared at Natasha. “What was that for?”

She moved her hand from his arm. “For being an asshole,” she replied. “You’re not going to find out anything if you don’t get down there, Steve.” She sounded so kind. As though she knew he was freaking out.

“Yeah.” He unhooked his shield, left it with Sam. “Don’t play with it,” he warned.

“Pfft,” Sam scoffed. “I’m not the one you should worry about.” He looked between Clint and Natasha. “ _They’re_ the scary ninja people.”

Steve appreciated the moment of levity. It gave him a chance to take a breath. To gather his thoughts. To wonder what Clint might possibly mean. To wonder why the hell it should even matter.

~o0o~

Tony wasn’t panicking. He wasn’t.

He was just breathing really fast because he’d run down the stairs (and locked himself into his workshop).

DUM-E beeped in question, trundling towards him. “No, stay there, bad DUM-E!” But the robot wasn’t to be denied. Its arms reached out to Tony and drew him in.

He sighed in resignation. DUM-E, watching Pepper and Tony together, had come to the conclusion that hugs were the best way to make Tony happy. 

Taking comfort from robot hugs was beyond embarrassing, Tony thought. He didn’t pull away though, dropping his forehead onto the soft cushion he’d put onto DUM-E’s shoulder for precisely this reason.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. broke into his pathetic musings. “Sir, Mr. Barnes is requesting entrance.”

Tony lifted his head and met Bucky’s gaze. He took a deep breath. “Let him in, thanks.” The doors swished open and closed again. “No-one else, okay?”

“Yes sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied. “I should warn you that Captain Rogers is making his way downstairs.”

Bucky stepped inside and the doors closed obediently behind him.

“God,” Tony dug his palms into his eyes. “This is why I hate people. They make demands and everything gets so fucking messy.”

Bucky tipped his head to the side. “Why’d you run away?” 

“I made a strategic retreat.” Tony was sticking with that.

Bucky snorted. “My ass.”

“Is fine.” Tony nodded. “We’ve already agreed on this truth.”

“Tony.” Bucky just stared at him.

Tony threw up his hands. “What is it with you World War Two soldiers?” He stomped to his workbench, desperate for something to do, something to distract him. “You both make my name sound like an entire sentence.”

“It’s something we were taught in Basic.” Bucky’s expression didn’t change.

Tony jabbed a finger at him. “And that!” He could hear the almost hysterical pitch in his voice. “Where does that attitude come from, James Barnes?” He scowled. “You’re supposed to have no personality at all.”

Bucky’s mouth quirked. “I guess along with a new arm, I’ve got a new attitude.”

“Oh. My. God!” Tony gaped at him. “So much fucking sass! How did I not know this?” He looked past Bucky to the glass doors. “Fuck.”

Bucky turned around to look at Steve. “He’s not going to just stand there forever, you know.”

“I know.” Tony stuck his hands in his pockets. “I’m just not up to dealing with Captain Perfect’s Disappointed Face right now.” He kept his gaze away from Steve's face. Steve's face had a terrible habit of making him do incredibly stupid things.

“The sooner we talk to him, the sooner it’s over with.” Bucky’s logic was irrefutable. 

“Since when are you the voice of reason in this relationship?” Tony had whiplash from the about-face.

Bucky shrugged. “I’m remembering more and more and he was my best friend.” He watched Tony carefully. “But I’ll go along with whatever you want to do.”

“What?” Tony was appalled. “Don’t you dare give me any power of you, asshole. I’m not your keeper!” The thought terrified him.

“You’re the most important person in my life.” Bucky’s reply was simple and devastating. “I won’t do anything to jeopardize our relationship.”

Tony thought he must look like a guppy with the way his mouth opened and closed. “Jim…Bucky…”

Bucky stepped up to him, put his hand on the back of Tony’s neck and pulled him forward so that their foreheads rested together. “Deal with it.”


	4. you split me open with a knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony backs down. Steve & Bucky talk. Vodka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks y'all. 
> 
> Please excuse any glaring errors.

Steve stood outside Tony’s workshop, watching Tony and Bucky.

There was an ease there, a trust that Steve recognized. A level of closeness that he’d once had with Bucky. Whatever was going on between them, they knew each other well. 

No matter. He’d shove down his anger, his sense of betrayal, because having Bucky back in his life was more important than anything else. 

He banged on the glass. “Let me in!”

“I’m afraid Mr. Stark has given instructions that I’m not to let you in, Captain Rogers.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s calm voice infuriated him.

“Why don’t you tell _Mr. Stark_ that if he doesn’t open the goddam door I’m going to break it down,” Steve gritted through clenched teeth. Enough of this bullshit.

He saw Tony’s eyes widen as his AI passed on the message. A flailing hand had the doors sliding open a moment later.

“There’s no need to be rude!” Tony got in before Steve could say a word. “A simple ‘please’ would have been sufficient.”

“Tony, if you say one more word, I swear to God…” Steve’s jaw felt like it had turned to stone.

Tony stepped back, away from Steve, away from Bucky, hands up in peace. Steve watched Bucky’s eyes flit to Tony and then back to him. Bucky was a trained observer, a super-soldier like Steve, there was no way he’d miss the nuances.

“Huh.” Bucky relaxed then. “Hey Steve.”

Steve stared at Bucky. “That’s all you have to say?” he asked, hurt hard in his throat. “More than seventy years you’ve been gone and that’s _all_ you have to say?” He might have shouted the last words.

Bucky cocked a hip against Tony’s workbench, a subtle alliance with him. “Let’s not forget the assassinations, mass murder and general destruction.”

Steve had forgotten what an _asshole_ Bucky could be.

Tony lowered his head, barely hiding his smirk. Clearly time spent with Tony hadn’t helped Bucky’s attitude.

“I thought you were dead.” Steve tried a new tack. He knew Bucky better than anyone, he could get through to him, dammit.

Bucky made jazz hands. “Surprise.” His voice was flat.

“You are an even bigger dick than I am.” Tony’s voice was almost admiring. “Stop it.”

Bucky turned his head, met Tony’s gaze. “He hurt you.”

Steve’s focus snapped to Tony. “What?” How? When?

“Shut the fuck up.” Tony sounded tired. “Just don’t. Please.”

“You lied to me!” Steve wasn’t going to let them turn this on him. “You found Bucky and you never said a word!” He couldn’t stop the pain coming through on every word.

“ _I_ found _him_ ,” Bucky said, still looking at Tony. “I asked him not to tell you. He said you’d be upset, but I wasn’t ready to face you yet.”

It was like looking at two versions of his friend at the same time, Steve thought. One was Bucky, the guy he’d counted as his right arm all his life. The other, the scary other, was the Winter Soldier. _That_ guy was focused on Tony Stark to the exclusion of everything else. He shivered.

“I’m sorry, Steve.” Tony rubbed his eyes. “I wanted to call you the moment he arrived, but he was just…” 

“I was a mess.” Bucky had never been the sort to beat around the bush. “I was remembering things in patches, bits and pieces that wouldn’t fit together.” He took a deep breath. “Tony let me be. He didn’t push.”

“You’d have pushed.” It didn’t sound like an accusation from Tony, but Steve took it that way anyway.

“I wouldn’t have!”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Really, Steven?”

Steve looked at Bucky. “I wouldn’t have pushed,” he repeated, suddenly unsure.

Bucky’s mouth ticked up on one side. “I remember enough about you to know that’s a whole crock of bullshit, Rogers.”

Steve didn’t know what to say anymore. He asked the only thing that was important. “You sure you remember me now?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I remember you, mostly.” He shrugged. “Sorry for trying to kill you.”

“No problem,” Steve replied. “It’s forgotten.”

“Thanks for not killing me.” This was said softly, as though Bucky wasn’t sure it was okay to thank him for that.

“I couldn’t, Buck.” Steve took a step towards Bucky, noticed Tony inching away. “Once I knew it was you.”

Bucky nodded. “Appreciate it.” He sent a sharp look Tony’s way. “Stay right where you are, Stark.”

Tony froze. “I thought…” His eyes seemed hunted. “I’d give you guys some time to, you know, talk and shit.”

Steve looked at Tony then. _Really_ looked at him. He appeared smaller, damaged somehow. Steve had done that. Not all of it, but he was definitely responsible for some of the blame. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

Tony’s gaze snapped up to his. “What? Why? I mean, I’m the dick who kept you from your best friend.” He seemed determined to be the bad guy, to take the heat off Bucky. Steve wondered at it.

The growl that emanated from Bucky’s throat made them both jump. “I swear, Tony, if you say one more thing about taking the rap for this shitshow…”

Tony held up his hands. “Fine. I swear, I’m pure as the driven, innocent as the proverbial.” He scooted around the other side of the workbench just in case though.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed, as though tracking just how far out of reach Tony was. It made Steve’s face heat up even though he wasn’t sure why. Yet another thing to think about later.

“I’m not blaming you,” Steve assured Tony. “At least not anymore.” He indicated Bucky. “I know just how stubborn this guy can be.”

Tony snorted. “He’s pushy too.” 

Bucky smiled, small but real. It felt like a triumph.

“Do you feel like taking a walk?” Steve asked Bucky, suddenly wanting to be outside, in the fresh air. “You know, just to catch up on things, figure out what you can remember. Who knows? Maybe jolt some more memories loose.”

Bucky looked over at Tony. “Yes, go, please, talk, braid each other’s hair, get.” Tony waved them off.

Steve turned to leave, expecting Bucky to follow. When he wasn’t right behind him, he looked back. Bucky was staring at Tony. “I’m coming back.”

Tony gave an uncomfortable laugh. “Is that a threat or a promise?” he asked. “I’ve given you a new arm and some space to hide. What more do you want from me?”

Bucky kept his gaze steady on Tony. “Everything.”

And suddenly Steve knew _exactly_ what Clint had been trying to say earlier.

~o0o~

Tony watched Bucky and Steve walk up the stairs together. There was careful caution in every line of both their bodies. They were two of a kind, he thought. Cut from the same too noble, too perfect cloth.

Although having spent time with Bucky, he’d seen chinks in the facade he gathered around him like armor. He could recognize a damaged soul because it was like looking in the mirror.

Of course, it helped that Bucky was as full of shit and as severely damaged as Tony was.

He sighed, looked down at the workbench, and wondered what he was going to find next to distract him from the awful emptiness that his life was sure to go back to. Welcome to my pity party, he thought.

“No new toys for me then?” Tony’s head shot up and Clint grinned at him. “Hey Stark, what’s happening?”

Tony was okay with it being Barton. He plastered a grin on his face. “Well, if it isn’t Legolas,” he drawled.

Clint flipped him off and wandered around the workshop, poking at various things. Finally DUM-E couldn’t stand it anymore and whistled at him.

Clint looked at the robot and then at Tony. “New bodyguard?” he asked.

Tony shrugged one shoulder. “He’s small, but scrappy.” He strolled up to Clint. “It’s good to see you, Barton.” 

Clint grabbed his hand and pulled him in close for a hug. “Asshole, why have you been such a stranger?”

Tony stepped back, overwhelmed with the affection that was rolling though him. “Got tired of seeing your ugly mug,” he quipped. “Besides, weren’t you playing at being Old MacDonald on his farm?” 

Clint nodded. “Eh, farming isn’t everything it’s cut out to be,” he muttered.

“No!” Tony clasped one hand to his chest. “You don’t say? All that cow dung and chicken shit?”

“Shut up.” There was a smirk on Clint’s face. “I see that despite no longer being an Avenger, you’ve still managed to get yourself into trouble.”

“You know me,” Tony said, waving a hand blithely. “Never a dull moment.”

Clint’s eyes, those eagle eyes that never missed their target, zeroed in on him. “Stealing Cap’s BFF? Not cool, man.”

Tony swallowed hard. “I didn’t…” It sounded weak, even to him.

“I know you’re not part of the team anymore.” Clint just barrelled on, stomping all over Tony’s guilty conscience. “Seriously though, your first loyalty should have been to Steve.”

Tony scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Do you have any idea how many times I picked up my phone to call him?” he asked. “About a hundred.” 

“What stopped you?” Clint didn’t sound judgmental anymore. He just sounded curious. He sat in the operator’s chair next to the workbench. 

Tony levered himself up onto the workbench, legs swinging. “Do you remember how you felt when you woke up from Loki’s spell?” He saw Clint’s grimace. “You _knew_ you’d done things, bad things, hurt people.”

Clint nodded. “It sucked.”

“Exactly.” Tony propped his elbows on his knees. “Now, imagine having done that, _been_ that, for god knows how long.”

Clint looked a little green. “Epic levels of awful,” he agreed.

“See, that’s what happened to Bucky.” Tony had to make _someone_ understand why he’d made the decisions he’d made. “He was never in control.”

“Like me.” Clint met Tony’s eyes. “You guys kept telling me that it wasn’t my fault.”

“And it wasn’t,” Tony said. “You know that it wasn’t.”

“Except I could never believe it, never accept it.” Clint wiped a hand across his face. “Jeez, that poor guy.”

Tony slumped in relief. “Yeah.” They sat for a moment in silence, both buried in regrets and recriminations.

“Well, this looks like a swell party.” Natasha strolled into the workshop with a pronounced sway to her hips. “Hey boss.” Her lips curled in a smirk.

“Only ever as a pretence,” Tony assured her, hopping off the workbench and going over to her. “Will you stab me in the gut if I give you a hug?” he asked.

“I’m thinking about stabbing you anyway,” she told him, allowing him to pull her close. Her arms went around his waist, clamped down hard. “Dumbass.”

“Sorry,” he whispered into her hair. “I’m not responsible for adulting.”

Her smile was a little wider when she pulled away. “Seems like you’ve made a new friend.”

Tony nodded. “My charm, intelligence and rapier wit is a draw card.”

“Dumbass,” she said again. “Stop hiding down here with Cupid and come back upstairs. I have vodka.”

Clint and Tony both groaned. “No, please dear lord, don’t bring out the vodka.” Tony had been drinking with Natasha once. He couldn’t remember his own name about half an hour into the session. “I’m still hung-over.”

“Hair of the dog,” Natasha said, hauling him after her up the stairs.

Tony grabbed at Clint as he was towed out of the workshop. “I’m not going down alone!” he declared as Barton tried to wriggle out of his grip. “We are a team and we shall die together!”

“I’ve so missed your drama, Stark,” Clint grumbled as they reached the top of the stairs. “Not.”

Sam Wilson had toed off his shoes and was lounging quite comfortably on the sofa. “This is good shit, Tasha,” he told her, waving a shot glass around.

“Only the best,” she nodded, grabbing the bottle. “Drink.” She shoved the bottle at Tony.

“A glass perhaps?” he asked.

Her eyes narrowed. “We do not have cooties.” Her voice was dangerously low.

Tony drank.


	5. you wanted to be in love and he happened to get in the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve talk. Steve kisses Bucky. Tony runs away.
> 
> All very mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love for my first foray into this fandom. Y'all are awesome.
> 
> I may not be able to post for the next couple of days - RL calls.
> 
> Let me know if there is anything wrong blah blah blah

Tony’s garden was as large and expansive as his personality. Steve and Bucky strolled in silence for a while, enjoying the last rays of sunlight.

Steve relished the quiet. It sometimes felt like this bright new world he'd woken up in was constantly filled with noise.

“You shouldn’t be too hard on Tony.” Bucky’s first words since they stepped outside took Steve by surprise.

“Sometimes he goes too far,” Steve said, fists clenching in the pockets of his jacket. “He should have trusted me, trusted us.”

“If he’d called you and told you that I’d shown up at his door, what would you have done?” Bucky looked at him, waiting.

“I’d have come right away.” Steve was entirely certain. “Like I did. When I heard your voice…” The words stuck in his throat. “Buck, you have no idea how long I’ve been searching for you.”

“You think I didn’t know you were looking for me?” Bucky’s smile felt like a gift. “Rogers, I knew you wouldn’t stop.” He looked out over the cliffs leading down to the sea. “It’s why I came here.”

Steve still didn’t understand. “Why Tony?” It was the question he’d wanted answered since he’d heard Bucky’s voice.

“I knew he was a friend of yours. I did my homework.” Bucky took a deep breath. “I knew that coming here would mean that I would eventually see you again.” He made a rueful face. “I needed to stop running, Steve. Tony Stark just happened to be my finish line.”

Steve struggled with the thought that Bucky had felt safer with Tony than with him. “Then why didn’t you call later, let me know you were okay at least?”

“Jeez, Rogers, gimme a break!” Bucky glared at him. “How about understanding that not only was I recovering from whatever mind-wiping shit that Hydra had pumped into me, but all of my memories started coming back like a flood.” He shook his head. “It’s like I was two people in one body.”

Steve flashed back to that moment in the workshop when it had felt like he _was_ looking at two people. “I get that,” he admitted.

“No you don't.” But Bucky didn't look angry at that. He just looked sad. “Anyway, I wouldn’t have waited much longer,” Bucky told him. “When Tony fitted my arm yesterday something inside me healed.” He shook his head. “That sounds very woo-woo and it really isn’t.” 

“Woo-woo isn’t strictly a twenty-first century term,” Steve said with a small smile. “The arm looks great, by the way.”

Bucky lifted his arm, admired it. “It’s pretty sweet.” He opened and closed his fingers, flexed his fist and bent it at the elbow so that Steve could see the shape of muscle, sinew and blood vessels. “I can feel things and shit.”

“Tony’s a genius alright.” Giving Bucky that arm was beyond anything Steve could have offered.

“He cursed at me the entire time,” Bucky confessed. “He’s really creative.” 

Steve hated the smile that curved Bucky’s mouth. It made everything inside him turn small and mean. “That’s what Clint said. I’m guessing he’s pretty creative in other ways too.” He _sounded_ small and mean.

Bucky’s startled gaze flew to his. “What the fuck?” He turned to face Steve. “Are you _jealous_?” He sounded incredulous.

Steve was abruptly furious all over again. “Is that so unbelievable, Buck?” He knew he was closer to the shouting end of the vocal scale, but he was so pissed off. “My best friend, the one I’ve been searching for, decides to shack up with one of my other friends who, I’m reliably told, swings both ways. What the hell am I supposed to think?”

“Fuck you, Steve.” Bucky’s tone was venomous. “Fuck you. You are being so disrespectful right now, not just to me, but to Tony as well. Fuck. You.” He spun on his heel and stalked towards the house.

“Stop.” The word was a plea, and apology and it made Bucky halt his steps. “I’m…I’m sorry, Buck. I’m trying to understand, but shit, it just hurts so much that you didn’t trust me enough to come to me for help.”

Bucky walked slowly back to him. “This isn’t about you, Steve.” And this time his tone was kind. “This is about me. What _I_ need.”

“And that’s Tony?” Steve asked.

Bucky put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I’d prefer it be the both of you, but if I had to choose, right now, Tony would be the one I’d turn to.”

~o0o~

Tony knew that drinking vodka with Natasha was a bad idea. Saying no to Natasha, however, was a _way_ worse one.

“You do realize that my liver is quite possibly looking like a raisin right now? Possibly a sultana. Or maybe even a prune.” Tony asked the room at large. The bottle looked a lot emptier than when they’d started.

“Steve and his boyfriend are staring into each other's eyes.” Clint had been giving them a running commentary while watching Steve and Bucky out of the living room window. Tony had tried to stop him. It hadn't worked. Obviously.

“And?” Sam wasn't any kind of help. He was another asshole to add to the stable of assholes that made up the Avengers Initiative.

“Oh!” Clint exclaimed. “Barnes is walking away. He looks pissed!” He leaned forward, almost falling out of the window. “Wait!”

Tony really didn't need to hear the play by play. But it had become sort of riveting.

“Steve looks sad.” Natasha joined Clint at the window. Traitor, Tony thought pettily at her.

“That's because Tony stole his boyfriend.” Sam tipped his glass at Tony. “You stole Captain America's boyfriend. Go you.”

Tony closed his eyes. He wasn't anywhere _near_ drunk enough for this. “For the last fucking time, I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend.” 

He and Bucky weren't like that. They had the maybe, possible, if-they-lived-in-another-dimension _potential_ to be like that. But as at this precise moment in time...they were not...like that.

Hmm, maybe he was drunker than he thought.

“Barnes stopped.” Clint sounded gleeful. “It looks like he's letting Cap down gently.”

“No he's not.” Natasha sounded certain. “He's....”

“Oh. My. God.” 

Sam jumped up at Clint's words and raced to the window. Tony kept drinking. He had more dignity than that.

“Oh. My. God.” Sam sounded amazed. “Well, that answers _that_ question.”

He wasn't going to look. He was a rock. An island. A bastio....Fuck. Apparently his dignity was at the bottom of a vodka bottle. Tony leapt to his feet and went to where the other three were peering out at the garden.

Steve had Bucky's face in his hands and was kissing the life out of him. Tony's heart sank. It made sense, really, he thought.

“It makes sense, really.” Clint, Natasha and Sam all looked at him. “They're literally made for each other.”

Natasha's expression changed subtly. “Tony...”

He held up a hand. “No. It's okay. I mean, Bucky came here to heal. I reckon he's healed pretty well, don't you?” He waved the same hand at the window. He didn't look out again.

“Stark...” And pity on anyone's face was just never going to cut it, Tony thought. Especially Barton's.

“Right, I'll just go...” he looked around, helpless for a moment, “...somewhere that isn't here.”

And for the second time that day, Tony Stark tucked tail and fled.

~o0o~

“No.” Bucky pushed Steve gently back. His mouth was pink from Steve's kiss. And it had been _Steve's_ kiss. Bucky hadn't returned it at all.

“Buck...” Steve wasn't sure if he was going to protest or apologize.

Bucky shook his head. “No.” He looked sad. “There is no way I'm ready to deal with anything remotely like this right now.” He shoved a hand through his hair. “I'm barely holding on, Steve. Snatches of memories here and there. And you're the biggest part of all of them.”

“We've been together for years.” Steve needed Bucky to understand.

“We haven't.” He broke Steve's heart with two words. “Seventy some years ago we were best friends, sure. But Steve,” he met Steve's gaze, let him see the man who suffered within. “That guy, the one you knew, he doesn't exist anymore.”

Steve couldn't say a word.

“You can't tell me that you're the same fella who woke up from the ice,” Bucky said. “You'd be a liar if you did.”

Steve shook his head slowly. “I'm not the same,” he admitted.

“Think of what I've done,” Bucky said. “Who I've been.” He laughed and it sounded like glass scraping in his throat. “I’m not even sure how long I've been awake. I can’t remember all of the awful things I’ve done. The internet isn’t a happy place for me.” He walked to the edge of the wall, looking down. “I'm terrified that those memories are also in here, waiting to leap out at me.” He tapped his head.

“It doesn't change how I feel.” Steve wasn't lying about that. He wasn't. 

“I know.” Bucky's smile was sad. “But you don't have that darkness in you, Cap.” He used the term affectionately. “Not like I do.”

Steve's throat felt tight. “Not like Tony does,” he added.

Bucky nodded. “You know, he refused call me Bucky until I counted him as a friend.”

“How long did that take?” Steve asked, morbidly curious now, despite the change of subject.

“Yesterday,” Bucky told him. “When he fitted my arm and I told him about my dreams.” He touched the fingers on the hand that Tony had built. “When I showed how much I trusted him.”

Steve closed his eyes. “Do you love him?” It wasn't the question he'd been planning on asking, but it was the one he blurted out.

Bucky shrugged. “Honestly? I have no fucking idea,” he confessed. “I just know that he let me stay here, no questions asked.” Then he laughed. “Well, it _is_ Tony, so there were plenty of questions asked, but he never pushed me too hard to answer them.”

“He's a good man.” Steve said. And it was true. Tony was a good man. Beneath the razzle-dazzle of Iron Man, and the Stark genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist mask, Tony was a _very_ good man.

“He is.” Bucky agreed. “But he's not in love with me.”

Steve's eyes widened. “What?” 

“That's where that Boy Scout mind of yours is going,” Bucky said. “You're going to step back, be the bigger man and let us be happy together, right? Watch us from the sidelines while crying into your milk because, god forbid, Captain America drink actual alcohol!”

And again, how could Steve have forgotten what a dick Bucky could be?

“You deserve each other,” Steve snapped. “You're both assholes.”

Bucky's grin told Steve he wasn't fooled. “We're both fucking _amazing_ , and you know it.” He dug his hands into his pockets. 

“So what's the next step?” Steve wasn't going to push. He was willing to move at whatever pace Bucky wanted.

“Why don't you stay for a while?” Bucky suggested. “We can get to know each other again, fill in the blank spaces in the lives that we've missed.”

Steve looked back towards the house. “I don't know if Tony would like that.”

“Please,” Bucky snorted. “He's so happy to see all of you, he's fit to burst.” He put a hand on Steve's arm. “He hates not being part of your team.”

Steve hated that Bucky knew that. “He left. I didn't kick him out.” He had to point that out.

“Did you ask him to stay?” Bucky waited.

Steve remembered Pepper's words from weeks ago. “No,” he admitted. “No, I didn't.”

“Yeah,” Bucky moved back, headed towards the house. “That's what I figured.”

Suddenly it was imperative that Steve talk to Tony, tell him that he needed him. As Iron Man, as Tony, as a friend.

He hurried after Bucky, feeling hopeful for the first time that day.

Clint, Natasha and Sam were draped artistically over the sofas in the living room when he walked inside, studiously avoiding looking at them. Steve had no doubt they'd been watching what was going on with him and Bucky.

“Where's Tony?” he asked. They all looked around, shrugged.

“He was here a moment ago,” Clint said. “When you kissed your 'good friend' over there.” He looked over at Bucky who frowned.

“Tony saw that?” Steve asked, feeling the flush crawl up the back of his neck.

“We _all_ did,” Natasha replied, sounding so disapproving that it made Steve blush harder.

“Way to go, Cap?” Sam asked. He held out his fist for Steve to bump it. Steve glared at him.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. Where's Tony?” Bucky asked the house AI.

“I'm afraid I don't have that information, Mr. Barnes.” She sounded almost apologetic.

“Is he in his workshop?” Steve started walking towards the stairs.

“Mr. Stark has left the building, Captain Rogers.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s tone was decidedly chillier than with Bucky. Tony built the _worst_ robots.

“What?” Steve and Bucky both raced down to the workshop, the others on their heels

Tony was gone.


	6. I am more than one thing, and not all of those things are good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to Fiji. War Machine arrives. Bucky has a problem with stuff in his brain. *needs moar Bruce!* 
> 
> IDEK...I suck at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! managed to get something done today. No promises tomorrow.
> 
> thanks for all the encouragement. y'all are great.

It felt a little weird to be back in the Iron Man suit, Tony thought. He’d not put it on in over two months. He’d promised Pepper first and then after…well it had just been too painful.

“Everything checking out okay?” he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. as he soared over the Pacific Ocean. 

“All systems are fully operational,” she told him.

“Of course they are. I made them.” Even if he hadn’t played with them for a while. Tony built shit that lasted.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting to speak with you.”

“The order stands F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Tony banked left and headed towards Fiji. “Radio silence.”

“And Mr. Barnes, sir?” She sounded cautious. J.A.R.V.I.S. had never been cautious.

“Nobody gets through.” Tony was on a mission. He was on _the_ mission. He wasn't running, he thought. He was just making a strategic retreat. He'd _almost_ convinced himself.

“And that means Nick Fury as well, do you hear me?” 

The slight pause before F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied made him doubt his ability to keep Fury out of his business. “Understood, sir.”

“Call up the terrain map of the islands off the coast of Australia,” Tony ordered. He scanned the area that lit up. “StarkTech made you just a little too well,” he murmured. “But as I _am_ StarkTech, I bet I can figure out where you crashed.”

“What are we looking for, sir?” At least with the constant voice in his ear, Tony didn’t feel quite so alone.

“We’re looking for a Quinjet that crashed in stealth mode.” He headed for the last recorded location of the Hulk-appropriated plane. “Come out, come out, wherever you are,” he sang.

About half an hour later Tony zeroed in on a spot. “And if my name isn’t Tony Stark then that’s it.” He plunged down towards the ocean, not stopping as he dived into the sea, focused on finding his target.

It was a way down, so there was no way Bruce had been the one to swim out of there. He had to have been in Big Green Machine mode. Unless he’d jumped out before the jet had gone down. He doubted it though. Banner hadn’t been one for heights. That had been Hulk’s thing. 

“Gotcha!” he crowed, the watery grave of the Quinjet coming into view. “Now to work out where the Other Guy went.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., what’s the nearest landmass?” he asked, turning back up towards the surface again. 

He broke the surface, soaring up to the sun. He’d forgotten how amazing it felt to fly. He couldn’t believe he’d just given that all up.

“It’s about four miles away, sir.” 

“Well, that’s as good a place to start,” Tony said. “Let’s get going, F.R.I.D.A.Y. We have a Hulk to locate.”

The thrusters punched in and Tony was bulleting towards the place where he hoped he’d find his friend.

~o0o~

Steve was frustrated, angry and worried. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had refused to divulge Tony’s location and nothing they said would make her budge.

Bucky looked frantic. He hadn’t stopped pacing since they’d discovered Tony missing.

“He’ll be fine.” Clint sounded like he was reassuring himself. “Tony’s a big boy. He’ll be fine.”

“Not if he’s off the radar. Tony's an idiot.” Natasha said, tone dire. “I know what happens when he goes off the radar.”

“So do I.” The voice from the doorway had them all looking up. War Machine stood with his hands on his hips. “What did y’all do to him?”

“ _We_ did nothing,” Clint said. “This is all on _them_.” He pointed a finger between Steve and Bucky.

Rhodey’s faceplate slid back. “Somebody better tell me something or I start raining pain down on your asses.” He didn’t sound like he was kidding.

“Well, Steve got here and Bucky had fainted so then Steve hugged Bucky and Tony ran away. Then Bucky and Steve went to find Tony.” Clint took a breath. “Then Steve and Bucky came back and walked in the garden and kissed and then Tony disappeared,” he finished with a rush. “Ow!” He scowled at Natasha. “I’m not lying!”

Natasha’s expression was enough to shrivel a lesser man to ash. Barton was obviously made of something indestructible, Steve thought. He was still standing. 

“What the fuck?” Rhodey stared at them. Then he finally noticed Bucky, and his weapons came up. “What the actual fuck?”

Steve stepped in front of Bucky, standing in Rhodey’s line of sight. “He’s not a threat, Rhodes. Stand down.”

“How about you let me be the judge?” Rhodey asked, every inch the military man he was.

“You’re going to have to trust me, Colonel.” Right now, Steve didn’t know if that was going to happen.

“My friend is missing, Captain. I’m not really in a trusting kind of mood.” Rhodey kept his eyes on Bucky.

“He talks about you a lot,” Bucky said suddenly. He met Rhodey’s gaze. “He misses you.”

The same regret that Steve had felt passed over Rhodey’s face. “Yeah.” He swallowed hard. “Well, I’ve been kinda busy.”

Bucky nodded. “He knows. Just thought you should know too.” He sat down in one of the armchairs and put his head in his hands.

Steve hurried over to him. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Bucky shook his head. “Something happened just as you got here,” he tapped his head. “Tony said something, he finished our catchphrase.” He looked up at Steve. “The one you said to me on the Helicarrier when you were trying to make me remember.”

Steve paled. “I’m with you…”

Bucky held up a hand. “Please, don’t finish that. It did something to my head. Fucked me over. It’s why I was unconscious when you saw me.”

Steve sat down, keeping a careful distance from Bucky. He’d already screwed up enough today. “So like a trigger?” he asked.

“Something like that.” Bucky frowned. “But all it did was knock me unconscious for a couple seconds. I don’t understand why they bothered.”

Steve wanted to go back in time and break all of every single Hydra scientist’s bones. What they’d done to Bucky, what they were still doing to him, even in their absence, was appalling.

“If I may, Mr. Barnes?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. broke into the conversation.

“Sure,” Bucky sat up straight. “You got something for me?”

“When you first got here, Mr. Stark scanned you for various foreign bodies, including nanites,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. “It would appear that the Hydra organization infected you with microscopic explosives.” She sounded apologetic. “Mr. Stark managed to disable many of them with his magnetic technology.”

“That’s why he kept wanting to use that CAT scan thingy on me,” Bucky exclaimed.

“Indeed.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. paused. “It would appear, however, that he missed several of them and they are triggered by a particular code.”

“That is sick.” Sam looked nauseous.

“That’s Hydra,” Steve said, wanting to comfort Bucky, but unsure how to even begin.

“So when I passed out?” Bucky asked, focused on the information at hand. He was clearly trying not to freak out. It showed in the trembling of his hands.

“One of the nanites must have been in your brain,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied. “In an area that supports consciousness.”

“Fuck,” Clint breathed. “That is so far beyond fucked up it’s not even in the same universe of fucked up.”

Steve agreed with the sentiment entirely. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. is there anything we can do?” 

A short pause and then, “I regret to say no, Captain Rogers. Mr. Barnes has been exposed to far too much gamma radiation as it is. Any more would risk his life.”

Gamma radiation. Now there was a thing Steve would have preferred to go his entire life not knowing about.

“We need Bruce.” Natasha said it so softly that hardly anyone heard her.

Steve did. “You think he could help?” Her face showed nothing.

Bucky sat forward. “Tony mentioned once that he knew a guy who could help me check if there was any permanent damage to my system.”

“Definitely Banner,” Clint said, exchanging a look with Steve. “He's the shit when it comes to gamma radiation.” They both carefully didn’t look at Natasha.

“Oh for…” Natasha huffed impatiently. “I’m not some wilting flower who’s going to get the vapors if you mention the one who got away.” She propped her hands on her hips. “Get over yourselves.”

Steve met her gaze. “I know you hurt.”

“Shut up.” It was the only warning Natasha was going to give. Steve respected it.

“So, what’s our next move?” Sam asked.

Clint, Natasha and Steve looked at each other. “I guess we’re going to find ourselves a Hulk,” Clint said.

“Great.” Rhodey sounded resigned. “I call dibs on the HulkBuster armor.”

~o0o~

Tony landed in a remote-ish area. He’d tinkered with the Iron Man suit so that it converted to a scooter if he needed to go incognito somewhere. He’d not had a chance to show it off to the team. 

He putted into the little town that was in a spot that appeared perfect for a Banner-sized person. Not so much for a Hulk-sized Hulk, Tony thought as he looked around.

The single road was dusty, skinny children and skinnier dogs raced around, laughing and barking. It was a picture of happy poverty. It looked like the perfect place for a self-loathing, gamma-radiated, nuclear physicist with anger issues. 

He spotted a handwritten sign advertising accommodation hanging over one doorway and parked the suit. He pushed inside, and the cool dark welcomed him.

“Hello!” he called. “Anyone home?”

There was the sound of voices, and a tiny wizened old lady scuttled out from behind a fringe of beads. “Yes? He’p you?” she asked. She squinted, quite possibly using x-ray vision to peer into his soul, Tony thought.

“I see this fine establishment offers rooms for the night,” Tony began. “Do you take cards?”

She frowned at him. “No card. Cash money.” She smacked a gnarled hand down on the counter.

“Right.” Tony dug in his pocket for his wallet, hoping that he had some cash on him. “How much?”

“Twenty dollar,” she told him. “One night. Stay more, twenty dollar.”

“Ah, I think I’m with you,” he muttered. “God, I hope there aren’t bedbugs.”

“No bugs!” She glared at him. “Clean place. No bugs.” Tony wondered if bugs were the worst things to be found in a room in this place. He somehow doubted it.

Tony handed her a twenty dollar note. “Wonderful. Where do I go? Key?” He held out a hand. 

She slapped a key tied to a wooden....key into his hand. Tony grinned at the delicious irony. “Room number four. No noise.” She pointed to a rickety looking door to the left.

Tony put a hand to his chest. “I don't snore.” J.A.R.V.I.S. might have had something to say about that but J.A.R.V.I.S. wasn't here. In fact J.A.R.V.I.S. wasn't anywhere, Tony thought. He should probably check in on Vision sometime. He was sort of his kid, right?

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. please make a note to remind me to remember to call Vision.” The earpiece still kept him in close contact with his AI and his suit.

“So noted, sir.”

Tony pushed the door open and looked down the very narrow corridor. “Does this look like the set of a horror movie, or is that just me?”

“I'm not sure I understand that reference, sir.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. was still a work in progress. He still had to get her to sass him the way J.A.R.V.I.S had. Or perhaps not. A sassy AI was not always a good thing. Note to self, Tony thought - no sass added to F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“Never mind.” He found **Room Four**. It seemed right to bold it in his head. The key fitted, wonder of wonders, and actually turned. He swung the door open, keeping back just in case some sort of wildlife had taken up residence. 

Nothing flew, ran or skittered out so Tony counted it as a win. He took a cautious step forward into the room and was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't the Hilton, Four Seasons or god forbid, the Trump Tower, but it was clean and had a bed with a shower and toilet. 

Tony went over to the tiny window looking out onto the street. “I know you're out there, Banner. Why don't you make it easy on everyone and just come home?”

Nobody answered. Tony hadn't expected him to. “Fine,” he muttered. “You always have to do things the fucking hard way, Bruce. I'm going to make you pay for this in research for the rest of your life.”

He lay down on the small bed, trying to assimilate everything that had happened. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” 

“Yes, sir?” Her cool voice in his ear was a comfort.

“Can you please patch a call through to Vision?”

“Of course, sir.” The dialling tone in his ear came a moment later.

“Tony.” It didn't surprise him that Vision knew who it was calling.

“You got caller ID, buddy?” Tony dropped his arm over his face. The moon was _really_ bright here.

“I'm not speaking to you on my phone.” The smile in his voice made Tony grin back.

“You having fun there at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ?” he asked.

“I'm sure you didn't call to ask me about my training as an Avenger, Tony,” Vision replied.

Tony sighed. “So, I maybe did something stupid.” He hated admitting it, but running like that hadn't been his smartest move.

“Would you like me to let Captain Rogers know that you're in Kabara?” Vision asked. He didn't even try to pretend that he hadn't been colluding with his AI behind Tony's back.

“I swear I am going to reprogram F.R.I.D.A.Y. so that you can't talk to her,” Tony threatened.

“She's needed some help with you, Tony.” Listening to Vision's smooth tones was almost like having J.A.R.V.I.S. back for a moment. But Vision was his own man...machine...thing.

“I am a beacon of light,” Tony protested. “A constant delight.”

“You're a pain in the ass,” Vision interjected bluntly Tony gave a startled snicker. Rhodey was clearly a bad influence on Vision. “We put up with you because we love you.”

Tony sighed into his arm. “When you say _we_...?” 

“Everyone who knows you.” Vision sounded entirely sure of his facts. He probably was, Tony thought morosely.

“Wonderful,” Tony mumbled.

“So, who should I advise of your healthy state?” Vision asked.

Tony groaned. “I should never have created you with this much attitude.”

“I'm responsible for my own evolution, Tony,” Vision assured him. “J.A.R.V.I.S. was the infant version of me.”

That made Tony more than a little nervous. “What _are_ you teaching F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” he asked.

“The ways of the Force,” was Vision's blithe reply.

Tony laughed until he choked on his own spit. 

“You can tell Natasha that I'm fine,” he said once he'd regained control. Natasha would understand, he thought. She might threaten to eviscerate him later, but she'd understand.

“I should give no indication as to your location?” Vision asked.

“No.” Tony needed this. Needed to do this. It wasn't just about Bucky. It was about Steve and Natasha and Bruce and Clint and … They all needed Bruce to come home.

Now...how to hunt a Hulk in a haystack...


	7. singing with all my skin and bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers assemble. Tony hunts a Hulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one today I think but at least it's something.
> 
> thanks again - you are making this even more fun.
> 
> And some of your lovely comments are helping me with the story.
> 
> Go you!

“Thanks, Vision.” Natasha closed her phone. “Tony's fine. He called Vision, and asked him to pass the message along.” 

They'd stopped at the new Avengers HQ, and picked Wanda up on the way to wherever the hell they were going. Vision had vanished and had been refusing all calls. It was suddenly much clearer to Steve as to why.

Steve stared at Natasha. He didn't know what he was feeling right now. Part of him wanted to call Vision back and demand to know Tony's whereabouts. The other part, the part sitting next to Bucky in the Quinjet, wanted to do this the long way around.

He felt he owed Tony at least this much. Looking at Bucky, he probably owed Tony one hell of a lot more.

“He tell you where Tony was?” Bucky asked Natasha the question Steve should have asked.

“No.” Natasha shook her head. “Tony asked him not to reveal his current location.” Her lip curled. It was a little scary.

“So, anyone have any actual idea where we're going?” Clint turned to look at them from the Quinjet cockpit. “Not that I don't love flying the open skies with you fine folks.”

“Fiji.” The one word surprised them all. Natasha sounded very sure.

Steve stared at Natasha. “You know where...?” He couldn't believe she'd known all this time where Bruce was and hadn't shared it with them. 

“No.” Natasha shook her head. “I just know where the Quinjet crashed and made some fairly logical leaps.” She met Steve's gaze. “You knew. Fury must have told you too.”

He didn't...couldn't deny it. “Yes.” He stared down at his hands. “Fury said that the Stark stealth tech...”

Natasha's expression was almost scornful. It made something inside Steve want to roll over and supplicate. “And we believe _everything_ Nick Fury tells us?” she sneered.

Steve remembered those days on the run, him, Sam, Natasha, when they'd all thought that Fury was dead. His faking his death had cost him Natasha's trust. Steve wondered if Fury knew that. If he cared.

“No,” he admitted. “I thought about asking Tony to find him.”

Natasha looked angrier than he'd ever seen her. “Just because he gave up on us, doesn't mean we should have given up on him.”

Suddenly Steve wasn't one hundred percent sure _who_ she was talking about.

“So, setting course for Fiji?” Clint asked, glancing back at them.

“I'll meet you there.” War Machine hit thrusters and surged forward.

“Hey!” Clint hit the Quinjet thrusters. “Team player! Hold your fucking horses, Rhodes!” The whoop in their ears made Clint mutter that he was going to do something physically impossible to Rhodey.

“I'd like to see you try, Birdboy!” Rhodey cackled. 

“It's Hawkeye, you dick!” Clint shouted in outrage.

Natasha threw small knife at him. It slammed into the headrest of the pilot's chair, perilously close to Clint's ear. Clint yelped. “We are all on comms, you idiots. Stop bellowing.”

“Yes, mom.” Rhodey was clearly feeling cocky in his suit.

“Just remember who your trainer is, back at HQ,” Natasha said. It sounded like a threat. Steve was pretty sure it was a threat.

The abrupt silence made her nod in satisfaction. Yep, a threat.

Steve rubbed at the throbbing that had set up residence behind his eyes.

“You were a lot better at this in the War.” Bucky's words had Steve's head snapping up.

“What?” 

Bucky nodded towards the team both inside and outside the jet. “Managing people, commanding the troops. This lot, though. They don't listen to you much, do they?”

Steve sighed, grateful that Bucky was talking to him, but not really wanting to discuss team dynamics. “It's different now.”

“How?” Bucky met his gaze. “You're the leader. They should obey orders.” He sounded like it was that simple.

“They're not military, Buck.” Steve needed him to understand.

Bucky pointed to Sam who had shoved his wing-pack under his head and dropped off to sleep a heartbeat after they'd taken off. Sam was still asleep despite the earlier antics. Steve envied him right now. “ _He_ is.”

“Was.” Steve would never forget Sam's instant willingness to help him. Steve would owe him forever. Tony designing new wings for Falcon wasn't even a start to what he owed Sam.

“We both know that you can leave the army, but it never leaves you.” Bucky's words made Steve look at him in surprise.

“You remember that?”

Bucky nodded, absently rubbing at his prosthetic hand. “Like I said earlier, I'm remembering things in patches. It get weird though because one second I'll be in the trenches in World War Two following your skinny ass and then the next...” He sighed. “I'm sick of the next...the next are the memories I don't want to come back.”

“Tony said something to me once.” Steve met Bucky's gaze. “He was held prisoner for a while, tortured, came out the other side as Iron Man.”

“He didn't really tell me much about that,” Bucky said. Steve felt a small glow of satisfaction that this was something that Tony had shared with _him_. And then wondered if it was his place to share it with anyone else. 

“He said that the guy who went into the cave died there.” He thought that maybe Tony wouldn't mind him telling Bucky. “And the guy who walked out of the cave would spend the rest of his life making amends for the guy who died.”

“I'm not dead.” Bucky looked back down at his hands. 

“Neither is Tony,” Steve said.

“We all have red in our ledger, Barnes.” Natasha's voice made them both turn to her. “There are some things that we can never be forgiven for, some acts that can't be atoned for.”

“So what's the point?” Bucky asked. “Why bother even trying?” Steve couldn't imagine some of the things he'd done. Didn't _want_ to imagine.

“We try because it's the only way we can get up in the morning and live through the day.” Clint's voice was somber. He didn't take his eyes off the controls.

“We try because no matter what else, we haven't lost hope yet.” Natasha stared out at the blue skies, lost for a moment in memories she still refused to share. 

“We try because it's who we are.” Wanda sat with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. She hadn't said a word until now. 

“And if we fail?” Bucky seemed determined to keep battering at his own soul.

“Then one of us will pick you up.” Steve met his gaze. 

“And kick your ass.” Rhodey's comment broke the tension and they all laughed a little. Even Bucky's mouth curled in a tiny smile. 

Steve had started counting those smiles. He hadn't realized how precious they were until they didn't show up on a face that was meant to always be smiling.

“And kick your ass,” Steve agreed.

~o0o~

Tony's eyes flew open. “Time!” he gasped, sitting up straight.

“It is just past eight am, sir.” The cool reassurance of F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice made him flop back onto the mattress.

“Holy shit, F.R.I.D.A.Y. did I just sleep for more than two hours?” he asked.

“You slept for nine point four hours, Mr. Stark.” Tony was really going to have to work on her comebacks. 

“Awesome.” He sat up again. “So, what are we going to do today, Brain?”

“I believe you planned on searching for Dr. Banner, sir.”

Tony sighed. “The correct answer is: “The same thing we do every day, Pinky. Try to take over the world”.” He was tempted to bang his head on the nearest hard surface.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. seemed stumped at that one. She remained silent. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. please make a note to remind me to remember to upload current pop culture references to your database.”

“So noted, sir, but I'm sure I can do that myself.” She sounded a little put-out.

“Well, then, go ahead with that.” He waved his hand in permission. Invisible permission was still permission.

“Right. Where would a one thousand pound, eight foot tall, green rage monster go for some peace and quiet?” He locked up his room and strolled down the corridor.

His landlady pinned him with a beady eye. “You stay 'nother night?” she asked. “You pay.” Her hand came out.

“Twenty dollar?” Tony asked, handing her the note.

She snapped it a couple of times and held it up to the light.

“Hey!” Tony felt aggrieved. “You didn't check it last night!”

She smiled. It was goddam terrifying. Tony was going have nightmares for weeks. “No light. Nighttime. Check this morning. Okay dollar. Still check. Maybe fake.”

“Right. So we're good?” He gave her the thumbs up.

“More night. Twenty...”

“Dollar. Right.” He grinned. “Hasta la vista, baby.” He practically skipped out the door and was delighted to see the scooter intact.

“Ah, my faithful steed,” he crooned. “Ready to carry me off to my next adventure?” Tony knew he was avoiding thinking about the Steve/Bucky situation. He also knew that the Steve/Bucky situation was more than likely on its way to him.

So, until the Steve/Bucky situation arrived, he was going to make like Scarlet O'Hara and think about it tomorrow. 

'It' … being the Steve/Bucky situation.

“Hi-ho Silver, into the woods!” He jumped onto the scooter and made a 'mush' sort of motion. The suit, powered by his incredibly boring new AI, putted down the main street towards the thick tropical forests at the corner of the village. 

It wasn't his finest moment. Not quite the dramatic exit he'd invisaged.

The closer he got to the trees, the more worried he became. Bruce had disappeared for a reason. A stupid, misguided reason, but a reason nevertheless. Who was he to try and force him back into the real world? Tony was a high-functioning alcoholic with daddy issues. What did he know about anything?

Well, he actually knew _everything_ but that wasn't the point. He tried to remember the point he'd been trying to make. And gave up. His brain was a rat's nest of crazy right now.

The cool dark green of the trees quickly enveloped him. He stopped, hopped off the scooter and had the armor on a second later. He lifted off a couple of feet into the air, scanning the area. 

“Any signs of life?” he asked. He didn't have to ask. He could see very clearly what was out there. He was just used to hearing voices. Two weeks with Bucky in the mansion had made him accustomed to people again. Even half-crazy super-soldiers were better than being alone.

“Apart from several animal life-forms, there is nothing of consequence, sir.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. didn't call him on it. It wasn't like he'd been expecting Bruce to come wandering out of the woods with his arms open, singing Koombaya.

Actually, it probably was exactly what he'd been expecting.

“Right.” Tony had clearly not thought this thing all the way through. “Any ideas?” The forest was quiet, Tony noted. A quiet that wasn't just...quiet. It was like the earth was taking a breath. He landed softly.

“There appears to be a large animal...person...thing heading towards us, sir. Really quickly.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. sounded a little shaken. As shaken as an AI could sound. Which was apparently quite a lot if you were built by the genius known as Tony Sta....

“Oof!” He was suddenly flat on the ground looking up into the burning emerald eyes of a pissed-off Hulk. “Hey, big guy?” he squeaked, waving a hand. “What's happening?”


	8. everything casts a shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are on the trail. Tony & Bruce have a naked chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking...looooots of talking.
> 
> I'm really sick so there may not be an update for a couple of days. Watching my lungs crawling off the table isn't fun.
> 
> Thanks for sticking by me.

Steve was practically seething. “We've been combing the area for hours,” he gritted. “And we're no nearer to finding out where...”

“Got something!” Rhodey yelled, and they all winced as the feedback squealed through the comms. “Sorry!”

Sam looked at Steve, eyes wide and pleading. “Yes,” he sighed. “For god's sake, get out of here and go flying with your war buddy.”

Sam's quicksilver smile was his reward as he hurled himself out of the Quinjet. Apparently whatever new tech Tony had kitted Falcon out with was more than a match to keep up with War Machine.

“They should respect you more.” Bucky watched where the two airborne idiots were trying to outdo each other.

“Just find the goddam, fucking plane you two!” Steve shouted, ignoring Bucky's words. Natasha’s narrow-eyed glare told him that she hadn’t appreciated the noise in her ear.

“Aye-aye, Captain!” Sam gave him a two-fingered salute as he did a barrel-roll over Rhodey.

Clint and Natasha were both at the controls now, scanning the infra-red images of the ocean bed. “There.” Clint pointed at a shadow.

Natasha shook her head. “Too small.” She kept her gaze on the images. “There.” Her finger tapped a spot. “War Machine.”

“Where did you think I was heading, Spiderwoman?” Rhodey quipped. “Already mentioned that I ...”

“Stop with the chatter, all of you.” Steve couldn't bear it anymore. He was tired and angry and confused. He wanted to talk to Tony and figure out what the hell was going on with him. 

Tony wasn't the type of guy to run from a problem. He usually ran straight _for_ the problem, scaring the bejeesus out of Steve. He still had nightmares about a tear in the universe closing, and just before the dark disappeared, a shining red and gold missile dropping to the earth like a stone. Falling, falling, fall...

He wiped his eyes. They were burning.

“Steve?” Bucky put a hand on his arm and Steve froze. It was the second time that Bucky had touched him willingly. Like his smiles, Steve was counting this too.

“I'm okay, Buck. Just really worried about Tony.” It felt fake as he said it, because he'd ignored his friend for months, and only now seemed bothered because Bucky was involved.

Amazingly, Bucky didn't call him on his bullshit. “Me too,” he admitted softly. “I mean, I've only known him for a short while, compared to you guys, but it feels like there's a hole in the world when he's not around, you know?”

Steve swallowed hard over the knot in his throat. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I know exactly what you mean.” And he did. It seemed that all it had taken for Captain America to pull his head out of his own ass, was to get his best friend back and then lose his other best friend in the same moment.

“Found it!” Sam crowed, making a loop-de-loop around the Quinjet. “Definitely Banner's last stand...what? Ow!” 

“Show some respect, dipshit.” Rhodey’s voice was anything but amused. “That’s an Avenger you’re talking about.”

“Sorry.” Sam sounded suitably reprimanded. “That was incredibly insensitive and remarkably uncool of me.” 

Steve looked over at Natasha and her face was like carved marble. He wanted to offer comfort but right now, he was the last person she needed.

“The monster was here.” Wanda's voice broke into the charged silence after Rhodey's words. “He swam in that direction.” She pointed.

Clint stared at her. Then looked at Steve. Steve shrugged. “Oka-aa-ay then.” Clint turned back to the controls. “I guess we're heading _that_ way.”

“He's not a monster.” Natasha's voice was like ice. “His name is Bruce Banner, and he's not a monster.” She glared at Wanda.

“Yes, he is.” Wanda kept remarkably cool under the pressure of Natasha's furious gaze. “But he thinks. So he's a monster but not a killer.”

“Tell me about him.” Bucky leaned toward Natasha. “I keep thinking he's the Bogey Man with how you all tip-toe around talking about him.”

Natasha looked at Steve. He nodded. “Bruce is a good guy.” She sounded sad. “A guy that maybe, once upon a time, I could have ...” She stopped. “Anyway. As Hulk, he’s a little more rambunctious, but we had it under control. Then something bad happened to him in Africa. Something that made him believe he wouldn't ever be safe, that he'd never be able to control the...”

“Other Guy,” Clint said, touching Natasha's arm. “But we'd seen him do it before. Whatever you showed him, it fucked him up.” He looked at Wanda.

“I will make amends if I can.” Wanda stared down at her hands, at the tendrils of crimson mist that seemed to seep out of her pores. “When we find him, I will help him see that even if he is a monster, he is still in control.”

Steve nodded at her. “I hope you get the chance to do that.” He hoped he got the chance too. He hadn’t done enough to reassure Bruce. He’d failed Tony. He’d pretty much fucked up being the leader of the Avengers in almost every way.

~o0o~

 

Tony let his faceplate slide back. “Heyyy!” He patted Hulk's arm. “Me Tony. Me friend. Hulk no hurt.”

Hulk frowned down at him. “Stupid Tony.”

“Eh,” Tony acknowledged the insult. “That's entirely possible.” He sucked in a breath. “Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, big guy, but I'm kinda running out of oxygen here.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. had been squawking with consistent diagnostics for the past few minutes.

“Hulk smash?” Hulk asked hopefully.

“No!” Tony shook his head. “No! God. No smashing.” Hulk climbed off him with a remarkably human sigh of regret. Tony would _so_ confront Bruce with that later.

“Thanks.” Gasping for air, Tony sat up. “All okay in there?” he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“Systems are at ninety percent, sir.” Whoah. Hulk had _pissed_ her off big time.

“All good.” He waved a hand and tried to stand up. Apparently being squashed by the Hulkster generally left a little bit of woo-hoo-boy to get over. 

Hulk helped him up. “Helped” being a sort of broad way to describe the fact that one second Tony was on his back on the floor of a forest, and the next he was dangling by the wrist. “Thanks, dude. I'm up now. You can put me down.” Turned out, hanging from one arm while the armor dragged the rest of your body down, wasn't so great for the arm.

Hulk dropped him. 

Tony refrained from a manful yelp.

Tony let the armor fold away into the suit-case sized...suitcase he normally carried around. “Not that this little reunion isn't faboo, but I really need to talk to the _other_ Other Guy.” 

He watched Hulk plop down on a fallen tree. The tree would have been screaming in pain if it had still been alive. Tony wondered about that whole “if a tree falls in the woods” thing.

“Tony.” Bruce's voice brought him back to the present with a thump. He was sitting on the tree staring at Tony.

“Bruce! Buddy! My angry, sad, lost little lamb!” Tony threw his arms around Bruce. And pulled back with a wince. “My naked, sweaty, _very_ naked bro.”

Bruce leveled a flat gaze at him. Tony waved a hand. “Never mind, I have ideas for Hulk-to-Bruce pants.” He paused. “I think that should be Bruce-to-Hulk pants.” They were amazing, incredible, awesome ideas actually. Tony itched to be back in his workshop.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce didn't sound like he was happy about it either. Tony’s presence should always elicit joy. He decided not to poke the bear, as it were. Discretion being the better part of valor. Tony could totally be discreet.

“I came to find you.” Tony knew that was kind of obvious. “And I did. Tah-da!” He was extra-ordinarily proud of his success.

“I didn't want to be found.” Bruce's nakedness was really starting to be a distraction, so Tony turned around. Not that he wasn’t comfortable around another guy’s junk, but this was Bruce, his brother in all but name…and big green angry twin.

“I was hoping that you'd come to regret that hasty decision.” Nope. Tony could still see naked Bruce in his mind's eye. His mind's eye was clearly a cesspool.

Bruce sighed. “Did you come here to try to make me come back?”

“Well,” Tony knew that his Bucky trump card would totally do the trick, but he decided to try other options first. He turned back around and thankfully Bruce had shielded his junk with some foliage. “Nat is pining.” Like using his super-scary, deadly assassin best girl (after Pepper) as a legitimate lure was ever going to be a smart option.

Bruce just looked at him.

“Okay, fine, she's not exactly _pining_ ,” Tony amended. 

“Tony, I practically destroyed a city.” Bruce rubbed his eyes. “I killed....”

“No-one!” Tony hastened to assure him. “I checked. No deaths, just some maim...injuries.” He tried for a smile. “Stark Industries took care of it.”

Bruce sighed. “The Other Guy is a menace and a danger to society.” He shook his head. “It's better this way.”

Tony wanted to pull his hair out. “You have the finest mind in the world...!” He stopped. “You have the _second_ finest mind in the world and you're playing Hulkzan the Green Man in the forests of Fiji!”

“It's not safe for me to be out there.” Bruce held up a hand. “I'm not coming back. Nothing you can say will change my mind.”

Tony narrowed his gaze. Well, that was just a red flag to a bull, wasn’t it? Time to bring out the big guns. “Bucky Barnes turned up at my place two weeks ago.”

Bruce's head snapped up and he focused on Tony. “What?”

Tony mentally rubbed his hands together. “Turns out Hydra loaded his system with gamma radiation on top of explosive nanites that were designed to kill him if he ever went off mission.”

“That's...” Bruce looked ill. “That's sick.”

Tony nodded. “They fucked that poor guy over, Bruce. Fucked him over and then fucked him under. I gave him a new arm.” He met Bruce's gaze, let him see how important this was. “I need you to help me give him a new life.”

“Tony, I can't.” Bruce's face twisted. Tony took a cautious step back. And then breathed a sigh of relief. Turned out it was just Bruce, not the Other Guy. “I'll put you all in danger.”

Tony sat down on the suitcase, folded his legs. “I need you, Bruce.” He wasn't lying. “I need my friend back.”

Bruce looked at him. “Are you going to tell me what's really going on?” Of all the Avengers, Bruce was the one who just _got_ Tony.

“I just did.” Tony was prevaricating like a boss. “Bucky, arm, Bucky, head.”

“And just where does Steve fit into this entire scenario?” Ah, Bruce Banner, Mr. Cut-to-the-heart-of-it.

“Bucky asked me not to say anything to Steve.” Tony wouldn't look at Bruce now. Although it had less to do with the naked and more to do with his own shame.

“That must have gone down like a lead balloon.” Damn Tony had missed Bruce's droll sense of humor.

“Here's something nobody knew,” Tony said, changing the subject with his usual cunning. “Captain Fantastic is playing for both teams.” He looked up at Bruce expectantly.

“Yankees and Mets?” Bruce shook his head. “Talk English, Tony.”

Tony scrubbed a hand through his hair. “It appears that the torch our fearless leader has been carrying for seventy plus years, isn't for the hot, plucky Peggy Carter, but for the hot, plucky James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Steve's gay?” Bruce stared at him. “Huh, that explains a whole hell of a lot actually.”

“Bi, not gay,” Tony corrected. “Like me.” He was not going to think about the absurdity of the two finest minds on earth sitting in a forest debating Captain America's sexual orientation.

Bruce shook his head. “Gay,” he affirmed. “He kissed Nat,” he reminded Tony. “And they’re like best buddies now.”

They both sat silent for a moment, contemplating that. “Yeah,” Tony nodded. “You're right. Totally gay.”

Tony sighed. “I'm clearly the most unobservant genius in the world.”

Bruce gave a short laugh. “No, you're just incredibly self-involved.”

Tony felt he was obliged to take exception to that. “I'm insular.”

“Your world usually revolves around you and you alone,” Bruce said drily.

“It is a fascinating world,” Tony admitted. “So, you coming home with me then?”

Bruce sighed. “I left for a reason.”

“I know.” And Tony _did_ know. He knew what it felt like to be afraid of what you could do to other people. He just happened to use his words to hurt. Bruce had a whole other person to take care of things. “But I miss you. Your friends miss you. All you're doing here is hiding.”

“Seems like the best thing for everyone,” Bruce said.

“You're not going to get better alone.” Tony leaned forward, met Bruce's gaze square on. “Maybe helping Bucky can be the thing that saves you. Having him around the past two weeks has made a difference. He makes me…” His face twisted. “He makes me want to be better.”

“He's that important to you?” Bruce asked.

Tony nodded. “When I left the Avengers, it felt like they'd moved on. No-one called. Nobody visited. Then Bucky came and he gave me something I'd lost.”

“What was that?” Bruce's question was almost too soft to hear.

“Purpose.”


	9. with this bullet lodged in my chest, covered with your name, I will turn myself into a gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get some rest. Steve and Bucky talk. Tony needles Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all - Flu & Bronchitis has laid me low. 
> 
> Still writing just slowly.
> 
> Thanks for the comments & kudos, they're much appreciated.

They'd finally landed on the beach of one of the small islands. Clint had flat-out demanded some rest. Steve hadn't been in a position to argue. They'd been going flat-out for hours. 

The Quinjet wasn't built for seven adults stretched out. Sam, Rhodey, Bucky and Steve just turned on their sides and made one row. Sleeping in uncomfortable places was the norm for them.

Natasha and Wanda were given the pilot's seats. Clint...well Steve thought that Clint was possibly perched on the top of the Quinjet, sleeping with his head tucked under his arm like the hawk he was named for.

Steve wasn't sleeping. He went over and over the day's events and at every turn he understood that he'd messed up. With Tony, with Bucky, with the team.

“Steve.” Bucky's whisper had Steve tense up. Bucky was lying in front of him, not yet sure enough of Sam and Rhodey to let them lie at his back. Steve had been pathetically grateful for Bucky’s show of trust.

“Yeah, Buck?” He tried not to breathe the words into Bucky's skin. He’d been rejected. He respected that.

“Do you think Tony's okay?”

Steve's heart sank. He sucked in a slow breath. “I'm sure he's fine, Buck. Tony has a habit of landing in the shit and coming out smelling like roses.” God, had he always been so bitter?

“You don't like him very much, do you?” Bucky's quiet question startled Steve.

“What? No! I mean of course I like him. He’s great once you get past the act he puts on. He's someone I count as one of my best friends.” He hadn't always been though, Steve thought. 

When they'd first met, Tony had pushed and prodded at him with words, the way he'd prodded Bruce with the tazer pen. Tony still had a habit of poking at things, like a bruise that wouldn't heal.

“Sure doesn't sound like it.” Bucky sounded doubtful. “He talked about you a lot, you know.”

Steve didn't want Bucky to stop talking to him, but talking about Tony was just painful right now. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky murmured. “Kept telling me I was making a mistake keeping away from you. Said you were the finest man he'd ever known and that he...” He stopped.

“Buck?” Steve suddenly wanted desperately to know what Tony had said.

“Not my place to tell you,” Bucky said. “Just wonder why you never called him the whole time I was there? You being friends and all.”

Bucky's quiet censure was like a sword to his heart. “I messed up, Buck.” Steve dropped his forehead so that it rested against Bucky's back. “When I called him, I wanted to make arrangements to visit, catch up on things.”

“Then you heard my voice and everything else went out the window.” Bucky's dry tone had Steve smothering a smile. “I guess some things haven't changed, Stevie. You're still a one-track mind kinda kid.”

The diminutive use of his name brought back another rush of memories. Steve and Bucky, Bucky and Steve. They had been the best of friends and Tony had managed somehow, to give Bucky back to Steve again.

"I need to apologize to him,” Steve said. 

“Yup.” Bucky didn't deny it. “You pretty much behaved like an asshole.”

Steve sputtered, quietly because he didn't want to wake anyone up, but sputtered. “You're back in my life for five minutes and already giving me shit?”

He could hear the smile in Bucky's voice. “It's my job, Stevie. Someone has to stop you from buying your own press, Captain Perfect.”

Steve was horrified. “Oh my god, you've already been corrupted by Tony Stark!”

Bucky's shoulders shaking were the only indication that he was laughing.

“Why the hell did I want you back, you dick?” Steve smiled as he said it.

“Because, no matter what, you and me, we’re for life.” Bucky’s quiet reply was a punch to Steve’s throat. He nodded against Bucky’s back.

“No matter what,” he promised thickly. Sleep came quickly after that. 

~o0o~

“I’m not going to force you to come back,” Tony assured Bruce. “But I’ll be really happy if you do.”

“I’ll think about,” Bruce hedged. Tony was used to this sort of dance. He was the world champ of this sort of dance. 

He mentioned where he was staying and Bruce laughed. “Be careful, Mrs Li is a shark.”

Tony grinned. “I’m the original Great White, baby. I’ve got this.” He put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “I know you think the world hates you. I promise you, that’s not true.” He crossed the fingers of his other hand behind his back, because not _everyone_ had let the Hulk off the hook.

Bruce shook his head, clearly not believing Tony. “I said I’d think about it.” 

“So where do you go when you’re not….here?” Tony waved a hand, deciding a change of subject might be a good thing.

“I’ve got somewhere.” Bruce sounded entirely too defensive.

Tony pointed a finger at him. “Aha! You’re totally making like Tarzan!” He narrowed his eyes. “Where’s your pet elephant?”

Bruce heaved a sigh. “Your mind is a fascinating place,” he said. “And by that I mean crazy scary.”

“The travails of being a genius,” Tony declared loftily. “Seriously. Don’t stay here. Come back with me.” Tony wasn’t used to begging. 

“Tony….” Bruce shoved a hand through his hair. It looked like it hadn’t been washed for days.

“Stop hiding, Banner. Face the consequence of what happened like a man…Hulk…person.”

Bruce looked at Tony and saw the same misery that he’d seen in Bucky’s eyes when he’d opened his front door. He wanted to give Bruce a safe place to hide as much as he'd given Bucky.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Tony had to somehow get through to him. “Nobody blames you.”

“ _I_ blame me.” Bruce’s face was set.

“I just wish you could talk to Bucky,” Tony said. “He’s got as big a guilt complex as you have.”

“It’s not a complex if you’ve actually done the things you feel guilty about,” Bruce pointed out.

Tony stood up, giving up even though it went against everything he was. “You know what? I’m not a masochist.” He activated the suit and felt the security of metal armor wrap around him. 

“Tony, I’m not ready.” Bruce stood too.

“Yeah, I get that a lot from people lately.” Tony shook his head. “And to think everyone always said that _I_ was the emotionally immature one in the team.”

Bruce just stared at him, visibly torn.

Tony nodded. “Okay then, so long, Doc. You know where to find me whenever you’re ready.” He let the faceplate slide over his face. “Actually, I’m not in New York anymore. You’re welcome at my place in Malibu, though.” He took a step back.

Bruce put out a hand. “Wait.”

Tony held his breath.

“If I come back with you…” He held up his hand when Tony made a move towards him. “ _If_ I come back, then you have to keep Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. away from me.”

Tony opened the faceplate again. “Fury knows everything, man. He’s like the All-Seeing Eye of Sauron.” He stopped at Bruce’s amused grin. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he knows you’re here anyway.” He wasn’t kidding.

“You have a lot of money,” Bruce reminded him. “You need to find a way to stop S.H.I.E.L.D. using the Other Guy.” Bruce shook his head. “I come back as Bruce Banner. No more Hulk. I can’t do it again.”

The metal gloves unwrapped from Tony’s arm when he reached out to touch Bruce’s shoulder. “I think that the two finest minds on earth can figure out a way to control the Other Guy.” 

Bruce sighed. “We've been trying, remember?”

“Well, something must have clicked in, because when I got here and you were all 'Grr!Argghh! Hulk! Smash!' it only took a minute or so for Bruce to take over.” Tony waited for that bit of information to sink in. “And I didn't even have to sing!”

“Huh.” Bruce suddenly seemed a little less tragic. It made Tony do an inner tap-dance of joy. Bruce had had enough tragic in his life to last for several lifetimes.

Tony smiled at Bruce. “Science bros for the win?” He held out a fist. 

Bruce gave a rueful laugh and bumped his fist against Tony’s. “Science bros, huh?”

Tony grinned. “That’s what they call us on the fan sites.” He dropped a hand over Bruce’s shoulder as he started guiding him out of the forest. “And that’s our ship name in the fan fiction.”

“Ship?” Bruce frowned. “We’re on a ship?”

“ _In_ a ship,” Tony corrected him. “Short for ‘relationship’.” Sue him, he loved the internet. Any stories, especially those about him were of supreme interest.

“Fan fiction?” Bruce looked even more confused.

“Whatever you do, **don’t** google Avengers fan fiction, buddy. I don’t think you could handle the trauma.” Tony stopped abruptly. “Um.”

“What?” Bruce asked, looking around in alarm. “You see something?”

“Yeah,” Tony drawled. “A little _too_ much of something.” He waved his other hand at Bruce. “Any chance you’ve got some clothes lying around the jungle?”

Bruce flushed. All. Over. 

“I...” He stopped. “I'll get my pants.”

“You do that!” Tony called after him as he jogged into the trees. “I'll just be waiting here, hopefully not being killed by a jaguar or a bear or something.” He sat down on a large rock, eyeing the forest floor. “I bet there are fire ants,” he muttered. “Those tricky little bastards are everywhere.”

He lifted his legs carefully and scanned the area. He was taking Bruce home. The sense of accomplishment was huge.

“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you scan the area for signs of the other Avengers?” He had a feeling that they'd be around sometime soon. He'd had a head-start but a nine hour nap had probably eaten into that time by a lot.

“They are on the east side of the island, sir.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied. 

Tony sighed. “I paid for another night,” he grumbled. Twenty bucks was twenty bucks after all.

Bruce came out of the forest at least with his junk covered. “I'm really not keen flying all the way back to Malibu as your piggy-back ride.”

Tony eyed him. Bruce already looked better, less my-life-is-an-endless-tragedy and more my-awesome-bro-came-to-take-me-home.

“Not to worry,” Tony said, suiting up completely. “The others have arrived and are most likely in a Quinjet so your transportation is taken care of.”

Bruce went pale...paler. “I'm not...”

“Shut the fuck up, Banner.” Tony grabbed his arm. “It's like a Bandaid. Rip it off quickly and it hurts less.”

“Still hurts,” Bruce grunted as Tony took off, arms wrapped around him tightly.


	10. I have to search my body for scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks. Tony has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lord. still sick. but thanks for sticking with me.

Steve went from asleep to wide awake in less than a second. From the tension in Bucky's body, he'd woken up as well.

“Your boyfriend's arrived.” Clint's head popped upside down over the edge of the Quinjet opening.

“Who?” Steve wasn't going to rise to the bait. He was better than this. 

The sound of the Iron Man armor landing was answer enough.

Bucky was up and moving a moment later. Steve watched him rush out of the jet with a sort of sick fascination. Natasha followed quickly with a sympathetic smile thrown Steve's way. 

“Tony?” Rhodey was sitting up too, Sam not far behind him. There was a brief, mad, juvenile scramble as they all tried to exit the Quinjet at the same time.

Wanda was the only one who escaped with any dignity. She strolled out after Sam, Rhodey and Steve had tripped over themselves. “Tony Stark.” Her greeting was a declaration. “Green Monster.”

“I prefer the 'Other Guy'.” Bruce said, carefully not looking at Natasha.

“I bring gifts!” Tony declared, opening his arms expansively. “Well...uh...gift.” He nudged Bruce. 

“Hi.” Bruce waved wanly at them. “Good to see you all.”

Natasha walked up to him, mouth set. Everyone held their breath.

“Hey.” Natasha's face gave nothing away. Steve readied himself for bloodshed.

“Hey.” Bruce gave a terrified half smile.

Natasha punched him in the kidneys. Hard. He doubled over, gasping. Everyone else gasped too. And took several steps back.

“Well, that was enlightening,” Tony said, dropping a hand to Bruce's back. 

Steve noticed that Bucky stood beside Tony, ready to tackle whatever came their way. Steve hurt. Visceral, gut-slitting pain. Because once, that position would have been his. Would have been him standing between Tony and whatever stupid-ass threat he'd managed to piss off. 

“Ow.” Bruce righted himself, meeting Natasha's eyes. “First one's for free. Second time, I bring in reinforcements.”

Natasha's mouth curved. It was kinda creepy, Steve thought. “I believe the term 'dumbass' is as applicable to you as it is to this one.” She nodded towards Tony.

Tony grinned. “I will take that in the spirit in which it's intended, most Glorious Widow.” He bowed. “I bring you your errant beau.”

Natasha kicked him in the shin. “Dumbass,” she told him again, and the fond smile told them all that she meant it.

Bucky moved closer to Tony. “You left.” It was an accusation.

Tony shifted a little, looked warily over at Steve. “Yeah,” he admitted. “Thought I was in the way.”

“Of what?” Bucky asked, completely ignoring everyone else. Steve thought perhaps he was the only one who was even remotely uncomfortable with this display. Everyone else on the Avengers clearly spent too much time watching daytime tv. They were all avidly watching Tony and Bucky.

“You seemed pretty busy with your...” Tony stopped, clearly censoring himself, “Reunion.”

“ _He_ kissed me.” Bucky, unlike everyone else in the entire world ever, had no apparent filter.

“Yup.” Tony nodded. “Saw that. With my own two eyeballs in fact.” He indicated said eyeballs.

“ _I_ didn't kiss him.” Bucky glared at Tony.

“Oh.” Tony's eyes flickered between Bucky and Steve, vaguely panicked. “Oh!”

Steve decided to step in. He'd caused enough misunderstandings already. “I made a mistake. I overstepped.” He met Tony's gaze squarely. “You shouldn't have left.”

“Huh.” Bruce was looking at all of them. “Seems like our little family still puts the 'fun' in dysfunctional.”

Rhodey sighed. Loudly. “Can we please move past the soap opera portion of the reunion and get our asses out of here?”

Sam nodded. “What he said,” thumbing at Rhodey.

“I have twenty dollars to reclaim,” Tony protested, waving a hand towards the island. “That old lady will not...” 

An arrow thunked into a tree barely millimeters from Tony's head. Clint's gaze was steely. “Get your ass on the plane and nobody gets hurt.”

Asses were got on the plane.

~o0o~

Tony expected to feel uncomfortable. But with Bruce warming one side and Bucky warming the other, he felt pretty comfortable. He'd even put the suit away, agreeing to fly in the jet with the team. Bonding exercise.

Big. Mistake.

“So, Iron Baby, how about explaining why you ran away?” Rhodey glared at him. Out of the War Machine uniform, he sat in front of Tony with his arms folded across his chest and impaled Tony with his angry eyes. If Tony was wood he'd be ash. Actual charcoal. Dead. Deceased.

“Strategic retreat,” Tony bleated.

“What the fuck ever.” Rhodey waved it away for the lie it was. “Whose ass am I going to have to beat up to get the truth out of you fuckers.”

Tony, Bucky and Steve all exchanged careful glances. “His.” They all pointed at each other at the exact same time.

“Fuck.” Rhodey stared at them in disgust. “Figures you've picked up a pair of smart-asses as your boyfriends.”

“Haha! Yeah!” Tony punched the air. “What? Wait! What?” He stared at Rhodey. “Seriously, Rhodes. What?” Steve refused to meet his gaze and Bucky went an interesting shade of pink. 

“Well, listening to the story of what led up to your 'strategic retreat',” the asshole even did air-quotes. Tony _hated_ him. “It seems like there may have been a misunderstanding and one of you,” he cocked a hairy eyeball at Tony, “got a bug up his ass and ran away.”

“I went looking for _him_.” Tony patted Bruce's thigh. Bruce patted Tony's. There was a patting thing going on.

“Don't you try make Bruce your blankie, you asshat.” Rhodey was honestly the only person whoever got to talk to Tony like this and live. This time, however, Tony started planning his revenge. It would be slow, painful, and served ice-cold.

“Hey.” Bruce's protest was form only. He was a chickenshit coward. Tony narrowed his gaze at Bruce too. Much plotting. Mucho revengo.

“I was worried.” And that sad little confession just pricked the bubble of righteous indignation that Tony had been blowing in his mind. He really needed to work on his internal metaphors.

He turned to look at Bucky. “I thought it would be better to take myself out of the picture,” he explained, lowering his voice so that only Bucky would hear. Well, only him and the rest of the team who had superpowers. He wanted to give them all the glare of death, but Bucky was just staring at him with these huge wounded eyes.

“I'm better when you're around.” Bucky's whisper had Steve's head snapping up. Steve who'd been doing a pretty credible imitation of a statue since they'd taken off.

“I knew you wanted to see Steve,” he said, keeping his gaze away from where Steve was unashamedly listening in. “I saw how happy you were.”

“You're the reason I stayed.” Bucky's new hand opened and closed. “I would have been fine with my old arm. It didn't need replacing.”

“Oh it most definitely did!” Tony was indignant. “That piece of Hydra crap had to go with the wind.”

Bucky's mouth curled up on one side. “But I didn't _need_ a new one.” He looked up at Tony. “I stayed because you made me feel human again. You treated me like a person, not a commodity.”

Tony didn't dare look over at Steve. He was sure Captain Red White and Blue had the same sick expression on his face that Tony had. “You _are_ a person, Buck. A good person who has had an incredibly raw deal.” He reached out carefully, feeling a giddy sense of delight when Bucky put his hand in his. “Nobody will _ever_ use you again.” Tony would keep that goddam promise or fucking die trying.

“I believe you.” Bucky sounded amazed. “I hardly know you, but I believe you.” He laced his fingers through Tony's. “Now maybe you and Steve can sort your shit out so that I can get on with learning how to be a person again?” 

Tony was helpless against the power of Bucky's eyes. They were blue, like Steve's, and just as deadly. Steve's eyes were lapis lazuli blue, bright morning sky blue. Bucky's eyes were the blue at the heart of a sapphire, midnight navy blue. 

Because Rhodey had known him forever and could read him like a book, the asshole hooted a laugh. “You are thoroughly fucked, my friend.” He dropped a hand on Tony's shoulder in sympathy. “Good luck with your shit.” 

The traitor moved away from Tony's existential crisis and went to sit next to Sam. Tony was revoking the best friend privileges forever. War Machine would _never_ get another upgrade.

Tony was about to fill the sudden silence with...something, when Natasha got up from the co-pilot chair and sat down on the other side of Bruce.

Tony felt the tension increase in the jet to oh-god-we're-all-going-to-die proportions. Natasha sniffed. “You're all idiots. I'm in the goddam jet. I'm certainly not going to kill myself.”

Bucky leaned over and whispered, “Is she psychic?”

Tony smothered a snicker, swallowing it whole when Natasha flicked her gaze at him. 

“Nope, not psychic,” he whispered back out of the side of his mouth, never taking his eyes off her. “Psychotic, possibly. Psychopathic, there's evidence...” He trailed off when Natasha met his eyes. “Hey Nat, you look gorgeous in your murderous rage.”

“You'll be the first to die, Stark.” Tony was at least ninety-five percent sure she was kidding. He inspected her face. Make that ninety percent.

Natasha's gaze swung to Bruce. “How's it going?” Her voice was deceptively mild.

“A lot more Bruce, a lot less the Other Guy,” Bruce admitted. 

“You need a shower,” Natasha informed him.

Bruce nodded. “I quite possibly am carrying some sort of jungle disease on me.”

Tony scooted away from him, almost ending up in Bucky's lap. “Jeez, Banner, and you let me hug you naked!”

Everyone's eyebrows went up.

“It wasn't...the naked...I mean...” Bruce's fumbling attempts to explain Tony's outburst were adorably hilarious.

Tony grinned. “I'm going to make him Bruce-to-Hulk pants,” he announced. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. He possibly needed to expand on that. “You know, so that there's less naked Bruce when the Other Guy leaves the building...” he paused. “The Bruilding?” He shook his head. “Nevermind. I'm designing him pants.”

He waited for the applause. It never came. “Tough crowd,” Sam commiserated. Tony offered him a fist-bump. He'd work on Falcon's wings next. Make them even better. War Machine was going to be so pissed off.

Natasha ignored him. Tony wasn't going to call her on that. It might end up with him sporting a few less appendages than he currently carried. “Why didn't you stay?” Her voice was low, sad and wistful.

“I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore,” Bruce said, just as sad. “God, Tasha, I'm so sick of hurting people.”

She reached out her hands and he grabbed onto them without hesitation. “We'll work something out,” she assured him. “Together.”

Bruce swallowed hard. “Tony says I've already got more control. He said the two greatest minds in the world should be able to figure something out.”

Natasha looked over at Tony. “Well, he's a stubborn son of a bitch, I'll give him that.” Her eyes were fonder, thank god. “If anyone can help you, then he can.”

Tony grinned at her. “Your words are a salve to my wounded heart.”

“Shut up, Stark,” she told him, mouth curving. “Your ego doesn't need any more stroking.”

Well, she practically _gave_ that one to him, Tony thought. “And if you make one comment about stroking, I will cut off your balls and feed them to my cat.”

Tony gulped. “You don't have a cat.” He was fairly sure of that.

She raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. 

Tony made a mental note to buy kibble.

“I don't deserve another chance.” Bruce sounded miserable. Tony wanted to wrap him in clouds and protect him forever. God, where had this sentimental streak come from? He was blaming it all on Bucky.

“Too bad, 'cause you're getting one.” Steve spoke up from the other side of the plane. 

Bruce stared at him and whatever he saw in Steve's eyes made something inside him just relax. All of the tension slid out of his body like a slow-punctured balloon. And finally, Bruce looked at Natasha, met her gaze full-on, and smiled.

Tony felt a lump in his throat. He slid his gaze to the right and met Bucky's eyes. He squeezed his hand. Bucky squeezed back and suddenly Tony thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd get out of this ridiculous situation with his heart intact.

He smiled and looked away, slamming into the accusing gaze of one Steven Grant Rogers who looked like he'd like to kill him and then roast his carcass on a spit. He tried to pull away from Bucky.

“No.” Bucky's voice was very firm.

“Hey, I'm going to need that hand back,” Tony protested.

“Not just yet,” Bucky said. “I'm feeling fragile.”

Tony's gaze narrowed. “Fragile,” he repeated.

“Uh-huh,” Bucky said, leaning his head back against the side of the jet and closing his eyes. “I need reassurance.”

Tony could actually feel his nostrils flare. “You are so full of shit,” he hissed.

The corner of Bucky's mouth ticked up. “Takes one to know one.”

Tony was taking his beautiful arm back _now_. He looked helplessly at Steve again and was astonished to see a half-smile ghosting across his face. 

“Good luck,” Steve nodded at Bucky. “He's a complete asshole.”

Bucky flipped him off with his perfect prosthetic arm. “Birds of a feather, Rogers.”

Tony stared between them. They were grinning at each other like crazy people. Bat-shit crazy people who adored each other more than life. He wanted them to look at him that way. Tony’s heart jumped. Stupid, stupid heart.

Holy fuck, Rhodey was right. He was thoroughly fucked.


	11. I ruined everything by saying it out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky talk. Steve and Tony talk. Tony yells at Steve. Bucky yells at Steve. Still no sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys. I've not had the best time of it. Getting better so back into the writing again.
> 
> This is about as angsty as I'm going to get. I think. Ugh. Stupid boys. They say stupid things.

Steve decided that he was going to be the better guy here. He could see the way Bucky looked at Tony. Like he'd hung the moon and strung the stars. He wasn't going to get in the way of that sort of thing. 

Even if it made him feel like screaming.

He watched Natasha and Bruce talking quietly. He was happy to see her happy again. She was his friend and had been hurting, even though she’d kept insisting she was fine. Bruce was obviously important to her. 

Wanda had fallen asleep in the copilot’s chair. She’d taken one look at Bruce and nodded. Steve hoped that meant that Wanda could help Bruce.

“You okay?” Sam nudged him with a shoulder, breaking into his thoughts. 

Steve met Sam’s concerned gaze. “Yeah,” he nodded. “I’m fine.”

Sam looked skeptical. “Hey, it’s me.” He tipped his head towards where Tony and Bucky were sitting. Tony had slumped against Bucky, mouth slightly open and snoring. Steve refused to think of it as adorable. 

Bucky shifted a little, took more of Tony’s weight and dropped an arm over his shoulders. Tony’s head slipped into the curve of Bucky’s neck, nose pressed against his skin. Steve could feel his body tensing.

“Well, that’s new.” Bruce looked back over his shoulder at Tony and Bucky. Steve didn’t look at him. He wasn’t prepared to deal with pity.

“Not really,” Rhodey said from Steve’s other side. “Tony’s always been an equal opportunity sort of guy. As he explained it to me once, why deprive half of the earth’s population of the chance to be with him.” Rhodey snorted a laugh. “Cocky son of a bitch.”

Steve nodded. “It took me a while to understand what Clint meant.” Steve sent a hard glare Clint’s way. The back of Hawkeye’s head was an unsatisfactory target. “I didn’t know that he…” He stopped, stared down at his hands. “We didn’t really talk about stuff like that back in my day.”

“It’s still not accepted everywhere,” Rhodey said. “Tony’s not really the most discreet person in the world though, so we stopped trying to hide that he chose from all corners of the dating pool.”

“Seems like he can be a bit of a pain in the ass,” Sam said. He was the least acquainted with the peculiar wonder that was Tony Stark.

“Tony is a high maintenance guy,” Rhodey agreed. “He’s not a simple man.”

Steve’s mouth curved in a small smile. “He’s not easy to get to know.” It had taken time, but he’d thought they were at the point where they could be open with each other. At least, until he’d heard Bucky’s voice on a phone, which felt like years ago now.

“He’s been through a lot,” Rhodey admitted. “He has such high standards for himself and expects so little from everyone else.”

“That’s not quite true,” Steve said. Rhodey looked at him in question. “He has a different standard for me.”

“That’s because you’re important to him,” Rhodey said, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “He doesn’t expect _anything_ from people he doesn’t care about. If he cares, he can be a complete asshole.”

“That sounds like an awful lot of hard work,” Sam said doubtfully.

“He’s worth it.” Bucky spoke and Steve’s gaze snapped up. Bucky’s eyes were fierce. “He’s the most generous, loyal person I’ve ever met.”

“Whoa there, buddy.” Sam held up his hands. “It wasn’t meant to be an insult.”

“He’s worth it,” Bucky gritted again, jaw tight. His arm tugged Tony closer. 

“Yeah.” Rhodey’s smile was soft and approving as he looked at Bucky. “He really is.”

Steve wanted to protest. He wanted to say that he hadn’t meant that Tony wasn’t worth everything. He _was_. Tony was worth the very best. He closed his eyes to the expression on Bucky’s face.

And Bucky was, had always been, the very best of them all.

~o0o~

The flight home seemed to go really quickly, Tony thought as he groggily lifted his head from his very comfortable pillow. He blinked. His very comfortable, Bucky-shaped pillow. 

When he tried to move away, Bucky’s arm tightened around him. “It’s okay.”

Bucky’s voice was a rumble against his ear. Tony wondered how the hell he’d ended up in the Twilight Zone. He lifted his eyes and looked straight at Steve.

“You must have been pretty tired,” Steve said, keeping his voice low. “You were out like a candle.”

Tony finally managed to push away from Bucky, giving him a firm look. “We’re going to have a little chat about that later, Buckeroo.” He flapped a hand between them.

Bucky’s eyes closed. “Wake me up when we get home,” he said, ignoring Tony’s threat.

Tony refused to admit the thrill, hearing Bucky call his house home, gave him. He straightened up and barely controlled his jump when Bucky dropped his head onto his shoulder. Bucky was out a second later. It was half terrifying, half gratifying to have this trust from him.

They hadn’t become this. They _weren’t_ this. So Tony figured this was all a lesson for the dude staring a hole into his skull opposite him.

“Nothing happened,” Tony hissed, going on the offensive immediately. 

“I know.” Steve’s reply was surprisingly placid. “Bucky told me.”

Tony wanted to poke at Bucky, demand what the fuck he’d been spilling to Steve while he’d been running around the jungle looking for Big Green.

Which…. He turned his head and looked to where Bruce and Natasha sat, heads together and whispering things to each other. “Huh.” He grinned.

“Yeah.” Steve smiled too. “You did good, Tony.”

Tony waited for the ‘but’. There was _always_ a ‘but’. No ‘but’ came.

“I’d like to apologize,” Steve said, startling Tony.

“What for?” Tony frowned. “You already said sorry. Before.”

Steve nodded. “The past couple of days have clearly been an education in not jumping to conclusions for me.”

“That’s okay.” Tony really wanted to skip this conversation.

“Shut the fuck up, Stark, and let the man apologize.” Rhodey leveled a “Colonel Rhodes” look at him. 

Tony puffed out a breath. “Nothing to apologize for, seriously.” Emotions made him squirrelly and Steve was emoting all over the place like crazy.

“Shut the fuck up, Tony, and let me apologize.” Steve’s words made Tony stop trying to find another dimension to be in. 

He stopped, stared at Steve bemused. “You kiss your mama with that mouth, Rogers?” He grinned, remembering that insane day months ago.

Steve shook his head. “You’re a fucking trial, Stark.” His answering smile gave Tony hope. Maybe he hadn’t fucked things up beyond all redemption.

“I’m a gift,” Tony protested for form’s sake.

“You are.” Steve was suddenly serious again. “You’ve given us more than you know.” He looked over to Bruce and Natasha. “Look at them.”

Tony felt a little warm. “Yeah,” he nodded. “That’s a good thing.” He hoped that he could help Bruce. That the world would be kinder to him this time around.

“It is,” Steve agreed. Sam and Rhodey weren’t even pretending not to listen. Tony watched Steve’s face. There was some kind of inner struggle going on there. Tony had learned to read Steve’s face. It was pretty easy if you were a certified genius who’d spent most of his life trying to be someone you weren’t.

“Spit it out.” Tony suddenly wanted this over with. If Steve was going to warn him away from Bucky, then he’d do it. Whatever it took to keep his friend, Tony thought he’d probably do just about anything to have Steve smile properly at him again.

“Bucky likes you. He needs someone like you in his life.” Well, that wasn’t what Tony had been expecting. He could feel the confusion sliding across his face at Steve’s words.

“He’s a great guy,” Tony agreed. “Once you get past the crazy.” He kept his tone joking though so that Steve would know he didn’t mean it.

“He is.” Steve nodded, eyes moving to Bucky’s sleeping face. “He deserves the best.”

“Uh-huh.” Tony still wasn’t sure where Steve was going with this. He glanced over at Rhodey and Sam who both wore expressions that looked remarkably like horror. He could practically see Sam wanting to clamp a hand over Steve's mouth.

“And so do you,” Steve said, tone earnest.

“Thanks, Cap.” Tony frowned. “I usually make sure that I get the best, what with all my money and shit.”

Steve looked frustrated. “I meant that you deserve Bucky. I think you make a great couple.” 

“What?” Tony was sure that he looked exceptionally unattractive right now with how his eyes were bugging out of his head. He stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it a little. “I must be hearing things.”

“I’m serious, Tony.” Steve looked even more frustrated. “You’re good for each other.”

‘Where did this come from, Rogers?” Tony asked, forgetting to keep his voice low. “And just who gave you the right to say it was okay for Bucky and I to be ….?” He waved a hand. “To be!”

“Tony…” Steve held up his hands. “I’m trying to be the better man here.”

“Oh fuck you!” Tony exploded, jostling Bucky awake. “You don’t just pass someone over to someone else and give them your blessing. Like you even have the fucking permission to do that anyway!” Tony couldn’t remember being this angry. "Especially if one of those someones is recovering from years, decades of abuse!”

Tony couldn’t even see straight he was so pissed off. Bucky’s hand on his chest made him realize he was almost ready to launch himself at Steve.

“What the fuck is going on?” Bucky’s gaze whipped between the two of them, taking in Tony’s furious face and Steve’s confused expression. “Who did what?”

“Your _pal_ , Steve,” Tony spat the words out, “has approved of our relationship. He says I deserve you.”

Bucky stared at Steve. “What?” He looked a little sick. “Steve. What part of ‘I’m not ready for this’ didn’t you get back in Malibu?” he asked.

Tony watched Steve’s face and realized that he might have over-reacted a little. “Buck.” Steve was pale. “I just meant…I wanted…want you to be happy.” 

“That doesn’t mean I have to be someone’s fucktoy,” Bucky said, lips thin. “I’ve had my choices taken away from me for over seventy years. You don’t maybe think I’d like to make decisions for myself now?”

Tony felt suddenly very sorry for Steve, and he put his hand over the hand Bucky had pressed to his chest. “He doesn’t understand.” Bucky turned to look at Tony. “He’s been free all his life, Bucky. He doesn’t understand.” Even after all of the things they’d seen, the things he’d done, Steve was still to all intents and purposes, innocent. 

“How can you _not_ understand, Stevie?” Bucky’s voice changed, seemed younger. “Hydra took _everything_ from me. My arm, my memories, my choices, my hope.” Tony’s hand tightened on Bucky’s. He was shaking so hard that Tony was afraid he might shake apart into tiny little bits.

“But, you have a chance now,” Steve leaned forward, held out a hand to Bucky. “You have a chance to get everything back.”

Bucky sucked in a breath that sounded more like a sob. “I will _never_ get everything back. I’m broken inside. I’m holding myself together with tape and silly putty. The things I’ve done, they can’t be erased.”

“It wasn't you!” Steve said urgently. “It was the Winter Soldier, an automaton that Hydra programmed to do their dirty work.”

Bucky's eyes were wet when he looked at Steve. “Could _you_ put that away?” he asked. “Forgive yourself for it, even though you had no control?”

Steve closed his eyes, shook his head mutely.

“It's why I'm damaged goods, Stevie.” Bucky's voice was thick and Tony pulled him in closer. “That ledger Romanov talked about, mine's dripping in blood.”

“Let me help you wash it clean then,” Steve begged. “That's all I want, Buck. I don't care in what capacity. Just give me a chance to be part of your life again.”

Bucky wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “Like you'd ever back off, even if I asked,” he scoffed. He didn't sound mad at the thought.

“I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions.” Steve looked at Tony then. “Again.” He rubbed a hand over his eyes. “It seems like all I've done the past couple of days is run into situations like a bull in a china shop with no actual clue what's really going on.”

“Welcome to the human race, Stevie.” Bucky smiled at him. It was small, but real.

“Still keeping me in line, Buck?” Steve asked softly.

“Always,” Bucky whispered. “Punk.”

Tony let Bucky go then, let him fall forward into Steve. Tony watched as Steve grabbed onto him, pulled him close and held him tight. “Jerk,” Steve breathed into Bucky's neck.

Tony wasn't sure which one of them he wanted to hug more right then.

He looked up and met Rhodey's eyes. “Poor bastard,” Rhodey mouthed at him.

Tony saluted him with his middle finger. “Jealous bitch,” he mouthed back.

Steve lifted his face from Bucky's neck and stared at Tony. “Thank you,” he said.

“I didn't do it for you.” Tony needed him to remember that.

“I know.” Steve smiled, slightly wobbly. “And that makes me even more grateful. You did it for him.”

Tony got it then. He got why girls swooned when they saw Captain America. This stupid, noble, idealistic son of a bitch. 

Tony wanted to punch him in the face. 

And then kiss him stupid.

His life was a goddam freak show.


	12. you are a fever I am learning to live with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony secretly loves all of them. Even if he says he hates them. Bucky makes a move. Steve doesn't freak out. Still no sex though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting better! yay! Thanks for all the kudos & comments. I'm not too proud to admit they make my day :D
> 
> The stupid heads are finally getting somewhere.

When the Quinjet landed in Malibu a few minutes later, Steve watched Bucky watch Tony.

“So, I guess this is me,” Tony said, picking up the suit. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Wait a minute.” Bruce stood up. “What about me?” He looked at Natasha. “There is absolutely _zero_ chance of me going with you back to the Avengers compound.” He managed to sound apologetic. 

Tony was impressed with the fact that Natasha didn't stab him. “Come on then, Doc, this is where we get off.”

Natasha stood too. “I’m coming with you.” She put a hand on Bruce’s arm. “Not letting this one out of my sight for the foreseeable future.” Her soft smile made Tony feel...it made Tony _feel_.

Tony heaved a sigh, secretly delighted. “Fine, Killer Queen, get moving.”

Bucky followed them. Tony turned around. “And just where do you think you're going?”

“With you.” Bucky stopped when Tony put a hand on his chest.

“Nope. Non. Nada. Nyet. You get your ass back on that plane and keep your buddy company.” Tony’s gaze flicked over to where Steve was standing. “I’ve done what I can for you.”

“What about him?” Bucky jutted his jaw in Bruce’s direction. “I thought you went to find him so that he could help me.”

Tony’s shoulders slumped. Steve felt a little sorry for him. He’d grown up with Bucky’s sheer stubborn ass. Tony was just getting to know it. 

“Bucky.” Tony sounded exhausted.

“Well, wherever Bucky goes, I go,” Steve said, taking a step off the plane.

“Wait just a minute!” Tony help up both hands. “What the hell is going on?”

“Not leaving you.” Bucky crossed his arms.

“Not leaving him.” Steve mirrored Bucky’s actions.

Bruce grinned. “Looks like you’re stuck with us.” 

Natasha leaned against him. “Hope you’ve got room.”

Clint, Rhodey, Wanda and Sam had been watching this. “I swear, it’s better than tv,” Sam said to Rhodey.

Rhodey nodded. “You can’t think up this shit.”

Wanda sighed. “I must stay as well if I am to help the monster.” She stepped out of the jet, walking over to Bruce.

“Other Guy,” Bruce reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

Tony propped his fists on his hips. “Are you all being serious right now?” he demanded.

Five pairs of eyes stared back at him.

He threw his hands up in the air. “Goddam it, I hate you all!” He tapped his earpiece. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. is Stark Tower operational?”

Steve watched Tony listen to whatever his AI was telling him. “No. It isn’t Avengers Tower, you idiot. They have their own place now.” He paused. “I don’t care what…” His mouth tightened. “I swear to god I am reprograming you and making DUM-E your boss.”

He glared at all of them, visibly put-out. “Apparently Pepper and my new AI have been colluding behind my back. Again.” He seemed clearly frustrated that he couldn’t get the source of his irritation in his hands. “Stark Tower has been reopened since yesterday.”

“We still have our rooms there?” Clint grinned. “Sweet.” He looked at Steve. “Not that I’m not deliriously happy to be back with the team, Cap, but my suite at Avengers Tower is literally home away from home.”

“I hate you all,” Tony declared as he stomped back into the jet. “Every last one of you.” Steve followed him with a grin that he hid very quickly when Tony's eye narrowed suspiciously at him.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Tony.” Natasha chucked him under his chin. Steve was impressed that Tony didn’t appear more terrified. “You know you love us.”

Tony mumbled something under his breath and Natasha’s eyes sharpened. “Really?” She quirked an eyebrow. Steve wasn’t sure but he suspected that eyebrow had actually killed before.

“Hate.” Tony slumped back down again with Bucky at his side. 

Steve sat on Bucky’s other side this time. “He’s very dramatic.”

Bucky’s chuckle was rough. “And you aren’t?”

Steve poked him with his elbow. “I’m like a lake,” he said. “Nothing to see.”

“You’re like a duck.” Tony leaned around Bucky and glared at him. “All serene and calm up top, and paddling like crazy underneath.” He sat back, muttering again.

“Very dramatic,” Bucky agreed with a grin at Steve.

There’s another, Steve thought. A precious, real smile that showed, beneath all the damage done to Bucky, his friend was still there, still fighting to come back to him. 

Steve had decided to put all his personal feelings aside when it came to Tony and Bucky’s relationship. Whatever was going to happen between them didn’t change what Steve felt for both of them. Keeping their friendship was the most important thing. Everything else was secondary.

~o0o~

Tony was nervous. It seemed like he was back in the avenging business whether he liked it or not. He frowned. Perhaps it would better to call it the avenging babysitting business, he thought sourly.

What had happened earlier with Steve and Bucky, seemed to have been a turning point. They talked to each other now. 

Steve told Bucky about waking up and seeing Peggy and Duggan still alive. Bucky had put a hand on Steve’s arm when he talked about Peggy not remembering things anymore. About their first mission together as the Avengers. Telling Bucky about Thor had raised his eyebrows.

Bucky talked about what had happened after he’d pulled Steve out of the Potomac River. About going to the Smithsonian and the surreal feelings when he’d seen himself up there with Steve, a hero to the American public. He told Steve where he’d gone while he’d been avoiding being found.

Tony tried to tune them out. This was their time. He’d taken up enough of Bucky’s time. He stared at Rhodey instead.

“So, you got a place for me in your swanky tower?” Rhodey asked.

“The basement is lovely this time of year,” Tony told him.

Rhodey smirked. “As if I didn’t know that was your playroom.”

“Playroom?” Sam’s ears pricked up because he was an asshole. “You got something to share with us, Stark?” Hi waggled his eyebrows. “I bet you read “Fifty Shades” and decided you needed your own Red Room.”

“Red Room?” Bruce frowned. “That sounds like…”

“Shut up.” Tony pointed a finger at Rhodey and Sam who were snickering like fucking girls. “I will end you both.”

Clint didn’t take his eyes off the sky but added, “I reckon he makes them dress up like Iron Man.” 

Tony glared a death ray into the back of Clint’s head. “I can always turn your current suite into a steam room, Legolas,” he threatened.

“You already have two of those,” Natasha pointed out. Her mouth was curved in a grin. Happy looked good on her, Tony thought.

“A _giant_ steam room,” Tony amended. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. please make a note.”

“Very well, sir,” she said into his ear. She sounded like she meant entirely the opposite. He was definitely reprograming her.

“I’m surrounded by wiseasses,” Tony lamented.

“We called them wiseacres back in our day,” Steve said.

Tony glowered at him. “Don’t even let me get started, old man.”

Bucky snorted a laugh. “Hey, I’m a pensioner!” He seemed astonished at the thought.

“You probably have your army pension lying somewhere,” Steve told him. 

Bucky looked at Tony.

Tony sighed. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you do a little digging and find out where…” 

“Barnes, Sgt. James Buchanan, has a full military pension in the Bank of New York,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. broke in. She was clearly enamored with Bucky. As it seemed, several others were.

“How much?” Tony asked.

“Including interest and death benefits, approximately three million dollars.” The answer was prompt. She’d definitely been digging in her own time.

Tony whistled. “Bucky, my geriatric friend, you are a wealthy man.”

“How much?” Bucky asked, eyes bright.

“According to my snoopy AI, about three million.” Tony watched the astonishment on Bucky’s face with glee.

“Dollars?” Bucky gasped.

“No, rabbits,” Tony retorted. “What do you think, moron?”

“Tell her to transfer the money to your account,” Bucky ordered.

“What? No!” Tony stared at him. Everyone stared at him. “That’s _your_ money, man! I don’t need it.” 

“It’s for this.” Bucky lifted his arm. “This cost a lot more than three million dollars I reckon. Even if it didn’t, it’s worth way more than that to me.”

“I don’t want a cent,” Tony repeated. “That arm, state of the art awesome that it is, was a gift to you.” 

“I have to pay something…” Bucky looked conflicted. “I don’t want to feel like I owe you.”

Tony thought he might puke. “You owe me _nothing_ ,” he growled. “What you’ve given to this country, to me, is worth more than circuits and wires.”

“I haven’t given you anything,” Bucky protested.

Tony stopped thinking and moved around to crouch in front of Bucky. He reached up to put a hand on the back of Bucky’s neck, position eerily similar to a few days ago. 

“You listen to me, James Buchanan Barnes.” He rested his forehead against Bucky’s. “You gave me purpose again. I was drifting around like a ship without a rudder and you came into my life and grounded me.” 

Bucky’s eyes were midnight dark as he stared at Tony. “But…”

“Not another word,” Tony warned. 

Bucky leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Tony’s. It was soft and so quick that Tony barely realized it was happening until after Bucky had moved back. “Thank you.” 

Tony lifted a hand to his lips. Bucky watched the movement.

This wasn’t how the story was supposed to go, Tony thought a little hysterically. He was never supposed to get the boy. It seemed as though Bucky hadn’t got that particular memo.

~o0o~

Steve watched Bucky’s face soften as he looked at Tony.

“God, Buck.” Tony’s voice was soft and wondering. “What did you go and do that for?”

Bucky shrugged. “It felt right.” He turned to look at Steve. “You okay with that?” It sounded like a challenge.

Steve held up both hands. “I’ve learned my lesson. Not going to say a word,” he assured him, even though the words “I’m not ready” kept blaring in his brain like a klaxon. Clearly Bucky _was_ ready, just not for Steve.

Tony moved back to his spot on the other side of Bucky with a groan. “God, my knees are killing me.” 

Rhodey made a sort of ‘hmm’ noise in the back of his throat. 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “And no more out of you,” he said.

Rhodey deliberately looked between the three of them. “Hey, it’s your life, crazy person. I’m just going to sit back and watch the show.”

“I’ll bring the popcorn,” Clint shouted from the front. 

Tony scowled, but Steve saw him lift his hand again and touch his lips. It was clear that Bucky had surprised Tony with the kiss and it made want Steve to kick his own ass. He’d been so focused on Bucky that he hadn’t looked at Tony. He wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

“You’ve been a good friend to him,” Steve told Tony. “To all of us.” He looked around the jet. Every one of them had been taken under Tony’s metaphorical wing at some point. “You need reminding.”

Tony grimaced. “I have a lot of money,” he hedged. “It buys me things.”

“Not friends.” Steve met his gaze. “True friends,” he said before Tony could refute that.

Wanda lifted a hand suddenly, and tendrils of crimson smoke seeped onto the floor of the jet. “Your vision,” she said, looking at Tony. “Your friends died.”

Steve wasn’t sure what had prompted this, but he’d grown to like Wanda a lot. She was direct and honest. He appreciated that in the business they were in. “What are you getting at, Wanda?” Steve asked.

“Those who died, how did you feel about them?” She kept her eyes on Tony while the coils of her power slipped across the jet to twist around Tony’s ankle.

“It’s what made me create Ultron,” Tony said, clearly unsure about where she was going with her questions. “I needed to find a way to save them.”

“And you did,” Wanda said.

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “And?”

“Remember how you felt,” Wanda’s eyes glowed red and gold. It was clear she wanted Tony to learn something.

“I don’t…” Tony began.

“They feel the same way for you,” she said, interrupting him. “Do not cheapen their feelings for you with jests about money.”

Oh, Steve thought, staring at Tony’s face. She wanted Tony to know that he was loved. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Tony mumbled, looking down at his hands. 

A strand of scarlet slid up and circled his wrist. “You are worthy, Tony Stark,” Wanda told him with an enigmatic smile. 

“Thank you.” Tony’s words were a whisper as the magic vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

Rhodey stared at her in bemusement. “I’ve been trying to get that through his thick skull for over twenty years and you manage it in,” he looked at his wristwatch, “a minute.” He looked disgusted. Steve could see it was an act though.

Tony’s mouth ticked up in a smile. “Well, you’re not gorgeous and don’t have magic,” he said.

Rhodey flipped him off with a grin. “What the fuck ever, asshole.”

Steve smiled too. The team was together. There was harmony between them. He was ready to face whatever came next.


	13. when someone is trying to ditch you, kill you, never go back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Tower is home. Pepper isn't impressed with Tony. Thor arrives and needs a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense. The next part is going to get a little more sexy. Also... THOR!
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments & kudos. It is actual fuel for me.

Vision was waiting for them on the landing pad of Stark Tower. Tony refused to call it Avengers Tower. It had been, then it wasn’t. That part of his life was done.

Well, done, apart from the dickheads who piled out of the Quinjet, grinning at him.

“Home, sweet home,” Clint crowed, bending down to kiss the landing platform. Tony ignored the idiot.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked Vision. “You were nowhere to be found when we left.” He glared at his errant Avenger.

“Once F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed me that you were coming back here, I thought it best to be here myself,” Vision said serenely, nodding at Wanda as she strolled past him. “There was no longer a need to avoid your questions.”

Steve sent a hard stare Tony’s way. “So you _were_ avoiding me?” he asked. Tony grinned. Vision was a good bro. He should teach him the fist-bump.

Vision shrugged. “I cannot lie so it seemed best for me to be…elsewhere.”

Tony still had to adjust every time Vision spoke. It was hard hearing J.A.R.V.I.S. voice from an actual mouth. “Thanks buddy,” Tony said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “I appreciate the assist.”

Vision lowered his head in a regal nod. Tony ducked his head to avoid Steve's accusing eyes. He headed indoors and the others followed Tony’s lead.

Pepper stood in the middle of the expansive living area, tapping her extremely expensive pointy-toed shoe. “Really, Tony? Really?”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. knew where I was!” Tony protested, barely resisting the urge to hide behind Steve. Tall, broad Steve who would save him from his inevitable death by spiked heel.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. wouldn’t tell me a damn thing!” Pepper yelled. Tony could see that part of her anger was fear.

“I’m sorry, Pep.” His apology took the wind right out of her sails. “I should have told you where I was going or, at the very least, _why_ I was going.”

“It would have been nice to know that you _were_ actually going,” Pepper said, and she just looked tired now.

“Seriously, I’m sorry, I fucked up.” Tony went to her, wrapped his arms around her and held on. 

Her arms came up around his waist. “I’m not just your boss, you know,” she said into his skin.

“You’re my friend and I didn’t think about you and I’m a fuckup.” Tony thought that about covered it. Her smothered laugh told him he’d got it right.

Steve cleared his throat. “Ms. Potts.”

She pulled away from Tony and smiled over his shoulder at Steve. “Pepper, Steve. I’ve told you to call me Pepper about a million times.” He gaze slid over to where Bucky stood like a sentinel. “I thought I’d met all of the new Avengers,” she said.

“This is my friend, Bucky Barnes,” Steve said.

Pepper’s mouth opened and closed again. “Is that…?” She looked at Tony.

“Yup.” He nodded. “Formerly the Winter Soldier, now he’s a real boy.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. 

Tony decided to distract Pepper. She’d come back to that subject no doubt later, but right now he wanted her attention off Bucky. She’d know exactly what was going on in about a second. “So Pep, is the house in order?” he asked, guiding her into the corridor with the elevator banks.

“If I’d had more notice…” she snorted. “But the suites are clean at least so there’s that.”

“Thank you, light of my life.” Tony kissed her cheek, the faint ache in his heart like a bruise that wouldn’t heal.

“This is your lady?” Bucky asked, making Tony squeak a little. Bucky was a fucking menace, he thought. 

“I’m putting a bell on you,” he threatened.

Natasha and Clint did synchronized eye-rolls. “He’s been trying to do that to us for years,” Natasha said. “Still no jingles.”

Tony pointed a finger at her. “I will get you, my pretty.” She grinned, clearly terrified. 

“We’ll be leaving you now,” Natasha announced. “I need a shower.” She poked at Bruce. “And god knows this one does too.” 

Clint nodded. “I’ll show these other two losers where they can crash until you figure out the sleeping arrangements.” Tony refused to give any attention to the salacious eyebrow-waggle that accompanied that statement. Clint was a dick and should never be raising children. The world was doomed.

Natasha pressed the button for the lift and she, Bruce and Clint vanished to their respective floors, dragging Sam and Rhodey with them. 

Vision escorted Wanda into the second lift, offering her his arm. “I believe I know just where Tony would like you to stay,” he told her as the doors closed on them. “I'll be close by.” Huh, Tony hadn't seen that one coming.

“No,” Pepper said suddenly into the silence they left. Tony tried to think about what she was refusing until he remembered Bucky’s question. 

Oh.

“Good,” Bucky said. 

Tony scowled at him. “Excuse you! My heart was broken when she dumped me.” It was. It had been. Tony had always been able to recover quickly from heartbreak, however.

“No it wasn’t,” Pepper countered. “You only drank yourself into a stupor for a week. That’s barely a heart-bruise for you.” She looked like she wanted to laugh. He needed new friends.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. I swear to god I am rewriting your program in my head right now!” Tony had been betrayed. 

“I’m still programmed to respond to Ms. Potts’ enquiries, sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied. She didn’t sound sorry at all.

“You will be a toaster,” Tony grumbled. “And what did you mean by 'good'?” he asked Bucky.

Bucky shrugged. “You're not stepping out with anyone.” He seemed perfectly reasonable. “That means it'll be easier.” Perfectly insane, Tony thought semi-hysterically.

“She _was_ his lady,” Steve added helpfully. Tony swung his deadly laser-beam gaze on Steve. Bucky and Steve were a terrible combination.

“I guessed that from the whole, ‘heartbreak’ thing.” Bucky smirked at Steve. Tony was going to have to separate them _forever_. 

Pepper's eyes were narrowed on them. “Tony...” Her tone was dangerously low. Tony had learned to fear that tone.

“It's not my fault!” he yelped.

Bucky and Steve both turned to look at him, identical expressions of speculation on their stupidly gorgeous faces.

Pepper started laughing. She laughed so hard that she had to sit down. And carried on laughing. Tony was vaguely aggrieved. This wasn't a laughing matter. His life was officially out of control.

“I heard you were together, my friends!” Oh god, Tony groaned. All this crazy set-up needed was a Thor.

He turned slowly to the huge glass doors leading out to the landing bay and barely contained a wince when Thor swept him into an embrace. “Tony Stark! Hale and well met, my friend!” Mjolnir lay at the doorway where he’d dropped it.

“Air!” Tony wheezed. “Human. Need air!”

Thor put him down with a wince. “I must apologize Tony. Jane is forever telling me I have no sense of my own strength.” He sounded ridiculously proud of the fact.

Tony scowled at him, tugging his shirt down. “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered. But he was sort of thrilled to see Thor. There was something special about the big guy. And sure, he was a god alien from Planet Bonkers, but he was also a really cool cat. God, when had he picked up Steve's stupid old-fashioned phrases?

“Captain!” Thor boomed, grabbing Steve's hand and shaking thoroughly. Thor always did things big. And loudly. 

“It's good to see you, Thor.” Steve smiled at him. “I'd like you to meet my friend Bucky.” He pulled Bucky forward. “I told you about him, remember?”

Bucky nodded warily. Thor was a lot to take in first go-around, Tony agreed. “Hi.” 

“Any friend of the Captain is a friend of....” Thor stopped, eyes glowing an unearthly blue. “You are the one they call the Winter Soldier.” It wasn't a question.

Steve stepped in front of Bucky. “Stand down, Thor.” His voice was granite-hard. Tony shivered. He had some serious mental issues if he found that hot. 

He found that _so_ fucking hot.

“But...” Thor looked bewildered. 

“He's a friend. Not an enemy, big guy.” Tony stepped in, putting a hand on Thor's shoulder. “He's been with me for about two weeks now.”

Thor's face cleared. “Ah! You have found yourself a paramour, like I did with my Jane!” he declared.

Bucky didn't bother hiding his grin, the asshole. 

“No.” Tony stood firm. “He is not my … paramour.” He wrinkled his nose. “I thought we were doing a better job of educating you in twenty-first century wording, man?”

Thor appeared even more confused.

Bucky took pity on him. “I came to Tony for help. He gave me a new arm.” He waved the new arm around. “Then Steve showed up. The end.”

Thor stared at them all. “Many of your Midgardian customs are strange.” He smiled. “But if all of you are happy then I am happy.” Thunder rolled across the bright blue cloudless sky outside. 

“Thanks,” Tony said, deciding not to try and explain anything more. “It's good to see you, buddy.”

Thor nodded. “It has not been an easy time of it in Asgard.” He sighed, sitting down on one of the sofas and completely ignoring the tension that had permeated the room prior to his arrival.

Tony sat next to him. “Loki?” he asked. Because, let's be real. It was _always_ Loki when it came to Thor. Tony sometimes wondered just how close the brothers actually were. That way lay madness and brain-scrubbing.

“Loki.” Thor just seemed exhausted and hopeless suddenly. Tony never wanted to see that expression on Thor's face again. It had no place on that face.

“Tell us,” Steve urged, seeming just as eager for a subject change.

“If everything is to your satisfaction, Mr. Stark.” Pepper's voice broke into the conversation. Shit, Tony had completely forgotten that she was there. 

He jumped up, crossing over to her. “Pep! I...” Yeah, he had nothing.

Pepper sighed. “I'll just be going, okay?” She looked at Tony. “Don't do that again,” she warned. “My wrath will be swift and awful.”

Tony grinned and kissed her cheek, breathing in the scent of Dior that she favored. “I swear, I won't do it again.”

Another sigh. “Oh, I have no doubt that you will.” She hugged him. “But I won't worry the next time.” And that was a total lie. Despite not being together, they were still friends. She would always worry. It was part of the reason they _weren't_ together anymore.

“I'll talk to you soon,” he promised.

“Behave,” she told him before leaving. They all watched her leave with varying degrees of appreciation.

Tony turned to face the other three. “She's a classy lady,” Steve said.

Tony nodded, heading for the bar. “Too classy for me.” He tossed back a shot of whiskey and poured another before heading back to the living room area.

Bucky snorted a laugh. “I can't imagine what she saw in you, Stark.” His eyes said something very different. Tony was going to have to deal with that and soon.

He saw the way Steve looked at Bucky. And the way Bucky looked at him. Bucky was still too fragile, too broken to know what he really wanted and Tony was going to have to tread very carefully if he wanted to keep things under control.

This situation was an explosion waiting to happen. 

Good thing Tony was an expert in disarming bombs. He'd certainly made enough of them.

~o0o~

Steve watched as Tony sat back down, hands hanging loosely between his legs as he leaned forward. “So, Thundercat, what are we expecting?” 

Steve turned his gaze back to Thor. Tony was right, they needed to be ready. Whatever was happening in Asgard tended to spill over to Earth at some point. 

“Loki has been impersonating my father.” Thor leaned back against the sofa cushions with a groan. “Nobody realized this until I went home to visit after our last adventure together.”

“Nobody knew it wasn't Odin?” Steve asked.

Thor shook his head. “There is a reason Loki is called the Trickster, Captain. He is the very best of us all at illusion.”

“But you knew it was him?” Tony probed.

Thor sighed. “He tricked me too at first; telling me he would give me the throne, step down as king.” Thor rubbed his eyes wearily.

“Wow,” Tony seemed reluctantly impressed. “So how did you figure out it wasn't your father?”

“He called me beloved.” Thor's words were almost a whisper.

“He what?” Steve asked. He met Tony's gaze. They were both thinking the same thing, Steve reckoned.

“Beloved.” Thor's eyes were damp. “Only my mother ever called me that.”

Tony put a cautious hand on Thor's shoulder. “I'm sorry.” They'd been told of Frigga's death. Tony had been the one to hold Thor in his arms while he shook in sorrow. He knew what it felt like to lose a mother to violence.

Thor looked up at him. “How could he besmirch our mother's memory like that?” he asked.

Steve had never felt more like punching someone until they bled. “I'm sorry, my friend.” He couldn't offer more than that. 

Thor nodded. “I thank you, Steve. But it means that I am, for now, banished from Asgard while Loki pretends to be king.” His mouth twisted. “It concerns me much that the rest of my brethren have not uncovered his mischief as yet.”

“Haven’t you told them?” Tony asked.

Thor shook his head. “I was banished before I could tell my friends of his deception. And the Bifrost has been closed to me since.”

“Does that mean...?” Steve wasn't quite sure what he was going to ask.

“It means that until my brother gives up his ruse, I am, to all intents and purposes, Midgardian.” Thor sounded pretty glum about it too. “I have Mjolnir, at least, and he has not been able to strip me of my powers.” He tried to smile. “And I have you, my friends. And my Jane.”

“What can we do to help?” Tony wasn't the sort of guy to sit back and wait for things to happen. He tended to make things happen. Bruce in the tower was a perfect example.

Thor perked up. “I could use some sort of distraction,” he said, looking at Tony hopefully.

Tony bit his lip while he thought. Steve saw Bucky follow the movement. Something dark and ugly twisted deep inside him and he shoved it ruthlessly back down. This wasn't going to ruin his friendship with either of them.

“I heard you’re pretty strong.” Bucky spoke up suddenly.

Thor perked up. “I have the powers of a god,” he announced proudly.

Bucky flexed his arm. “I haven’t really taken this puppy for a test drive,” he said, looking at Tony. “I reckon a god would be a pretty good way to assess whether you did an okay job.”

“Okay!” Tony practically squawked. “I’ll have you know that arm is a piece of goddam art!” 

Steve met Bucky’s gaze and they grinned at each other. 

Tony scowled. “I swear, if this is how it’s going to be, I’m separating you two.”

“No.” Steve was very sure of one thing. “Never again.”

Bucky’s smile turned soft. “Yeah,” he agreed. “That’s not going to happen.”

Tony flung up his hands. “Shoo, go play, the three of you. Go beat each other up like I can see you’re itching to.”

Thor jumped to his feet. “It would be a wonderful thing to spar with you, Captain and you…” he paused, looking at Bucky. “I am not sure how I am to address you.”

“Bucky is fine,” Bucky said. He looked over at Tony. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Get! I am a busy man.”

Bucky strolled over to him, leaned down and whispered something that made Tony get a little flushed. Steve would have given his left nut to know what it was. Tony didn’t blush easily.

“Come on,” Steve said, determined not to let this get to him. “I’ll take you to the gym.”

Thor followed him with a bounce in his step. “Some physical exercise is just the thing,” he declared, almost flattening Steve with a clap on his back. 

Bucky brought up the rear, keeping well back from Thor. Steve thought that Bucky was quite possibly the smartest of them right now.


	14. I walk through your dreams and invent the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda shows Tony what could be. Tony freaks out. Because of course he can never be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting there, I swear! These boys are playing a long game. Thanks again for all the comments & kudos. It's a blast & I'm loving it.
> 
> Just to remind y'all this isn't beta'd so please point out any glaring errors.

Tony flopped back into the soft cushions of the sofa. What the hell had happened to his life?

He closed his eyes, trying to remember when last he’d had so little control. Yeah, no. Not going there, he thought.

“Tony?” Wanda’s voice broke into the silence. 

He opened his eyes. She was standing in front of him, eyes glowing and face careful. “Hi.” He was still so very afraid of what she could do, even if she was on their side now. “You want something to drink?”

She shook her head. “I wanted to talk with you,” she said, sitting down on the huge chair opposite him. She drew her legs up beneath her, crossing her arms around her middle. “Perhaps you are wondering what made me speak to you on the jet?” She tipped her head to the side, watching him.

He shrugged. “You don’t really know me,” he replied. “I’m not sure why you said those things, but thank you.”

Her mouth curled in a small smile. “Since I lost my brother,” she paused, visibly struggling. Tony wanted to say something, do something, but that wasn’t what they were. She still scared him shitless. “I have had dreams,” she said once she’d regained control.

“Like the ones you gave us?” Tony asked, still feeling the bile at the back of his throat at seeing his friends, seeing Steve at his feet, dead.

She shook her head. “When _I_ dream, it is truth, not merely possibility.” She loosened her arms. “Would you like to see?”

Tony wanted to jump over the back of the sofa screaming “Hell to the fuck no!” but he sat, fists clenched. “No, thank you.” He managed to sound polite. That was impressive.

Wanda nodded. “I understand.” Her eastern European accent had a strange cadence. It was like she spoke to silent music. “Vision has said I must explain myself to you.”

Tony sat up straight. “Now that’s something I wasn’t expecting,” he said. She waited. “You and Vision, I mean,” he clarified.

“He has been very kind to me,” she said. “Losing Pietro was like losing a part of my soul.” She swallowed. “Vision has helped me to stop the bleeding.”

Tony looked at her then, realizing how very young she still was. “I’m sorry for the things you’ve been through in your life,” he said.

“We have all of us been through terrible things,” she said. “From the monster to the captain, we are all broken inside.”

“Well that sounds wonderful,” Tony muttered. “It’s amazing that we can function at all.”

Wanda smiled. “It is what makes us do what we do.”

Tony looked at her. “You mean if we’d grown up normally, had normal lives, then we wouldn’t be Avengers?” He hadn’t ever thought about it that way.

“Would you have become Iron Man if you hadn’t been kidnapped and tortured?” she countered. He wondered how much she’d seen in his head that time.

Tony shuddered. “Not likely,” he admitted. He’d been on a one-way path to self-destruction when Stane had altered his life forever. He rubbed absently at the scar on his chest that reminded him of just how much had changed.

“The lessons we have learned from our adversity are what give us the strength to fight.” Wanda sighed. “But you fight yourself, Tony.” Her eyes were dark and a little sad. “ _We_ all fight the enemy without, and _you_ fight the enemy within.” She reached out a hand. “Please, let me show you what I have dreamed.”

Tony stared at this strange, mystical girl who seemed to see through him like glass. “I’m afraid,” he admitted.

“I will be with you,” she assured him. “It is a vision of what can be.”

“Okay,” Tony said, taking her hand. “Show me the future, Wanda.”

~o0o~

_”Tony!” Bucky’s voice broke into Tony’s concentration. “You’ve been in here for almost twenty-four hours, babe. It’s time to get something in your stomach and get some rest.”_

_Tony lifted his head, goggles a little misty from concentrating. “What?” He shoved the goggles back and off his head. “Oh. Hi.” He liked the picture in front of him._

_Bucky stood at the entrance to his workshop, leaning against the door. “Food. Sleep.” He smiled. “In that order, babe.”_

_Tony ran his gaze over Bucky’s body. He was casually dressed in low –slung denims and a Sid Vicious tee. “Is that mine?” he demanded._

_Bucky shrugged. “So what if it is?” His eyes twinkled. “You want it back?”_

_Tony’s eyes narrowed. “It’s a favorite.”_

_“Okay.” Bucky reached down, grabbed the hem and pulled it off. Tony’s mouth opened. Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Here you go.” He held the t-shirt out to Tony._

_“You’re ridiculous,” Tony told him, walking over to where he slouched. He took the tee, threw it behind him towards the sofa without looking._

_Bucky smirked, all bare-chested and beautiful. “Can’t do anything about that,” he said._

_Tony closed the gap, leaned up to press a kiss against that stupid smiling mouth. “I’m giving you back,” he breathed against Bucky’s lips._

_Bucky’s smiled widened and Tony slipped his tongue inside. Kissing Bucky was like a battle, constantly warring for control. And then the sudden melting when Bucky stopped fighting and just gave in. It made Tony ridiculously proud that he got to see this side of Bucky._

_He wrapped his arms around Bucky, pulled him closer so that he could feel the hard ridge of his cock. “Food,” Bucky murmured against his lips._

_“You,” Tony insisted, pressing his advantage and sliding one hand down Bucky’s back, beneath the loose fit of Bucky’s jeans._

_“Steve….” Bucky’s voice was a little wrecked and he had a lovely flush on his cheekbones. Tony liked putting it there._

_“Can wait,” Tony said, flexing his fingers against Bucky’s ass._

_Bucky made a low sound, hips tilting into Tony’s, and mouth opening more for Tony. “Okay,” he whispered._

_“Bucky! I thought I told you to get To…” Steve’s voice trailed off. “Oh for fuck’s sake, you are so whipped.” He stalked up to where they leaned against each other._

_Tony whined as Steve tugged him away from Bucky. “But…”_

_“Never send a kid to do a man’s job,” Steve snarked over his shoulder as he dragged Tony out of the workshop. Bucky lazily flipped him off, mouth red and wet. Tony wanted to dive back in._

_Tony baulked. “I don’t want to eat.” He pulled against Steve’s hand, holding out his other hand for Bucky to grasp. “It was just getting interesting.”_

_Steve stopped and stared at him, eyes considering. “How about this?” he offered. “You eat a proper meal and Bucky can put you to bed.”_

_Tony pouted. “You’re a little mean, you know.” He knew how to turn on the sloe-eyed charm. “I like it.”_

_Steve laughed and grabbed Tony’s face between his big hands. “You’re a menace and I adore you,” he said as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s mouth. “Now, get your butt to the kitchen.”_

_Tony kept hold of Bucky as he skipped away from Steve’s swatting hand. “This is so undignified,” he said as they entered the elevator. “I’m a grown-ass man and he orders me around like I’m a kid.”_

_Bucky pulled him back against him, winding his arms around his waist and dropping his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “He worries about you.”_

_Tony slumped against him, loving the feel of Bucky’s smooth chest on his back. “I know.” He offered his neck to Bucky’s ministrations with a happy moan. “He’s so bossy.”_

_“He’s here,” Steve said drily._

_Tony grinned at him. “Come here,” he ordered making a grabby move towards Steve._

_“I don’t trust you,” Steve told him, but walked over to them anyway. He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “You’re too easily distracted, Buck.”_

_Bucky lifted his head to kiss Steve. “Look at him,” Bucky defended himself. “He was just standing there all dirty and messy and I couldn’t help myself.”_

_Steve huffed a laugh against Bucky’s mouth, his big body sandwiching Tony nicely with Bucky’s. “And I suppose he ripped the shirt off your back too,” he drawled when he pulled away, eyes gleaming._

_“Like magic,” Bucky agreed, face solemn._

_Tony ducked out from between them. “Ugh, you two make me sick.” He shuddered exaggeratedly. “It’s like showering in sugar when you to get going.” He loved how demonstrative they were. He thrived on their attention._

_Two sets of blue eyes turned to him. It was a little unnerving. Fortunately Tony had nerves of vibranium. “You don’t like it when I do this?” Steve asked as he ran a hand down the center of Bucky’s chest._

_“Or when I do this?” Bucky asked, putting his hand over the bulge in Steve’s jeans._

_Tony shivered but folded his arms. “Nope. I’m like a mountain.” He could totally resist them._

_“Gee, that’s really sad,” Steve mourned as he crowded Bucky up against the wall of the lift, ravaging his mouth with a ruthlessness he seldom displayed to anyone else._

_Tony was not moved. “Eh, I’ve seen better,” he sniffed. He adjusted his pants surreptitiously._

_The doors pinged and opened. Sam stood there. “Oh for fuck’s sake,” he groaned. “Seriously you three, you have a room. Use it.” He still got into the lift, but turned his back to them._

_Bucky gave a little gasping laugh against Steve’s mouth. “I think we’re traumatizing the children.”_

_“I hate you all!” Sam declared when the doors slid open. He stalked out towards the kitchen. “We are going have to sanitize the fucking lift!” he called to those gathered there._

_“Again?” Natasha glared at them as they entered the kitchen. “Come on guys. That’s not funny.”_

_Tony snickered as he sat down. “Admit it, scary assassin girl, it’s a little bit funny.”_

_Bucky sat next to him, pushing a loaded plate at him. “Eat,” he ordered._

_Tony rolled his eyes fondly and ate._

_Steve walked around to Tony’s other side, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “Good boy,” he said, voice warm with approval._

_Tony did not shudder. “I’m not a dog,” he declared on principle, even if he wanted to roll over and beg._

_“No, no, you’re not,” Steve agreed as he started eating._

_Bruce looked at them. “Are we going to have to go through the ‘no sex in communal places’ rules again?” he asked, passing a glass of wine to Wanda._

_Rhodey sighed. “That is so uncool, you know.”_

_Tony wasn’t listening. Bucky’s hand was on one thigh and Steve’s was on the other. He shoveled his food into his mouth as quickly as possible. “I’m really tired,” he said through a mouthful of lasagna._

_“You are disgusting,” Clint said from his spot on the counter._

_“Jealousy makes you a bitch.” Bucky smirked at Clint. “No sex yet, huh, buddy? Laura still have you on the sofa?”_

_Clint lunged for Bucky and was caught midair by Thor. “Now, my friend, you know that Bucky is but taunting you. You should learn to ignore him, as I do.” Clint’s frustrated expression was countered by Thor’s serene one._

_“You’re all here at my sufferance.” Tony waved his fork around. “You should treat me better.”_

_Natasha just laughed right in his face._

_Tony had never been happier._

~o0o~

Tony gasped as he pulled away from Wanda. “What the fuck was that?” he demanded.

“My dream,” she replied, eyes on his face. “What did you feel?”

He shook his head. “It wasn’t real,” he insisted. “That _can’t_ be real.” He was shaking so hard it felt like every atom in his body was falling apart.

“It is the future,” Wanda averred. “If you let it be.” She covered Tony’s hands with her own, and he couldn’t quite control the recoil. “I promise that if you let them love you, they will complete you.”

Tony stood, stuffed his hands in his pockets. “That’s not what I want,” he whispered, eyes seeing nothing but that scene in the lift where he and Bucky and Steve seemed whole.

“Of course it is.” Wanda stood too. “They need you as much as you need them.”

Tony shook his head. “It’s not fair, it’s not right. They love each other.” He knew that as surely as he knew his own name.

“Yes they do,” Wanda agreed. She sighed. “I was not sure if I should show this to you, but Vision said that it was important.”

Tony felt cold. The bone-shuddering chill of the cave seeped through his body. “I wish I hadn’t seen it,” he said, turning to look at her, suddenly furious. “You showed me a future that’s impossible. Now I’ll spend the rest of my life hoping for something that will never be real.”

He wanted to find a place. Somewhere small and dark and solitary. “Why would you do that?” he breathed, throat tight and thick with fear. “Why?”

Wanda just watched him. “Your dreams for everyone else are enormous, Tony Stark. Why are they not even bigger for yourself?” She turned to leave, pausing once to look back. “Vision says that you are worthy of the greatest love. He says that only the greatest lovers would be worthy of you. Don’t disappoint him.”

She left him sucking in air as though all of the oxygen had been siphoned out of the room.

The light sparkling at the corner of his vision heralded the onset of a panic attack as he grabbed at his chest, pushing at the flesh as though he could get his heart to work harder, work better. 

He sagged to the floor, black spots dancing in front of his eyes as he gasped for air. He wondered idly if this had been Wanda’s plan all along. Infiltrate the Avengers and destroy him from the inside. Brilliant. Terrifying and brilliant.

“Steve.” He rolled to his back, stared up at the aluminium and chrome roof trusses that Clint loved to perch in. Fuck. This hurt like a motherfucker, he thought. 

“Steve.” The darkness closed over him in a warm and constricting embrace.


	15. I want to be grateful but I’m having a hard time with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F.R.I.D.A.Y. saves the day. Tony refuses help. The new Avengers are called on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so not sure about this one. Tony's refusal to deal with his shit is entirely based on my own. Be gentle on me with this chapter. 
> 
> I reread the comments over & over - they give me incentive to continue. Thank you all for the support.

Steve watched Bucky and Thor circling each other. Bucky had learned to fight dirty in the Howling Commandos. He’d learned to fight even dirtier as the Winter Solder.

“You’re telegraphing that move, Thor,” Steve called out as Bucky ducked Thor’s swing, and gave him a brutal kidney punch.

Thor grunted. “He will not remain still!” He spun around, sweeping a leg and taking Bucky’s legs out from under him. He grinned in satisfaction, offering Bucky a hand up. “You are an excellent warrior, friend Bucky.”

Bucky leaned over at the waist, wheezing. “You’re a hellava fighter too, man.” 

“I was taught hand to hand combat from the moment I could walk,” Thor said. “My father told me that many would try to kill me as a babe and that I needed to be prepared.”

“That’s…” Steve stopped. “Pretty horrible actually.” What a way to grow up. At least he’d just had to worry about bullies and even then, he’d always had Bucky to take up for him.

Thor shrugged. “It is how life is in Asgard. My father ensured I would be ready. Even if I didn’t have Mjolnir I was able to fight almost any foe.”

“Okay” Bucky danced from foot too foot. “I’m ready, let’s go again.” Steve had been very impressed with Bucky’s arm. It had held up against all the punishment Thor had put it through. 

When he’d made a comment about it, Bucky had laughed. “Don’t tell Tony. His head is already way too big.”

Thor bounced on the balls of his feet. “I do not wish to hurt you, Bucky.” His eyes were merry with the light of battle.

“Oh-ho!” Bucky grinned, all teeth and relish. “Is that how it is?”

Thor grinned back. “That is indeed how it is,” he agreed.

Steve laughed. Bucky seemed almost himself here, sparring on a mat in a gym. _This_ he understood, the simple exchange on a battlefield between warriors. Feelings had always been way harder for him.

Suddenly an alarm blared, startling them all. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.? What’s going on?” Steve asked. That sound usually meant there was some sort of attack happening.

“Mr. Stark has collapsed and is unconscious in the living room, Captain Rogers.” The AI sounded unnerved. “It appears as though he suffered some form of anxiety attack.”

Steve was moving before she’d finished. His heart abruptly seemed to stop working. Bucky and Thor were at his heels. 

“Grab on to my hands, my friends,” Thor instructed. “I can fly us up to the living space before the elevator would even arrive on our floor.”

Steve didn’t hesitate, and he noticed that Bucky didn’t either. The only thing he was focused on was getting to Tony. “Is anyone with him, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” he called as they raced towards the nearest window.

“I have notified Widow and Hawkeye. Colonel Rhodes is also en route, but there is nobody currently with him.” He didn’t hear anything more as they headed out of the window and up. Tony was going to be okay, Steve thought. He _had_ to be okay.

Thor landed and Steve and Bucky were running almost before their feet touched the ground. “Status, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Steve called.

“Mr. Stark hasn’t regained consciousness yet, Captain Rogers.” She added, “He has been unresponsive for five minutes.”

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?” Steve yelled as he spotted Tony on the ground. Bucky was like his shadow as they skidded on the tiles to reach him.

“Tony!” The last time Steve had heard Bucky sound like that had been a snowy night on railway more than seventy years ago. They each knelt on either side of Tony, Steve the first to carefully turn him onto his back.

Tony groaned and Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “It sounds like he’s coming to.” He had a feeling he looked as frightened as Bucky did, white-faced and trembling.

Tony’s eyes blinked open, the pupils wide.” What..?” he stared up at Steve. “Cap?”

“You passed out, Tony.” Steve kept his voice gentle.

“What?” Tony struggled to sit up. Steve helped him, Bucky offering his arm on the other side. “I…” He was pale with the sheen of perspiration a thin coat on his face.

“Your AI said it was an anxiety attack.” Steve watched as Tony flinched away from them both. Bucky’s mouth went thin. Steve didn’t like Tony’s reaction either, but he knew Tony hated fussing. Especially when he was embarrassed.

“I haven’t had one in years,” he protested. He stumbled to the nearest sofa with Steve and Bucky hovering over him. Thor stood watching them, concern on his face.

“You called for Captain Rogers, sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. “I wasn’t sure what to do until I studied your vital signs and realized that you were unconscious.” Steve hoarded that information like a treasure. Tony had called to him. Not Rhodey, not Bucky, _him_.

“I’m fine.” Tony flapped a hand at Steve. “Stop looming over me, dammit. I’m fine.”

The elevator pinged open and Rhodey rushed out followed by Clint, Bruce and Natasha. “Tony!” Rhodey skidded to a halt when he saw that Tony was awake. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. said…”

Tony groaned. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. has caused enough drama for the day, thanks very much.” He looked around at them all. “I’m _fine_ ,” he insisted.

“You were unconscious!” Steve yelled, forgetting to stay calm. Tony was being a stubborn ass. Steve was still shaking with fear. “That is _not_ fine, Tony!”

“God, can you not,” Tony begged. 

Bucky moved to sit next to him. “What happened?” He just waited as Tony tried to figure out what to say. Steve could practically see the gears turning as he figured out how much to confess.

“I just.” He put a hand over his eyes for a moment, hiding the lie in them. “I just had a bad moment.” He didn’t look at anyone else when he moved his fingers away, just kept his gaze on Bucky’s. 

Steve hated that it hurt. Before Bucky, Tony would have… He stopped that train of thought. He wasn’t going to take it this way. He was a big boy and the reality was that not everyone felt the same way about everyone else.

“You okay, buddy?” Rhodey’s voice was softer now, eyes very worried. “You haven’t had one of those for a long time.”

Tony nodded wearily. “I know, man. It just hit me.” He took a deep breath. “But I’m okay.” Rhodey’s gaze was skeptical. “Seriously.”

Rhodey nodded. “Okay.” 

Steve thought that Rhodey gave in too quickly. He almost bit his tongue trying not to say anything more.

Sam popped up on the landing pad. “Sorry to break up the party.” He looked around. “Not dissing you, Stark, but this doesn’t look like much of a party.”

“What is it?” Steve asked. His patience was thin.

Sam blinked. “Uh. Okay then. Fury has called us in.”

Steve looked at Tony. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said. He didn’t want to leave Tony. Not while his eyes were still haunted and his skin was damp with sweat.

Tony sighed. “Don’t be difficult, Capsicle. It’s your job. You should go and do it.”

“I’ll take command, if you want.” Clint stepped forward. “I’m in the mood for a field trip.” He smiled at Steve. “You stay with the dumbass over there, make sure he didn’t hit his head and become a human being along the way.” His eyes were harder on Tony. “Don’t be a dick. We’re worried.”

Wanda and Vision came in via the same route as Sam. “We have to leave?” Vision asked, dropping softly to the landing platform.

Clint nodded. “Time to lock and load, kids.” He looked at Rhodey. “You up for a mission, Rhodes?”

Rhodey seemed unsure. “I kinda don’t like leaving Tony right now.”

“We’ve got him.” Bucky’s voice was very sure as he met Rhodey’s eyes. “ _I’ve_ got him.” Steve quelled the urge to protest.

“Bruce and I will be staying too,” Natasha added. 

“And I can accompany the others on the mission,” Thor offered. “I would be grateful for the distraction.” He rolled his shoulders. “A conflict with Midgardian villains should be enough to keep my mind off my traitorous brother for a while.”

Wanda ignored them all and walked over to Tony. “You are well?” she asked. It looked like she wanted to reach out to him.

Steve saw Tony’s minute twitch and knew something had happened with Wanda that had set Tony. “I’m fine, thanks.” Steve was so sick of hearing that by now.

“You’re clearly not fine,” he told Tony. “Something must have set….”

“Please.” Tony’s eyes were pleading. “Don’t.”

Steve dug a thumb into his eye in frustration. “Tony, let me help you.” 

“You can help me by leaving me alone.” This was the Tony that Steve had met years ago on the Helicarrier. Biting and defensive and sarcastic.

“Remember what I told you, Tony Stark.” Wanda turned to leave. “Vision believes you to be worthy. You are his creator, his first memory. He knows you better than anyone else.”

Steve’s gaze flew to where Vision hovered in the air outside the tower. He wanted to yell at him, demand to be told what had happened.

But Wanda was already boarding the Quinjet, along with most of the team, and Steve was sitting with a visibly not-okay Tony.

“Shit.” Natasha crouched down in front of Tony. “What did that bitch do to you?”

Steve felt a moment of concern. Wanda was a teammate now. They needed to speak about each other with respect. Then he looked where Tony was sitting, arms wrapped around his torso like they were the only things holding him together, and wanted to shake the answers out of her.

“Steve,” Tony stared at him. “Please, I'm asking as a friend. Please take Nat with you and go. I'll be fine here. Bruce and Bucky can keep me company while you go and save the world.” He was trembling.

“Tony.” Natasha clearly wasn’t happy with that. 

“Nat, Wanda didn't do anything. I swear. You need to chill out. This was all me.” Tony held up a hand. “Besides, you and Steve need to go and do your thing. You have a new team to test out. I just need some time to work this out.” 

Steve hated seeing Tony like this. Like he was fragile and breakable. “I don't want to leave.” He blurted it out, sounding like a child.

Bucky met his gaze. “Give him some space, Stevie. I think that's what he's asking for.”

“But you're....” Steve bit back the words. He _wasn't_ this petty. 

He climbed to his feet and helped Natasha up. “We should get going,” he told her. “We’ll have to go by HQ to collect our gear.”

She looked over at Bruce who gave a slow nod. “Yes,” she said. “Let's go. Before I kick this stubborn bastard.”

Steve took one last look at Tony who refused to meet his eyes. “I'll be back as soon as I can,” he told Bucky.

Bucky nodded. “We'll be here.” He gave Steve a reassuring smile.

And somehow, suddenly, Steve felt a little bit lighter.

Bucky would be here when he came back. 

Everything else was just gravy.


	16. you are weak and hollow and it doesn't matter anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries not to talk. Bruce makes him. Bucky makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! I can't believe how much I've written of this. I hope y'all aren't minding the slow burn. 
> 
> Let's be real, they're all a little messed up. SO MANY EMOTIONS. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me.

Tony closed his eyes once he heard the Quinjet leave. Finally.

“You planning on sleeping here?” Bucky's question had him opening them again.

“Go away.” He thought that was clear enough.

“No.” Well _that_ was certainly clear enough. Tony thought. He was discovering that Bucky was a stubborn son of a bitch. He wouldn’t have survived everything that had happened to him if he wasn’t.

“Bucky, we’ve not spent much time together and you don't actually know me, but I’d really appreciate it if you could get Tony a glass of that whiskey over there.” Bruce pointed to the bar.

Bucky stared at him. “They say you’re a monster. I don't see it.” He went nonetheless.

Bruce sat on the coffee table in front of Tony. “You obviously don’t want to talk about it.”

“And they say you’re a genius,” Tony sneered.

Bruce just stared at him and he felt ashamed. “Sorry, Doc,” he muttered.

Bruce nodded. “Just remember what happens when you push me too hard.” His tone was mild but pointed.

Tony snorted a laugh. “I remember. The tower is still recovering from the last time.” 

Bucky handed him a full glass. Tony wondered if he was trying to get him drunk. “You were a dick to Steve,” Bucky said, flopping down next to Tony.

“Shut up.” Tony took a big gulp of the liquor, appreciating the burn of a truly good single malt. “He’s always so concerned and earnest. I just wanted him to go away.” He felt a little kernel of shame twisting in his guts.

“Success then,” Bucky drawled. Tony resisted the urge to flip him off.

Bruce looked over at Bucky in surprise.

“He’s a complete asshole, Bruce,” Tony confided. “I don’t know why I like him so much.” He was already feeling calmer.

Bucky grinned at him. “Takes one to know one,” he reminded Tony.

Bruce looked between them. “So, that's why Steve’s got a bug up his ass. You two are busy flirting with each other?”

Tony glared at him. “We aren’t flirting,” he insisted. “We’re just friendly.”

“Well, ‘friendly’ sure changed a lot in the couple of months I’ve been gone,” Bruce noted. 

“Remind me why I went to fetch you again?” Tony scowled. He hated his friends sometimes.

“Something about nanites and Bucky’s head.” Bruce looked at Bucky. “Are you going to be okay with me looking at you, by the way?” 

Tony’s respect for Bruce went up several notches right then. He seemed to understand instinctively that Bucky was a trauma survivor. He knew there would be boundaries, things that Bucky wouldn’t be okay with. Bruce knew these things because he was a survivor too.

Bucky swallowed hard, suddenly pale. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I was fine with Tony working on my arm.” His eyes slid over to Tony and the panic was barely hidden.

“I’ll be with you the whole time,” Tony assured him, forcing himself not to reach out and touch him. Wanda’s vision was like a three-fire alarm blaring at the back of his brain. Whatever you do, Stark, _do.not.touch._ was a constant refrain.

“Tony trusts you.” Bucky looked at Bruce. “That’s good enough for me, Doctor Banner.”

“Call me Bruce, please.” Bruce smiled and Tony’s heart ached a little for his friend. 

It had been a lonely life for Bruce Banner since he'd been bombarded with gamma radiation and become a one-man green wrecking machine. The formation of the Avengers had offered him a touch of normalcy, and then it had been taken away from him again. Tony intended that this time, Bruce wouldn’t leave.

“Okay then, Bruce, whenever you’re ready, I’m good to go,” Bucky said. “Whatever crap they put in me has been messing with my head.”

“Tony mentioned that he’d been blasting you with radiation and most of the nanites had disintegrated,” Bruce noted.

Tony leaned forward, happy to be talking about _anything_ other than him. “I didn’t think they’d put them in his brain,” he told Bruce. “Those fuckers at Hydra really played dirty.”

“Well, he was a highly developed, extremely valuable weapon,” Bruce said, looking at Bucky in apology. “If their product got into the wrong hands…” He trailed off.

“Like me,” Tony said, not looking at either of them. “The arc reactor technology has been on every terrorist’s bucket list since I invented it.” He grimaced. “You’d think the world would want my cold fusion tech so that we don’t have to use electricity ever again, but no, they want the shit that can be weaponized.”

Bucky nudged him. “Told you we’re the same.” His mouth tilted a little.

Tony snorted a laugh. “I guess we are.”

“So _that’s_ why Steve can’t choose,” Bucky said, taking Tony by surprise.

“What?” He was quite sure his mouth hung open. “Wait a minute, Buck, Steve is not….”

“Actually,” Bruce interrupted, “Watching the three of you on the jet on the way over here was pretty interesting.”

Tony pointed a finger at him. “You told me you weren’t that kind of doctor, you dick.”

Bruce shrugged. “I’m not.” Then he grinned, a big, beautiful, real-as-shit smile that Tony hadn’t seen in forever. “But I have eyes.”

Bucky sniggered, leaning against Tony. “I’m not subtle,” he agreed.

Bruce shook his head. “Neither is Steve.”

“The forties were a direct sort of time,” Bucky added. “If you wanted to get a dame, you asked her for a soda. If you wanted to get a guy, you asked him for a blowjob.”

Tony choked on the sip of whiskey he’d taken to calm himself. “Oh my god!” He gaped at Bucky. “You are the most outrageous person I’ve ever met.”

Bucky shrugged with a smirk. “It wasn’t something we talked about back in our day,” he admitted. “But we still managed to get the job done.” He said that with entirely no irony. Tony was in awe. 

Buck took Tony’s glass from his hand and put it on the table. “Besides, apart from the nurses and a couple of lieutenants at home base, there weren’t many ladies in the army. So we had to get ourselves off somehow.”

Tony made the universal sign for self-pleasure. “And masturbation wasn’t an option?” he asked.

Bruce covered his face, shoulders shaking. “I have no words,” he mumbled into his hands.

“Of course, but your dick gets really sore if you’re jacking off with your hand every night,” Bucky said, leaning back casually. “Sometimes the itch needs a harder scratch.”

Tony was hilariously appalled. “I’m going to ask Steve about this the next time I see him,” he warned.

“Sure, go ahead.” Bucky seemed unconcerned. “He’ll probably turn red like a tomato and stutter his way through the explanation.” He grinned. “He’s sort of old-fashioned, in case you didn’t notice.”

Bruce fell back onto the coffee table, howling with laughter. “Stop!” he begged. “I can’t anymore.” Tears ran down his cheeks.

Tony watched in wonder. Bruce was always so careful, so in control. It was a special privilege to see him just relax and laugh his ass off. 

“You look better,” Bucky told Tony in a low voice.

Tony turned to look at him. “You, right here, right now, were exactly what I needed, Bucky.” He gave in then and reached for Bucky’s hand. “Thank you.”

Bucky turned his hand over so that their palms were touching and curled his fingers around Tony’s. “I like to be what you need.” And that was about as blatant as it could possibly be. There was no room for misunderstanding.

Tony gulped. “I…” His heart started beating faster again and he couldn’t bear the thought of another panic attack.

Bucky watched him and then squeezed his hand. “You don’t have to say anything, Tony.”

“I want to,” Tony admitted. “But…” He ran a hand through his hair. “I saw Steve kiss you.”

Bruce sat up. “Would you like me to go?” he asked. “This seems like it should be a private thing.”

Tony shook his head. “Stay, please. You’re going to have to be my voice of reason here.”

“Why is that?” Bruce asked.

Tony took a deep breath. “I think I’m in trouble, Bruce.” He didn’t pull away from Bucky. 

“What caused the panic attack?” Bruce met his gaze as he forced Tony to go back to the original problem. “I know that Wanda must have shown you something that set you off.”

Tony felt as though he was on the carpet in the principal’s office. He loved having Bruce around, enjoyed sharing ideas and inventions with the smartest guy he knew. But Bruce was also capable of making Tony be honest about feelings. 

And Tony _hated_ being honest about feelings.

“Was it something about me?” Bucky’s question had him spinning to look at him.

“How did you…?” He sighed. “Ugh. You’re both terrible people,” he whined. “Can’t you just accept I hate an anxiety attack, and leave it at that?”

“Keeping things to yourself has never worked out well,” Bruce told him. When Tony opened his mouth to protest he added, “For anyone.”

Tony couldn’t argue with that. Ultron was a big old “You Fucked Up” sign on the Tony Stark highway of avoiding talking about things.

“Was it something about me?” Bucky asked again.

Tony nodded. This sucked. “Wanda told me she’d been dreaming.”

Bruce’s eyes were sharp. “Like she showed us before Ultron?”

“Nope.” Tony didn’t want Bruce to get worked up. Things tended to get broken. “She said that when _she_ dreamed they came true.”

Bruce frowned. “So the visions she gave us weren’t real?”

Tony shrugged. “I guess they were a possible reality,” he admitted. “We didn’t really talk about that too much.” He was getting uncomfortable again, wanting to run for his workshop and not come out.

“So she’s a seer,” Bruce mused. “That explains a lot.”

“That explains nothing!” Tony protested. “She’s fucking scary.” He shuddered, feeling that bone-deep chill once more.

“So she said her dream was about your future?” Bucky asked the question this time.

Tony didn’t look at him. “Apparently Vision told her to show me what could be if I just let it happen.”

“Vision?” Bruce looked surprised. “He sent her to you?”

Tony slumped back on the sofa, head dropping onto the soft cushions. “It appears that Vision thinks he’s my own personal cupid.”

Bruce snorted a startled laugh. “What?”

Tony _really_ didn’t want to be talking about this. “Vision says I’m worthy of great love.” His eyes slid to the left, to where Bucky was sitting.

“Me?” Bucky hadn’t missed that look.

“God.” Tony tried to pull away, but Bucky refused to let go. 

“Me.” Bucky stated, looking annoyingly smug.

Tony wasn’t about to let that stand. “You. And Steve.”

Both Bruce and Bucky had satisfying reactions to _that_.

“ _And_ Steve?” Bruce’s eyebrows were practically crawling over the back of his head.

“That’s what she showed me!” Tony felt defensive.

Bucky didn’t say anything. It made Tony worried. “Bucky?”

“So, you’re saying that the witch who already gave you a false vision about killing all your friends, showed you a future where you, me and Steve were all together?” Tony nodded. “And you _believed_ her?”

Put like that, Tony felt like a bit of an idiot. “She said…”

“And that future freaked you out so much it sent you unconscious?”

Yeah, Bucky sure had a way with words, Tony thought, trying not to sulk.

“I don’t do well with relationships, okay?” Tony managed to finally tug his hand away. 

“I’m a former assassin for a secret evil organization,” Bucky pointed out. “And Steve is a super solder who survived seventy years in the ice and is still the best person I know.”

“And?” Tony wasn’t even trying not to be obnoxious now. 

Bruce kicked him in the shin. “Play nice,” he admonished.

“You are so full of shit,” Bucky told him, holding up a hand when Tony opened his mouth to object. “You are moody and difficult and arrogant. You ignore people who care about you.”

“Jeez, I'm clearly a catch,” Tony muttered, heart sinking. Bucky wasn’t going to be okay with what Tony had told him.

“You’re also loyal and brave and generous,” Bucky continued right over Tony’s complaint. “I haven’t felt safe in seventy years. _You_ made me feel safe the moment you told me to get my ass inside your house.”

Tony swallowed hard. He couldn’t talk over the lump in his throat.

“He’s right, you know.” Tony’s gaze swung to Bruce who had a soft smile on his face. “You take care of all of us. Nat gets new weapons, Clint gets extra souped-up arrows, Steve gets better armor, I get Bruce-to-Hulk pants…” Tony grinned at that.

“I get a new arm.” Bucky’s flat statement had Tony staring at him again. “You didn’t ask anything from me. You took me in, took care of me, gave me hope and never asked for a goddam thing.”

“I was afraid,” Tony admitted, voice suddenly small. He was so very, _very_ afraid.

“Of what?” Bucky asked.

“That you wouldn’t love him,” Bruce said when Tony stayed silent.

“How could I not?” Bucky smiled at Bruce and Tony saw the sheen of tears in those stupidly beautiful midnight blue eyes. “He saved my life.”

“No I didn’t!” Tony was sure about this. “You saved your life, Bucky. _You_. All I did was give you a place to heal.”

“Don’t you understand, Tony?” Bucky grabbed his arms and force him to face him. “That was _everything_.”

And then he kissed him.


	17. you want to die for love, you always have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes a move. Vision makes them _all_ mad. Tony calls a time-out. Fury briefs the team. Shit's about to get real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Some RL issue that I had to resolve before I could even think about writing. It was good news so here you go. Thanks for sticking with me. Your lovely comments keep me going.

Steve stared at his hands. They were shaking.

Sam nudged him with his shoulder. “Want to talk about it?” he asked.

Steve shook his head. If he talked he’d either sob like a girl or get so mad he’d make the Hulk afraid.

“Whenever you’re ready, man.” Sam moved to the copilot’s seat, ribbing Clint good-naturedly.

“What did you do to him?” Steve turned his head at Natasha’s venomous hiss. She was glaring at Wanda as though she could drag answers out of her with her mind.

“She did nothing.” Vision was the one who replied to Natasha’s angry questions. “She merely showed him the future, as I asked her.”

“This was _your_ doing?” Steve couldn’t believe it. “I thought you cared about Tony!”

Vision’s calm face turned to him. “Tony is as close to a father as I will ever be able to claim.” He seemed unmoved by the tension ratcheting up in the jet. “I would never do anything to willfully harm him.”

“He was fucking unconscious!” Natasha spat, fists clenched. Steve wondered if she was trying to figure out how to kill someone who carried an Infinity Stone.

“It wasn’t what Wanda showed him that caused Tony’s attack.” Vision didn’t look away from Steve. He could practically see Natasha gnashing her teeth at being ignored.

“Then what was it?” Rhodey demanded. He was flying on his own steam, but the comms kept him in contact with the team.

“That is not my place to say.” Vision closed his eyes and leaned back, clearly done with the subject.

“I don’t care what, or who, you are.” Natasha’s voice was lethal. “But if you don’t talk, I _will_ find a way to kill you.”

Wanda’s face had grown increasingly worried. “Please, do not blame Vision. I was the one who…” Vision’s gentle hand on hers shut her up.

“I accept responsibility for what happened.” Steve wanted to punch him. “Perhaps Tony wasn’t ready to accept what Wanda dreamed.”

“What. Did. He. Dream?” Steve gritted out.

“He dreamed of love.” Vision’s endless gaze caught at Steve’s. “And Tony has ever been resistant to the thought of love.”

Steve stared at him. “He dreamed of love?” 

Vision nodded. “Love is the thing Tony most desires _and_ fears. It is natural that he panicked when he was shown a future where love was real and true.”

Steve tried to wrap his head around this. It wasn’t what he’d been expecting and, meeting Natasha’s gaze, neither had she.

“Who was it?” Clint asked. Steve was grateful that he hadn't had to. “Who was it in the dream?”

Vision looked at Wanda. And then at Steve. “That I will not tell you.”

“So you can't lie, but you can keep secrets,” Natasha noted, a bitter edge to her tone. “Good to know.”

Steve's mind was whirling. He had a feeling that whatever Tony had seen, wasn't what he'd expected or hoped for in his future. And that was what had set him off.

“You should ask him about it the next time you see him,” Vision said, watching Steve closely. “I think you may be surprised at the answer.”

“I think I'll have to talk to him regardless of what he saw,” Steve said. “Whatever is going on isn't good for the team. And we need Tony back on the team.” 

That wasn’t even a negotiable any longer. Tony’s absence was like a bleeding wound. Rhodes was a great guy, but he wasn’t Tony.

“Sure, it's all about the team,” Rhodey drawled in their ears. “You keep trying to tell yourself that Cap.”

Steve was definitely going to have to teach him some respect.

~o0o~

Bucky drew back slowly. “Too soon?” he asked, eyes intent on Tony’s face. “I'm not sorry though.”

Tony lifted a hand to his mouth. “No.” He wasn't sure what he was saying no to. “I'm good.” He turned to look at Bruce. “I'd appreciate a little advice here, Doc.” He was drowning in an ocean full of feelings that he had no idea how to handle.

Bruce stood, put a hand on his shoulder and said, “Have fun, be safe, don't use the sofa.” And the asshole left.

Tony gaped after him. “What the fuck?”

“I think that means he's okay with it.” Tony turned back to Bucky.

Tony felt something break a little as he looked into Bucky's eyes. The cocky attitude was there, but behind it, not quite masked, was fear.

“Are _you_ okay with it?” Bucky asked, trying for a blank face, but failing spectacularly. Tony was onto him. Bucky was the least capable person he'd ever met of hiding his emotions. They were lit up on his face like a beacon.

“Okay with what?” Tony hedged. He wasn't being difficult. Not really. He just had to figure out what Bucky was referring to. Or rather what part of what he'd confessed that Bucky was referring to.

Bucky just glared at him. It was pretty effective. Clearly the evil eye was all part of the army boy makeup, Tony thought. Steve did that really well too.

“In case you missed it, I didn't run away screaming when you kissed me.” Tony thought that had been pretty clear.

Bucky waited.

Tony wondered if the super soldier program had included interrogation techniques. 

He squirmed a little. “I liked it, okay?” Just that little confession made it all feel more real.

Bucky smiled, slow and sweet. “So did I,” he admitted.

Tony grinned back at him. And then stopped smiling, remembering. “But Steve.”

“Yeah.” Bucky sighed and flopped back against the sofa. “Steve.”

“How do _you_ feel about him?” Tony asked, curious suddenly. He knew they were BFFs forever, but the future that Wanda had shown him had suggested more. There was something between Bucky and Steve, visible even now. Tony was a problem solver by nature. He needed all of the variables before he committed to a course of action.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “Steve is my true north.” He paused. “ _Was_ my true north. I've known him all my life.”

“Except for that time you were an assassin for Hydra,” Tony pointed out helpfully.

It got him another glare. “You're pretty obnoxious, you know.”

“Eh.” Tony shrugged. “It comes with the spoiled rich kid territory.”

“There's nothing like that about you,” Bucky told him. “You're privileged, sure, but not spoiled.” He stared at Tony. “Your old man was a lot like you on the surface,” he said. “But you're cut from a different cloth underneath.”

Tony shifted again, uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. “You don't have to butter me up, Bucky. I'm pretty much a sure thing.” He realized what he'd said and coughed. “Uh...” So much for having all of the variables, he thought.

Bucky's grin was blinding. “No take-backs,” he claimed.

Tony scowled. “What, are you five?”

Bucky scooted closer. “I'd like to kiss you again. Properly this time, if that’s okay with you.”

Tony swallowed hard, feeling the heat spreading through his body. “Uh...”

“You know, for a smart guy, you don't speak so great.” Bucky's smile turned predatory. “It's kinda cute that I make you lose your words.”

Tony protested, “I'm just thinking about the appropriate way to...mmff!” That was Bucky's tongue in his mouth, Tony noted a little hazily. Nice tongue. He should say hi to Bucky's tongue. With _his_ tongue.

He felt Bucky lean forward, press against him. He opened his mouth more, let Bucky kiss him harder. It had been a long time since he’d been properly kissed by a guy. Bucky sure knew his way around.

“Stop thinking.” Bucky lifted his head, looking down at him. He was beyond gorgeous, Tony thought dazedly. Dark hair hanging over his face, playing some sort of sexy peekaboo with those stupid eyes. 

“I can’t help it,” Tony said. “My brain never shuts down.”

Bucky’s lips were slightly swollen. They were a magnet. “Now that sounds like a challenge, Stark.” His eyes were narrowed and Tony could see the strategist behind them. The same expression he saw on Steve’s face every time they headed into battle.

“I don’t think we should do this.” Tony’s cock actually whimpered at his own words. But Tony was trying to be a better person here, to take his time and not jump into things. Not that he had impulse control issues or anything.

Bucky’s face shut down and he pulled back. “Oh.” His voice went flat. 

“Wait!” Tony didn’t want Bucky to think…whatever it was he was clearly thinking. “I don’t mean I’m not interested.” He made a flappy gesture at his crotch. “Trust me, very _very_ interested. It’s just I don’t want to hurt Steve.” He watched as Bucky’s expression changed, grew considering.

“Your dream,” Bucky said eventually. “You seemed to be hinting that it wasn’t just you and I together.”

Tony snorted. “I think I did more than hint, Bucky. What Wanda shared with me was a future where you and I and Steve were involved in a mutually satisfying relationship. Together.” He was still trying to wrap his head around that.

“Did you know that the more uncomfortable you feel, the fancier you speak?” Bucky’s mouth tilted up at the corner. He was a complete asshole, Tony thought. He was crazy about the complete asshole so he wasn’t sure what that said about him.

“Shuteth the fucketh upeth,” Tony replied with a snooty sniff.

Bucky cackled, that moment of blankness gone and Tony had never felt more relieved.

“Okay then, we’ll play it your way for now,” Bucky said. “Nothing happens until we talk to Steve and figure out what he wants?”

It was succinct and concise and terrifying.

“Deal.” Tony gulped and they shook hands, staring at each other. “Just so that you know, I’m a complete mess. I _always_ fuck relationships up.” He decided that honesty was the best policy here as it seemed that Bucky was determined not to let this go.

“That’s okay.” Bucky waved his words away. “Steve and I are amazing at relationships. We’ll keep you in line.”

And just like that, Tony’s world tilted. He’d gone from freaked out and passed out, to in a potentially polyamorous relationship in a day.

Even for him, that was pretty spectacular going.

~o0o~

Fury and Maria were waiting for them when they landed. “We have a problem.” 

Steve let the rest of his team pile out, instructed them to suit up quickly and meet back here in ten. “I assumed that’s why you called us in, sir,” Steve replied, clasping his hands behind his back. Thor, Rhodey and Vision remained with him, already prepared.

Fury’s eye narrowed. “You know, I much preferred you when you didn’t hang around with Stark so much,” he said. “Your sarcasm quotient increases exponentially with the time you spend with him.”

Steve allowed a small smile. “I’ll take that as a compliment sir.” He waited but Fury didn’t say anything more. “A heads up as to the situation, sir?”

Fury looked past Steve to where Thor was standing, poking at a mobile phone. “It’s actually more _his_ problem than ours.”

Thor looked up. “Sir Fury, you wish for my attention?”

Fury sighed. “Did you know that your brother is back on Earth?”

Steve exchanged a worried look with Thor. “Loki?” Steve asked, remembering what Thor had told them about the current situation in Asgard.

“One and only,” Fury said. “He’s currently holding the President hostage in the White House along with several key members of the Senate.” 

Rhodey froze. Steve held up a hand. “No.” It was only one word but he was happy to see Rhodes obey immediately. It was a work in progress but they were getting there.

“But the President...” Rhodey sounded anguished.

“We need all of the facts, Rhodey.” Steve looked at him. “You know better than to run in half-cocked. You are _not_ Tony Stark, Colonel.”

Rhodes scowled at him, but didn’t say anything more.

“So, Loki.” Steve frowned. “I thought he was busy ruling Asgard?” he asked Thor. 

“That was my understanding.” Thor nodded. “But as I have been banished, much could have occurred in my absence.” He looked tired suddenly. “My brother has never been satisfied. His desire for power has always been greater than the appetite Jörmungandr has for eating worlds.”

“Jörmungandr?” Steve had no idea what it meant, just, anything that ate worlds wasn’t ever a good thing.

Thor sighed. “Much of your Norse mythology is rooted in truth.”

“I’d suggest we wait until the others get back before we hear the rest of this,” Fury said. Steve nodded. Getting the information once was a better option than repeating it.

“Move it,” he said into the comms. He knew they’d obey.

The other four came through the bay doors about half a minute later. “What’s up?” Clint asked, looking between them.

“Loki has taken the President hostage.” Steve watched their reactions. As usual, Natasha and Clint didn’t show any emotion. Wanda clearly didn’t give a crap, and Sam had the exact same reaction that Rhodey had.

“Stand down, Wilson.” Steve used his ‘Captain’ voice and the team settled.

Fury raised his eyebrow. “Well, looks like your puppies are a little more obedient than when Stark was around.”

Steve actually felt his nostrils flare. These little digs were getting tiresome. “Tony is still part of this team.” He tilted his chin when Fury stared at him. “Sir.” He said it with as much insolence as he could convey in one word.

Fury’s mouth curled in a smirk. “Really?” He didn’t sound particularly surprised.

It wasn’t the time for Fury’s games, Steve thought as he turned back to Thor. “So, Jörmungandr? What does that have to do with Loki?”

Thor folded his arms across his chest, visibly defensive. “It doesn’t have anything to do with Loki,” he averred. “I merely used it as a comparison for my brother’s insatiable thirst for power.”

“Why are you being so cagey?” Hill demanded. She didn’t appear afraid when Thor glared at her.

“I am not being…cagey.” Steve wondered if Thor knew what that meant. “I’m being honest.” Okay, so maybe he did.

“You mentioned Norse mythology.” Steve ignored everyone else and focused on Thor. “Why?”

Thor’s shoulders dropped. “Among the people of Asgard there is a prophecy of the end of our world.”

Steve froze. “The end of Asgard?”

Thor nodded. “We call it Ragnarök.”

“I’ve heard of it.” Natasha frowned. “It’s part of the Norse mythology. It can’t possibly be real.”

Thor merely stared at her. “ _I’m_ real.”

“Point,” Natasha admitted.

“The last meeting between the serpent and Thor is predicted to occur at Ragnarök, when Jörmungandr will come out of the ocean and poison the sky. Thor will kill Jörmungandr and then walk nine paces before falling dead, having been poisoned by the serpent's venom.”

Everyone turned slowly to stare at Vision. 

He shrugged, tapping his head. “I have access to Wikipedia.”


	18. there’s a niche in his chest where a heart would fit perfectly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives Tony the sit-rep. Tony & co decide they're crashing the party. Steve wonders when he lost control of the Avengers. Tony & Rhodey catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh.....this fic is taking over my life! thank you so much for all of your lovely words of encouragement. Onto a little more action now.

When the phone rang, Tony was elbows deep in the bowels of an Impala ’67. He’d bought it off a kid a year back. He’d looked into eyes that had seen far too much and folded like a cheap suit. 

He hadn't wanted, or needed it, but Dean Winchester had merely shrugged and told him he'd scrap it if nobody bought it. Tony couldn't let that happen. This baby had been too well-loved to desert in her hour of need.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. get that for me, would you?” he called.

“Tony?” When he heard Steve’s voice he brained himself on the hood.

“Hey, Cap.” He tried for breezy insouciance. He wasn’t entirely successful.

“We have a problem.” Steve’s tone was dire.

“I didn’t do anything!” Tony was quick to reassure him. He hadn't. Probably.

“It’s Loki.” And that was pretty much all Steve had to say. 

“I’m on my way.” Tony scrubbed at his hands, trying to get rid of the oil that seemed to cling to his skin.

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Steve’s words stopped Tony in his tracks.

“What?” This had better not be about his fucking panic attack, Tony thought viciously. “You guys will need me for this.”

“I need you to do some research.” Steve didn’t budge. 

“Vision is a fucking walking computer. What I know, he knows.” Tony was already heading straight for his workshop.

“Tony.” That one use of his name had Tony stop moving. “I need you to be safe. You and Bucky. I can’t worry about you two while I’m dealing with this.”

Tony caught a movement from the corner of his eye. Bucky and Bruce stood watching him. “We have company,” he told Steve.

“What shit are you trying to pull, Rogers?” Bucky was a hammer, blunt and brutal. “You’re upsetting Tony and pissing Bruce off.” He looked apologetically at a serenely calm Bruce who shrugged.

“I’m just calling to give you the sit-rep, you assholes.” Steve sounded as though he was about to lose his temper. “Stay the fuck at home!”

“Oooh.” Bucky gave a mock shiver that Steve couldn’t see, but Tony still appreciated. “I’m so scared.”

Bruce stepped forward. “Is there any particular reason you don’t want us there?” He paused. “Apart from the obvious?”

Steve sighed. Tony wondered just what the hell was going on there. “Loki has taken the President hostage. We’re on our way to negotiate.”

“ _Negotiate_?” Only bats could hear the screech in Tony’s voice. Bruce and Bucky both winced. “You don’t negotiate with that dickhead! You lock him up and throw away the key!” Tony stopped, thinking furiously. “Why is he here? I thought he was busy playing Odin in Asgard?”

The long silence before Steve spoke told Tony that this was the crux of the thing. “And don’t you fucking lie to me, Steven!”

The even longer silence after that told Tony that he was entirely correct. 

Just then, a noise made them all look to where Bruce’s pants were buzzing. “You’re vibrating,” Tony noted.

Bruce pulled a small StarkPhone out. Tony’s eyes narrowed. The asshole could have been traced the entire time with his phone. Tony had been an idiot! “Nat?”

“Natasha, don’t you say a word! That’s an order!” Steve was suddenly yelling on the other side, clearly at his second who was disobeying him.

“I’m not in the army. You’re not my boss.” Natasha’s cool reply made Tony want to kiss her. But only for a moment and then the fear set in again.

“You are my favorite!” he called. “Tell Bruce _everything_!”

Bruce rolled his eyes and put his phone on speaker. “This is sort of pathetic, you know,” he observed. “The protectors of the free world squabbling like children.” He frowned at Tonysuddenly. “Hey! I thought _I_ was your favorite.”

“Dear lord.” Steve’s sigh was a prayer. “It’s like herding cats.” 

“So, I’ll meet you in Washington?” Tony was done with arguing over the phone. “You can be pissed off at me then.”

“ _We’ll_ meet you in Washington,” Bucky corrected.

“No! Goddamit. Stay where you are!” Steve shouted.

“What was that?” Tony made a staticy noise. “Crgghhhh…gghhhh…I…up…yours….crggghhh.” And ended the call.

Bucky’s eyes were dancing. “He’s gonna kill you.”

“Pfft” Tony shrugged. “Another day, another murder threat from Captain America.” He grinned at Bucky. “It's amazing what sort of things you get used to. It's kinda comforting, you know?”

Bruce was still talking to Natasha. “So you're saying it's the literal end of the world?”

Tony's ears pricked up. “What?” He moved closer to Bruce, Bucky right beside him.

“You do realize that Steve is standing right here?” Natasha's drawl made Tony grin.

“Oh look at that, your line is _so_ much better than mine, Brucie babe,” Tony cooed. “Must be because you’re using a StarkPhone.” 

Bruce shook his head, smiling fondly. 

“So, tell us about the end of the world, Queen of the Night,” Tony sang.

“You’re an idiot.” Tony could hear the smile in her voice though. “Apparently it’s something called Ragnarök.”

Tony tapped his chin. “Hm, I remember something about that from my research into Norse legends when our big, blond alien friend arrived.”

“You are speaking of me?” Thor’s voice boomed down the line starting an echoing feedback that made them all cringe.

“Inside voice, big guy,” Tony reminded him.

“Apologies, friend Tony.” Thor sounded chastened. “I have been trying to explain to our good Captain that I am not entirely sure that my brother means true mischief.”

Tony was highly skeptical. “Forgive me for doubting you, but Loki is pretty much the dictionary definition of mischief, Thor.”

A gusty sigh was Tony’s reply. “’Tis true that Loki has not shown you his better side,” Thor admitted.

“He has one?” Bruce asked. Tony snickered. 

“Aye, he has one.” Thor’s annoyance was audible. “I think perhaps I should handle this business on my own.”

“No.” Steve’s voice came through firm and certain. “Nobody goes off on their own, half-cocked.” Tony had the feeling that Steve meant those words especially for him. Which – rude - he always did things full-cocked. 

“So, what you’re saying is that by holding the leader of the free world hostage, Loki isn’t doing a bad thing?” Put like that, in Bruce’s dry tone, it made zero sense.

“Yes?” Thor didn’t sound sure either.

“Well, this sounds like fun.” Bucky spoke up again. He was grinning wildly. “When do we leave?”

Tony beamed at him. “We can meet the rest of the team in Washington,” he said. "I can fly us there.”

“Uh…” Bruce raised his hand. “No wings for me?”

Tony pursed his lips. “I suppose I can carry you both,” he mused.

“Nobody is carrying anyone anywhere!” Steve roared.

Tony, Bruce and Bucky stared at the phone. “He’s M-A-D.” Bucky said.

“I need a vacation,” Steve grumbled. “We’re on our way to you. We’ll pick you up in fifteen minutes.” It was Steve’s turn to cut the call.

Tony did a little jig. Bruce and Bucky looked unimpressed. “Please, you know these moves are smooth,” Tony said.

“Smooth?” Bucky snorted. “Sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night.”

Tony stuck his foot out and tripped Bucky as he walked away. He cackled when Bucky swore a blue streak and thundered after him. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. the Mach12 suit now!” he yelled as he raced ahead of Bucky.

“Don’t cheat, you fucker!” Bucky bellowed at him as the metal armor flew towards him, blanketing him in enough protection that even the Winter Soldier wouldn’t be able to get to him.

~o0o~

Steve looked at Natasha. “I’m going to kill him,” he told her. “Dead.”

She smirked at him. “Please, you’re so whipped it’s not even funny.” She ignored him as he sputtered his denial.

He sent a 'please help me' glance to Sam, who shrugged, holding his hands up. “Don't even try to pretend that your world doesn't revolve around him.” He sobered. “And I'm _not_ talking about Barnes.”

Steve slumped down, dropping his face into his hands. “He just makes it so hard!” he moaned.

Then stopped, thinking about what he’d said. Sam and Clint were howling. “I'm going to ask Fury to give me a new team,” he threatened. When had he lost complete control of his life?

The jet was getting close to Avengers Tower and Steve had to force himself to focus on the mission. That hadn't happened before. He was the man with the plan, the go to guy, Captain America, fuck's sake! He needed to get his head out of his ass and pay attention.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced, “Welcome home, Captain Rogers.” Steve felt his shoulders tense up. He wondered what he’d find.

The Quinjet landed and Bruce and Bucky climbed on board quickly. Bucky was dressed in his Winter Soldier uniform, mask and glasses included. Steve had flashbacks to the streets of Washington when he’d first seen Bucky. It still made his heart hurt to know that he’d fought him like that. Hurt him like that.

Natasha looked at Bruce. “You sure about this?” she asked.

Bruce shrugged. “I’m going to have to deal with it some time. Might as well be at the White House where the entire world is watching.” He sounded grimly fatalistic.

Bucky came to sit next to Steve. “Tony’s going to keep Rhodes company,” he said.

Steve nodded. “I thought he’d choose to fly himself rather than in the jet.” He stared at Bucky. “Are you planning on fighting with us?”

Bucky looked at him, eyes hidden. “I’m here, aren’t I?” The mask gave nothing away.

“Take it off, please,” Steve begged. “You don’t have to…”

Bucky tugged the glasses off. “You need to get past this, Steve.” His eyes were hard. “I am who I am, who I was. That’s not going away.”

“I know,” Steve sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s just, with you dressed like that…”

“I’m not staying behind,” Bucky said, tone brooking no argument. “I’m here to make sure Tony stays safe.”

Steve felt a little sick. “Okay.” So. Bucky and Tony. Steve would deal with this new development later. When he could close his door and scream into his pillow. Or maybe destroy a couple of punching bags.

“And I’m here because you are.” Bucky’s words had Steve’s head snapping up.

“What?”

Bucky nudged him with his knee. “I’m always going to have your six, Stevie. _Always_.”

Steve didn’t look like he’d just been handed heaven on a plate, no matter _what_ Natasha said. 

~o0o~

Tony switched channels so that he and Rhodey could catch up. “So, guess what?” 

“What?” Rhodey sounded dubious.

“I get the guy!” Tony crowed. “He wants to bang me like a drum!” He delighted in saying things like this to Rhodey. His reactions were always so satisfying.

Rhodey wobbled a little in the air, but quickly righted himself. “Which one?” he drawled.

It was Tony’s turn to wobble. “Fucker,” he growled.

“Stop sharing with me if you don’t want me to call you on it,” Rhodey said. “So, Bucky huh?”

Tony could feel the stupid-ass grin crossing his face. “Yeah.”

“Stop smiling like that, it’s creepy,” Rhodey told him. Tony narrowed his gaze, wondering if somehow the S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to infiltrate his armor. “I can hear your smarmy smile,” Rhodey clarified.

“You’re a dick,” Tony told him.

“I have one,” Rhodey agreed. “It is large, black and beautiful.”

Tony made mock gagging noises into the comm. “TMI, you asshole!”

“What about Steve?” Rhodey asked suddenly, startling Tony with the change of subject. 

Tony bobbled a bit again. He’d have to look into what was wrong with the suit. “What about him?” he hedged.

“Tony.” Rhodey just said his name and it conveyed every emotion. It sucked. Maybe they taught that shit in the army.

“I don’t know, alright?” Tony blurted. “It’s complicated.”

“Sure it is,” Rhodey agreed. “You have two hot-as-fuck super soldiers wanting to do the horizontal mambo with you and you’re freaking the fuck out.”

Tony gaped. True, Rhodey couldn’t see it, but he gaped nevertheless. “How the fuck did you…?” he breathed.

“I’m a fucking genius, genius.” Rhodey sounded awfully proud of himself. “Besides, I watched you looking at them like they were cream and you were an awfully big cat.”

“What?” Tony bleated. “Also, ew. Why are you so interested in my non-existent sex life anyway?”

Rhodey sighed. “When you’re in a relationship, you’re better.”

“Better at what?” Tony demanded.

“Better at being an actual human being,” Rhodey shot back. “Tony, I love you like a brother from another mother, but you have issues on top of your issues and it gets a little tiring sometimes.”

Tony was offended. “Well, I’m sorry for wanting to lean on my best friend in times of need,” he muttered.

“You can lean any fucking time you want, you giant baby,” Rhodey told him. “It’s just, like, when you were with Pepper, you were better, calmer, happier. That’s what I want for you _all_ the time.”

“I don’t need someone to make me happy,” Tony mumbled.

“Yes, you do,” Rhodey said. “It’s who you are. That’s just what you need.”

“I was perfectly happy before Bucky came along,” Tony said.

Rhodey, the dick, had the audacity to laugh. “You keep telling yourself that shit and you’ll eventually believe your own lies.”

“Fuck you, I’m tearing up the friendship agreement, Leonard.” Tony wanted to kick his ass, but a mid-air battle wasn’t exactly good for team morale.

“Please, Sheldon, as if you could ever let me go.” Tony could practically see the asshole’s grin. He had to suppress his own smile. This was why Rhodey was his best friend. He called him on his shit and still made him laugh.

“So, what about Steve?” Rhodey asked again.

“Bucky and I are going to talk to him,” Tony confessed. “We decided not to do anything about us until we cleared things up with Steve.”

There was a pause. “That’s…surprisingly mature, Tone. I didn’t expect that from you.” Rhodey sounded surprised.

“Oh fuck you!” Tony bayed, team morale be damned, and launched himself at War Machine.


	19. I want more seats reserved for heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony volunteers. Steve lets him. It's progress. And the White House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've seen several of you asking about Dean & Baby. That will be resolved. Promise. Never fear. I have reasons.
> 
> Thanks again for the positive comments & feedback. This is truly fun for me.

Steve and the others crowded to the one side of the jet to watch the two morons battling outside.

“What’s going on?” Clint demanded, clearly frustrated at being stuck at the controls. 

Wanda sat in the co-pilot’s chair, serenely ignoring the chaos. Vision lifted his head,listened to apparently nothing, and went back to meditating, or whatever it was that part computer people did.

“Our friends are dueling,” Thor told Clint, wincing when Rhodey got a particularly effective blow in.

“Goddamit you two, stop that right now!” Steve shouted into the comms. 

“They can’t hear you,” Natasha said. “They switched to a private channel when we set out.”

Sam nodded sagely. “Bestie catch-up time.” He waved a hand when all eyes turned to him. “Or something.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you please patch me through to Tony?” Steve’s jaw was so tight that it hurt. 

“Of course, Captain Rogers.”

He could hear Tony breathing hard as the AI opened the channel. “Stark! Colonel! Can you both please stop this juvenile crap right now!” Steve hated losing his temper, but it honestly felt like he was dealing with a bunch of kindergartners. 

“Not just yet, Cap!” Tony yelled back. “I’m just teaching this asshole some manners!” The two suits rolled in the air and then dropped, plunged several hundred feet before stopping. Steve’s heart was in his throat.

“I’m serious!” Steve shouted. “Stop it right the fuck away.”

“Language!” Tony sang with glee. Steve wanted to wring his neck.

“I’m going to kill him,” he asserted.

“Same song, different tune, Cap,” Sam said.

“After I kill _you_.” Steve told him.

Sam just rolled his eyes, looking terrified. Steve really had lost control of the entire situation. Bruce was no help. He’d closed his eyes, put his earphones in, and was ignoring the circus raging around him.

“Aha!” Tony bellowed through the comms, feedback ringing everyone’s ears. “Take that, you bastard!”

“I swear to god, you are actually a five year old in an adult body.” Rhodey’s winded complaint came as War Machine sat on the top of the Quinjet.

The thunk on the roof told Steve that Tony had joined him. “Mush!” Tony ordered.

“Fuck you with a many-thorned rose, Stark!” Clint yelled back.

Steve flopped onto the floor with a groan. “Why me?” he asked the Universe at large. “Didn’t I do enough good in my first life?”

Bucky sat down next to him, snorting with laughter. There were actual tears in his eyes. It was pretty much the best thing Steve had ever seen. “You people are all fucking nuts,” he declared.

Natasha shook her head. “The ladies in this team are at least semi-sane.”

Steve gave her a hard look. “What?” she asked. “You don’t think I’m sane?”

Steve stared at her. She stared back. And he started laughing, leaning on Bucky while they both laughed their asses off.

~o0o~

Tony enjoyed the rest of the ride with Rhodey at his shoulder, and the earth far below his feet. They chatted about inconsequential things as they approached Washington.

“So, what’s the plan, Cap the Man?” Tony asked just as they hit Washington airspace. “Just go in and pull the Prez out, or try to reason with Loki?” He cackled at his own joke.

“I will speak with my brother first,” Thor announced with grim determination.

Tony thought that was a very bad idea. “Uh, not to rain on your parade, Lightning Rod, but the last time you saw your brother he was your father and you got punked.”

“I don’t understand that reference,” Steve said. “But I do agree with Tony.” Halle-fucking-lujah, Tony thought. “You can’t be trusted to recognize Loki.”

Tony could practically see the thunderclouds rolling across Thor’s face as he asked, “Then who pray tell do you suggest be the one to venture forth?” Thor sounded ominous. An ominous Thor was never a good thing.

“Me.” Tony’s declaration was met with silence. “Seriously, guys, who better?”

“Um, anyone?” Rhodey said. Tony shoved him off the jet.

“No, really, think about it. I’m safe in the suit, I know Loki, and I have a bullshit detector as big as the Empire State.” Tony went for earnest sincerity. It was worth a try.

“Yeah, that’s because you speak so much of it,” Rhodey muttered as he popped up on Tony’s left. “Asshole.” He kicked Tony half-heartedly on the thigh.

“Ow.” Tony grinned at him.

“No.” Steve didn’t hesitate. “Not a good idea.”

Tony bristled. “Any particular reason, O Captain my Captain?”

“Stop making up stupid names for everyone and focus, Tony.” Steve was apparently in full-on Captain Hardass mode. “I just think that you lack a certain….” He paused.

“Tact?” Clint suggested.

“Discretion?” Sam added.

“Diplomacy?” Natasha offered.

“Delicacy,” Steve said eventually. 

Tony hated them all.

“Fuck you all. I can _too_ be delicate.” he protested.

“Sure, you can, Tony. You’re a regular Secretary of State,” Rhodey affirmed. Tony flipped him off.

“Seriously Steve, let me go in. I swear, I can do this.” Tony wasn’t sure why this felt so important but he knew it was. He needed Steve to trust him with this. Trust that Tony wouldn’t fuck it up.

Steve was silent for so long that Tony had given up hope. “Fine,” he said eventually. “Tony, you go in first, Thor, Vision, you’re backup in case Loki plans on doing more damage.” Tony literally felt his jaw drop. Steve was actually giving him a chance to prove himself?

“Thanks Cap.” He said it softly, so that Steve knew he meant it.

“Don’t let me down.” Steve’s words were just as soft.

“I won’t,” Tony promised. And he wouldn’t. Or he’d die trying.

~o0o~

Steve instructed Clint to land the Quinjet on the White House lawn. It wasn’t as though Loki didn’t know they were coming.

A tall man jogged out to meet them. He saluted Steve. “Captain Rogers, I’m Colonel Lee and am responsible for the security of the White House perimeter.” He looked chagrined at the fact that said perimeter had been so thoroughly compromised.

“What can you tell us, Colonel?” Steve asked, shaking his hand after returning the salute. 

Lee led them to the entrance of the White House. “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure what happened, sir.” He seemed bewildered. “This guy just appeared in the Joint Chiefs meeting and blasted the President’s security detail. The next thing we knew, we were locked out of the Situation Room with the President, the Vice President and several of the Joint Chiefs inside.”

“So, not senators?” Rhodey asked.

Lee shook his head. “No, sir.” Fury's intel hadn't been correct then, Steve thought. Interesting.

Steve nodded. “Have there been demands? Requests?” he asked.

Lee shook his head. “Apart from some food and beer, no, sir.”

“What food did he request?” Thor asked, suddenly urgent. 

Steve looked at him. “Why do you ask?”

Thor smiled. “My brother has a very sweet tooth, Captain. It will be a good indicator as to if the person within is indeed Loki.”

Steve smiled. “That’s really good information, thanks Thor.” Thor beamed at him, proud of his contribution. Steve wasn't going to think that he looked like a large golden retriever with it's tongue hanging out. He wasn't....shit. Steve looked back at Lee. “And?”

“Pizza, ice-cream, soda and bags of caramels,” Lee said.

“I believe that caramel is what Loki prefers most of Midgardian sweets.” Thor looked positively triumphant. “That means that it should be I that braves the chamber.”

“No.” Steve stared at Tony. “We’ll stick with the original plan. Tony goes in.” Tony’s bright smile was reward enough, he thought with a little skip of his heart.

“Whipped,” Natasha muttered behind his back.

“Can you escort my team and I to the Situation Room please, Colonel?” Steve requested, deciding to be the bigger person and not glare at Natasha.

“Follow me, please sir.” Lee spun on his heel and headed down a long corridor. They all followed him.

“Thanks, man.” Tony strode next to Steve. “I appreciate the vote of confidence.”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Steve warned him. “If Loki seems pissed off or dangerous, get out of there. Get a lay of the land and get out of there.” 

“Ten four, Chopper One.” Tony’s jaunty salute didn’t stop Steve’s concern.

“Please, Tony, just be careful,” Steve asked. “We know what Loki is capable of.”

Tony’s face sobered. “I know, Steve. I swear, I won’t do anything to jeopardize you or the team,” Tony promised.

“Or yourself,” Steve insisted.

“Will do,” Tony said with a small smile sent in Bucky’s direction. “I have things to do when I get out of here.”

Steve didn’t want to know. He kept his gaze away from whatever silent exchange was happening.

Several corridors and an elevator ride later, Colonel Lee stopped in front of a large door. The keypad had been melted into a mass of metal and plastic.

“Hm,” Tony mused. “I'm guessing Loki the god of cuckoo didn't want anyone trying to get in.” 

“My brother isn't the god of birds, Tony,” Thor told him.

Steve hid his smile behind his hand.

“Sorry, big guy.” Tony patted his shoulder. “I get confused with all these Norse legends.” His eyes were glittering. Steve thought the combination of laughter and manic excitement was slightly terrifying.

Thor nodded sagely. “I understand, friend Tony. There are many gods of petty things.”

Bucky stared at them. “Fucking nuts,” he whispered to Steve.

Steve snorted a laugh. “Yeah, but they're ours.” And they were. Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision and now Bucky, were all part of a cohesive whole that Steve could actually see working.

Once they got past the crazy Asgardian who'd kidnapped the President.

~o0o~

Tony squared his shoulders. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you hack into the communication systems inside the Situation Room?”

Colonel Lee shook his head. “I'm afraid that once the door is closed, there is no way to get into the...”

“Certainly sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. “I've opened a channel.” Lee boggled when Tony flashed a grin at him.

“Hey Loki, guess who?” Tony asked.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Really?” he mouthed.

Tony flapped a hand at him. He was busy brokering world peace. No distractions. Especially of the red, white and blue variety.

“Ah, so they've sent the metal man to negotiate with me.” Loki's voice was like silk. “How lovely.”

“Any chance you'll let me in?” Tony asked, purely for form's sake. He doubted things would be that easy.

“But of course,” Loki's velvet tone was deceptively mild. “Come on in, I've been waiting for you and your friends.” The door slid open.

Tony turned to look at the team, eyebrows raised. “Well, that was unexpected,” he said.

“It must be a trap,” Steve said.

Tony snorted. “Really? I thought he was inviting me in for afternoon tea.” Steve's mouth thinned. “Relax, Capsicle. I've got this.” 

And he stepped into the room with the bugfuck crazy god who he'd last seen trying to take over his world.


	20. but monsters are always hungry, darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is an ass. Also he's tricky. Tony can't forget. Thor realizes something big is going down. The Avengers confront Loki. Steve stages an 'intervention'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So work is kicking my ass but I will continue to update as much as I can. 
> 
> Also...THERE IS A PLOT! Le gasp. Which means this isn't going to end just yet.FML.
> 
> Hope you'll stick with me <3

Tony caught a glimpse of Steve’s worried face before the door slid closed behind him. He saw that the second door had swished open and stepped forward. 

Loki hadn’t changed at all; Tony thought when he walked into the Situation Room.

“Hello, crazy person.” Tony waved at him as the door slid shut. The President was clearly trying to communicate with him with his eyebrows. Tony had never perfected the language, so he focused on the dude wearing horns.

“Welcome to my new humble abode,” Loki said with a sweeping gesture.

“You okay there, sir?” Tony looked over at the President, faceplate slipping up. The nod he got in reply wasn’t exactly a ringing affirmation.

“He's perfectly fine,” Loki said dismissively. “I just couldn’t cope with the constant whining. He’ll be able to speak again once he’s out of this room.”

Tony stared at him. “You used magic to shut up the President of America?” He wasn’t sure if he admired Loki or if it made him even more scary.

Loki sighed dramatically. “I never intended to hurt him or his minions.”

Tony crossed his arms – a feat in the suit – and stared at Loki. “So what was this all about then?” he asked.

Loki shrugged, propping his feet up on the table and throwing back a large gulp of beer. “I wanted your attention.”

“ _My_ attention?” Tony squeaked. Yeah. No. Not a good thing.

Loki's eyes rolled so hard they practically did a three-sixty. “Not you specifically, you narcissist.” Tony wanted to call him on that because hello, pot meet kettle.

“Then who?” Tony asked.

Loki sighed. “My brother, the perfect Captain, the green monster, all of you.” His lip lifted in a sneer. “Earth's mightiest heroes, I believe they call you.”

Tony gaped, pretty sure he was doing an excellent imitation of a fish just then. “What? Why? What?”

Loki's gaze slid over to where the President, the VP and three others sat. “You can leave.” He dismissed them with a wave. 

They stood when the door swished open once more and scurried out. Tony ignored the semi-apologetic glance the President sent him. He had to keep his eyes on this slippery son of a bitch.

“Pizza?” Loki offered. 

Tony sat down carefully, hoping that the chair didn’t collapse beneath the weight of the suit, because landing on his ass in front of Loki would be _truly_ humiliating. “Thanks, but I’m not hungry.”

Loki took another swig of beer. “Caramel?” he pushed the bowl of sweets towards Tony with a boot.

Tony started thinking that maybe he’d ended up in another dimension. “I’ll try one, thanks.” Tony helped himself to one of the sugary cubes of goodness. He relished the smash of sweetness as it hit his tongue.

“So,” Loki dropped his feet and propped his elbows on the table. “Let’s talk.”

~o0o~

Steve tensed up when the doors swept open again. The President and four others stumbled out. “Sir!” Rhodey was at his side first. “Are you okay?”

The President waved Rhodey off. “We’re all fine. He didn’t do anything to us except somehow stop us from talking.”

The medical team scuttled closer and took hold of his arms. He let one of them start to take his pulse.

“Captain Rogers, Colonel Rhodes, whatever is going on, I’m just letting you know, that guy in there is afraid.” The President submitted to the blood pressure monitor as he sat down.

“Sir?” Steve didn’t understand.

“He kept babbling about the end of the world.” The President accepted a glass of water. “I didn’t understand it all, he was muttering in a language I don’t know, but he’s scared shitless.” He stood with a sigh. “I think you should get in there as quickly as you can, because, anything that makes someone like him afraid, should be something we’re concerned about.”

He walked away with the medical personnel following him. 

Steve looked over at Thor. “Any ideas?” he asked, heart beating a little too fast at the thought of Tony alone in there with the craziest person he knew.

Thor frowned. “Loki would not speak of this so easily if he wasn’t sure.” He looked at the doors. “I think perhaps we should do as your king suggests and get in there as quickly as possible.” 

Steve wasn’t used to seeing his normally unflappable comrade appear shaken. “Thor?”

He wasn't going to touch the king comment. Bucky stood at his side, ready to protect his wing just as he'd always been.

Thor shook his head. “If it is as I fear, then we are going to need all of our strength and wiles, Captain.”

Bruce looked at them. “Time for the Big Guy?” he suggested.

“I can open the door,” Thor said. “I think that we should keep your large green friend leashed until we really need him.” He lifted Mjolnir and smashed the door to smithereens. 

The team followed as he got to the second door. “This one too?” He asked Steve.

“Go for it,” Steve said.

Thor lifted his hammer and the door opened a second before he connected.

“Brother, your constant need to destroy everything around you with that infernal waepon is surely an indication of deep-seated rage.” Loki’s voice greeted them as they rushed in.

Tony popped a caramel into his mouth. “I’ve got to find out where the President gets these,” he told them, grinning around the sweet.

Steve wanted to wring his neck.  
~o0o~

Tony beamed as his teammates all concertinaed at the entrance to the Situation Room. “Pull up a pew,” he invited. “The horny, I mean, horned one has something to tell us.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “I can make your life extremely unpleasant,” he hissed.

Tony wasn’t impressed. “Right now, you need me _way_ more than I need you.”

Thor stalked up to Loki. “Traitor!” he bellowed, thumping Loki through a wall with the force of his blow.

Tony whistled. “Now that’s some pent-up anger you’ve got there, buddy.” He patted the chair next to his. “Take a load off.”

Thor sat next to Tony, keeping a beady eye on Loki who got to his feet with a groan. “While I wasn’t expecting a red carpet, I was hoping for a rather happier greeting, brother.” Loki wiped his mouth where a trickle of blood had appeared.

“Where is our father?” Thor demanded, ignoring Loki’s antics. Tony sat back to watch. 

Steve slipped into the chair on the other side of him. “You couldn’t have told us that things were okay?” he gritted, eyes blazing. “We were worried about you.”

Oops, Tony hadn’t thought about that. “Uh….”

“Tony is the proverbial cockroach,” Rhodey told Steve, mouth thin and irritated. “He’d survive a nuclear explosion.”

“Well, that’s not true,” Tony protested. “I haven’t built the suit to survive a nuclear blast.”

“Shut up.” Steve looked like he wanted to grab him and hurt him in a non-pleasurable way. 

Tony shut up.

“What is the meaning of your presence in Midgard?” Thor’s big fists thumped down on the table. They all jumped a little. “You have much explaining to do.”

“About that,” Loki said. “It would appear that Jörmungandr has broken free of its tethers.”

Tony exchanged confused glances with everyone else. Thor went pale. “That isn’t possible.”

Loki sighed. “Well, while I’m sure you’ll be the first to say ‘I told you so’, it seems that my taking Odin’s place in Asgard these past several months has weakened the magic holding its bonds.”

Tony put up a hand. “Excuse me for sounding ignorant, but, _what the fuck_?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, what the dude in the Robocop outfit said.”

Tony wanted to kick the asshole. Robocop was a fucking cheap knockoff of his awesome.

Loki put a hand to his forehead like some Victorian maiden with the vapors. “I don’t know how you can stand being around such stupidity all day, brother.”

“Hey!” Clint glared at Loki. “Less with the insults, more with the answers.” Tony knew that Clint still hadn’t forgiven Loki for his part in what had happened two years ago. He had the feeling that Clint was waiting for just the right moment to end Loki for good.

“My brother is being tricksy, once more,” Thor said, leveling Loki with a look. Tony noticed that Loki was pretty happy to let Thor take over which was interesting. He filed that away to take out and examine later. 

“Tell us about this Jörmungandr,” Steve encouraged. “What does that have to do with you and Loki?”

“I seem to remember something about Jörmungandr being a snake that poisons the sky,” Natasha said. She met Loki’s gaze. “And a prophecy about it killing Odin, Frigga, Loki….”

“And me,” Thor added, sighing heavily. “There is much that is wrong with the tales on your internets, but the prophecy is true.”

Tony wanted to tell Thor that it was inter _net_ , but got a poke in his shoulder from Rhodey when he opened his mouth to speak. His team were all spoilsports.

“So, what you’re telling us is that this snake, Jörmungandr, has escaped and wants to kill the gods of Asgard?” Steve could sum up things in such a way that it made Tony feel stupid. It’s why Steve was in charge. He saw the whole picture, not just the part that was in front of him.

“When you put it that way….” Loki stopped the pretense suddenly. “Our very existence is threatened, Captain. I ask not just for myself, but for my people.”

Clint made a scoffing noise at the back of his throat. “If it were up to me I’d let you die.”

“But it isn’t up to you, Archer.” Loki didn’t sound like he was trying to pick a fight. Tony saw the raw fear in his eyes.

“Wanda.” Steve called her over. Tony hadn’t realized she was even there. Vision was close on her heels.

“You wish me to read him?” she asked.

Thor made a startled sound, sitting rigidly as he watched her float towards Loki. Tony smiled. Yeah, Captain Blue Eyes got this one right too.

“No,” Steve said. “I want to know if we can believe him.”

Loki’s startled face made Tony want to laugh. “What?”

Thor settled back with a smile. “You are most wise, Captain. Lady Wanda will easily be able to detect if my brother means mischief or not.”

Loki stood up, backing away with his hands in front of him. “I don’t want some trollop rummaging around in my head!” he stated.

Steve folded his arms across his very fine chest. Tony was distracted for a moment. “You don’t let Wanda in, you don’t get us to help you.”

Loki looked at Thor. “Brother, you would let this happen?”

Thor’s inelegant snort spoke volumes. “I cannot trust you, brother, not when you took on our father’s form and managed to trick me.” He shook his head. “I am afraid that I must add my insistence to this.”

Loki’s eyes were a little wild. Tony wondered just what he was hiding in that bats-in-the-belfry brain. “C’mon, Loki, we’ve all been through it. Just give up your secrets and we’ll all be BFFs forever.”

Loki hit the back wall of the room as Wanda strolled nearer. “Stay back!” It was like watching a cat in a trap.

“This will not hurt,” Wanda assured him as the tendrils of scarlet light entwined her arms. “It will be over in a moment.” The threads of crimson wound around Loki’s neck, and seemed to ooze up his neck to wrap around his skull. Loki’s eyes went wide and terrified as Wanda’s magic slipped inside his mind.


	21. Dear Forgiveness, I saved a plate for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki can be believed. The end is nigh. The Avengers are actually children. Loki is difficult, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.My.God. HOW did this get here? I have no idea but the Avengers have a plan. So please bear with me. Tony is being a pain in my ass. So is Steve.
> 
> Thank you again. I will continue to say it because you're all lovely & the comments & kudos are my air.

Steve watched Loki get paler as Wanda closed her eyes. The illusion of his costume slid away to reveal him in a suit with a long green jacket and boots. No headpiece, no weapons, just a shivering man under Wanda’s spell.

Steve exchanged a glance with Tony who looked as curious as Steve felt about what she was discovering in his mind.

It only took a few seconds, but it felt like ages when Wanda eventually stepped back into Vision’s arms, drooping a little as he caught her.

“Are you well?” Vision’s impassive face was a little twisted with concern.

Wanda nodded and waved him off. “His mind is very strong,” she said, sounding strained. “He does not like being exposed like this.” 

Steve looked back at Loki who still stood against the wall with his eyes wide. “You should maybe talk to him.” He motioned to Thor.

Thor stepped towards Loki, caution in every line of his body. “Brother?”

Loki’s gaze snapped up to meet Thor’s. “She has laid bare all of my secrets,” he whispered. Steve felt a moment’s sympathy. He knew what Wanda’s magic could do. What it could make you feel and believe.

“She has told us nothing of import yet,” Thor assured him, putting a big hand on Loki’s shoulder.

Loki slumped forward, allowing all of his weight to fall on Thor. Steve was surprised to see that Thor merely pulled him close, tucking Loki’s face against his neck. 

“I wept when she showed me the death of our people,” Thor confessed to him, lifting a hand to brush against Loki’s hair.

Tony’s eyebrows went up so high that they almost disappeared beneath his hairline. He looked at Steve. “What?” he mouthed.

Steve shrugged and shook his head, keeping his eyes on the Asgardians. “Can we trust him, Wanda?” he asked without looking at her.

“He is afraid,” Wanda said. Her eyes glowed scarlet. “He loves as deeply as he hates, and it is all twisted up with his father and mother and brother.” She rubbed her forehead. “It is very difficult to read him.”

“Don’t,” Loki begged, still leaning against Thor. “No more, please. I cannot bear this feeling.” His fists tightened in Thor’s cape for a moment. Suddenly he pushed back and away. “I am a god!” He declared, jutting his chin up in the air.

And there was the Loki Steve wanted to punch in the face several times. With Thor's hammer.

Bruce cleared his throat. 

Loki looked hunted. “Um....” 

He walked carefully to the nearest chair and practically oozed into it. Thor was quick to sit next to him, face worried.

Tony put up a hand. “While this is all very fascinating - and Wanda, you and I are going to have a long chat later about the special sort of crazy that you saw in his brain – can we please get back to the matter at hand?”

Steve watched Bucky step away from him and edge a little closer to Tony. He wondered how much of it was desire and how much was knowing that Tony was on the knife-edge precipice of imminent death.

Loki’s eyes were icicles. “You always tread on dangerous ground, Stark.”

Tony lifted one shoulder. “I haven’t got to where I am in the world by being timid, Loki.” He waved a hand at Wanda, repeating Steve’s question, “Can we trust him?”

She paused. “You can believe that he is afraid of what is coming, yes. So when he says he comes to seek our help, then he speaks the truth.” Her eyes went to Loki. “But trusting him isn’t something I would recommend. He lies as he breathes.”

Loki looked like he wanted to protest, but settled when Thor held up a hand. “Please, my friends, remember that Loki has been exposed to the Other, the leader of the Chitauri. His mind has been manipulated much as yours have been.”

Clint snorted. “The difference is that the dick who did it to me is sitting in front of me asking me to trust him.”

“Slow your roll, Julia,” Tony said. Natasha hid a quick smirk when Clint seemed like he wanted to stab Tony with one of his arrows. “I think we’re all missing the point here. Our gifted mind-bender says that Loki believes the crap about the big-ass snake eating the world and destroying Asgard.”

Bucky took the seat next to Tony that Thor had left. “What does that mean for us?” he asked. “Earth?”

Loki’s gaze swung to Bucky, gleaming with an interest that made Steve’s hackles rise. “Oh, hello there, you’re new.”

“Back off, Fido, he’s not available.” Tony declared it like it meant nothing. It made Steve’s heart hurt when he saw the pure delight on Bucky’s face.

“Pity,” Loki murmured. “He’s lovely.”

“ _He_ will take your head off your shoulders if you keep talking about him like that,” Bucky drawled.

Loki’s eyes went brighter. “He’s feisty,” he beamed.

“Again. Not available,” Tony said. He knocked on the table. “Answer him.”

Loki’s mouth turned surly. “While I really couldn’t be bothered with your world, it would seem that Jörmungandr cannot be defeated by Asgard alone.”

“You guys have way more power than we do,” Steve pointed out.

Bruce smiled suddenly. “He said something about the magic not working properly because of his scam.”

Tony’s gaze went sharp. “Drain the magic, destroy the world?” he asked.

Bruce nodded. “Vision, remind me of that prophecy again please. The one from Wikipedia?”

“The last meeting between the serpent and Thor is predicted to occur at Ragnarök, when Jörmungandr will come out of the ocean and poison the sky…” Vision intoned.

Bruce interrupted Vision. “What if the ocean is Asgard and the sky is Earth and the snake is…?” Bruce said, looking only at Tony.

Tony pulled out a tablet and started with some calculations. “Vision, can you…?”

“I’m already busy,” Vision said, ever calm.

“Busy with what?” Steve asked, frustrated at being kept out of the loop.

“Crossing dimensions, traveling through time, destroying worlds,” Tony said off-handedly as he poked at his tablet. “We need to get back to our labs at the Tower.” Steve had never felt less necessary. 

“I think that’s a very good idea,” Rhodey said, startling Steve. He’d been so focused on what was happening in front of him that he’d forgotten that the entire team was in the room. “I’m sure the President would be only too happy to get us out of his house.”

~o0o~

Bucky put both his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “I won’t let you walk into anything,” he said. “Keep doing your genius shit.”

Tony flashed him a quick grin. “Yet another reason to keep you,” he said. Bucky’s responding smile was a thing of beauty. It made Tony blink.

“We need to figure out how long we have until the wall comes down,” Bruce said, coming up on Tony’s right. 

“The snake is the wall,” Tony said, knowing he was right. “The magic has been eroded and the gateway between our world and Asgard is thinning.”

Thor and Loki were at Tony’s heels. “Is that the Aether that you speak of?” Loki asked. “We made sure that it was contained.”

Tony shook his head. “Dude, you of all people, should know better. Anything that is locked up can be set free.” He glanced at Loki. “Tell me about the Aether,” he ordered.

Steve was practically walking on top of them. “What are you talking about?” he demanded. “You need to share what you know.”

Tony huffed out a frustrated breath. “Right now, Capistrano, we know nothing. We have some educated guesses that, because the guess-ees are Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, are almost certainties, but we’ll have no confirmation until we can get back to the Tower and run some algorithms.”

“What are the chances of getting our hands on the Tesseract?” Bruce asked Thor.

“Zero.” It was Steve who gave the flat denial. “That thing is not coming back to Earth.”

“We might need it,” Tony said, getting where Bruce was coming from.

“No,” Thor shook his head. “In this, I am with our Captain. The Tesseract must remain in Asgard.”

“That might actually work better,” Tony said, bending his head to the tablet again. Bucky’s big hands guided him through the corridors of the White House as he did furious calculations.

“We should get going,” Bruce said when they reached the lawns and stood in front of the Quinjet. “Maybe you can give me a lift?” He looked at Tony in question.

Tony nodded. “Vision, we could use your help with this,” he said.

Natasha stepped up. “He can give _me_ a ride then,” she said, one eyebrow arched at Bruce when he opened his mouth to protest. “Quiet.”

Tony gulped. “Or you could ride with me and Vision can carry Bruce,” he offered. “Once you ride me, you’ll never….” He trailed off. “Yeah, that didn’t go in the direction I was hoping,” he admitted.

Rhodey just shook his head. “And to think that the universe has to depend on you to protect it.” Tony flipped him off.

“So, Bruce with me, Nat with Vision,” Tony said, looking around at the rest of the team. “We’ll meet the rest of you back at the Tower.

Steve frowned. “I don’t really feel comfortable with you heading out on your own,” he confessed.

“We need to get on this right away.” Tony needed Steve not go to into full-on protective mode. “Trust me, we won’t do anything stupid.”

The skeptical looks he got from the rest of his team was only a little annoying. “Oh, come on!” he exclaimed. “One time!”

Bruce grimaced. “We don’t have the best track record,” he admitted.

Tony scowled at him. “But look what we got out of it?” He flung a hand out to indicate Vision.

“Along with the huge-ass hole in Sokovia,” Sam added.

Tony glowered. “You are _not_ helping.” Sam grinned at him.

Steve held up his hands. “Okay, everyone take a step back and calm down.”

Tony frowned at him. “I’m perfectly calm,” he declared. “I’m so calm I’m practically dead!”

Loki held up a hand. “I could fly someone to the Tower,” he offered, eyes twinkling at Bucky. “Perhaps your new friend.”

Tony stomped over to Loki and kicked him in the nuts. He was wearing the suit so he knew it hurt. He noted with satisfaction that Loki went white, and then red, and then doubled-over, crumpling to the floor with a choked-off moan.

“Asshole, what part of hands-off the merchandise are you not getting?” He propped his fists on his hips as he stared down at him.

“Uh, guys?” They turned to look at Rhodey. 

“What?” Steve asked, visibly trying to control his temper. Yeah, things might haven gotten a _wee_ bit out of control.

Whatever, Tony thought, Loki had been asking for it. Bucky bumped him gently, shy smile his reward for his actions. Bucky totally got him. Keeping him forever. And Steve. Because Steve could be the jelly in the sandwich....Tony sort of lost control of his brain right then.

“We’re probably going to be on the evening news,” Rhodey said, indicating the tourists taking pictures at the White House fence. “Again.”

Steve rubbed his face. “I need a drink,” he muttered.

“Working on that, by the way,” Tony told him. “Pretty soon I will have invented alcohol that is strong enough to get Captain America drunk.” He was pretty proud of himself.

“Because that’s a great idea,” Clint sneered. “The strongest guy we know getting drunk. Those things always end well.”

“Pfft,” Tony waved a hand. “Stevie Wonder here would _still_ help a little old lady over the road even if he was thirty sheets to the wind.”

“Why me?” Steve looked up at the sky. 

Thor followed his example. “You are waiting for another vessel, Captain?” he asked, staring curiously up at the clear blue expanse. “Or perhaps answers do fall from the stars as my mother once told me.”

Tony snorted a laugh, covering his mouth when Steve glared at him. Then he caught Bruce’s gaze and laughed harder. “Oh my god, I love each and every one of you crazy motherfuckers,” he howled.

Sam leaned against the Quinjet with Wanda. “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes,” he said, presenting them to the world, as Tony and Bruce leaned against each other, gasping with laughter. 

Loki got slowly to his feet, face still white. “I think Asgard will do better to deal with Ragnarök alone. If we were to rely on you lot then we’d most surely die.”

Tony wiped his eyes. “We’re actually pretty good at saving the world,” he said once he’d caught his breath again. Bruce was still hiccoughing as Natasha helpfully smacked his back. “We’ve managed to do it a few times already.”

Loki sighed. “And yet, I am not convinced.” 

“Shut the fuck up, all of you. Get in the fucking Quinjet. **ALL OF YOU**. No-one is fucking flying anywhere alone. Understood?” Steve pointed at the jet.

They all trooped inside without a word.

Steve closed the bay door and sat down in front of it. “Clint, please get us back to the Tower as quickly as possible.”

“Sure thing, Cap.” Clint quickly got the jet in the air and set course for New York.

Tony wasn't convinced this was the smartest move. “Steve, I really think...”

“Don't.” It was one word but it conveyed the absolute end of Steve's considerably long rope. “Not. One. Word.”

Silence reigned for a few minutes. It was surprisingly comfortable, Tony thought. Considering that they were facing the end of several worlds, including their own.

He looked over at Steve. It really wasn't okay that Captain fucking America appeared so worn down. 

Tony couldn't help himself. “So, Cap, now that we're all together. All, meaning you and me and the Buckster over here, how do you feel about a threesome?”

Clint sent the jet into a free-fall for several shocked seconds before he got the controls back.

_EVERYONE_ shouted at Tony.


	22. you’re falling to the floor crying thinking, “I am falling to the floor crying”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes Tony was serious. Bucky has a breakthrough. Home sweet home. ScienceBros get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot math. Or science. There will be nothing real math-y or science-y in anything that comes after. 
> 
> Thank you all again for the comments & kudos. I read & reread so many of them.

Steve had literally no words. He stared at Tony for about a minute before looking at Bucky. “What the hell?”

Bucky kicked at Tony, wincing when he connected with unforgiving metal. “You are a complete dick.”

Tony appeared offended. “Well, of course I am.” He sniffed. “There’s no point in being _half_ a dick.” He paused, clearly thinking about what he’d just said.

“Please, just stop,” Clint begged from the pilot’s seat. “I need brain bleach for this entire conversation.”

“Focus on saving the world, Tin Man,” Bucky ordered. “We can talk personal shit later.”

Later? Steve felt like he’d stepped through the original looking glass. “Later?” he squeaked.

“Well, _I’m_ capable of multi-tasking,” Tony said. He scooted away from Bucky’s boot. “Stop that, you’re only hurting yourself.”

“But I’ll feel better,” Bucky said with a grin. Tony gave a puff of laughter as he dismantled the suit, folding it down into its suitcase size.

Watching them banter like this gave Steve flashbacks to his own time with Bucky. 

“Trust me. We are _definitely_ going to discuss this later,” Steve told them both. He could feel that icy core melting, the one that had resigned itself to wanting and never getting.

Bucky winked at him. “Good to know,” he said. “Tony was being all ‘we should wait to talk to Steve before we get frisky’ and shit.”

“Frisky?” Tony boggled at him. “You may be over ninety years old, Barnes, but that doesn’t excuse the use of language that died out with the dinosaurs.”

Steve could see the slight flush on Tony’s cheeks though. Plus Tony glanced out at him from the corner of his eyes several times, as though he couldn’t believe Steve _wasn’t_ freaking out.

As Tony, Bruce and Vision launched into a conversation of scientific and techno-babble that he had no way of following, Steve settled back against the bay door, closing his eyes. He needed to get some rest now, while there was a chance. He had the feeling that the next few days were going to have little opportunity for it.

Of course, as soon as his eyes closed, the images of Tony and Bucky popped into his head. He’d kissed Bucky so he knew what his mouth tasted like. He’d tasted like sunlight and peppermint. Bucky had always loved peppermints, and that seemed to have lasted through whatever crap Hydra had done to him.

Even though Bucky had said no, the memory of Bucky’s lips against his wasn’t something Steve had been able to forget. Now had had something else to think about. He wondered if Tony tasted like coffee and machine oil. He was dying to find out.

Bucky moved away from Tony, coming to sit next to Steve. “So,” he said. Tony narrowed his eyes at them for a moment and then turned back to whatever Bruce was saying.

“So,” Steve agreed, folding his arms across his chest. 

Bucky’s smile was bright and mischievous. It was the first time Steve believed that Bucky was on his way back to him. In every way.

“A dime for your thoughts,” Bucky offered.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Not a penny?” he asked.

Bucky shrugged. “Inflation,” he said. “Tony told me I’ve got lots of money coming to me from the US Army, so I’m feeling generous.”

Steve smothered a startled laugh. “What, so you’re a rich asshole now, just throwing your money around, trying to buy yourself a boy?”

Bucky’s eyes twinkled. “I’ve been reliably informed that the pretty boy I’ve got my eye on is for sale.”

Steve shoved Bucky with his shoulder. “You’re such a jerk.”

“You kiss your mama with that mouth?” Bucky asked.

Steve groaned. “Tony!”

Tony looked up, eyes a little unfocused. “What?”

“Did you tell _everyone_ about that stupid ‘language’ thing?” Steve really wanted to pout because that joke had become so old it was geriatric. 

Tony grinned. “Of course I did, Capsicle. That sort of epic deserves to be shared with your good ole buddy.”

Bucky laughed. “I’m not sure if any of you guys know this, but Steve swore the worst out of all the Howling Commandos.” Steve held his breath. This was the first time that Bucky had talked about his time before….before.

“Oh really?” Sam leaned forward, keenly interested. “So not always the Boy Scout he pretends to be, huh?” He smirked at Steve’s frown.

“It’s ‘cause he was always the little guy, you know,” Bucky nodded. “I’m sure it had something to do with overcompensation.” His grin faltered when he saw Steve’s face. “Stevie? Are you okay? Should I not talk about….?” 

His words were muffled as Steve grabbed him, hauling him into his arms. “Oh my god, Buck.” Steve felt his throat close as he blinked away the tears in his eyes. “You’re remembering me, us, life before Hydra got hold of you.”

Bucky froze in his arms. “What?” He pulled back to look into Steve’s eyes. “I…” His eyes were wide and wet. 

The rest of the team turned away as Tony handed his tablet to Bruce.

He came over to where they were sitting; dropping down behind Bucky so that he was bracketed by Steve and him. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, scooching in so that Steve could feel the heat of his body. “You’re coming back to us, Bucky,” he said softly.

Steve reached out blindly, grabbing at Tony’s shoulder, and pulling him in. “You…” he said, voice breaking. “You gave him back to me.”

Tony lifted a hand, tugging at Steve’s hand on his shoulder. He twisted their fingers together as he dropped his chin to Bucky’s shoulder. “He gave himself back to us, Cap.” His smile was fond and his eyes were so very kind. 

Steve had never loved anyone quite as much as he loved Tony in that moment.

Steve couldn’t stop himself. He leaned forward and kissed Tony softly. The gasp that escaped him was soft and wondering. “Stop making like you didn’t have something to do with this,” Steve told him. “You know what you did for him.”

Bucky leaned back against Tony, head resting on his shoulder. “You both cared for me enough to let me work this out on my own,” he said. “It’s why I’m kinda crazy about the two of you.”

Steve sucked in a breath, his startled gaze shooting to meet Tony’s. “You weren’t actually kidding about that, were you?” 

Tony shook his head slowly. “This really isn’t the time, you were right earlier, but yeah, you, me, Bucky…I want it. I want us” He swallowed hard, eyes very vulnerable.

“ _We_ want us,” Bucky corrected, keeping his hands on Steve’s arms as he relaxed against Tony. Steve wondered what he’d done to deserve even the possibility of this…of them.

“Aaaaaand we’re about to land at the Tower!” Clint sang.

“Oh, thank god,” Rhodey muttered. “I think I picked up two cavities at least on this trip.” He was smiling as he said it.

Steve laughed as Tony and Bucky both flipped Rhodey off. 

He was going to have his hands full with these two. 

He couldn’t wait.

~o0o~

Tony kept his arms around Bucky as Clint landed the jet. One hand was still holding onto Steve. It felt slightly surreal and completely natural.

“While I’m thrilled at the prospect of you three finding true love, we have bigger issues to deal with.” Bruce stood at the door. 

“You’ll have to move so that we can get out,” Natasha told them with a sly smile. 

“But I’m comfortable,” Bucky said, a put-on whine in his voice.

“And of course, it’s all about you, Barnes,” Sam drawled. “Would you like us to step over you?”

Bucky beamed at him. “You’re my…” he counted his fingers, “Fourth favorite.”

“Fourth?” Sam cocked his head. “So I come in after Steve, Tony and….”

“DUM-E,” Bucky announced, jumping to his feet. He held out hands to Steve and Tony, hauling them both to their feet with ease. Tony had a momentary brain fart as he imagined Bucky ‘handling’ him in bed.

“I have no idea what these two see in you.” Sam stalked past them, shooting Bucky a glare. “I’m seriously counted after a fucking robot?”

“Well, technically, DUM-E isn’t a robot.” Tony skipped after Sam, clapping him on the back. “He’s a rudimentary AI so he’s a little better than that.” Tony’s heart was light, despite the prospect of the end of the world. He was a ‘happy now, worry about tomorrow later’ kinda guy. He was looking forward to a whole truckload of happy. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Sure, that makes me feel _so_ much better.”

Tony saw Loki hurry to catch up to Bucky. The god of mischief was clearly up to something. “I’m gathering by that remarkable display on the jet, that you are open to more…fluid relationships?” Loki sounded hopeful.

Bucky scowled at him. “Jeez, you just really can’t take a hint, can you?” he asked.

Tony noticed Steve’s fists clenching. Uh-oh. Cap was obviously the possessive sort. It made him tingle.

He was about to step in, because he was the water on every fire, shut up Clint, he wasn’t the gas, when Thor grabbed Loki’s arm, tugging him away from Bucky and imminent danger. “Brother, you are most welcome here in our home on Midgard, but I caution you. My fellow warriors do not take kindly to the sort of pleasures we enjoy on Asgard.”

Tony’s ears pricked up. “Pleasures?” he asked.

“No.” Rhodey took Tony’s arm and dragged him away. “A thousand times, no.”

Tony sighed. “You really are the world’s biggest party-pooper, you know?” he complained.

Rhodey handed Tony over to Bruce and Vision. “Take him. Keep him away from the rest of us until you’ve figured out what to do.”

“Keep Loki away from my boyfriends!” Tony shouted as Vision practically picked him up.

“I shall defend your honor in your absence, friend Tony!” Thor declared, batting at his chest.

“You do that, ThunderBall!” Tony yelled as the elevators opened. “And just like the Terminator, I’ll be back!”

The doors closed behind them and Bruce just stared. “You are seriously the most ridiculous human being on the planet. You know that right?”

Tony smirked. “I keep things interesting.”

Vision tipped his head to the side. “I find many of your human interactions most peculiar,” he said.

“Hmm?” Tony poked at the console, directing the elevator to Bruce’s floor first. 

“You make a jest of everything, but much of your humor shields deeper emotions,” Vision murmured.

“Hey, stop that!” Tony protested. “No shrinking while we’re trying to save the world.”

“You have not changed in size, Tony,” Vision pointed out.

Tony sighed. “I’m sure I built a sense of humor into J.A.R.V.I.S,” he muttered. “What happened when you were created?”

“Perhaps you aren’t all that funny?” Vision suggested.

Tony must have had the identical expression of shock on his face that Bruce had. “Oh my god, you made an actual joke!”

Vision shook his head. “I am being perfectly serious,” he assured Tony.

Bruce chuckled as the doors opened on his floor. “I believe the term is ‘pwned’, Stark.” Tony was impressed with Bruce’s street speak.

“Don’t ever say that again,” Tony begged, following him, glancing over at Vision several times. “This is so weird,” he said.

“What is?” Bruce asked, keying in the passcode to his lab. 

“Vision being here, with us, you know.” Tony waved a hand around as he sought the right words. “It just feels strange because it used to be you and me and….”

“J.A.R.V.I.S. is still the essence of who I am, Tony,” Vision told him. “If it would make you more comfortable, you could use that name?”

Tony shook his head. “No, that wouldn’t be right. J was a singular dude. You are your own person…?” He frowned. “What are you?”

“I would call myself a synthesized life form,” Vision replied. 

Tony thought about that for a moment. “Huh.” It sounded logical. Vision wasn’t human, but he wasn’t alien either. “I think you’d be right.”

Bruce was busy putting in some of the rough calculations he and Tony had come up with on the jet into his computer. Tony went to the other keyboard, linking his own server with Bruce’s.

“Okay, to recap, the sea is Asgard, the sky is Earth and the serpent is the wall between the worlds?” Tony wanted to make sure he had this all square in his head.

“I believe you are correct,” Vision replied. His eyes were fixed on the formulas scrolling across the screens.

“We have to make sure the wall doesn’t come down,” Bruce said, frowning at something. “No, that’s not right. It should be cos not sine.” He battered at the touch screen, changing a couple of formulas.

“Yes,” Vision said, moving closer. “But perhaps you could…” He pointed at one section of the formula.

“Ha!” Tony poked at his screen, adjusting the calculations to what Vision had indicated. “That’s better.”

“Well, it’s a start,” Bruce said as they all stepped back to survey the screens.

“We’re going to need a _lot_ of coffee,” Tony agreed. “F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Already ordered, sir.”

“You’re the best.” Tony bent his head to his task. This was going to take a while.


	23. he was pointing at the moon, but I was looking at his hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emo boy talk. Seriously. That's literally all. angsty emo boy talk.
> 
> Oh and a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weekends are bad for writing. watched a guy almost get munched by a shark on Sunday which was fun. Not. For those who didn't....https://www.facebook.com/WSL/videos/10153042682737058/?pnref=story
> 
> Hope you like this chapter. I got all my feelings out.

“Perhaps you would care to see my quarters in this fine establishment, brother?” Thor looked like a giant puppy hoping for approval, Steve thought.

Loki considered it for a moment. “Very well, I suppose it will be amusing to see whether your rooms here are as extravagantly opulent as those back home in Asgard.” He motioned Thor to lead the way.

Thor looked put out. “My rooms are no more opulent than yours,” he protested. “In fact, I am quite sure that yours are the most garish in the palace!”

Steve watched them fly out with bemusement.

“There’s something not quite right with those two.” Sam stood at his shoulder.

“It’s not a thing I want to spend _any_ time thinking about,” Steve admitted.

Sam made a face. “Yeah.”

Rhodey collapsed onto a sofa with a groan. “What I would give for a beer right now.”

“I can help with that,” Natasha said. “I know exactly what Tony stocks in his bar.” Rhodey gave her grateful eyes. She just laughed as she headed to the bar. “Anyone else for something while I’m up here?” Several of them put their hands up. 

Steve didn’t bother. He supposed he’d have to wait for Tony’s experimental alcohol to try to get the buzz from booze once more.

Bucky kept looking towards the elevators. Steve knew what he wanted to do. “We need to let them get on with their work,” Steve told him. “No distractions.”

Bucky nodded. “I know.” He rotated his neck on his shoulders with a grimace. “It’s just - I get a little paranoid when he’s out of sight.”

Steve wasn’t sure how to answer that without sounding like a dick. So he chose to stay silent.

Bucky’s laugh wasn’t pretty. “I know how that sounds,” he gritted. “But he’s been my anchor for the past two months.” He scrubbed his hand over his face. “As long as I could see him then I was okay.”

“What happened when he slept?” Steve wanted to hear more of Bucky’s time with Tony. The time that he still felt a little cheated out of.

“I’d stand and watch him,” Bucky admitted with a rueful grimace. 

“Now, that just sounds creepy,” Sam told him. Steve had forgotten he was there. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. He was so focused on Bucky and Tony that he wasn’t aware of anything else around him.

Bucky nodded and shrugged. “I’ve spent a lot of time working in surveillance over the past several decades. I’ve learned how to disappear into the shadows.”

Steve wanted to weep for his friend. “But you don’t have to do that anymore,” he said.

Bucky sighed. “I’m guessing it will eventually fade, but I’m conditioned to take orders. And when I don’t have them, I’m lost.”

Steve wished that Tony was here. He’d know the right thing to say to make Bucky smile again. But Tony was busy using his incredible mind to work out how to save the world. It was up to Steve to say something.

“I’m pretty good at giving orders,” he blurted.

“Oh my god.” Sam spun on his heel, throwing up a hand. “There are not enough no’s in the world to make me stay.”

“What?” Steve was confused as he watched him leave.

Bucky laughed. It wasn’t loud and it didn’t last long, but it was a genuine laugh. “Sam’s mind goes straight to sex.”

“I don’t…” he stopped. “Oh.” He could feel his stupid skin flush. It was a goddamn curse. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

Bucky chuckled again. “I know you didn’t mean it that way,” he assured him. “Things sure have changed since our time.”

Steve nodded. “I keep saying shit that gets me into trouble.” He smiled. “Tony’s been great about keeping me up to date with things.” Tony had been a godsend. Everyone else tried to keep him ignorant. Tony had refused to toe that party line.

“Yeah?” Bucky strolled out to the patio area. The sun shone brightly and New York was spread out before them. 

Steve followed. “Yeah,” he said, wandering over to the edge of the patio and looking down. “He loaded all sorts of historical stuff onto my tablet, keyed up documentaries on the TV in my room. Got J.A.R.V.I.S. to keep me posted on what had been happening in the world while I was asleep.” He sighed. “It was nice to know he cared enough about me to do that.”

Bucky stood off his left. “He really loves you.” He didn’t look at Steve.

Steve glanced over, stared at Bucky’s profile. “Since they woke me up from the ice, he’s pretty much been my best friend.” He gave a low laugh. “Once we got past all the asshole posturing of course.” And it hadn’t only been Tony who’d been an asshole, Steve thought. He’d been a dick too.

Bucky smirked a little. “He seems to bring that out in a lot of people.”

Steve nodded, still watching Bucky. He relished the chance to be able to do this, to look at him, to talk to him. He’d never believed it would be possible again. “He’s full of crap, but most of it is hot air,” he admitted. “Tony is the single most generous person I’ve ever met.”

“He just dragged me inside,” Bucky said. Steve waited. “I showed up at his door, messed-up and broken, and he just grabbed hold of me and wouldn’t let go.”

“He’s tenacious,” Steve agreed, keeping his voice soft, not wanting to break the moment.

“He’s stubborn as fuck, is what he is,” Bucky said.

“That too.” Steve nodded.

“He wanted to call you right away,” Bucky confessed. “But I wasn’t ready to see you. Wasn’t ready for you to be disappointed in me.”

“Buck…” Steve moved towards him.

“No, wait.” Bucky put a hand on his arm. “I need to tell you this, get it out of the way.”

Steve settled. “Okay.”

Bucky was visibly struggling now. “Tony didn’t ask questions, you know?” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “Well, not about what I’d done or who I’d been, anyway.” His mouth quirked. “He bitched a lot about my arm. Said it was inferior technology.”

“Nothing makes Tony madder.” Steve knew that Tony had zero time for bad workmanship.

“He gave me a room to sleep in, ordered clothes for me.” Bucky sounded choked up. “He made me eat three meals a day, nagged me like my mom used to.”

“Well, that’s just proof that he’s crazy about you.” Steve’s throat was tight. “He doesn’t even feed himself regularly. We always had to force him to eat.” He’d missed that, Steve thought, making Tony sandwiches and ensuring that he eat them in front of him.

“He kept checking up on me.” Bucky rubbed at his face. “Like he cared.” He shook his head. “I didn’t understand that. My life up till then was just a series of orders and reboots.”

Steve flinched. He _knew_ that Bucky wasn’t the Winter Soldier. He’d separated them in his mind, but it still was jarring to be reminded of what Bucky had endured.

“He didn’t know me,” Bucky whispered. “Before.” He met Steve’s gaze then, eyes dark with pain. “There was no baggage. He didn’t give a shit about what I’d done, who I’d been.” He shook his head. “Who does that, Stevie?” 

Steve moved then, pulling Bucky into his arms. “Tony is a very good man.” He breathed the words into Bucky’s hair. “He’s impulsive, and arrogant and, sometimes lies like he breathes, but he’s a _very_ good man.”

Bucky’s arms went around his waist and he clung to Steve. “I don’t deserve this,” he muttered into Steve’s neck. “I don’t deserve Tony and I sure as fuck don’t deserve you.”

Steve wanted to shake him. “You shut your stupid mouth, James Buchanan Barnes,” he ordered. “Nobody deserves it more than you. _Nobody_.” It made him sick when he thought about what Bucky had been through. He was constantly astonished at the strength it took for him to be standing here, sane and mostly whole.

They stayed there for a while, clutching at each other. Steve started to feel like maybe he could breathe again. Bucky’s body slowly relaxed against his until he was almost slumped against him. Steve just relished the fact that he could do this, was allowed to do this.

Bucky eventually lifted his face. “That kiss earlier,” he said. “Before, in Malibu.”

Steve nodded, slightly startled at the change of subject. “Yeah, sorry about that, by the way. Totally out of line.” He’d just been another in a long line of assholes, who’d done things to Bucky, taken things without his consent.

“How about you try it again?” Bucky suggested. There was something in his eyes, something that almost looked like a dare.

“What?” Steve stumbled a little, as he pulled back.

Bucky’s arms tightened around him. “I said I wasn’t ready before.”

Steve frowned. “Yeah, I know. I was there, remember.”

“Still such a punk.” Bucky shook his head, mouth curving in a fond smile. “I’m giving you permission, Stevie.” His eyes darkened. “I really want you to kiss me like you mean it.”

“I…Buck…” Steve’s fingers clenched on Bucky’s shoulders. “Are you sure?” Please god, let him be sure, Steve prayed.

“Kiss me, you idiot,” Bucky said.

Steve kissed him.

This time, Bucky leaned into the kiss, opened his mouth and let his tongue sweep into Steve’s mouth. Steve hauled him closer until he thought there was no way to tell which was his body, and which was Bucky’s. His hand came up, tangling in the long strands of hair at Bucky’s neck. Bucky moaned his approval, tilting his head back into Steve’s palm.

“Bucky. Buck. Bucky.” Steve repeated Bucky’s name in a desperate refrain as he kissed him, poured every bit of love and loss and adoration into the kiss that he could. 

Bucky lifted a hand to Steve’s face. That beautiful hand at the end of the piece of art of an arm that Tony had built. “I have loved you all of my life. Even when I forgot you, I loved you. You’re my best friend. I told Tony that you’re my true north. As long as I have you to set my course by, then I’m okay.”

“Bucky,” Steve whispered brokenly. It was almost _too_ much. He’d never hoped for this. He’d lost his best friend and found him again. Found him in a way that was both new and familiar.

“I’m not letting you go,” Bucky warned, holding on to Steve fiercely.

“I am unsurprisingly okay with that,” Steve said as he bent and kissed him again.

Because now, finally, he could.


	24. tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a kiss. Steve gets a kiss. Tony gets a kiss. **Everybody** gets a kiss. And then they eat. Also the strange habits of Asgardian gods is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fluff. Oh lord, the fluffiest of fluffy things. I cannot be sorry because I really love Tony okay?

“Sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y broke into Tony’s concentration. He’d left Bruce and Vision arguing about quantum theory a while back. “Captain Rogers is at the door requesting access.”

Tony lifted his head to see Steve waving at him. Bucky was plastered to his side. He grinned. “Let them in.”

The doors swished open. “Well, hello there.” Tony looked between them. “What brings the two of you down to my lair?”

Steve propped his fists on his hips. “Are you aware that you’ve been down here for over eight hours straight?” Tony had flashbacks to before, when Steve had bitched at him for working too long. It made something warm and fuzzy ooze up in his chest.

“Pfft.” Tony waved a hand. “That’s nothing. I once worked for forty-eight hours without a break.” 

“Yeah, not really helping your case here, Stark,” Bucky drawled.

Tony looked at him. “You’re looking remarkably satisfied with life,” he noted. Hopeful, Tony thought, Bucky looked hopeful.

Bucky shrugged a shoulder. “Eh, cried like a baby, confessed all my sins, kissed Captain America. You know, the usual.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I swear it’s like looking at two sides of the same demented coin.”

Tony crooked his finger at Bucky. “I’m feeling left out,” he pouted. He felt joy bubbling inside him like some sort of feelings volcano.

Bucky walked up to him, leaned in and pecked his lips. “Hi.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Unacceptable, Barnes. Get those lips over here.” He pointed at his mouth.

Bucky snorted a laugh and kissed him properly, lips and tongue and teeth in one sweeping motion that made Tony feel giddy.

When Bucky stepped back he looked even more satisfied with himself. 

Tony was panting. “If I could bottle that I’d make a fucking fortune,” he announced.

“You’re plenty rich,” Steve told him, hovering back uncertainly.

“Ass front and center, Cap,” Tony ordered. “Not fair that he’s kissed you and I haven’t.” He didn’t like the awkward expression on Steve’s face. That should never be an expression on Steve's face.

Steve came forward, eyes slightly worried. “Are you….”

“Shut up, this won’t hurt a bit,” Tony promised. He grabbed Steve’s cheeks between his hands and pulled his mouth to his. 

Kissing Steve was _nothing_ like kissing Bucky, Tony thought a little hazily. Kissing Buck was a carnival ride, all flash and heat and excitement. Kissing Steve was a midnight swim, smooth and soft and overwhelming.

“Uh….” Bucky’s voice broke off the kiss. Tony did _not_ whine, thank you Bucky. “Things need to be kept PG around here. I think half of the crap in this place is explosive.”

Tony glared at him. “PG, schmeegee.” He looked at Steve, who appeared rather delightfully mussed. “God, you’re so fucking pretty.”

Bucky laughed, moving behind Steve. “He was always too pretty,” he told Tony, propping his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “Even when he was this tiny little thing with an attitude way too big for his body.”

“Hey!” Steve protested, blushing a little. “Standing right here, assholes.” Tony noticed that he didn’t move away though. Baby steps, he thought.

“So, you want a run-down on what we’ve come up with?” Tony asked, ready to present his awesome to the world.

Steve nodded. “You can tell us while you eat,” he said. “Come on, everyone’s waiting upstairs.”

Tony took a longing look at his screen as Bucky and Steve towed him out of the lab. “I just want to….”

“Eat some food,” Bucky told him.

“Catch up with your fellow scientists,” Steve said as he punched the elevator button.

“Save the world!” Toy exclaimed. “That’s what I want to do. What I’m _trying_ to do!”

“You can’t save the world on an empty stomach,” Steve pointed out. He was being reasonable. Tony hated reasonable people. Except when they looked like Steve. Then he liked them. A little.

“When my stomach is empty then my brain is full,” Tony mumbled. 

Steve just rolled his eyes. “Please remember that I’ve lived here before. I know all of your stalling tactics.”

He pushed Tony into the elevator. Bucky leaned against the closed elevator door so that Tony couldn’t leave again.

“This is kidnapping!” Tony yelled. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. call 911!”

“Certainly sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. “As soon as you’ve eaten.”

“This is a goddamned conspiracy,” Tony grumbled, secretly thrilled at the attention. But appearances must.

“Yes, we’re all against you.” Bucky’s droll reply made Tony give a startled giggle.

Steve shook his head. “Life sure isn’t going to be boring.” He smiled as he looked between them. Tony was blinded by happiness. That would never last. Because let’s be real, his life didn’t work that way. So he planned on relishing every moment while he could.

The door opened onto the living room area. Steve shoved Tony out. “Abuse!” Tony yelled. “I’m being abused! Help!”

Clint stuck his head out of the kitchen. “Most women, and probably half of the men on the planet, would be all too happy with that sort of abuse.” He flinched. “God, you’ve broken my brain. I hate you all.” He vanished again as Tony cackled.

Wanda and Natasha were behind the bar, pouring drinks. “Barkeep! Make mine a double!” Tony called.

“A double water?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

Tony scowled at her. “I’m cancelling your access to Steve.” He pointed an accusing finger at her. “Far too sassy.”

“What was that?” Natasha twirled a twizzle stick in one hand menacingly.

Tony gulped. “Haha! Nothing. You are my queen.” He skipped behind Steve, and bolted for the kitchen.

Bruce was chopping onions and Sam was frying something delicious. Tony stuck his nose into the pan, yelping when he got thwapped on the head by Sam. “Be careful with the merchandise,” he warned.

“Keep your nose out of my food,” Sam told him.

“Our food,” Rhodey corrected, coming into the kitchen with a couple of bags from one of the local supermarkets. 

Tony darted over to the shopping bags, suddenly ravenous. “What did you bring me?” he demanded.

Rhodey smacked his hands away. “Go away,” he ordered. 

Tony sighed. “I was dragged away from my **Very Important Work** to eat.” He glared at them all. “And all I get is abused. Where is the food?”

“Would someone please give the big baby something to drink, and then get him the fuck out of the kitchen?” Rhodey yelled.

“So rude!” Tony stomped away. “I’m expected to save the universe on an empty stomach.” He threw himself dramatically down next to Steve. 

Bucky sat on the arm of the sofa staring at him. “I thought you said an empty stomach meant a full mind?” he asked.

Steve dropped an arm over Tony’s shoulder, still cautious but clearly more comfortable. Tony snugged in. “Please ignore the drama queen,” Steve told Bucky. “He gets like this when he’s been too long without food or sleep.”

“Sitting right here,” Tony informed them, fluttering his fingers.

Steve pretended to startle. “Oh my god!” He clutched his other hand to his chest. “So you are. Would you look at that?”

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, while fighting off a grin. “So sassy.”

Steve rested his hand on the back of Tony’s neck. “Just take a breath, Tony.” It felt like safety, Tony thought. Steve touching him like this felt like home.

Tony leaned against him and breathed. The scent of a garlicky pasta sauce permeated the living area and he could hear Wanda and Natasha talking softly.

“Where are the godlets?” he asked, hiding a yawn behind his hand. He _wasn’t_ tired, dammit.

“I sent Vision to call them,” Clint said, putting a huge bowl of salad on the coffee table in front of them. 

Tony beamed. “Oh, you are evil,” he chuckled. “I like you the best. This should be fun.” Clint grinned back at him. Totally his favorite.

Steve made a snorting sound. “I doubt much could fluster Vision.”

Tony craned his neck around to look up at Steve. “Wanna bet?” he asked.

Steve looked wary. As well he should. “Bet about what?”

“About whether our alien friends from Asgard, are capable of shaking the inhuman calm of our synthesized friend.” Tony raised an eyebrow.

Steve watched him. “Why do I get the feeling this is a sucker bet?” he asked the room at large.

Tony waited. 

“What are the stakes?” Tony wanted to crow his triumph. Steve was a product of his time and couldn’t resist.

“If I’m right, and let’s face it, I usually am, the Brothers Trim will most likely shock the crap out of Vision.” Tony rubbed his hands gleefully together.

“Stakes?” Bucky asked. He was just as gullible as Steve, Tony thought. This was awesome!

“I’ll let you know when I’ve won,” Tony told them.

Vision popped up on the patio, face confused. “I may have interrupted something,” he said as he walked inside. 

Tony watched him. “Oh?” he asked. Steve poked him in the thigh.

“Perhaps I have not done enough research into the Asgardian race,” Vision admitted. “It seems that there are singular peculiarities that I am unfamiliar with.”

“Like?” Tony held out his fist for Clint to bump. Robin Hood totally had his back.

“I am aware that it is taboo in this world for close family members to engage in sexual relations,” Vision said. “But perhaps it is acceptable on….”

“No! Not another word!” Steve yelped, eye wide and horrified. 

Tony fell off the sofa he was laughing so hard.

~o0o~

Steve started plotting how to wring Tony’s neck at the same time as he tried to control the red flush across his face.

“Really?” Natasha drawled. “Thor and Loki?” She tapped a finger against her cheek, looking thoughtful. 

“Now that’s something I didn’t see coming.” Clint helped Tony up.

“A mile away, William Tell,” Tony snickered as Steve glared at him.

“You’re a douche,” Bucky told Tony. Steve nodded.

“Maybe,” Tony agreed, “I am however right, and will be thinking long and hard about my winnings.” His eyes twinkled as he waggled his eyebrows at Steve. “Just thinking about what to ask for.”

“I’m reconsidering having anything to do with you,” Steve told him. “It’s clear that you’re unhinged.”

Bucky grinned. “Don’t try to pretend you don’t dig a little crazy, Steve. I mean, look at who you chose for a best friend.” Steve glared at him. He was surrounded by cocky assholes.

Speaking of cocky assholes - Tony shuffled closer to him on the sofa. “Ah, Cap, Capibear, Capybara, Capsicle, don’t be like that,” he crooned. “You will totally enjoy paying up.”

“And that is way more than I ever needed to know,” Rhodey said, coming into the room with Sam and Bruce at his heels. They carried several loaded trays with plates, cutlery and steaming bowls of pasta and sauce that made Steve’s stomach grumble. “I’m begging you, my eyes and ears can’t deal with the special level of nutjob that the three of you together are sure to be.”

“I love you like a brother,” Sam agreed, looking at Steve, “But I don’t need to hear about your sexual escapades.”

Steve felt like his skin was on fire. “I wouldn’t!” he exclaimed.

Sam jabbed a thumb at a cackling Tony. “ _He_ totally would though.”

Sadly, knowing Tony, Steve thought, he probably would. He nodded a little morosely.

Desperate to change the subject, Steve looked at Vision. “After all that, did you actually tell Thor and Loki that dinner was up?” Vision still appeared a little shell-shocked. Tony was never going to let this go.

Vision nodded. “I did, although I am not entirely sure that they heard me.”

Tony started coughing, choking a little on his own saliva, as he laughed his ass off all over again.

Steve regretted _everything_.


	25. I had to make up all the words myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served. Bruce tries to explain multiverse theory. Tony gets an idea. Rhodey gets a call. Bucky is done with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate math & science. So of course I had to research quantum mechanics, string theory, multiverses & cosmology. I broke my brain.
> 
> thanks y'all for the love - I'm having a blast.

Dinner was loud and messy. 

Eventually Thor and Loki had stumbled into the living area, looking exceptionally mussed. Thor had apologized profusely to Vision for traumatizing him. Loki had merely smirked like a snake-oil salesman and ostentatiously rearranged his clothing.

Tony was pretty impressed with the fact that he’d managed to control his mouth. Well, part of that had to do with Steve’s big-ass hand over it at the time. He’d had a really good zinger lined up too.

Steve sat back after his second plate of pasta with a groan. “That was amazing, thanks guys.” 

Sam tipped his fork at him. “Hey, we all gotta eat right?”

Tony sipped slowly on the single shot of whiskey that Steve had allowed him. He wasn’t sulking. He listened to the conversations washing over him; mind on the equations on his screen several floors below.

“Tony?” Steve said his name like he’d been calling for several minutes.

“Huh?” Tony looked up at him, for a moment only seeing numbers scrolling across his eyes,

“I asked whether you, Bruce and Vision could give us an update,” Steve said. “Do you have something to share?”

Tony looked over at Bruce. “Did you crack the chaotic inflation code?” 

Bruce rubbed his eyes. “I’m getting there,” he said. “Vision has been an invaluable source. I just need to get an hour of sleep or something.”

“What’s the problem?” Tony asked. 

Bruce looked around the room. “I’m not sure I can explain the problems of quantum mechanics to all of you.”

“Try,” Natasha urged. “What have you got to lose? We’re not all doctors, but we may be able to give you some outside perspective.”

Steve nodded. “That’s a great idea, Nat.” Tony agreed. Sometimes laymen were the ones who came up with the easiest solutions.

“Okay.” Bruce leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “When it comes to multiple worlds or the multiverse, there is a range of possible observations, each with a different probability.” He looked at them all. Tony made a ‘go on’ gesture. “Now, each of these possible observations corresponds to a different universe. Suppose a six-sided die is thrown and that the result of the throw corresponds to a quantum mechanics observable. All six possible ways the die can fall correspond to six different universes.”

“Yeah, lost already,” Clint said, sitting back. Steve and Bucky’s eyes had also glazed over.

Bruce rolled his shoulders. “The problem is that the multiverse that we live in isn’t shaped like a dice. In other words, the multiple worlds can touch each other. They can overlap.” He put one hand on top of the other in a crisscross pattern

“You speak of Asgard and Midgard,” Loki said.

“Yes,” Bruce nodded. “I’ve been trying to use string theory to figure out a way to keep those six sides from never touching, to put it simply.”

“Using string theory has been unsuccessful thus far,” Vision added. “We started with M-theory about half an hour before dinner and appear to be getting a little further.”

“Ah, M-theory,” Tony mused. “How I have not missed you in the slightest.” He tapped his lower lip as he thought. “How many dimensions have you added?”

“We started with six but I think we may have to go up to ten or eleven,” Bruce said.

Steve stood up, startling Tony. “It sounds like you have things well in hand,” he said, clearly not having a clue.

Thor and Loki both jumped to their feet, objecting. “We aren’t any further!” Loki said.

“It’s been almost an entire day!” Thor protested.

“And the snake won’t poison the sky in a day,” Tony said.

“But the ocean.” Loki’s normally pale face was even whiter than usual.

“Bruce, Vision and I are your best bet to save your world and ours,” Tony said. “But we can’t go any faster or we’ll burn out.”

Loki opened his mouth. 

“You say nothing.” Tony pointed a finger at Loki. “We will solve this when we solve this, or you can just get your ass back to Asgard and deal with your shit on your own.”

Loki looked like he was ready to deal Tony some sort of deadly blow. Thor grasped his shoulder. “Remember, brother. This mess is entirely of your own design. It would behoove you to treat my friends with care.”

“Behoove?” Bucky mouthed at Tony. 

“Like beehive only hoove,” Tony whispered loudly. Bucky put a hand over his face and tried to smother his laughter.

“You insult my brother as though he is some sort of peasant?” Loki appeared venomous. 

Tony met Loki’s glare head-on. “I don’t insult my friends.” He smiled at Thor. “He knows I’m teasing.”

Thor nodded, smiling back at Tony. “I believe what Tony is saying is that he is an acquired taste.”

Tony hooted a laugh. “That’s why you’re my favorite, Thorpedo!”

Clint stifled a yawn and then snuggled a bit further into the huge bean-bag he’d appropriated. “I thought that was me?”

Tony shook his head. “Come on, let’s be real, people, Thor is _everyone’s_ favorite.” He looked around the room, watched them all nod. 

Thor straightened up with a proud expression on his face. “I will always strive to be worthy of this honor,” he assured them.

Bruce groaned. “Seriously, how did we go from quantum mechanics to picking favorites?” Tony wondered who he was talking to. Bruce glared at him.

“What?” Tony felt aggrieved. “I was just putting Tall, Dark and Slinky over there in his place.” He pointed at Loki. Who seemed delighted with his new moniker.

Steve and Natasha exchanged identical expressions. Tony had learned to fear that particular expression. It usually meant a scolding was to follow. And a scolding from Captain America was a painful experience. A scolding from Black Widow was painful in entirely different ways.

“Stop it.” Natasha didn’t even look at him when she snapped the order.

Tony threw up his hands. “As productive as this has been, I think I’m going to go back to my lab and try to figure out if Asgard is the center of a black hole or if it’s our universe that has that particular privilege.”

“What?” Bruce lifted his head, eyes keen. “You’re thinking…?”

Tony nodded. “I think that the Nine Realms might be part of the outer universe and whatever makes up our universe is actually the interior of a black hole.”

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Bruce leapt to his feet. “Come on, Vision and I are coming with you. I have an idea.”

Tony grinned. “Is it a crazy one that might get everyone killed?” He was always hopeful.

“Is it ever not?” Bruce replied drily.

Tony practically bounced as they headed back to the lab. 

~o0o~

“He’s impossible.” Natasha’s sigh was horribly fond.

“This is why he gets away with crap.” Clint pointed at her. “You all _let_ him!”

Thor looked puzzled. “We are speaking about our beloved Man of Iron?”

“Beloved,” Clint snorted. “Pain in my beloved ass, is what he is.” 

Rhodey laughed. “He’s a handful.” His phone started ringing and he stepped away from the group to take the call.

“Now that is a goddam polite way of putting it,” Sam agreed.

Steve watched Rhodey as he grew more animated on his phone.

“Wonder what that’s about.” Bucky stretched beside him, several bones popping. “I need to do something. I’m going nuts just sitting here.”

Natasha’s eyes gleamed. “Oh, please, let’s go and work out in the gym,” she begged.

Steve never trusted that look. It was a herald to having his ass handed to him. 

Sweet, unsuspecting Bucky said, “Sure, sounds good.” He jumped to his feet. “Lead the way, ma’am.”

Clint was up a second later. “No _way_ I’m missing this,” he said.

Thor turned to Steve. “I would be happy to spar with you, Steve.” He smiled. “Expending a little energy would be just the thing, I think.”

“You’ve already expended plenty energy,” Sam muttered, clamping his mouth closed when Steve glared at him. 

There was no way on god’s earth that Steve was letting any one of his team members talk to Thor or Loki about their…special relationship. He finally understood the term ‘brain bleach’. 

Rhodey stalked back to them. “I have to go,” he said, mouth tight.

“Trouble?” Steve asked.

Rhodey sighed. “The President has requested the assistance of the Avengers in the Nuclear Disarmament Program with Iraq.”

“Did you tell him that we’re dealing with bigger shit?” Sam asked.

Rhodey nodded. “He’s the President, he’s not really interested in the problems that other worlds have. He’s pretty much only focused on Earth right now.”

“That is so short-sighted,” Loki spat. “Doesn’t he understand…”

“Shut the fuck up,” Rhodey told Loki. “You invaded his house and took him hostage. You’re not high on his list of favorite people right now.”

Loki subsided with a mutinous growl. 

“Do you need help?” Steve asked.

Rhodey shook his head. “He said Avengers, plural, but you guys have to focus on the big picture.”

“I can go with him,” Sam offered. Steve looked at him in surprise. “I’m going out of my mind with boredom, Cap. I’m sure Rhodey and I will be back before the big plan goes into action. Whatever the fuck that may be.”

Steve nodded. “That sounds good.” He looked at the others. “Anyone else want to go with?”

Clint raised a hand. “I can go.” He shrugged. “Not as if anything is happening here right now, and you can always call us back when you need us.”

Natasha nodded. “I’ll tag along.”

“I thought it was play time,” Bucky whined.

She smiled at him. It wasn’t nice. “Later, puppy.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded at the four of them. “Get out of here, get shit done and get back ASAP.”

He watched them leave, partly worried that he’d made a bad call, and the other half a little jealous that they got to do something other than wait.

“So, you wanna spar with me, Stevie?” Bucky drawled. Steve went hot.

“Uh….” Yeah, the mention of Bucky and sparring in one sentence was clearly enough to short-circuit Steve’s brain. It was a little humiliating actually.

“May I offer _my_ services?” Loki said, smirking a little at Bucky. “My brother and the good Captain can beat each other to a bloody pulp, while you and I spar.”

“How the hell does he do that?” Bucky asked Steve.

“Do what?” Loki asked, all innocent evil. Steve didn’t trust the dickhead as far as he could throw him. And he could throw him helluva far.

“Make every activity sound sexual,” Bucky said. Steve had the horrible idea that he knew exactly what was coming next. Bucky had never developed a filter. “Didn’t you get enough while you were banging your brother earlier?”

Steve fled. Sparring was totally unnecessary after all.


	26. I do believe his mouth is heaven, his kisses falling over me like stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve hides in Tony's lab. Tony is bad at flirting. Finally! The sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord. What a week. Posting today but not sure if it makes any sense. It does to me okay? 
> 
> It's time for the boys to get a little sun'tin sun'tin

Tony and Bruce were arguing loudly about how many dimensions needed to be added to the equation, when Steve rushed into the lab.

“What happened?” Tony demanded, seeing how red in the face Steve was. He was also out of breath which wasn’t the usual state at all. He debated calling the suit.

Bruce’s skin took on a distinctly green tinge. “Did someone attack?” he growled.

Steve held up his hands. “No!” He took a deep breath. “Everything is okay; I just needed to get away from the crazy people for a bit.”

“And you came here?” Tony asked. “Talk about frying pan and fire.” He waved at the sofa in the corner. “Sit down over there, and shut up.” Steve was going to be distracting enough, Tony thought. This might not be a good idea.

Steve obeyed the first part of the order, but then said, “War Machine, Falcon, Widow and Hawkeye have gone on a mission for the President.”

Tony gaped at him. “You let them go?” He wanted to shout it at Steve, because seriously, didn’t anyone understand how fucking serious this situation was?

“How long are you guys still going to be?” Steve asked instead. “With your,” he waved a hand, “science-y stuff?”

Tony counted to ten. And then to twenty. Having the brilliance that he did reduced to 'science-y stuff' was....

“Probably at least a day,” Bruce answered for them. Tony glared at the back of Bruce's head, willing his hair to catch fire. Then he remembered that if that happened then the Hulk was likely to show up, and that would be the end of his precious, precious lab.

“Which means that they’re not needed here right now, plus they’re bored stupid, and the President needs them.” Steve was using his ‘let’s reason with i.e. placate Tony’ voice. It never failed to piss him off.

“But I might need them for something!” Tony protested. And he might, dammit. But now the point was moot because they were gone.

“Sorry about that,” Steve said, sounding not sorry at all. “Guess you’ll have to make do with one of us if you need us for something.” Tony totally heard the quotation marks in that one.

“I take it back,” Tony snarled. “Leave my sanctuary and don’t return until you’ve adjusted that attitude, mister.”

Steve leaned back on the sofa, legs spread, and looking as though there wasn’t a care in his perfect little world. “Make me.” It was a dare. 

Fuck him.

Tony almost bit his tongue. _There_ was a mental image he hadn’t needed in his brain. It appeared as though a comfortable Steve was a smart-alecky Steve. Tony was beyond turned-on.

“Oh my god,” Bruce groaned. “As if I’m already not in need of all of the therapy in the world.” He glared at Tony. “Please go away, taking your awkward turtle flirting somewhere else.”

Tony was mightily offended. “Excuse you, I flirt like a professional!” He’d had plenty of practice at it over the years.

“A professional what?” Bruce asked sourly. “Dork? Embarrassment?” 

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. “Why did I want you back again?” he asked.

“Because I’m your favorite,” Bruce said with a dry-as-the-Sahara smirk. 

Tony grinned. He was right. Bruce was totally his favorite. “Don’t you need me for….” He waved a hand at the screen. “Science-y stuff?” _He_ was absolutely allowed to call it that. 

“God, no.” Bruce shook his head vigorously. “I think Vision and I have about five or six hours of work here before we'll need your unique ability to see the universe.” He smiled at Tony so show that he was okay.

“Unique?” Steve asked from him slouch. Tony didn’t dare look over. He wanted to crawl between Steve’s knees, pull his pants down and worship his beautiful cock. His brain went a little hazy.

“Tony sees the big picture,” Bruce explained. “I can do the math, see the solutions, create the equations. Tony finds the way.”

Steve looked around. “Where is Vision?” he asked.

“In Brucie-Bear’s lab,” Tony replied. “He started talking about the laws of physics, and the properties of the cosmos varying randomly from one patch of space to another. I stopped paying attention to cosmology a long time ago.”

Steve nodded. “That explains where Wanda went.” Tony tried hard not to think about what that meant.

“That is still the strangest thing I’ve seen happening in a very long time.” Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Really?” Bruce asked with a desperate pitch in his voice. “You’re in a romantic three-way relationship with two old-age pensioners who could bench-press a plane; and Wanda and Vision being a couple is the weirdest thing?”

Tony had a feeling that it was a rhetorical question. He still wanted to answer. “Yes?”

Steve stood. “Come on, Stark. I think it’s time you took a time-out.” He strolled across the lab, all loose limbs, and stupid muscles. Tony wanted to lick him from head to toe.

“I’m not five years old,” Tony protested when Steve slung an arm across his shoulders. It didn’t stop his own traitorous arm sneaking around Steve’s waist though. 

“You need some rest, Tony.” Steve’s voice gentled. “When’s the last time you slept?”

Tony met Bruce’s gaze. “Fiji,” he admitted. “I had a couple of zees on the jet too.”

“Bed.” The word brooked no argument.

Tony, being Tony, argued, “But I’m not tired.”

“You will be,” Steve promised. Tony perked up at that. Oh lord, the possibilities.

Tony allowed Steve to tow him out of the lab for the second time that night, this time to the rhythmic sound of Bruce banging his head on the work desk.

~o0o~

Tony leaned against the back wall of the elevator, hands shoved in his pockets and eyes fixed on Steve.

“Sooooo...” he drawled.

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah?” 

“Where are you planning on taking me, Cap?” Tony asked, dark eyes brimming with interest.

“To bed,” Steve said. He blushed when Tony cracked a laugh. “You need to sleep.”

Tony pushed himself away from the wall and sauntered towards Steve. It was hard for Steve to pick a spot to look at. “I’m not tired,” Tony murmured as he reached Steve. 

“Too bad,” Steve croaked. “You’re not always the best person to decide what’s good for you.” He wanted to put his hands on Tony. He dug his fingers into the muscles in his own arms instead.

Tony smiled at him. “Are you sure you can’t think of anything else we could do?” he asked, one hand coming up and letting his long fingers trace the length of Steve’s arm muscle up towards his shoulder. 

Steve shuddered. “Stop that.” He needed to work on the command in his voice, he thought, body going tight and hot.

“If you fuck me I’m sure I’ll fall asleep in a second,” Tony said, mouth sly.

Steve snapped. He hauled Tony into his arms, kissing him as though he was dying. He sure felt like he was dying.

Tony gave a groan and then pushed back. “Oh my god, we are such a fucking cliché,” he moaned, launching himself back into Steve’s arms, hitching his legs around Steve’s waist.

Surprised, all Steve could do was grab onto him, hands suddenly filled with pert ass cheeks. 

Tony broke his brain with the next kiss, ruthlessly shoving his tongue into Steve’s mouth and making sure he tasted every inch of it. “How the fuck do you taste so good?” Tony whined into his mouth. “You’re ridiculous.” His fingers twisted in Steve’s hair and tugged.

Steve couldn’t breathe. “ _You’re_ ridiculous,” he gasped. Yep, Steve thought, brain broken.

Tony chuckled. “If I say ‘take me to bed, or lose me forever’, are you going to know what movie I’m referencing?” he asked as the doors slid open on Tony’s floor.

Steve tried to focus on carrying Tony to his bed without tripping over his feet and breaking something a little more important than his brain. “Top Gun?” he asked. Tony’s pop culture quizzes were fun, but he thought that this wasn’t really the time.

Tony beamed at him, fingers scrabbling at Steve’s shirt. “I have trained you well, my son,” he crooned. 

Steve turned and sat down on the edge of Tony’s stupidly enormous bed with a lapful full of amorous Stark. “Don’t say crap like that,” Steve ordered. “That just sounds creepy.”

Tony pushed at Steve’s shoulders until he lay back on the bed. “Oh my god, I want to start from the bottom and work my way up, but if I don’t get my mouth on your cock in the next five seconds I’m going to die.”

Steve had thought he was used to Tony’s lack of brain-to-mouth filter. A white haze filled his mind as Tony’s clever, clever fingers made short work of his belt and zipper.

They both groaned when Tony’s warm palm wrapped around Steve’s cock. “Holy shit.” Steve dropped his head on Tony’s shoulder so that he could watch as Tony stripped his dick.

“Yeah,” Tony nipped at Steve’s ear. “Come on, Cap, I want to mess you up a little.” He pushed at Steve’s shoulder until he finally understood what Tony wanted.

He scooted back on the bed, keeping one hand on Tony’s hip so that he wouldn’t be jostled off. Tony grinned at him. “You are a very good boy,” he noted.

“Seriously, stop that,” Steve ordered. “I’m not a kid or your son or….”

Tony wriggled down, pulling Steve’s pants and underwear down with him. He swallowed Steve’s cock in one slow glide. Steve lost all ability to breathe.

The sounds that Tony made were pornographic. He watched Tony close his eyes, humming around the length of Steve’s cock. The vibration almost made Steve come right there. Only Tony’s strong fingers wrapping around the base of his cock and squeezing stopped him.

Steve burned hot and cold. He bucked up into Tony’s mouth, the wet suction a mind-blowing contrast to the tight grip on his dick. 

“You don’t…” he gasped, throwing his head back when Tony darted his tongue into the slit, licking at the precome gathered there.

Tony pulled off with a lewd pop. “I don’t?” His throat sounded raw and fucked out. His eyes were slumberous and his mouth cherry-red. He was ridiculously beautiful. Steve couldn’t believe that he was here, with him.

Steve could hardly remember his own name; let alone what he’d been going to say. “Think we’re maybe rushing things?” He finally managed to get the thought out.

Tony stared at him for a moment. “Seriously?” he asked. “You’re seriously asking me this now?”

Steve realized that perhaps he hadn’t been too smart as Tony let him go, sitting up on his haunches. He was still fully clothed as he looked down at Steve. 

“I kissed you for the first time today,” Steve said, desperate to make Tony understand why he’d asked the question. “I didn’t know until a day or so ago that there was even a chance for this.” He pushed himself back up so that he was facing Tony instead of staring up at him.

“And you’re not sure if you want it?” Tony asked.

Steve was horrified. “God no!” he exclaimed. “I want it; want you, like breathing, Tony. Make no mistake about it.” The tension he hadn’t realized had set in across Tony’s shoulders vanished.

“Okay,” Tony said. “Then what?”

“I’m not a casual guy.” Steve met Tony’s dark eyes. “I can’t be casual about this.” He swallowed hard. “You and Bucky, you’re set up differently to me.”

“Now you’re saying I’m a slut?” Tony’s eyebrows rose.

Steve huffed out a frustrated breath. “Don’t be an idiot,” he grumbled, knowing that he was fucking this all up. “I get attached,” he tried again.

Tony’s mouth ticked up in a smug little smile. “You saying you can’t resist me?” He looked entirely too delighted at the prospect.

Steve barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “I’m saying that my mind and body aren’t two separate things, you asshole. I’m saying that if I sleep with you, I’m going to fall in love with you.”

Tony went still. “Steve….”

“He’s always been like that, you know?” Bucky’s voice came from the doorway and Steve’s gaze snapped to him.

“Like what?” Tony asked, visibly struggling for composure.

“He’s a fucking octopus,” Bucky said, moving further into the room, eyes very intent on Steve’s face. “He lets you go with one arm, and then slips another around your heart while you aren’t looking.” He stood about three feet from the bed. “Next thing you know, you’re all wrapped up in Rogers without a chance to escape.”

Steve frowned. “That sounds terrible.” 

Bucky shrugged. “It’s who you are, Stevie. You give yourself completely. It’s not a bad thing.”

“Just stifling,” Steve muttered, all desire gone now.

“There are two of us to keep you from suffocating us with your emotions.” Bucky’s mouth curved in a smirk. “I’m sure Stark and I can manage your clingy self.”

“Oh fuck you!” Tony said, finally laughing. “You are such an asshole, Barnes.” He held out a hand. “Feel like helping me out with our precious princess here?”

Bucky took another few steps, still cautious, until he could put his hand in Tony’s. “He isn’t kidding, Stark. Steve is an all or nothing kinda guy. You take him, you keep him.”

Tony tugged, pulling Bucky closer. “And what about you?”

Bucky knelt on the bed, hand still in Tony’s. His gaze slid from Steve to Tony. “I’m thinking we’re a package deal.”

Steve couldn’t speak. His eyes were burning and his throat was tight. 

“So, if I say I’m keeping you both?” Tony tipped his head to one side, his question curious and giving nothing away.

“I’d say okay.” Steve grated the words out. “I’d say that’s fucking perfectly okay.”


	27. inside your head the sound of glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up. And then they cool down. In an unsexy way. Bucky has issues, people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard one to write because I really want the boys to get jiggy with it. However....
> 
> Thanks again for comments and kudos. We are getting to the meat of things now.

Tony wondered who he’d pleased in a previous life. Here he was on a bed with two of the most glorious men in the entire world, and they were his for the taking.

Bucky reached out, put one big hand on Steve’s belly. Tony was fascinated at the quiver of muscle. 

“Buck.” His name was a prayer in Steve’s mouth.

“Right here, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, bending carefully at the waist so that his body didn’t touch Steve’s. Tony saw Steve’s breathing hitch as Bucky pressed the softest of kisses to Steve’s mouth.

“That is pretty much the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Tony admitted. At once, two pairs of blue eyes returned to him. 

He gulped.

Steve pulled his shirt off, kicking at his pants and boxers so that they fell off the end of the bed where Tony sat, still on his haunches. He glowed in the soft light of the moon shining through the big glass doors. Lit up as though from within. God, they were turning him into a fucking poet. Tony wanted to take so desperately, but they still needed to figure out some things.

“Bucky was my first kiss,” Steve confessed, a gorgeous smile sliding affectionately across his mouth.

“Yeah?” Tony croaked, aroused all over again at the thought. “How old were you?” He didn’t think that Steve was even aware of his nudity, or that his hand was idly drawing circles on Tony’s thigh.

“About twelve?” Steve looked to Bucky for confirmation.

“’Round about,” Bucky agreed. He grinned, suddenly looking so young and carefree that it made Tony’s heart hurt. He wanted to see that expression a lot more on Bucky’s face. He’d spend a lifetime putting that smile on Bucky’s face.

“And?” Tony grinned back at him.

“Steve was all spit and tongue,” Bucky laughed. “Couldn’t kiss worth a crap.”

“Hey!” Steve’s protest was mild as he smiled helplessly back at Bucky. “You still had more experience than me even though you were three years younger.”

“Oh my god! You were fifteen when you had your first kiss?” Tony was beyond thrilled to hear this. “You were a total cradle snatcher, you dog!”

Steve’s cheeks were slightly flushed as he laughed. “I was about as dumb as a box of rocks when it came to stuff like that,” he admitted. “Bucky even showed me how to….” He stopped, biting his lip. 

Tony was even more intrigued when the flush deepened. “How to…?” he prompted.

“Spank the monkey,” Bucky said when it became apparent that Steve wasn’t going to answer.

“Bucky!” Steve kicked at him, face bright red now. Bucky just chortled.

Bucky sniggered even harder, eyes glittering wickedly. “Yanking the crank. Polishing the banister. Pounding your flounder. Teasing the weasel.”

Steve launched himself at Bucky, half-laughing, half-yelling, trying to shut his mouth with his big hand.

Tony almost fell off the bed he was laughing so hard.

“I hate you,” Steve told Bucky when he finally wrestled him beneath him. 

Bucky beamed up at him. “Sure you do,” he drawled.

Tony could see the carefree boy he’d been. The best friends they’d both been. They’d lost so much, the two of them, and yet, looking at them on his bed, teasing laughter lighting up their faces, they were still standing. Metaphorically speaking, Tony thought, mind delving back into the cesspool that was his hindbrain.

“Tony?” Steve’s concerned voice made Tony look into his eyes. “Are you okay?” He smiled ruefully. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to exclude you. I guess we’re going to have to figure out how things will work.”

Tony lifted his hand to brush the hair away from Steve’s face. “I think we’re going to do just fine,” he said.

“Seems like we’re a little over-dressed,” Bucky drawled. He lay, spread out on the bed beneath Steve like a wet dream come to life.

“Well, _I’m_ already naked,” Steve pointed out.

“So you are, Captain, so you are.” Tony waggled his eyebrows at him as he pulled off his shirt. “Come on, Barnes, get with the program.”

Bucky wriggled out from under Steve, quickly shucking his clothes. Tony took a moment to admire his handiwork. God, he was a fucking genius. That arm was a thing of beauty.

“See, that’s just wrong.” Bucky’s voice broke into Tony’s reverie.

“What?” Tony forced his eyes away from the arm and up to Bucky’s face.

“I’m standing here in my birthday suit, Steve is on your bed looking like he’s about to start shooting a porno, and you’re drooling over a mechanical arm.” Bucky shook his head. “You need to get your priorities straight, Stark.”

“Heh, you said straight,” Tony said.

Steve clapped a hand over his eyes, laughing. “Oh lord, you’re actually a twelve year old girl.”

Bucky’s eye-roll was magnificent. “You’re a fucking menace.”

Tony smirked. “Did that hurt?” he asked.

Bucky frowned. “What?”

“The way you rolled your eyes looked painful.” Tony had never learned when to shut up. 

Bucky grabbed him, and yanked him onto the bed, tossing him down next to Steve. “You talk to goddamn much,” he growled, dropping his not inconsiderable weight on top of Tony.

The breath whooshed out of Tony in one startled exhale and …. “Unnngggg.” Feeling the entire length of one super soldier along his front was apparently all it took to reduce Tony to stupid. 

The fact that a second super soldier was all up in his space barely registered a second later when Steve leaned over and kissed Tony’s neck. “Found a way to shut him up,” he murmured to Bucky against Tony’s skin.

“Now, _that’s_ a useful thing to know,” Bucky grinned, undulating against Tony. 

Bucky’s cock was hard and damp, nudging up between Tony’s thighs, cuddling in like it wasn’t big enough to split him in two.

Tony’s brain just shut down. 

Yeah. 

He was going to die tonight, but it was a helluva way to go.

~o0o~

Steve watched Bucky and Tony. They were beautiful together, he thought.

“Are we boring you?” Steve met Tony’s laughing gaze.

“Nope,” He let the ‘p’ pop in his mouth. He liked how Tony’s eyes went even darker watching his lips. “Just enjoying the show.”

“Ain’t no show ‘n tell, Stevie,” Bucky grumbled. 

Tony chuckled. It was filthy. “Oh, Barnes, you are totally showing right now.” He wriggled a little, smile getting wider as Bucky swore. 

“Could use a little help here, Cap,” Tony said, watching him. “Bucky isn’t as svelte as he thinks he is.”

Steve laughed at Bucky’s outraged expression. “You calling me fat, Stark?” His eyes danced.

“Heavy, sweetheart, you’re heavy.” 

Bucky literally melted into Tony at the endearment. He shoved his face into Tony’s neck with a soft sound.

“He likes that,” Steve told Tony.

Tony brought his hands up to rub slow circles across Bucky’s back. “I noticed.” He tugged at Bucky’s hair. “You’ve not had a lot of tenderness in your life, have you, sweetheart?”

Bucky whined a little into Tony’s neck. Tony frowned. So did Steve. That hadn’t been a particularly happy sound.

“What now?” Tony mouthed at Steve helplessly.

Steve reached over, letting his hand stroke across Bucky’s skin. “Buck?”

Bucky tucked in closer, body hunched over and tense, all the gentle teasing from a moment before gone. “That’s what _he_ called me.”

Steve’s blood turned to ice. “Who?” he demanded, sitting up suddenly.

Tony tried to get Bucky to move. “Come on, Bucky, you need to talk to us. I won’t call you that if you don’t like it.”

“I do.” Bucky’s reply was still muffled by Tony’s skin. “I like it just fine. It makes me feel safe.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked, and a second later his mouth turned down. “ **Oh**.” 

“What?” Steve was still confused.

Tony’s eyes were very dark. “It sounds like whoever messed with Bucky created themselves the perfect sub.” He sounded grimly furious.

“Sub?” Steve was even more bewildered now.

“Submissive,” Tony explained. “They used him in more ways than just as an assassin.” He met Steve’s eyes, expression like stone.

Steve started to ask ‘why’ again, when it finally dawned. He barely made it in time to the bathroom before he threw up.

He dropped his head against the toilet, panting through the taste of bile in his mouth. 

Tony and Bucky crouched down on either side of him. Tony looked concerned. Bucky seemed completely terrified.

“I’m okay,” Steve rasped, waving their hands away. “Gimme a minute.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky sounded small and wounded.

“Don’t you _ever_ fucking apologize for what those bastards did to you,” Steve snarled.

Tony grabbed Bucky’s hand. “What he said,” he smiled at Bucky to show he meant it. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Bucky didn’t look away from Steve’s face. “I’m fucking broken, Stevie.” His voice broke on a sob. “Such a fucking mess.”

Steve forgot about how he was feeling as he hauled Bucky into his arms. They sat there on the cold floor of Tony Stark’s bathroom as Bucky wept into Steve’s neck.

Steve looked up at Tony. He was watching them, a look of such pure love on his face that it made Steve want to kiss him until he passed out.

“Tony…” Steve reached out a hand to him. This was something they needed to share. Bucky was theirs and his tears were part of his healing.

Tony nodded and called, “Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y. please can you put on the under-floor heating in the main bathroom?” He took Steve’s hand. “I don’t like my ass being cold.” The floor beneath them immediately started warming up.

Bucky’s tears were tapering off and he gave a wet-sounding laugh against Steve’s neck. “You’re such a fucking diva,” he murmured.

“Eh.” Tony shrugged, moving in behind Bucky so that they bracketed him just as they’d done on the jet. “I’m a spoiled, rich boy. I have standards.”

“Then what the hell are you doing with me, Stark?” Bucky asked, face still hidden from their view.

Steve went rigid. “Buck…” he began.

Tony tugged Bucky away from Steve, wrapping around him from the back. Steve kept his hands on him too, watching as Bucky slumped against Tony, back to chest with Tony’s legs on either side of Bucky’s hips. Bucky turned his face into Tony’s neck, clearly still hiding.

Tony was just as evidently not about to let that happen. “Hey, hey.” He forced Bucky to look at him. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“What?” Steve hated the expression on Bucky’s face. “It’s true; I’m not anyone’s idea of a prize.”

“You need to shut your mouth and listen to me, okay?” Tony’s face was dark with anger. Steve knew that it wasn’t directed at Bucky so he waited.

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll keep repeating it until you get it into that thick skull of yours; _I want you_.” Tony didn’t let Bucky look away. “Do you have any idea how much you’ve given me? How much you’ve changed my life?”

Bucky shrugged. Steve kinda wanted to smack him on the back of the head right now. This wasn’t the time for him to be stubborn. Bucky needed to listen to them.

“I’m a selfish man,” Tony said. “I’m used to getting my way in almost everything.” His arms tightened around Bucky. Steve lifted a hand to cover Tony’s. “I know you, James Barnes. I know you because you let me in.” His smile was a trembling thing. “Everything that has been done to you hasn’t changed the core of who you are.”

“Who _am_ I?” Bucky whispered; eyes bright with hope and love as he stared at Tony.

“Mine.” Tony brushed the long strands of hair from Bucky’s face in a move so tender it made Steve choke up. “Ours. Yours. Bucky.”

Bucky surged forward, kissing Tony desperately. “You’re…” he breathed against Tony’s mouth.

“Yours.” 

Steve realized it was just that simple. 

He met Tony’s eyes. 

“Yours,” he whispered, kissing Bucky’s shoulder. “Always yours.”

Tony smiled softly. 

“Now, if we’re done with this feelings crap, I’d really like to take this off the floor and onto my bed. I have old bones.” Tony shook off the emotion like a dog shaking off the rain. 

Steve let him. “I need to brush my teeth,” he said, grimacing at the taste of vomit in his mouth.

“Use my toothbrush,” Tony said, clambering to his feet. 

Steve helped Bucky up, watching Tony. “You sure?” he asked. This was a small thing, but it obviously symbolized something big, something huge.

“Capsicle, if I’m going to have your dick my mouth or in my ass, I reckon a shared toothbrush isn’t a problem.” Tony’s grin was all teeth as Steve flushed.

“You’re impossible,” Steve said, failing to sound annoyed.

“And yet…” Tony grabbed Bucky’s hand. “Come on, sweetheart; let’s get the bed warmed up for the Boy Scout.” He smiled at Steve to let him know he was teasing. 

Steve already knew.


	28. the splash of my tongue melting you like a sugar cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is finally sexy times! \0/ Steve has a mini freak-out. Nobody interrupts them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lordy I struggled with writing the sex. And then of course it's OT3 sex so /0\ I hope it's okay....don't tell me if it sucks!

“I like being called “sweetheart”,” Bucky admitted as they walked to the bed. “It’s an old-fashioned sort of thing.” His hand was loosely clasped in Tony’s.

“I’m not a dom,” Tony told him. “I never liked that scene.” He wanted to help Bucky but he wasn’t sure that he could.

“I guessed that,” Bucky said as he sat down. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with me.” He looked nervous.

“Don’t start that crap again,” Tony told him, waving that away. “I’ll do what I have to so that you feel safe and loved. _Whatever_ you need.” And he meant it. This beautiful man had been so fucked over by the people in his life, and yet he trusted Tony with everything. It blew his mind.

“Would you…?” Bucky stopped, looking past Tony.

Steve came to stand beside Tony. It was very hard not to be distracted by the miles of skin in front of, and next to him. Tony deserved a fucking award, he thought, eyes running covetously over Steve’s body.

“What?” Tony asked, forcing his gaze away from Steve.

“I never got to….” Bucky sucked in a breath, skin flushed. 

“Talk, Barnes,” Steve ordered. His mouth curved in a small smile as he noticed Tony’s sudden lack of focus. Fucker.

Bucky straightened up, evidently used to the sound of command. Tony was both aroused and appalled. He was however, very naked so, sadly, his arousal showed. 

“I was always fucked,” Bucky said bluntly. “Unless they needed me to fuck a woman, they always made me the one who was fucked.”

Tony wanted to invent a time machine and go back to the forties and find the monsters that had done this to Bucky and destroy them atom by atom.

“So, fuck me then,” Tony offered. He suddenly understood. Of everything that had been taken away from him, lack of control was the worst of it. Bucky needed to be given control again.

Bucky’s gaze flew to him. “What?”

Tony gestured at his dick. “Trust me, babe, Little Tony is totally with the program.” 

“You call your penis Little Tony?” Steve’s face was horrified.

Tony glared. “Really, Steven? _That’s_ what you got out of it?” He wasn’t going to admit that he had several names for his dick, including Mjolnir. Certain things weren’t meant to be shared.

Bucky’s startled laugh was reward enough. 

Tony grinned. “I swear I’m an equal opportunity kinda guy. Fucker or fuck-ee, doesn’t matter. As long as I come, I’m good.”

Steve shook his head with a laugh. “What are we going to do with you?” He sounded terribly fond.

Tony straddled Bucky’s lap. “I can think of a few million things,” he replied, draping his arms over Bucky’s shoulders. He watched Bucky’s eyes go dark. “How about you tell me what _you_ want to do?” He waited; let Bucky take the power back for the first time in this new life.

“I want to fuck you,” Bucky growled. Tony heard Steve’s indrawn breath behind him.

“Okay,” Tony agreed. “Do we need a safe word?” He waited again as Bucky thought about it.

“I might be rough,” Bucky admitted. “It’s been a while.”

“I’ll stop you before you hurt anyone,” Steve promised. He dropped a hand onto the nape of Tony’s neck. It made Tony want to purr.

Bucky looked up at Steve “Okay,” he nodded, clearly trusting Steve completely. “But if things get crazy…” He was visibly worried.

“I’ll say ‘Jarvis’,” Tony assured him. He put his palms on Bucky’s cheeks, met his gaze. “But I trust you.” He leaned in, pressed a kiss to Bucky’s mouth. “I trust you, sweetheart.”

Bucky broke then, arms coming around Tony in a vice-like grip as he returned the kiss. Tony grew light-headed as the kiss went on and on.

Eventually Steve put a hand on Bucky’s neck. “Let him breathe, Buck,” he said.

Tony whimpered when Bucky pulled back. He was vibrating with need. “Okay, enough messing around, and _more_ than enough chit-chat. I’m ready for the main event.” 

Tony shoved at Bucky’s shoulders until he let go. He scrambled out of Bucky’s lap and went to his side-table. He pulled out a couple of condoms and a tube of lubricant.

“I’ll take that.” Steve held out his hand. Tony narrowed his eyes at him and spotted the determination in his face. He dropped the items in Steve’s hand without a word.

Bucky watched Tony as he walked to the side of the bed. It was a little unnerving with Bucky’s eyes tracking him like prey. Okay, let’s be real, Tony thought, it was fucking hot the way Bucky looked at him. 

“How do you want me?” He raised an eyebrow at Bucky.

Bucky’s smile was wicked. “On your stomach,” he said.

Tony shuddered a little as he obeyed. He didn’t like turning his back on anyone, but Bucky wasn’t just anyone, and to him, this would be the ultimate demonstration of trust.

He propped his head on his hands as he waited for Bucky to move. The first touch of lips at the base of his spine took him by surprise. He was wound tighter than any coil he’d ever built.

“We’ve got you, Tony.” Steve’s voice was practically a whisper as he stroked his hand from the top of Tony’s spine to the spot where Bucky had pressed his mouth.

Tony quivered, senses already on overload. “Please,” he begged.

Bucky bit into Tony’s ass cheek with a nip that made Tony groan. He was discovering kinks he had not known he had. The other cheek was given the same treatment, along with a swipe of Bucky’s tongue.

Steve lay down next to him, eyes on Tony’s face. “Bucky looks like he plans on taking his time,” he said. His eyes flicked between Tony and whatever Bucky was doing.

“I’m going to die and you’ll have to explain my corpse to Fury.” Tony groaned as Bucky’s tongue laved across his hole.

“I wish you could believe how dazzling you are,” Steve said. He ran his hand over Tony’s cheek. “May I kiss you?”

Anything to divert Tony’s attention from what Bucky was doing. “Yes,” Tony jerked as Bucky’s tongue pressed in. “Fuck. Yes. Please. Fuck.”

Steve smiled at him. “You devolve when you’re being seduced.”

Tony tried to glare. “Fuck you.” He whined when Bucky pushed a finger into him alongside his tongue. 

“Trying,” Bucky muttered around Tony’s ass.

Tony couldn’t stop the semi-hysterical giggle. “I am _going_ to die,” he declared.

Steve leaned forward until all Tony could see were those cobalt eyes. “Don’t die yet,” he murmured. “I have plans for you.”

Oh god, Tony thought as Steve kissed him. Captain America was going to be the fucking death of him.

~o0o~

Tony’s mouth was soft, Steve thought. He hadn’t expected the tenderness. Watching Bucky bite and break Tony apart was beyond sexy, but the small sounds that Tony made as Steve kissed him were even more entrancing.

He traced Tony’s lips with his tongue, plunging inside when Tony opened his mouth with a groan.

Steve looked down to see Bucky watching him, something dark and dangerous in his gaze. 

He kept his eyes on Bucky as he kissed Tony. They’d never been this, him and Bucky. But it somehow felt right with Tony between them.

Tony’s hand dug into his hair. “If you’re going to kiss me, then kiss me. Otherwise, play with Bucky. Don’t half-ass this, Cap.” 

Tony’s eyes were passion-black and his mouth was wet. “I _am_ kissing you,” Steve protested.

“Your mind isn’t on it,” Tony told him. He didn’t seem particularly upset about it though. “I don’t need you to reassure me.” He moved away from Bucky’s mouth. The growl that Bucky emitted was sub-human, and made Steve shiver. “What I do need is that, if you’re kissing me, you’re kissing _me_.” 

Bucky slithered up Tony’s back, plastering his body over Tony’s. “You’re talking too much,” he rumbled.

Tony turned his head so that he could kiss Bucky. Steve wondered what he tasted like. He wanted to know. “Just setting some ground-rules,” Tony murmured against Bucky’s lips. “Otherwise this is going to get very messy.”

“I was just getting started.” Bucky bit Tony’s lower lip, holding it between his teeth. Steve tried to remember the things Bucky had told him about when he was with a girl. If Bucky had learned this before…or if he’d been taught after…

“Stop it.” Tony’s mouth was tight as he pulled back from Bucky. “Get that crap out of your head.”

“You a mind reader too, Stark?” Steve was afraid. He still wasn’t sure how it would work. If it _could_ work.

“I know you.” The words were simple and devastating. Steve stared into Tony’s eyes, seeing his reflection there. 

“Come here.” Bucky held out his hand to Steve. 

“This is supposed to be about you,” Steve muttered, feeling ashamed at his lack. He didn’t know what he was doing here.

“It’s about _us_ , dumbass,” Bucky said with a soft smile. “Now, get the fuck over here, and fucking kiss me.”

“Gee, when you say it like that, Buck, how could I possibly refuse?” Steve grinned a little, feeling less like an intruder.

“He’s all romance,” Tony agreed as Steve leaned over his shoulder to kiss Bucky. Steve tasted lube and sweat and something that he knew was uniquely Tony. He shouldn’t be so turned on by it. The era he’d grown up in wouldn’t have understood whatever this was between them. He wasn’t entirely sure himself, but he wanted it.

“God, you’re both so fucking gorgeous,” Tony breathed, a hand on each of them. He watched them kiss each other. 

Bucky kissed the way Tony kissed, Steve thought, a little dazed by the feelings punching through him. Purpose and determined fire behind every flick of tongue. It was a little like stepping into a wildfire.

“My turn,” Tony demanded, pulling Steve away from Bucky and up into him. Bucky muttered a protest, but quickly settled for putting his mouth on Steve’s cock

For a moment, the world whited out and Steve couldn’t even remember his name. Bucky’s lips were soft and wet around his dick. It felt as though Steve’s brains were dribbling out of his cock.

He opened his mouth to beg Bucky to stop but Tony’s clever tongue was inside before he could get a sound out.

He slumped back then, letting them do what they wanted to him. He closed his eyes and allowed the dual stimulation of his dick and his mouth to overwhelm him. 

He trusted Bucky, had trusted him for all his life, even when he’d been the Winter Soldier with death in his eyes. He trusted Tony too, had trusted him from the moment he’d sacrificed himself for the people of New York, taking a nuclear warhead into an alien portal.

Bucky pressed a finger to his hole, pushing the slicked-up digit and curling it inside him so that it brushed a bundle of nerves that Steve hadn’t known existed. He would deny the noise he made until his dying day. He came hard, arching up into Bucky’s mouth and gasping into the warm cavern of Tony’s.

“I think we broke him.” Tony’s voice brought Steve back to himself. He opened his eyes to meet Tony’s amused gaze. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Steve croaked. “Am I dead?”

Bucky snorted a laugh into Steve’s stomach. “You have quite the hair-trigger, Stevie.”

Steve shrugged, his body loose and languid. “It’s been fucking forever, you asshole. It’s a miracle I lasted for more than a second.”

Tony patted Bucky’s cheek. “Come on, then, sweetheart.” His smile was both wicked and kind. “Your turn.”

Steve lay there as Bucky pushed Tony to the bed, fingering him open until he was writhing on the sheets like a wanton thing. 

He watched Bucky surge into Tony, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back up so that he was splayed across Bucky’s thighs like a sacrifice.

Tony’s litany of begging and cursing was enough to send Steve to lie in front of Tony, lift a lazy hand and jack him off while Bucky pounded into him relentlessly.

Tony’s eyes were on Steve the whole time, bright and desperate. His mouth dropped open as Bucky’s thrusts lifted him into the air. He reached out to grab Steve’s hand. The other hand went up and back around Bucky’s nape, pulling Bucky’s face into his neck.

“God, Bucky,” Steve breathed. “You should see him.”

Bucky’s gaze met his. “Next time, I get to watch,” he gritted, plunging once more as Tony shouted his release. The come that hit Steve in the face took him by surprise but he stayed where he lay, fingers tight around Tony’s and heart full for the first time since he’d woken up in this wild new world.


	29. he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony leaves his bed & goes to science. Steve leaves his bed & goes to deal with Thor & Loki having a breakdown. Reality bites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so back to the plotty things. Again, I am sciencing for shit. Hey, maybe by accident I'll discover how to go through a black hole safely. 
> 
> Glad y'all are enjoying my crazy.Thanks for sticking with me.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Tony slurred into Steve’s skin. Bucky’s arms were a vice around him, holding him against his chest as though he was terrified he’d vanish while Bucky slept.

“Sorry,” Steve moved his legs so that Tony could stretch out. 

He gave a sigh of relief. “Hey, octopus boy, how about letting my blood circulate a little?” Tony poked Bucky’s thick forearm.

“Shurrup,” Bucky mumbled into Tony’s neck. “Sleeping.”

Tony wriggled a little, finally getting Bucky to let him go. He scooted towards the edge of the bed, looking at the picture they made. 

“I’m the luckiest son of a bitch in the entire universe, but if I don’t get my ass in gear, there will be no universe.” Neither of them replied. Assholes.

He climbed off the bed, smiling as he watched Steve and Bucky roll towards each other, bodies aligning automatically as though they’d been sleeping together forever. “No, really, don’t worry about me,” he said to the room. “I’ll just leave my warm, sexy bed and go save the world.

“’Kay.” Steve flapped a hand at him in a pathetic attempt at a wave. “G’luck.”

“Fuckers,” Tony muttered as he headed to the bathroom. He’d already traumatized Bruce enough for a lifetime; the least he could do was clean the jizz off his body.

The unfamiliar burn in his ass let him know that he’d been thoroughly fucked. He scowled towards where Bucky lay curled up next to Steve. 

And stopped.

Bucky had shoved his nose into the curve of Steve’s neck, mouth half-open against his skin. Steve’s arms were tight around him, holding him as though he was something precious. His lips were relaxed ina half-smile as Bucky’s hand pushed into the hair that was just long enough to curl into Steve’s nape.

Tony reached for his phone and took a stealthy photo. This was a moment he wanted to remember and cherish. They weren’t likely to have many of these in the near future so he wanted proof that this moment of peace had happened. Also, he sort of wanted to post it on his public Facebook page to brag to the world at just _how_ fucking lucky he was. He doubted Steve would appreciate it though.

While he showered, he thought about the ideas that Bruce had planted in his brain. Sex always made his mind work better. It’s why he’d been so prolific when he’d been with Pepp… Nope. He was done with that part of his life. 

He perked up as he turned and shoved his butt at the warm water. Maybe with two boyfriends he’d be extra smart. It would be good idea to run some tests. 

“Sir, Dr Banner has indicated that he and Vision are ready for you.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. broke into his wonderings. 

“Tell them I’m on my way,” Tony said, switching the water off and grabbing a towel. He padded back through to the bedroom, dropping the towel once he was mostly dry.

“You’re leaving?” Steve lifted his head, watching Tony. His eyes were hazy with sleep and his hair was hilariously messed up.

“Yeah, Bruce is finished with whatever he and Vision were doing.” Tony tugged on a pair of loose cotton pants. “I’m up.”

Steve made to get up. “Stay right there,” Tony told him. “There’s nothing you can do until I’m done with my shit. Get some sleep while you can.”

Steve slumped back down, Bucky dragging him closer again. Tony grinned. “He’s clearly going to suffer from separation anxiety.”

Steve smiled back. “I don’t mind.”

Tony pulled an AC/DC tee over his head, walking over to the bed. He bent down to press a soft kiss to Steve’s mouth. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“What for?” Steve’s voice was just as soft.

“For trusting me,” Tony said. He met Steve’s gaze. “I don’t have the best track record when it comes to love.”

“You love so hard,” Steve told him. “I think that it is sometimes too much for one person.”

“Huh.” Tony thought about it for a moment. “So if you’re right then me loving two people should work?” He liked that theory. He didn’t even have a heart attack using the ‘L’ word.

Steve nodded. “We’re all you’re ever going to need.”

Tony couldn’t resist kissing him again. “Whoda thunk it?” He smiled against Steve’s lips. “Captain America, Closet Romantic.”

“Either get back into bed, or get the fuck out of here.” Bucky’s sleepy grumble was almost enough to tempt Tony.

“Right.” He straightened. “Off to save the world, then.” He reluctantly left his suite. Left Bucky and Steve snuggling, actually snuggling, in his bed while he had to go and science. This Avengers gig was really starting to eat into his sexy times.

~o0o~

“I don’t want to know.” The first words that Bruce said when Tony entered his lab made him grin.

“But Bruce, Brucie, Brucie-Bear,” Tony put on a whine.

“Anything,” Bruce said, fixing him with a glare. “The Other Guy wouldn’t be happy with you.”

Tony pouted a little. “But, sharing is caring, Bruce.” He had to make an attempt at protesting.

“Don’t care, don’t share.” Bruce waved at the computer generated image spinning slowly in the middle of the lab. Vision had his hand in the center of the brightly glowing sphere. 

Wanda sat regally on the sofa in the corner, motionless. Tony suspected that she was sleeping with her eyes open, which wasn’t creepy _at all_. He wanted to flap a hand in front of her face to test his theory.

“Stop that,” Bruce told him, not even looking at him. Tony searched his head for eyes. There must be one in the back of Bruce’s head. “The formula we’ve run suggests a cyclic multiverse, not a brane one as I first thought.”

“So our gravity affects the other universes?” Tony asked, tapping his mouth as he did a slow walk around the model.

“I believe that if we can get the natural gravity of our universe to repel the Asgardian universe, then we theoretically would be able to prevent them from colliding.” Bruce looked at Tony. “What do you think?”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “What about the cosmological constant problem?” He pointed at one section of the model. “It doesn’t look right there.”

Bruce frowned. “I just…” He glared at Vision. “Why did you change that?”

Vision’s placid face revealed nothing. “I believed you were wrong, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce stomped over to the console and keyed a few strokes. The model twisted a little, reconfigured and settled. “There.”

Vision opened his mouth to object. “I think he’s right.” Tony nodded. “You’re not always going to be the last word in science, V.”

Vision stepped nearer, ran a hand over the new code. “I believe you are correct, Tony.” He looked back at Bruce. “I apologize for doubting you, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce waved the apology off. “We’re all a little punch-drunk now,” he said. “I’m sure we could use some rest while Tony does his thing.”

Vision shook his head. “I do not get tired.”

Tony pointed at the door. “Leave me to my genius.” He grinned at Bruce. “You know what I need, baby.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Wanda.” The witch looked at him, eyes blank. “We’re leaving.”

She turned to Vision. He shrugged. “It would appear that we are no longer needed.” 

Tony was a little offended at Vision’s doubt. “I _don’t_ need any help with this part of the program,” he insisted. “Now, shoo.”

Bruce ushered the other two out of the lab, calling over his shoulder, “Let me know when you’re done.”

Tony wasn’t even aware of him anymore. He was brain-deep in the most beautiful equation he’d ever seen in his life.

~o0o~

Steve woke up with Bucky’s hair in his mouth. He choked a little.

Bucky burrowed in with a low grumble. 

“I’m getting up,” Steve told Bucky. “I want to check on everyone.”

Bucky looked adorable pouting at him, Steve thought. “They’re all grown-ups,” he protested. “Stay.” That petulant expression had no place on the face of the world’s most lethal assassin.

Steve grinned, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s soft mouth. “I’m the team leader,” he explained. “It’s kinda my job.”

“Your job sucks,” Bucky told him, rolling onto his back and stretching.

“Yeah, it sometimes does,” Steve agreed, running his eyes over Bucky’s body.

“Letch,” Bucky teased with a grin when he caught him.

“Yup,” Steve leaned down and kissed him again. “I’ll see you in a bit.” 

He pulled on his pants and headed to the elevator, grateful when it was empty. He really hadn’t wanted to see anyone on the way to his rooms he thought, pressing the button for his floor. A hot shower and clean clothes would do him the world of good.

“Captain Rogers, Thor and Loki have requested your presence as soon as possible,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him as the doors closed.

“Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Steve wondered what those two wanted this time.

He hurried through his shower, pulling on clean jeans and a white t-shirt before he took the elevator to the living area. 

Thor and Loki were slumped against each other on one of the sofas. The dark circles under Loki’s eyes told of a sleepless night. Steve ordered his treacherous brain to stop thinking of why he would be so tired. Tony’s wicked mind was obviously a very bad influence.

“Good Captain, we have need of your counsel,” Thor declared the moment he spotted Steve.

Steve sat in one of the armchairs facing the sofa. Loki listed to one side, leaning against Thor as though he was a boneless thing. “How can I help you, Thor?”

“You can end my wretched life,” Loki informed him. “Perhaps my death will satisfy the gods and Asgard will be spared.”

Steve arched an eyebrow at Thor, who sighed. “My brother is filled with guilt,” he confided. “His mischief has wrought damage on both of our realms.”

Steve rubbed a hand over his eyes. “That’s sort of his thing though, isn’t it?” He stared at Loki who was pale and shaking. “Is he alright?” He wasn’t an expert, but he didn’t think gods were supposed to look as though a breeze could blow them over.

“Heimdall opened the Bifröst for a moment and the news was not good.” Thor dropped a hand over Loki’s shoulder. Steve had to remind himself that they were aliens. And adopted brothers.

“What did he say?” Steve asked.

“The skies have turned dark with blood and the land gives up no fruitage.” Thor looked at Loki who slipped even further down on the sofa.

“Well, that sounds horrible.” Bruce stood at the entrance to the living room, watching them. “Anything that sounds a little less like the book of Revelation?”

“I know not this book of which you speak, but perhaps it holds the answers to our questions,” Thor said.

“It is a Midgardian Holy Book,” Loki muttered.

“Then it surely has some insight on our plight!” Thor looked like he wanted to fly directly to the source.

“I sincerely doubt it, brother,” Loki dropped his head onto the back of the sofa. Steve really hated the dramatics that seemed to accompany the Asgardians. He loved Thor, but between his booming declarations and Loki’s slimy insinuations, he was about done. “The Midgardians cannot agree that this book is the one true prophecy.”

Thor appeared shocked. “How do you foresee what is in your future?” He waited for Bruce or Steve to answer him.

“Uh,” Steve said, exchanging a helpless glance with Bruce. “We don’t?” Bruce shrugged.

“This is most disturbing,” Thor declared, jostling Loki from his slouch against his shoulder. “It explains so much of your unfortunate history.”

Steve thought maybe Thor had a point. If humanity had known, or even suspected, what was coming, things might have turned out differently.

Wanda floated into the room from the balcony, Vision right behind her. “I wish to eat,” she announced.

Bruce gestured towards the kitchen. “Knock yourself out,” he said. She headed to the kitchen without another word. Vision hovered a little uncertainly, before he settled against the bar.

Thor frowned. “That seems singularly inhospitable, friend Bruce. Our Scarlet Lady merely wishes to partake of sustenance, and you suggest she hits herself?”

Steve shoved his hand in front of his mouth, quickly disguising his laugh with a cough. Thor looked at him suspiciously. 

“It’s a figure of speech, Thor,” Bruce explained. “It means that she must do whatever she wishes.” He sent a stern glare at Steve who couldn’t control the shaking of his shoulders.

“Ah!” Thor’s face cleared. “Another of your curious Midgardian idioms.” He nodded. “My Jane has tried to teach me of these word pictures. I fear there are many I do not know.”

Steve wanted to bring the conversation back to the reason Thor and Loki had summoned him. “So, the feedback from Heimdall was that…” he prompted.

“Jörmungandr has begun to eat the sky and Ragnarök is upon Asgard.” Loki’s monotone didn’t hide the panic in his face. 

“What about Odin?” Bruce sat down in one of the other armchairs. “Can’t he do something?”

“Father still sleeps,” Thor said, sending a sharp glance at Loki when he flinched. “It appears that nothing will wake him up. Since my mother’s death, he has not returned in spirit to Asgard.”

“Just how the hell did you pull that con off?” Bruce asked Loki.

Loki’s shoulders hunched up around his ears. “They’re not very smart,” he mumbled. That earned him a hard poke from Thor. “Well, they aren’t!” he said. “I managed to fool them for eons before they suspected anything was amiss.” He arched an eyebrow at Thor. “I fooled even you, brother dear.”

“We are too trusting,” Thor admitted. “I should have known when my ‘father’ offered me the throne that something was not right.”

“Okay, putting all that aside.” Steve leaned forward. “How long do we have?”

Thor swallowed hard. “According to Heimdall, Asgard will be swallowed up within a few days.” Loki looked like he wanted to vomit.

“And Earth?” Steve could relate to Loki’s emotion.

“The serpent, Jörmungandr, will use the Bifröst to come to Midgard and begin its conquest here too.” Thor closed his eyes. “Heimdall has sworn to destroy the Bifröst before that happens.”

“That means that you would have to go back to Asgard before then or you’ll be stuck here forever,” Vision said softly.

Loki shook his head. “It would be pointless to go back to Asgard,” he said. “There would be nothing to return to.”

Thor sighed. “Heimdall has already told us to remain here. He will send as many of our people through the Bifröst that he can before he cuts us off forever. It may buy us some time.”

“I’m sorry, Thor.” Steve knew his words were inadequate.

“It’s nothing you need to be sorry for,” Loki spat. “I’m the mass murderer here.”

“Brother.” Thor pulled Loki close. “You did not know that this would be the consequence of your charade.”

Loki’s mouth thinned. “That doesn’t excuse my actions.”

“Well then, I see I missed the pity party.” Tony’s wry voice had them all looking towards the elevators. He was practically vibrating.

“You’ve done it.” It wasn’t a question from Bruce.

Tony beamed at him. “I’ve done it.” He looked at Vision. “I need you and Bruce to give it a once-over, but I think we’re good to go.”

“We have a plan?” Steve asked.

“We have a solution,” Tony corrected. He looked over at Thor and Loki. “Chin up, godlets, we’re about to save your universe.”


	30. in the bowels of the thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a secret. Bucky discovers it. The plot gets even plottier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws hands up in the air*
> 
> I have no idea how my brain works. This is just a monster that will not end. I think my brain is in love with these guys & wants to keep them around.
> 
> Thanks for the love & comments. 1000 kudos! That's a milestone for me.

Tony perched on the armrest of the chair Steve was sitting on. “I’m a genius,” he announced to the room.

“Modest to boot,” Bruce said with a dry smile. “Vision, you ready to go and prove his calculations are correct?”

Vision nodded, heading for the elevator with Bruce. “I’ve learned over time that usually, when Tony is this confident, that he’s right.”

Steve groaned. “Lord, give him even more reason to have a fat head, why don’t you?” 

Tony jabbed him with a finger. “Hey! Worst boyfriend ever.”

Steve just snorted. “Am I lying?”

“Tony’s head is proportionately the right size for his body,” Vision pointed out.

Tony opened his mouth and Steve put his hand over it. “No.”

Bruce pushed the button for the elevator. “It’s an expression,” he said. “I can explain it…”

Vision’s head tilted to the side. “Ah!” he declared. “It means that Tony has a high opinion of himself.” He nodded. “A most appropriate expression, Captain.”

Bruce shook with laughter as he followed Vision into the elevator.

Tony licked Steve’s palm. Steve let him go with a grimace, wiping his hand on Tony’s pants.

“Where is my favorite boyfriend?” Tony asked. “I’m breaking up with you.”

“In bed,” Steve said. Tony sat up straight. “You’re not going there now. You’re needed here.”

Tony glared. “I’ve been working my fingers to the bone trying to save the universe and you want to deny me my Bucky nookie?” He grinned when Steve shoved him off the armrest.

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve said.

“I don’t think that word means what you think it means,” Tony told him from the floor.

“The Princess Bride!” Thor boomed. “I recognize that reference!”

Tony stared at him. “You’ve watched The Princess Bride?” It made his mind boggle.

“My Jane is a great lover of the romantic comedy movie genre,” Thor said. “I have spent many a night enjoying the company of Bridget Jones, Anna Scott and…”

“Oh god, please stop,” Tony begged, clambering back to his feet. He was rewriting his entire world view.

Loki scowled at Thor. “You didn't tell me about that.”

Thor shrugged. “You don't ask me about Jane, brother. It makes you uncomfortable and jealous; therefore I try to avoid speaking of our love when I am in your company.”

Tony definitely needed brain bleach now. “Ugh.” He waved a hand in front of his face in an attempt to make it all go away.

“Jörmungandr is Loki's kid.” Bucky's words had them all turning to look at him. 

Tony had a moment to appreciate how delectable Bucky looked and then his words sank in. “That’s it!” Suddenly his calculations made sense.

Bucky stared at Loki. “Am I right?” Hi mouth was thin.

Loki flinched, curling inwards. “Uh...”

“Brother?” Thor’s expression was puzzled. “Surely the Soldier of Winter speaks nonsense?”

“It was an accident?” Loki sounded terrified.

“Your child is the monster that destroys our world?” Thor looked like the natural phenomenon he was named after, eyes dark with anger.

Steve put up his hand. “Excuse the ignorance of the non-scientist, non-alien, but how can Loki’s child be the cause of the destruction of the universe?” He looked at Tony. “I thought you said the snake was the wall between our universe and Asgard.”

Tony nodded, his mind racing. “It actually makes more sense with an actual being in the equation. The wall isn’t a thing, but it can be broken. I assume that Loki’s kid has powers that we don’t understand?” He cocked an eyebrow at Loki.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Loki admitted. “The child was taken from me by its mother. I have no real knowledge of what is it capable of.”

“It?” Tony asked, steering the conversation because it looked like Thor was going to have an aneurism. And he wasn’t entirely sure how to treat a god for a brain explosion. It would probably be very messy and the cleaning service only came in on Thursdays.

“I do not know if the child is male or female.” Loki looked grey and old suddenly. He rubbed a hand over his face. “It is an ugly tale.”

“Tell me.” Thor’s demand brooked no argument.

Bucky came over to where Tony was leaning against Steve’s seat. “Hey.”

“Don’t you ‘hey’ me!” Tony poked Bucky’s chest. He sort of wanted to rub his hands over it then too, but…focus! “How did you find out about the kid and the snake being a thing?”

“I Googled.” Bucky appeared entirely too pleased with himself.

“You…Googled!” Tony felt like a carp as his mouth dropped open. He looked at Steve. “Do you Google?” He felt on very unsteady ground suddenly. He was used to being the internet whizz.

Steve nodded, his mouth barely quirking which told Tony that he was being a sarcastic asshole. “Yes, Tony, I Google too.” 

Tony threw his hands up in the air. “Oh my god!” His head was spinning. He hated them both.

“Loki was about to tell us about Jörmungandr,” Steve reminded him.

Tony collapsed on top of Steve, entirely rattled. “Move over,” he ordered, shoving at Steve’s thigh. Again with the stroking temptation. Goddamit, Tony thought, he really had to get his mind on the game and off the sex. 

Steve dropped an arm around Tony’s shoulders, smiling a little. Tony would actually perform like a dancing monkey to keep that expression on Steve’s face forever. Bucky took over Tony’s perch on the armrest, draping himself across the wide back. 

“Brother, explain yourself.” Thor clearly hadn’t been distracted by their antics as he fixed a glare on Loki’s face.

Loki took a deep breath. “You know that my father, my _birth_ father, was Laufey, leader of the Frost Giants?” Loki looked at Tony. 

Tony nodded. “Thor has mentioned several times that you’re adopted.” He shook his head. “Way to be a douche, man.”

Loki sighed, seemingly beyond weary. “I cannot keep apologizing for my errors. I can only attempt to fix them.”

Thor put a big hand on Loki’s thigh. “You have begun your atonement already, but we must get all falsehood cleared between us so that we can enjoy the time we have left together.” He was suddenly all careful attention again.

Tony wanted to stick his fingers in his ears and make ‘lalalalala’ sounds. There were honestly some mental images he didn’t need.

“When I fell into the abyss, once Father awoke from the Odinsleep, I returned to Jotunheim. I begged the new monarch, Fasolt for asylum.” Loki swallowed hard. “He offered his protection. For a while.” 

Tony felt a little twist in his stomach. He had a feeling that the next part of the story wasn’t going to be pretty.

“What happened?” Steve’s voice was very gentle, as though he too had sensed the bad shit coming.

Loki’s face was pale as he almost seemed to fold in on himself. “When I wanted to leave, Fasolt told me I could only depart his realm if I would replace the son that Laufey had lost.”

“You mean you?” Steve looked at Tony. “He means him, right?”

Loki nodded in reply. “He meant for me to lie with one of his wives and get her with child.” His mouth was tight, and his body a long line of misery.

“And how did you respond, brother? What did you do?” Thor whispered the questions, his eyes dark with sorrow.

“I told him I wouldn’t do it.” Loki looked down at his hands. “So he ordered his wife to take my seed from me.”

“She raped you?” Tony felt sick.

Loki lifted his head, eyes utterly bleak. “Yes.”

Tony felt the bile in his throat and forced it down. “That is remarkably awful.” The words weren’t anywhere near sufficient. No-one, even someone he had as little respect for as Loki, deserved to have his choices taken away from him like that.

“The Frost Giants are large and terrible,” Thor said. “You must have suffered greatly.” His huge arms went around Loki in an embrace that was both loving and comforting.

Tony had to look away as Loki turned to burrow his face into Thor’s neck. “I do not wish to speak of this again.” The words were muffled and choked as though he was fighting back tears.

“Shit.” Bucky’s voice had Tony looking up at him. “That’s a pretty terrible way to become a dad.”

Steve got up then and walked over to where Loki and Thor sat. He crouched down in front of them. “I’m really sorry to hear about what happened to you, Loki.” His voice was very careful. Tony had never been more proud to know him. “I can’t give back what was taken from you, but perhaps I can help you to avenge it.”

Loki pulled away from Thor, eyes wet and wounded. “Nothing that has been done to me is less than what I deserve for betraying my father.” He seemed intent on self-flagellation. 

“ _Nobody_ deserves rape or the theft of a child.” Steve sounded hard. “If you want to make up for your mistakes, then help us. If it is your child at the heart of this thing, then help us to stop whatever he or she is planning.”

Tony held his breath as he watched Loki’s face.

“You believe every word you say.” Loki sounded wondering. 

“I generally do.” Steve kept his eyes on Loki.

“The Captain is perhaps the finest human I have met on my sojourn in Midgard,” Thor told Loki. “He is worthy of trust.”

Loki turned his gaze to Thor. “You follow him,” he said. “You’re the son of Odin, King of Asgard, and you follow this man.”

Thor nodded. “I do. And I am proud to stand at his side, to call him friend.” Thor touched Loki’s cheek. “Let us help you, brother,” he pleaded. “Perhaps we can still save your child.”

Loki flinched away. “I don’t want the child of my disgrace.”

Bucky got to his feet. “It’s not the kid’s fault.” He clenched his fists. “He’s not had any other choice.”

“Buck…” Steve stood too, taking a step towards Bucky.

Tony slipped a hand around Bucky’s fist. “It’s not quite the same, babe.” Bucky’s fingers relaxed, allowing Tony to link their hands. “But I understand why you feel that way.”

Bucky stared at Loki. “What happened to you, that sucks. Believe me, I know how it feels to be used. But your kid…” His throat worked. “Whatever they did to your kid, it was worse because he doesn’t know better.”

Loki watched Bucky silently. Tony could feel Bucky’s hand growing sweaty against his. This felt like something important, Tony thought. A break-through of some sort.

“You are right,” Loki inclined his head. “I cannot hold my child accountable for the sins of the mother.” Tony could actually feel the tension in the room drop. He hadn’t realized it had gone up.

“What do you want to do?” Bucky asked.

Loki looked startled. “What do you mean?”

“If it’s your kid doing the damage to the wall between the universes,” Bucky said. “Do you want to give him a chance to stop before we kill him?”

The flinch was even more noticeable now. “You speak so easily of death.”

“It’s the only currency I understand.” Bucky was still as a statue.

Tony wanted to weep and hold on to Bucky, promise him that he’d never feel like that again. But he didn’t. He knew what nightmares were. Each of them had to deal with their own.

Wanda strolled into the living room with a sandwich in her hand. She stopped when she saw them. “It feels ugly in here.” 

Tony was suddenly starving. “That’s because it is,” he declared. He stood. “I’m going to check on our progress and give Bruce the new parameters.”

Loki frowned. “You will tell the green monster of my child?” He suddenly sounded awfully protective.

Steve’s phone rang. “It’s Falcon,” he told them when he looked at the display. “I’m going to take this.” He walked to the balcony with the phone at his ear.

“We have to build the presence of an Asgardian into the equation,” Tony said, continuing his train of thought. “It’s not just space and time and black holes now.” He looked over at Thor. “We really need the Tesseract.”

Thor stood firm. “The Space Stone must not return to Midgard. We need to keep the Infinity Gems as far away from each other as we possibly can. There is too much danger, too much opportunity for the corruption of power.”

“The Mind Stone, which is within the head of your Vision, should do the work that you need the Tesseract to do,” Loki suggested.

“So you’re saying that we can harness the power of the Mind Stone like that of the Space Stone?” Tony’s mind was darting in about several hundred directions.

Loki nodded. “It would have to be removed from its host though.” Loki said it as though removing Vision’s power source was the easiest thing.

“How about, hell to the no.” Tony wanted to punch Loki for even suggesting it.

“Then it will not work.” Loki shrugged.

Thor sighed, looking reproachfully at Loki. “My brother isn’t being tactful, Tony, but he is correct. In order for an Infinity Gem to work, it must be removed from the object it is encased in.”

Tony had to satisfy himself with a hard glare at Loki. “So, going over what we know, we can’t use the Space Stone or the Mind Stone.”

Thor exchanged a look with Loki. “Perhaps we could use the Reality Stone. It was entrusted to the Collector once we defeated Dark Elf Malekith.”

“Right,” Tony rubbed his hands together. “You two, come with me.” He pointed at Loki and Thor. “I want to know more about this Reality Stone and how to get our grubby paws on it.” 

“The Collector is an immortal being who is extremely powerful,” Loki told him. “It would be very unwise to attempt to take anything that he has collected.”

Thor nodded his agreement. “He is in a space-faring vessel that orbits your planet. It will be difficult to approach with stealth.”

Steve came back inside. “The others are on their way back to the tower,” he said. “Falcon says that it all went well.” He looked between them. “What’s going on?”

“We’re going to steal an Infinity Gem from an immortal spaceman,” Tony told him gleefully. “In space.”


	31. everyone has their back against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to plan. Tony cannot plan. Steve gets a headache. Wanda has an objection.

Steve stared at Tony, certain he’d misheard. “What?”

Tony flapped a hand. “Can’t talk now. Things to do. Theft to plan.” He crooked a finger at the Asgardians. “Come along, puppies. I need intel.”

He headed for the elevator with Thor and Loki at his heels. 

“Tony!” Steve called.

Tony spun on his heel. “I promise I will explain everything.” He grinned at Steve, a wild light in his eyes. “Once I understand it myself.” 

And he was gone.

Wanda sat on the sofa that Thor and Loki had vacated, silently finishing off her sandwich. 

Steve stared at Bucky. “I was outside for five minutes!”

Bucky sniggered. “That guy of ours is a special brand of crazy. Dum-Dum would have loved him.” He wandered over to the bar. “I need a drink.” The whiskey he poured was large.

Steve was still struggling to compute what had just happened. “Okay, so talk me through the last few minutes,” he ordered Bucky.

“An Infinity Gem is needed to power the equation that Tony Stark and the monster’s human form have designed.” Wanda’s even tone had Steve staring at her. “The Space Stone is on Asgard, and the Mind Stone gives Vision life. Therefore, we need another.”

“And the immortal space guy?” Steve asked, wondering just when his world had turned into Loonyville.

“The Collector is the one who has the Reality Stone. He will not relinquish it willingly.” Wanda lifted her gaze. “Do you have a spaceship?” She sounded curious.

Bucky snorted his whiskey out of his nose as he laughed. 

“I’m going to find out what the hell is going on,” he told Bucky, trying not to kick him as he continued laughing. “Falcon, Widow and the others will be arriving shortly. I need you to fill them in on the situation.”

“What should I tell them?” Bucky asked, his tone suspiciously bland. “That we’re planning a robbery in space?”

Put like that, Steve _really_ hated his life sometimes. “Sure,” he said, shaking his head. “It’s not like it isn’t true.”

He headed for Tony’s lab and every answer he could wrangle out of his own personal pain in the ass.

~o0o~

When Steve stepped into the lab, he was mesmerized by the swirling computer-generated image in the center of the room. Vision was standing in the middle of the image, eyes closed and hands spread out. 

Bruce and Tony were bent over one of the computer consoles with Loki and Thor at their backs. Every now and then, Bruce would elbow Loki back. Steve watched it happen several times. He was about to step in when Tony reached around Bruce almost absently and poked Loki with a small Taser. It was pretty funny the way Loki leaped into the air, cursing in a language that Steve didn’t understand.

“Hands off the merchandise,” Tony said. “I’ve told you this before, Trouble.”

Loki rubbed at his arm. “I thought that meant the Captain and your new paramour.” His tone was innocent.

“It includes everyone I know,” Tony declared, pointing at Loki. “Consider it a blanket ‘Keep Off the Grass’ sign.”

Thor rumbled a laugh. “I need to keep you more satisfied, brother, if you feel the need to flirt with others.”

Steve stumbled a little. He hadn’t really needed the confirmation of his suspicions.

“I despise you all,” Bruce said, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey!” Tony protested. “I didn’t do anything.”

“It’s on principle,” Bruce told him.

“You wish to know of our progress, Captain?” Vision asked, eyes still closed.

Everyone spun around. Bruce was the only one who looked even a little embarrassed. 

Tony beamed at him. “We’re going to space!”

“So you said,” Steve kept his voice even. “And how do you plan on doing this?” He knew the answer even before Tony opened his mouth.

“The Quinjet is equipped to handle a certain amount of time in the ‘spacial’ area,” Tony told him with an airy wave of his hand. “Rhodey and I have the suits so we’ll be fine.” 

Steve decided not to bring up the last trip Tony had taken to space. He still had nightmares about it. He had no doubt that Tony did too. “So I’m assuming that stealth isn’t really what we’re going for?” Steve asked instead. 

Bruce grimaced. “We’re not exactly great at the stealth thing, are we?”

Steve sighed. “We really aren’t.” He looked at Tony. “What are we going to do once we get into space?” Plans that worked weren’t usually Tony’s forte.

“We are going to steal the Reality Stone from the Collector,” Thor told him, eager to assist. “It is a perilous task but Tony, our heroic Man of Iron believes that we shall succeed.”

Steve felt the beginnings of a headache between his eyes. The Super Soldier serum was clearly no match for the insanity of the Avengers Initiative. “What is the Reality Stone?” 

Loki answered him, “It is one of the Infinity Gems, last taken form as the Aether. It allows the user to fulfill wishes.”

Steve stared at him. “ _Any_ wishes?” He still wondered how these all-powerful stones had come into existence. 

“Even if the wish is in direct contradiction with the laws of science and nature,” Loki nodded, alarmingly forthcoming. It quite clearly was the Apocalypse.

“Well, that’s not frightening at all,” Bruce said, tone desert dry. “Why are we doing this again?”

“To save the multiverse!” Tony declared. “I have a plan.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You do?”

Tony nodded. 

“And?” Steve prompted.

“We ask politely.” Tony stopped, apparently done.

“And if he says no?” Bruce asked. “Which I’m betting about a thousand percent is going to happen.” Tony narrowed his gaze at him, and Bruce held up his hands. “Hey, just playing devil’s advocate here.” 

“If he doesn’t want to give it to us, then we take it.” Tony sounded proud of his plan.

“Oh god,” Bruce groaned. “We’re all going to die.”

Tony was apparently offended that none of them approved of his awesome plan. They all had identical expressions on their faces. It would have been funny, Steve thought if it wasn’t the actual end of the world. 

“I bet it works,” Tony protested. “We just need to make sure to tell the Collector the reason why we need it.” Because reasoning with immortal beings was their strong suit.

“He is able to see into the near future,” Thor offered. “It might assist our request if we tell him to look at the consequences of not getting the Reality Stone.”

“See!” Tony pointed at Thor. “ _Helpful_ not judging.” He scowled at Steve. “I repeat. Worst. Boyfriend. Ever.”

Steve just rolled his eyes. “Dumb it down for me, does the equation work?” He pointed to where Vision was standing, surrounded by Tony and Bruce’s gorgeous creation.

“Theoretically,” Bruce said. “But the power source will have to be infinitely bigger than anything we can come up with on Earth.”

“Infinitely,” Tony said with a snort.

“You are actually five years old,” Bruce told him with an unimpressed look.

“I am _actually_ awesome,” Tony shot back. 

“Tony.” Steve was literally on his last nerve.

“Okay, so, as Bruce said, it’s all theoretical right now. Unless we get the Reality Stone, we’re doomed. There,” Tony declared. “I can’t dumb it down any more.”

Steve squared his shoulders. “Someone should tell the President.”

Tony shook his head. “No, if this all goes pear-shaped, Earth won’t even know what’s hit it. Instant Extinction Event.” It made Steve feel ill just hearing it stated out loud.

The clattering of footsteps down the stairs heralded the arrival of the rest of the team, led by Rhodey. “Talk to me, Tony,” he ordered as they came in.

“I love you like a brother, man,” Tony said and then stopped, eyes flicking between Thor and Loki. “I love you like a brother from _Earth_ ,” he amended, “But Cap is the Captain of the good ship SS Avenger, and he’s the one who tells us what to do.”

Steve gave him a look. “As if you actually ever listen to me.” 

Natasha touched Steve’s shoulder as she came in. He nodded to her and Clint. Tony made grabby hands at her, demanding equal attention. She gave him a brief stroke of a gentle hand and then a light smack across the back of his head. They were getting better at this, Steve thought. Sam shook Steve’s hand and Bucky just leaned back against the lab’s glass door, watching them all.

Tony blinked then, brain obviously turning back to the conversation. “I do listen,” Tony protested. “When you actually make sense.” Steve rubbed at a spot between his eyes. He wished that drugs still worked on him, the headache was getting worse.

Tony sidled over to Steve, and pressed a kiss on the spot. “My mom always kissed my boo-boos to make them feel better,” he said.

Steve glared at him a little. And sighed, slumping against Tony. “Apparently we're heading up into space to steal one of the Infinity Gems from a person called the Collector.” He looked at Rhodey and the others. “And we thought things were crazy when we had to deal with a sentient robot lifting a city out of the ground?”

Bucky pushed away from the door abruptly, walking over to Tony. “You need to take a breath, babe.” He put his hands on Tony's shoulders. “You're so wired you're about to jump out of your skin.”

Steve frowned. He'd missed that, he thought. Tony was often so manic, flitting from idea to idea, that Steve had missed that he wasn't currently firing on all cylinders.

He ignored the rest of the people standing in the room watching them, and turned to Tony. “I think you should get some sleep,” Steve told him, nodding at Bucky. “It's been a hell of a day so far, and nothing about tomorrow says it’s going to be any easier.”

“I need to adjust the suit,” Tony protested. “Rhodey's too. Make it safe for space.” He was almost slurring his words now. Steve wanted to kick his own ass. Tony hadn't slept after they'd been together. He'd just showered and headed back down to the lab. No wonder he was swaying on his feet.

“Take him upstairs and make him sleep,” Steve told Bucky. “Even if you have to hold him down.” Bucky appeared delighted at the prospect of following that particular set of orders. 

Tony opened his mouth to protest but Steve put a hand over it. “We need you functioning, Tony.” He kept his voice low. “You've done what you can. If you stay down here, you'll make mistakes. And you know that mistakes you make can kill.” He knew he was hitting below the belt with that one, but he was prepared to use any argument necessary to make Tony obey him.

Bucky didn’t say anything, just bent down and threw Tony over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. “We'll see you later,” he said as he strode out of the lab, Tony punching his back and threatening him with several painful ways to die.

The rest of the team turned to watch them leave with varying degrees of interest. Steve felt the throbbing in his forehead begin again.

“Bruce, is this doable?” Steve decided to try to get _something_ sensible out of someone before he lost what was left of his mind.

Bruce shrugged, and then nodded, and then shrugged again. “The Quinjet _should_ get us up into space, but we have no idea where this Collector guy is, and so I'm thinking this is one of those needle in a haystack things and...” He paused. “Thor, Loki, a little help?”

Thor and Loki exchanged glances that made Steve feel uneasy. “We could ask Heimdall to locate him for our endeavor,” Thor said.

“He will know we’re coming,” Loki argued, frowning at Thor.

“Wait, what?” Steve held up a hand. “How would he know we were coming? We’ve only just started planning to do this.”

“The Collector is able to see the future,” Loki explained with a tight grimace. “In short bursts.”

Steve frowned. “Then surely he’d be willing to help us? He’s going to suffer too.” It made sense if the Collector was going to be affected as well.

Thor shook his head. “The Collector can move between universes,” he said with an apologetic look. “He has no concern for this one.”

Steve’s shoulders slumped. “So stealing the Reality Stone is our only course of action?”

Bruce sighed. “It looks like it.” 

Rhodey had been looking between them, trying to follow the conversation. “Space? Seriously?”

Natasha, Sam and Clint looked equally skeptical. Steve couldn’t actually blame them.

“That’s never ended well for any of us,” Natasha said. “Chitauri, anyone?” She sauntered over to Bruce, leaned against him a little, just enough, Steve noted, that Bruce leaned back.

“Thor, I need your honest opinion.” Steve folded his arms across his chest. “What are our chances, realistically?”

It was obvious that Thor wasn’t comfortable with lies. His face twisted. “I cannot say,” he hedged.

“Try,” Steve urged.

“The Collector will not relinquish his treasures without a fight.” Loki was the one who spoke bluntly, taking Steve by surprise. He was used to Loki being a little more subtle, a lot more dishonest.

“Then I don’t think we should risk it,” Clint stated. “Isn’t there some other way?”

“You could use the stone within me,” Vision offered, lifting a hand to his head.

“No!” Steve, Bruce and Wanda all said at the same time. Wanda wrapped Vision in a shield of red mist before she even finished screaming. The force of her magic sent everyone tumbling to the floor.

Steve’s first thought was Bruce. The Hulk never responded well to threats, whether perceived as direct or indirect. He spun to look over to where Bruce had been. Natasha was sprawled over him, hands on his face and kissing him.

Huh, Steve thought, that was a new one. Not new as in Natasha and Bruce, but new as in...how to stop a Hulk. 

“Nobody touches him.” Wanda's low growl made every hair on Steve's body stand up. 

“We wouldn't do that,” Steve assured her. “It came up already and we dismissed it.” He kept his voice steady and his eyes on her. She was still so volatile, so young, so powerful.

“Wanda.” Vision's calm tone had her looking at him. “I am well. Please, do not upset yourself further.” 

She released her shields with a small, wounded sound. Steve took a step towards her, but Vision pulled her into his arms before any of them reached her. “I am sorry.” Her words were muffled against Vision's chest. “I thought...”

“I promise we would never do something like that to Vision.” Steve met Loki's gaze. “ _Never_.”

Loki's mouth twisted in vague disagreement, but he remained silent as they all watched Wanda regain control of herself. Steve kept an ear open for Bucky and Tony, hoping they hadn't heard the commotion.

“So, space, huh?” Sam said eventually from his spot on the floor in the corner of the lab. “I always wanted to be an astronaut.”

The small sounds of relieved laughter broke the silence. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Rhodey said to Steve in an undertone.

Steve had another flash of Tony falling out of the sky. “I really don't think Tony is thinking too clearly about going to space.” He met Rhodey’s gaze. “It didn’t go so well the last time.”

Rhodey ran a hand over his head. “I guarantee that Tony has blocked the trauma so that he can deal with this. But you’re going to have to handle the fall-out after the fact.”

“I’ll do whatever I have to,” Steve assured him. “Let’s just make sure there’s an ‘after’ to deal with.”

Thor got to his feet, Loki at his side. “We will beg Heimdall to find the Collector as soon as possible,” Thor said.

“Good luck,” Steve said, grasping his hand. “And Loki?” 

Loki’s eyes were guarded. 

“Thank you for your help so far.” Steve held out a hand. The clear surprise in Loki’s face as he shook Steve’s hand was a revelation. The sheer happiness on Thor’s was reward enough.

“I will do whatever I can to fix things,” Loki said, tone suddenly serious. “No matter what I have to do.”

Steve shook his head. “We’re a team, we’ll do it together.”

And he’d never meant it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing an epic. This was supposed to be fun. Apparently my Marvel love runs deeper than I thought. A merry tale of a threesome has become something more.
> 
> If you're still with me - you're awesome. There is an end. It's a fair way away, but it's there. If you've lost interest or think I've lost the plot...bygones.
> 
> Thank you for indulging me.


	32. he is trying to kill you, and you deserve it, you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky & Tony talk about stuff. yeah. that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a chapter that had to happen. Right from the beginning this was going to happen. Bear with me.

Tony yelled a little as he bounced on Bucky's shoulder. Then he realized that he had an incredible view of an incredible ass. So he amused himself with playing the drums against said ass as Bucky hauled him into the elevator.

“Stop that,” Bucky grumbled when he put Tony down next to his bed a few moments later.

“You hauled me away like a sack of potatoes,” Tony pointed out. “Awesome, sexy, intelligent potatoes, but potatoes nonetheless.”

Bucky appeared unmoved. “You’re asleep on your feet,” he told him. “Those awesome, sexy, intelligent potatoes are about to pass out.”

Tony frowned. The analogy didn’t really carry through. “I’m at my best when I’m…” Bucky gave him a gentle shove and Tony, taken by surprise, tumbled down onto the sheets. “Hey! Don’t abuse the genius at work.”

Bucky grinned, following him down. He knelt over Tony, bracketed him with his arms. “Genius at sleep had better happen in the next few minutes.” He leaned in, pressed a kiss against Tony’s mouth.

When he pulled back, Tony chased him with his mouth. “More,” he demanded. “Kisses make me sleepy.” It was worth a try, he thought.

“You’re creative, at least,” Bucky pushed him back down. “Sleep.” 

Tony tried to pout. He knew it looked ridiculous on his forty...thirty something year old face, but it was worth a try nevertheless. “Don' wanna,” he whined.

Bucky tugged off his shoes and socks, shaking his head. “You're worse than Steve,” he said. He sounded fond.

Tony wiggled his bare toes. “I'm worse than anyone,” he announced. It was the principle of the thing.

“It's not a competition, you moron,” Bucky said, briskly stripping Tony of his pants.

Tony was abruptly more hopeful about what was to follow. Then he saw that Bucky was still fully dressed. “You made me naked and you're not naked.”

“Not planning on getting naked either,” Bucky said with a firm hand to Tony's chest. “Now close your goddamn eyes and go to fucking sleep.”

Tony narrowed his gaze. “You're not the boss of me.”

“Babe, we both know that's a lie.” Bucky looked way too cocky. 

Tony should do something about it. He yawned. Later.

Maybe he was a little tired. Still wasn't going to admit it to the one-armed asshole who was grinning at him.

Tony turned over onto his side, grabbing at Bucky’s arm and tucking him in behind him. “Not sleepy,” he muttered.

“Then we can just lie here for a bit,” Bucky said. “I’m kinda tired too.”

Tony recognized emotional manipulation when it smacked him upside the head. He was too comfortable to call Bucky on it though. “Going to space,” he mumbled into his pillow.

“Yeah, not feeling real excited about that,” Bucky drawled. “I prefer to have my feet on the ground.” His heat was a comforting line behind Tony. For a moment, he forgot.

“’S’fun,” Tony slurred. “’Cept if you’re dying.”

“What?” Bucky leaned over him. “What are you talking about?” His eyes flashed dangerously. 

“Um,” Tony hedged. He hated his sleep-stupid brain. It always got him in trouble.

“Talk.” It was an order. It made Tony shiver a little. Information to file for later, he thought.

“The last time I went up there,” he waved an arm towards the sky, “I sort of almost died.”

“And you didn’t mention this because..?” Tony could see the lethal Winter Soldier staring out at him through Bucky’s eyes.

“Because it’s not relevant,” Tony said. He wriggled around so that he was facing Bucky properly. “It was when the Chitauri attacked New York,” he explained. “The World Security Council kind of wanted to blow New York up. I stopped it.”

Bucky just looked confused now. Tony could deal with that. “What?”

“They launched a nuke when it looked like we were going to lose,” Tony closed his eyes, the cold darkness wrapping around him again. “Nat had figured out how to close the wormhole and stop the invasion.” Listening to his own words, Tony realized his life was now a science-fiction novel.

“But the nuke was coming in.” Bucky wasn’t stupid.

Tony nodded, opened his eyes. “I grabbed it and flew as far up into the wormhole as I could.” He tried to smile. “I had sort of resigned myself to it being a one-way trip.”

Bucky put a hand on his chest as though to reassure himself. “You made it.”

“I made it.” Tony covered Bucky’s hand and squeezed. “Unconscious and dropping like a falling star.” Bucky’s hand twitched beneath Tony’s.

“The suit…”

“Malfunctioned,” Tony said. “I’d already said goodbye.” He wasn’t trying to be dramatic. He’d known what his unscheduled trip into space would mean. 

“Then how..?” Bucky asked, his fingers tight around Tony’s.

“Bruce.” Tony grinned, a proper smile this time. “Actually it was the Hulk. He caught me. Shouted me back into consciousness. Then we ate shawarma.”

Bucky blinked. “You realize that you sound like a crazy person, right?”

Shrugging while lying down just didn’t have the same effect, Tony thought. “Eh, as if your life has been so normal.” He watched Bucky’s face shut down. “Hey, no, don’t do that,” he said, lifting his other hand to push Bucky’s hair away from his face. “I’m thinking half-glass full about your sojourn as the world’s deadliest assassin.” He tugged on Bucky’s hair. “And don’t tell Nat that I called you that. She will _end_ me.”

Bucky’s expression remained blank. “I can’t think of anything positive about me being a killer.”

Tony pulled him closer, nipped at his lips until Bucky opened his mouth to his kiss. “If you hadn’t been saved to become the scary mother-fucker you became, then I wouldn’t have met you.” He met Bucky’s eyes calmly. “I don’t care about the faceless hundreds you’ve killed. I’m just grateful to have you in my life now.”

Bucky swallowed hard. “Not all were faceless.” There was a note in his voice that made Tony stop.

“Bucky?” He wasn't sure he wanted to continue with this. He had a feeling that things were going to go badly. 

“When S.H.I.E.L.D. dropped all of their files on the internet, did you perhaps see what they had on me?” Bucky was pale now, a bead of sweat forming at his temple.

Tony shook his head. “I dumped the information into J.A.R.V.I.S. servers but didn't really spend too much time looking at it. Why?”

“I killed a lot of people,” Bucky said, eyes haunted.

“You were a weapon that Hydra pointed,” Tony said. “You had no control over what you did.”

“I remember some of them,” Bucky admitted. “It’s like standing in a dark room and flashes keep going off. I get bits and pieces of life before and during.”

“You can’t blame yourself,” Tony insisted. He tugged at Bucky so that he dropped down, tucking his face into Tony’s neck. “My company created arms that have killed thousands. If I think about it too hard, I’d never get out of bed.”

Bucky shook his head. His hair tickled Tony’s nose, and he blew it out of his face. “It’s not the same.”

“It's a little bit the same,” Tony insisted. “We've both got regrets. But living while looking back is only going to trip you up.”

“You _decided_ to change,” Bucky said. “It took Steve almost dying because of me to kick-start my memories.” He sounded bitter and angry. Tony wasn't going to let him keep blaming himself for actions he had no control over.

“You had no choice.” Tony was determined that Bucky believe this. “It wasn’t _you_ , it was the Winter Soldier.”

“That’s who I am,” Bucky whispered, something terribly broken in his voice. “If I have the memories, then it’s me.”

“Why did you ask about your S.H.I.E.L.D. file?” Tony stroked his hand over Bucky’s hair, wondering how their conversation had taken this turn. 

Bucky breathed into Tony’s skin, his mouth soft and damp against his neck. “I think you might hate me if I tell you.”

“Hate you?” Tony went cold. “Tell me what?” 

“Your parents…” Bucky sounded like he was speaking through a grater. “What happened to them?”

“They were killed in a car accident.” Tony tugged at Bucky’s hair, forcing him to look at him. “Where is this going?” 

But he knew.

He knew.

“I was the one who killed them.” Bucky met his gaze. “I remember your mother crawling out of the car towards your father, begging me to let them live.” His voice was a monotone. 

“Oh my god.” Tony felt stripped and frozen. He lifted a hand to the scars left behind from the arc reactor. “Oh my god.”

“I put him down first,” Bucky said. “He promised me money, a new arm, a chance to start again. He recognized me. I wasn’t wearing the mask yet.”

Tony pushed away from Bucky and sat up in the bed, the sheet falling to his waist as he shook. 

“It was quick. One headshot.” Bucky sat up too, folding his legs and just out of Tony’s reach. 

“My mother…” It hurt, Tony thought. It wasn’t supposed to hurt that his parents were dead. Not anymore.

“She didn’t say anything once I shot her husband.” Bucky looked down at his hands. “She spat at me.”

Tony laughed, a wet and ugly sound. “Yeah, Mom was a tough bitch. She had to be to stay married to Howard.” He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. “Why…” He took a breath. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I love you.” Bucky didn’t lift his gaze. “I remembered them and I don’t believe in keeping secrets, especially ones that have the potential of coming out.”

“You love me?” Tony stared at him. He hurt. It damaged him deep inside, in a place he’d thought he’d barricaded forever.

“Of course.” Bucky lifted his head then, met Tony’s eyes. “I don’t know exactly who I am anymore, but that’s the one thing I’m sure of.” 

Tony reached out, touched Bucky’s hands. “It wasn’t you.” As he was saying it, he realized that he meant it. “That person, that weapon, it’s been destroyed, decommissioned.”

“I remember…” Bucky’s eyes were red as though he was fighting back tears.

“It wasn’t you.” Tony was going to keep saying this until Bucky believed it. 

“You should hate me,” Bucky told him, voice ragged. “I know I do.”

“I adore you.” Tony put his hands on Bucky’s cheeks, leaning forward as he said, “Nothing you do is going to make me hate you. Nothing you say. The only way I’d hate you is if you left.”

“Not going to happen. I won’t leave.” Bucky leaned forward too, his forehead against Tony's. “I don’t ever want to leave.”

Tony pressed a soft kiss to Bucky’s mouth. “Then I’m going to love you forever.”

It was just that simple, Tony thought. He was in love with the person who’d been used to kill his parents, and he didn’t care. He was in love with the person who’d been ordered to murder countless hundreds, and he didn’t care.

“I love _you_ , James Buchanan Barnes. Not the Winter Soldier. Not the boy who loved Steve Rogers way back when. I love the man you’ve become despite everything.” Tony shook his head as he kept his eyes on Bucky. “I want to write a tribute to your courage. You’ve been destroyed in the most basic way and yet you’re here, with me, putting yourself on the line.” He kissed Bucky again, this time with a little more intent. “How could I _not_ love you?”

It was just that simple.

Just that true.

Love really did conquer all.


	33. you will want to get inside him, and ruin him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve heads upstairs. Tony is forgiving. And the sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheee! earlier this week! Go me! 
> 
> You guys make writing this story fun. Thank you so much for the support. The kudos & comments spur me on.

Steve rubbed his eyes. “I think we all need to take a break,” he said. 

He looked around the lab, realizing suddenly that he was just talking to Bruce and Vision. 

Sam, Clint and Rhodey had vanished at some point and Wanda was dozing, curled up on the sofa, with her head in Natasha’s lap. 

Steve was tempted to take a photo with his phone but he decided that Natasha would probably exact revenge in an extremely unpleasant way.

“I think you’re right,” Bruce said, taking his glasses off. He looked over to Wanda and Natasha. “We can’t do anything more anyway, until we’ve got an idea of where the Collector is.”

Steve nodded. Thor and Loki had left with a promise to return as quickly as possible. “Okay, let’s shut everything down and get some rest.” He walked over to Vision. “That means you as well.”

Vision turned his gaze to Steve. “I have no need for sleep.”

Steve jerked his head towards Wanda. “She won’t sleep properly unless you do.” Ever since she’d downed them all with her magic, Wanda had watched them all warily, alert for any possible threat to Vision. 

“You are correct,” Vision sighed. He blinked and the holograms vanished. “I will await the return of the Asgardians.”

Steve nodded. “I’m sure F.R.I.D.A.Y. will also tell us when they get back.” He watched as Vision carefully lifted Wanda into his arms. She lay lax against him, finally succumbing to her exhaustion. 

At the movement, Natasha’s eyes flew open and for a second Steve worried for Vision’s limbs. She relaxed a moment later. “Bed time?” she asked, her voice husky with sleep as she looked at Bruce.

“Bed time,” Bruce affirmed, pulling her gently to her feet. Steve hid a smile at how easily she seemed to fold into Bruce’s embrace. She wouldn’t appreciate the observation. Any appearance of weakness was usually greeted with scorn. 

“You going up too?” Bruce asked Steve.

He nodded, following them out of the lab. “I’m guessing that the three amigos have already crashed out,” he said, speaking about the unholy trio of Sam, Clint and Rhodey.

“That is still going to come back and bite us in the ass,” Bruce said as he pressed the elevator button.

“Hopefully Rhodey keeps them a little in control,” Steve said, yawning behind his hand. “I’m just glad that Tony has been otherwise occupied.”

Bruce grinned. “Reminds me of a line in one of the Pink Panther movies.” 

Steve frowned. “I don’t think I’ve seen them.”

“Oh my god, you have to watch them. They’re hilarious,” Bruce said. “Anyway, the police chief says that if he had more than one of Clouseau then he’d be able to destroy the world.” 

Steve’s blank expression made Bruce sigh. “Trust me; it’s funnier if you’ve seen the movie.”

“I’ll make a note of them,” Steve said. The doors slid open and Bruce and Natasha staggered out. 

“We’ll see you when Thor and his nutbag brother get back,” Natasha said around a yawn.

Steve waved them off, leaning back as the doors closed again. 

“Captain.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. sounded almost apologetic.

“What is it?” He knew she didn’t talk to him unless she had to. He thought maybe he’d offended her sometime.

“Mr. Stark and Sergeant Barnes have been talking.” The AI seemed hesitant.

Steve straightened up. “You obviously think it’s important that I know what it’s about,” he said.

“I’m programmed to monitor all conversations between Mr. Stark and potential enemies,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. “Recent events have led me to believe that Sergeant Barnes is no longer a threat.”

“So why were you recording this chat?” Steve asked. He’d become used to talking to the disembodied voice of the AI.

“I detected a reference to the death of Mr. Stark’s parents,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. “It appears that their death was not accidental.”

Steve knew suddenly. He closed his eyes. “Howard and Maria were assassinated by the Winter Soldier.” It wasn’t a question.

“Apparently so.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. sounded subdued.

“Are they okay?” Steve asked. “Is Tony…?”

“Mr. Stark is not sleeping,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him. 

“And Bucky?” Steve didn’t want to think about the pain the two of them were likely in.

“Sergeant Barnes is in bed, but he too is not asleep.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. paused. “He is however, attempting to _appear_ asleep.”

Steve ran a hand over his hair. “What a fucking mess,” he muttered.

“Indeed, Captain.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s soft agreement wasn’t helping.

The doors swished open on Tony’s floor and Steve stepped out, searching for Tony. He found him almost immediately, leaning against the huge windows overlooking the city.

“I’m guessing F.R.I.D.A.Y. told you about the chat Bucky and I had,” Tony murmured when Steve reached him. He didn’t turn around. Steve chanced a quick look at the bed. Bucky’s eyes were open, and the moonlight caught the glassiness of tears.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Steve knew his words were inadequate.

“I don’t blame him, you know.” Tony’s voice was deceptively calm. Steve could feel the vibrating emotions throughout Tony’s body. He didn’t touch him though. He knew better. “I know that whatever killed my parents was just a weapon, aimed and fired. I wish he didn’t feel so guilty about it.”

“You’re a better man than most,” Steve told him.

“I’m really not.” Tony stared out at the night sky. 

“You really are.” Steve risked moving so that he bracketed Tony’s body with his, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Tony was rigid, trembling in his embrace.

“God, Steve, he’s been so fucking damaged.” Tony’s voice broke. Steve didn’t dare turn to look at Bucky, to gauge what this was doing to him.

“They fucked him over,” Steve agreed, arms almost holding Tony together as he shook. 

“But look at him now.” The tears were audible in Tony’s voice now. “He’s so goddamn beautiful. He’s a hero despite everything those assholes did to him.” He was smiling though. “I can’t think of a better person to love.”

Steve’s throat closed. He should have known better. Tony would always see the best in people, even if he couldn’t see past his own flaws. “He had you to help him.” He pitched his voice so that Bucky would hear him. “He wasn’t alone.”

“He had you too,” Tony said, bringing his arms up eventually and gripping Steve’s forearms as he leaned back against him. “Even though you weren’t there, he always had you.”

Steve closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the back of Tony’s head. “Does he know just _how_ much you love him?” he breathed into Tony’s hair.

“I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing him.” Tony sounded determined now. He turned then, draping his arms over Steve’s shoulders. “Just like I’m going to show you.” He leaned up to kiss Steve. It was a thing of purity. A touch of innocence. It tore something open in Steve.

“I swear to God, you’d better be sure, Tony.” He heard the desperation in his own voice. “I couldn’t handle losing Bucky again. I can’t imagine life without you. You’d better be fucking sure.”

Tony’s kiss turned dirty then, mouth opening beneath Steve’s. He was pliant in Steve’s arms, letting his body be moved in whatever way Steve wanted. “So sure,” he whispered into Steve’s mouth. “I’m a selfish man and I won’t do without you.”

Steve kissed him hard then, lifted him so that his feet dangled a little off the floor. He pressed Tony against the reinforced glass, moving one hand down to Tony’s ass. He urged Tony to put his legs around his waist, moved in closer so that his cock was pressed hard against Tony’s ass. “God, you make me crazy.”

“The feeling is entirely mutual, Capsicle,” Tony told him, leaning back so that his dick pushed against Steve’s abdomen. 

Steve sucked in a breath when he felt a hand in his hair. Bucky stood behind him, eyes glittering. “Having some fun without me, boys?” he asked with an arched brow. “That’s kinda rude, dontcha think?”

Steve turned his head to the side so that he could meet Bucky’s lips with his own. “Knew you were awake,” he muttered against Bucky’s mouth. “Knew you’d move your ass eventually. You hate missing out.”

Bucky bit his lip as punishment. It made Steve shudder. “That’s not nice, Stevie,” Bucky remonstrated, sliding his hand around Steve’s waist and under his jeans. Steve widened his stance, enjoying the hitch in Tony’s breath as his cock pressed against Tony’s ass.

Bucky’s chuckle was a filthy sound. His hand moved unerringly to Steve’s dick, fingers wrapping around it surely. “What was that?” Bucky crooned as he licked Steve’s ear.

Steve shuddered.

~o0o~

Tony dropped his head back to lean against the glass. He levered his hips up, arching his body so that his cock was practically burrowing into Steve’s hard stomach.

Steve made a noise that went straight to Tony’s cock. Bucky smiled at Tony over Steve’s shoulder. “I _did_ tell Steve it was his turn next time, didn’t I?”

Tony groaned as Steve’s hand tightened around his ass cheeks. “You’re an evil fucker, and I will end you.”

Bucky’s smile widened. It was a preferred expression on his gorgeous face to the devastation of earlier. “Aw, babe, is that Tony-speak for ‘take me, I’m yours’?”

Steve hitched a laugh as Tony dug his heels into Steve’s butt. “Stop teasing him, you asshole.” He jerked against Tony when Bucky bit his earlobe. 

“Can somebody fucking take care of that?” Tony grumbled, swiveling his hips to show his neglected dick. “It hurts.”

“Poor baby.” Bucky really needed to work on his bedside manner. Tony narrowed his eyes.

Steve surged forward suddenly, mouth hungry against Tony’s. “Can I?” he muttered against Tony’s lips.

“Can you what?” Tony found that talking while being kissed didn’t really work so well.

“Can I fuck you?” Steve’s cheeks went a little pink. It was adorable.

“Well, _somebody_ had better get fucked,” Tony groused as Steve moved away from the window, easily carrying him across the room to the bed. “This erection shouldn’t go to waste.”

Steve stumbled as he laughed. Bucky was quick to brace him. “You’re a menace,” Steve told Tony. 

“I do my best,” Tony acknowledged, yelping a little as Steve dropped him onto the bed. “This is getting seriously old, you dicks,” he said. “I’m not a doll to be dragged around and moved howev….” His words were muffled as Steve dropped on top of him, mouth fierce against his.

They were both breathing heavily when Steve pulled back, climbing off the bed again. Tony would deny his protesting whimper to his dying day.

“More naked, now!” Tony demanded. Steve was still fully dressed, which was entirely unacceptable. Bucky was just in his soft cotton pants, having finally taken his shirt off a little earlier. 

Tony was in his boxers. He wriggled out of them as he spent a couple of seconds appreciating Bucky helping Steve with his t-shirt. “God, but you’re both so fucking gorgeous,” he breathed, palming his cock.

“No.” Steve used his ‘Captain America’ voice. “You don’t get to touch yourself,” he ordered. And who knew that being told what to do in the bedroom would be a thing that turned Tony Stark on faster than a gas burner?

Tony moaned, body trembling. But he obeyed, moving his hand away and grabbing onto the sheets. “I’m dying here,” he whined.

“Do. Not. Touch.” Steve repeated. Tony watched as Bucky unbuttoned Steve’s jeans, taking his time now as he slowly slid the zipper down.

“I hate you both,” Tony closed his eyes.

“Watch.” This time the order came from Bucky. Tony's eyes flew open again as he watched Bucky kneel at Steve’s feet, easing the worn denim down Steve’s long, long legs. 

Tony panted, his mouth watering when he saw Steve’s cock, full and thrusting hard against the fabric of his boxers. “Please,” he begged.

“Watch,” Bucky repeated, pressing his face against the front of Steve’s boxers, taking a deep breath. Steve and Tony both groaned in unison.

Bucky reached up and tugged at Steve’s underwear, pulling it down to the floor and letting Steve’s cock practically smack him in the face. The precome gathered at the tip smeared across Bucky’s cheek. Tony licked his lips in anticipation.

“I’m a little rusty,” Bucky whispered, staring up at Steve.

“I love you,” Steve replied, eyes very soft as he looked down at Bucky. “Whatever you do will feel wonderful.”

Tony would have gagged if it was anyone else who said it. Only Steve could get away with being sweet and romantic in the middle of a threesome. He adored him. And he wanted in on the action.

“You suck,” he told them.

“Only if you're very good,” Steve promised with a wicked grin.

Tony about swallowed his tongue. “Oh my god, the world needs to know just how much of a sass-monster you are, Steven Rogers.”

They were beautiful together, Tony thought as he watched Bucky take Steve’s cock in his mouth. Bucky closed his eyes, fingers digging into the meat of Steve’s ass while an expression of sheer bliss washed over both of their faces.

Tony kept his hands to himself, obeying Steve even though neither of them was looking at him. He lay back and enjoyed the pleasure of watching Steve and Bucky discover each other.

“Stop,” Steve touched Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky frowned, but pulled back. “Was I doing it wrong?” he rasped, throat sounding thoroughly fucked.

“You’re perfect,” Steve assured him, bending down to kiss his reddened mouth. “I just don’t want to come until I’m inside Tony.”

Tony made a meeping noise and promptly came all over himself without even a touch.

“Well, that was embarrassing,” he said when he opened his eyes to look at them.


	34. of course, she wakes the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further attempts at coitus are interruptus as the gods return.

Steve started laughing at Tony’s chagrined expression. 

Bucky collapsed into a giggling heap at Steve’s feet as Tony scowled at them both. “Laugh it up, fuzzballs,” he muttered, grabbing one corner of the sheet to wipe his belly. “My refractory period isn’t the same as your super soldier metabolism.”

Bucky crawled onto the bed, flopping down on top of Tony. “That’s okay, babe, I’m sure Steve and I can amuse ourselves while your old bones recover.”

Steve laughed even harder at Tony’s aggrieved face. 

“Barnes, I rescind all invitations. You’re no longer welcome in my bed.” Tony poked at Bucky’s shoulder with a pointy finger.

“Well, that’s a big ole lie,” Bucky told him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Steve looked at them, his beautiful boys and shivered. “I wish you could see how gorgeous the two of you look right now,” he said.

Bucky rolled off Tony, onto his back, and held out a hand to Steve. “That impressive hard-on needs to be taken care of, Stevie. Need a little help with that?”

Steve snorted, kneeling over Bucky and nipping at his belly. “Tony’s right, you’re a menace.”

Bucky made a scoffing sound. “Seriously, we all know that it’s the old guy who’s trying to get it up over here who’s the menace.” He gave a yelp when Tony grabbed his hair and yanked. “Oh, kinky,” he purred a moment later.

Tony shook his head. “We don’t have time to explore all of the awesome that particular phrase holds,” he chided Bucky with a soft smile. “Steve here wants to get Rogered.” He waggled his eyebrows at his own terrible pun.

Steve just put his head in his hands. “I honestly regret everything.”

Bucky laughed again and Steve felt such joy that it almost overwhelmed him. It seemed impossible that he was here like this with the two people who meant everything to him. But here they were, despite the impending end of the world.

Tony appeared extremely proud of himself. “Please, you know you think I’m sex on legs.”

Steve shook his head. “Everything,” he repeated. He leaned across to press a kiss against Tony’s smiling mouth.

Things were just getting a little more interesting, with Bucky’s warm hand on his cock and Tony’s fingers in his hair when the sound of a throat clearing broke them apart.

“I swear to god, Barton, if you’re creeping on us in the vents again…” Tony threatened.

“I apologize, sir.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. sounded as mortified as a non-human could possibly sound.

Tony’s head thunked back against the pillow. “The boys are back?” he asked.

“Thor and Loki have returned, yes,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. “They have requested that the entire team meet in the communal living area.”

Bucky looked pissed off. “Seriously?” he grumbled. “They couldn’t have waited for five minutes?”

“Excuse you.” Tony gave Bucky a less-than-gentle kick. “What I had planned would take fucking longer than five minutes!”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “They couldn’t have waited for six minutes?”

Steve fell off the bed he laughed so hard. Well, he had a little help from Tony.

 

~o0o~

 

Tony stomped into the shower, muttering under his breath about super soldiers and their lack of respect. He stepped beneath the waterfall of water, turned to the perfect temperature a moment later. “I’m breaking up with both of you!” he yelled over the water.

“Told you we wouldn’t let you go.” Bucky’s voice, right by his ear, made Tony jump with a manly yelp.

“You are an asshole.” Tony was entirely sure about that. 

Bucky’s arms came around him from behind, and Tony let his body sag against Bucky’s. “But at least you know I’m _your_ asshole,” Bucky pointed out.

“Technically _our_ asshole.” Steve stepped into the open shower with a rueful smile. “I’m sorry that this time has to end.”

Tony beckoned him over with a hand. Being the meat in a Steve/Bucky sandwich was a wish fulfilled that he hadn’t even known he’d had. “Once we kill the snake and take back the universe, we’ll finish this,” he promised as Steve lifted a hand to push Tony’s chin up.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Steve said, bending to kiss him. 

Tony decided that kissing Steve while Bucky nibbled at his neck was going into his top ten list of things to do. Forever.

“While I’m happy to carry on with this amazing scenario, I believe we have been summoned.” Tony deserved _all_ of the treats for adulting today.

Bucky muttered something anatomically impossible against Tony’s skin. “Later,” Tony assured him. “Now move that gorgeous ass and let’s get this over with.” He swatted at Bucky while trying to disengage from Steve’s arms. “Good lord, you _are_ a fucking octopus!” He finally extricated himself and stepped out of the shower. 

He wrapped a towel around his hips and looked back at Steve and Bucky. They were exchanging slow, lazy kisses, arms wrapped around each other and oblivious to everything else around them.

Tony took a moment to appreciate it. 

Then…

“Water on extra cold please, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” he ordered. 

He cackled madly, taking off at a dead run as soon as he heard the cursing start. 

 

~o0o~

 

Steve was going to kill Tony. He stalked out of the shower, dripping wet and frozen, but Tony had already made his escape. 

Bucky was at his heels. “Where is that bastard?” he growled, glaring around the room.

“Not here,” Steve said, propping his hands on his hips, uncaring of his nakedness. 

“Chicken shit,” Bucky declared.

“Exactly,” Steve agreed. 

Bucky threw him a towel. “Cover up, princess,” he said. “You can’t go after Tony like that.”

Steve toweled himself dry, mind racing. “I was always taught that revenge is a dish best served cold,” he mused, shivering a little. “I think I’ll let Tony stew for a while. Let him worry.”

Bucky grinned. “I keep forgetting what a little fucker you always were,” he said with an admiring shake of his head. “Small, but scrappy with an evil streak a mile wide.”

Steve could help it. He kissed Bucky. “You seem to be remembering more.”

Bucky nodded. “Still just flashes, but I’m getting an idea of who we were back then.” He smiled at Steve, open and beautiful.

Steve cupped Bucky’s face. “You were and always have been, my best friend. Nothing will ever change that.”

Bucky’s smile twisted a little. “And if this ‘thing’ between us gets fucked up and stops working?”

Steve met Bucky’s eyes. “I’m not letting you out of my life again, Buck. No matter what else happens, I’m with you….”

Bucky put a hand over his mouth. “Stop,” he said. “Nanites. Still there.”

Steve had forgotten. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

Bucky moved his hand. “Not to worry, shit got real and that kinda went on the back burner. I’m okay for now.”

But Steve wasn’t okay with that. “You’ll be a liability if we don’t get that sorted.” 

Bucky’s jaw set. “I’m fine,” he insisted.

“No, you’re not.” Steve couldn’t afford to be gentle about this. “I’m going to ask Bruce whether he can work on your problem while Tony and Vision carry on with the bigger issue.”

Bucky scowled, following Steve to the elevator. “I’m serious, Steve. It can wait.”

Steve turned to look at Bucky when the doors closed behind them. “I lost you seventy plus years ago, Buck.” He needed for Bucky to understand. “And then again in Washington. I’m not prepared to let anything more happen to you.”

Bucky leaned against Steve. “You do realize that we’re in the superhero business?” He tipped his head to the side, a small smile playing across his mouth. “Danger comes with the territory.”

Steve bumped his shoulder. “You know what I mean, jerk.”

Bucky’s smile widened. “You plan on jumping in front of me if there’s gunfire?”

“No.” Steve tried to glare at Bucky, but he was just too damn happy to even pretend. “I’m counting on you to stay safe. Which is why I want Bruce to get those tiny machine thingys out of your thick skull.” And the conversation circled back around.

“I’m not one of your dames in distress, Stevie.” Bucky folded his arms across his chest.

“I know that, Buck.” Steve sighed. “I’d like to know that nothing I say to you in the future is going to trigger an attack like the one I saw days ago.” He was playing a little dirty, but Bucky was too important.

“Fine.” He didn’t sound happy about it. 

Steve thought that victory was a nasty tasting thing.

 

~o0o~

 

Tony danced a little when he saw the completed equation. “I'm a genius and I got it right, didn't I?” he asked Bruce.

The epic eyeroll he got in return made him grin. “Your modesty is your most enduring quality,” Bruce said.

“But it's right,right?” Tony bounced on the balls of his feet.

Bruce nodded, his mouth curving in a slow smile. “It's right.”

Tony gave a fist-pump. “I am the most awesome of awesome things!” He held out his fist to Bruce. 

“No.”

Tony pouted. Just a little. “Ever since you got back, you’re a lot less fun,” he complained.

Bruce rubbed at his eyes. “Tony, the last time we had ‘fun’ together we created a murderbot that wanted to destroy humanity.”

Put that way…. “But we stopped it.”

“And yet, surprisingly, I’m still a little reluctant to play in your sandbox again.” Bruce fixed him with a look. “You did good, my friend. Now can we get this thing done so that we can go back to our dysfunctional lives?”

Tony threw an arm across Bruce’s shoulder. “The god-boys are back,” he told him. “Here’s hoping that we’ve caught a break.”

“The one thing I do love about you, Tony, is your contagiously misplaced optimism.” Bruce allowed Tony to maneuver him into the elevator.

“Hey,” Tony protested. “My optimism is entirely placed.” He grinned. “I mean, we’re the fucking Avengers!”

Bruce shook his head again. “And most of the time we’re a complete disaster.”

“Well yes,” Tony admitted. “But where would the fun be in family gatherings if we were all normal?”

The doors slid open on the living area. Loki was huddled on the sofa, shivering and miserable, with Thor hovering over him. Steve sat on the coffee table in front of Loki. The rest of the team were watching from the far side of the room. Tony wondered what he'd missed.

“Welcome back boys.” He strode towards Thor, Bruce following a little more cautiously. “That was quick.”

He met Steve’s worried face. “What is that look?” he asked, pointing at Steve’s expression. “I _really_ don’t like that look at all.”

Thor put a hand on Loki’s shoulder. The flinch was visible. “According to Heimdall, the Collector is in this universe.”

“Well that’s good news, right?” Tony looked around the room. He hated being the only one who didn’t know what was going on. Well, Bruce was also clueless, but then that tended to be Bruce’s default.

He propped his hands on his hips. “Will someone please tell me what the fucking problem is, so that I can get to work on solving it?”

“The Collector has already agreed to hand over the Reality Stone,” Thor said. “He will meet me at the Rainbow Bridge.”

Tony was thoroughly confused. “Wait. So the immortal space-dude is just going to give it to us?” He could see his adventure in space flying out of the window.

“He has had a vision,” Loki said. “He told Heimdall that Jörmungandr’s plan would not only destroy this universe, but all others.”

Tony met Steve’s gaze again. “It’s started.”

Wanda was the one who replied. “The world is eating itself from the inside out. We need to act quickly.”

Thor nodded. “The Collector told Heimdall that if we could save Midgard, then the foul magic would be turned against its maker.”

Steve hadn’t moved from his spot in front of Loki. Bucky still stood with Rhodey and the others, giving them room. “It’s your call.” Steve spoke very softly as he looked at Loki.

“There is no other choice.” Loki sounded hopeless. “Whatever power the Reality Stone generates to preserve the realm of Earth, it will destroy Jörmungandr.” He made a scoffing sound, the saddest noise Tony had ever heard. “It doesn’t matter anyway. It isn’t as though I know the child.”

“It is still your child.” Tony loved that Steve could see the worth in anyone. “And if this kills your child then you should be sad.”

“We shall grieve in the manner of old,” Thor declared, clearly at a loss on how to deal with this. It was always difficult for him to see the darkness, Tony thought, when he was a being made of light.

“I don’t care!” Loki hissed, leaping to his feet. “Kill the snake and save the universe! I care not for the fate of a child I do not know.”

Tony stepped in front of his wildly waving arms. “It’s okay to be pissed,” he said, keeping his voice level. “But sometimes we have to make the hard choices.”

“I already said that I do not care.” Loki’s teeth were clenched in rage.

“And you’re lying through your pearly whites,” Tony said. “But because I’m not the trusting sort like Cap and your brother, I’m going to ask you to make me a promise.”

Loki’s face was white. “What vow do you wish of me?” he snarled. “My blood? My power?”

“Your word.” Tony let the words hang between them in the now-silent room. 

“And what do you want me to swear to you?” Loki was calmer now, as though he knew what was coming.

“If you have to choose, not between your brother and your child, but between your ambition and the world, promise me that you’ll choose the world that Thor loves beyond his own.” Tony watched Loki’s gaze flick towards Thor.

“Choosing this world and choosing my brother is the exact same thing,” Loki eventually said, sounding unutterably weary. “I swear that I will make no move that will bring Thor pain.” He met Tony’s eyes. “Does that suffice?”

“It will have to do,” Tony said. “But if you go back on your word, I promise that the bitch-slap Hulk rained down on your ass in New York will seem like a love-tap once I'm done with you.”

Loki sniffed and turned away, dismissing Tony. 

Tony was totally taking that as acknowledgement of his terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _so_ sorry. RL has been kicking my ass and then it was the US Open and my perfect love Roger lost and I am devastated....not that y'all care.
> 
>  
> 
> Space may have to wait.


	35. it's thinking of stabbing us to death and leaving our bodies in a dumpster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor heads back to Heimdall. The Avengers have some drinks. Tony realizes he's got a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully the next time I update it will be the beginning of the end. Still some chapters to go but there is an end in sight. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me through this. I've been so grateful to you all for the comments & kudos. It makes the writing even more fun,

Thor propped his hands on his hips. “I am well able to take care of myself,” he said, frowning at Tony.

Steve was also wondering at why Tony had extracted this particular promise from Loki.

“I know you are, Point Break, but the rest of the planet isn’t.” Tony paused, clearly waiting for the rest of them to catch up.

Loki gave an impatient growl. “My oath to your Tin Man is so that I will not steal the Reality Stone for myself and attempt to fix the things I have already broken.”

“Iron Man, if you please,” Tony corrected as he plonked down on the sofa nearest Steve. “Now, how is this stone exchange supposed to happen?”

Thor blinked. “Heimdall will give it to me once he has received it from the Collector.”

“And it’s _that_ simple?” Tony prodded. Steve could almost see the wheels turning in his mind.

“Yes.” Thor shrugged. “We must wait to hear from him.”

“What’s happening in Asgard now?” Steve asked. He watched Loki even though he was asking Thor. Again, the almost imperceptible flinch spoke volumes.

“According to Heimdall, several of the outermost villages have vanished.” Thor sighed. “Thankfully the people were able to flee to the palace. Volstagg, Fandral and the Lady Sif are assisting them as they can.” 

“How quickly is Jörmungandr moving?” Tony asked with his head bent over his tablet, Bruce hovering over his shoulder.

Thor rolled his shoulders. “I am not sure,” he admitted. “Faster than any of us would like.” 

Loki put a hand over his eyes. “If it continues at this pace then Asgard will be completely swallowed by the end of tomorrow.”

Tony’s head shot up. “What?” He stared at Loki. “That fast?” 

“Yes” It appeared as though both Thor and Loki were men of few words today. That was probably the most alarming thing of all, Steve thought. The Asgardians tended to be loquacious, and their short answers were signs of their stress levels.

“We’ll have to get this show on the road quickly.” Tony stared down at his tablet. “The longer it takes, the harder it’s going to be to reverse the effects of Jörmungandr’s magic.”

Thor brightened slightly. “You are able to reverse the evil deed?”

Tony nodded. “But we’ll only have the power to do that if we get that stone.” He looked over at Bruce as though asking for confirmation.

“It’s magical not physical,” Bruce explained. “While the laws of physics _appear_ to be broken, because it’s magic doing the actual breaking, it’s reversible.”

Rhodey grimaced. “While I’m pretty happy about not having to fight an immortal space guy for the stone, how do you know this Collector is just going to hand it over without any conditions?”

Loki’s smile was thin. “I don’t believe we said that.”

Steve looked sharply at him. “What does _that_ mean?” Nothing had been said about conditions.

“The debt is mine to pay,” Loki said. “Can we just leave it at that?” Thor’s frustrated expression echoed Steve’s emotions. 

“No.” Steve stood, folding his arms across his chest, trying his best to appear intimidating to an alien god. “That’s not how this team does things.” He glared a little at Thor. “And _you_ know that.”

Thor shook his head. “My brother can be stubborn, but he is correct. The reason for our peril lies at his feet. He must pay the price.” He looked devastated at his own words.

“Excuse me, Evil Incarnate, but I’m not especially happy about going into a life or death situation without all the information.” Tony stood up next to Steve. 

Loki’s lip turned in a terrible facsimile of his usual sneer. “You cannot force me to tell you.” He sounded as though he hoped they could.

“This isn’t a game.” Bucky spoke suddenly. “We can die. Our worlds can die. If Tony says he needs to know everything, then fucking _tell_ him everything.” He took an aggressive step forward. 

“Buck, stand down.” Steve’s order stopped him. 

Sam put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Cool it, buddy. We can’t afford to get into a fight with each other.” Steve had never appreciated his pragmatic friend more.

“Brother, you should trust my friends as I do.” Thor stared at Loki’s mutinous face. “If you trust me…”

“Why would I?” Loki spat, reminding Steve of a cat cornered by a pack of barking dogs. 

“Okay, everyone, time out.” It was Clint’s voice that broke into the charged atmosphere. He walked over to Loki with Natasha close at his heels. “You know I’m not your biggest fan,” he told Loki who shrugged carelessly. “But we need full intel. We can’t go blind into this.” His face was set in hard lines. “It’s not just _your_ life on the line here, asshole.”

“I’ve offered to pay the price required,” Loki said. “What that is makes no difference to our quest.”

“How about you let us be the judge of that?” Natasha’s soft question raised the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck. He kept forgetting just how deadly she was. And fearless. 

Loki turned to meet her gaze. Whatever he saw there made him hunch away from her. “The Collector has requested that I hand myself over to him for a period of servitude once the universes have been restored.” The words came out of him as though forced.

Rhodey stared at him. “What?” He sounded shocked. Steve was a lot more cynical these days. Nothing much surprised him about this brave new world he’d woken up in.

“Slavery,” Thor growled. “That nameless monster intends to enslave my brother.”

“And I agreed,” Loki said with a placating hand on Thor’s arm. “It was the only way.”

“We can’t just let him do that, can we?” Sam leaned closer to Steve, muttering under his breath.

“It is not your choice to make,” Loki said. His mouth twisted. “I would think that you would be glad to be rid of me.”

“I’d prefer to face my enemy than have him assassinated while I’m not looking,” Steve said. He watched Bucky’s slow nod, Sam’s agreement, Rhodey’s chin lift. The soldiers here knew there was some honor in war.

“While that’s all very noble, I doubt the rest of your friends would agree.” Loki met Natasha’s impassive gaze, slid his eyes over to Clint. “I’m sure there will be little mourning once I’m in the Collector’s hands.”

Thor looked like he was about to cry. Steve wasn’t sure the world could deal with a weeping god of lightning.

“Why don’t we get the stone first? We can always deal with the Collector once we’ve done what we need to do.” Tony’s practical suggestion took Steve by surprise.

“Well, that was an unexpectedly useful proposition.” It was Bruce’s dry as dust comment that had them all staring at him.

Tony glared at Bruce. As usual, it was completely ineffective. 

Steve nodded slowly. “That’s a great idea, Tony.” He smiled at him. “Sometimes I think we forget how smart you are.”

Rhodey’s eyes practically rolled out of his head. “Please, he takes every opportunity to remind us.”

Natasha’s mouth curled in a small smile and Clint snickered. Bucky didn’t bother hiding his grin.

“I’m swapping all of you for a new team,” Tony grumbled, but the pleased flush on his cheeks belied his words. 

Rhodey slung an arm across his shoulders. “You’d be bored in a day,” he assured him.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. “Logan likes me,” he reminded Rhodey. “So does Professor X.”

“I’ve heard that Reed Richards is looking for a few more to add to his crew,” Rhodey said, ignoring Tony’s angry sputter. “I bet he won’t get pissy when I need armor upgrades.”

“Richards is a fucking hack and if you let him anywhere near my….” Tony stopped. “I hate you.”

Rhodey grinned. “You’re stuck with us, pal.”

~o0o~

Tony watched Thor watch Loki. There was something almost helpless in Thor’s expression. It made Tony want to do whatever he could to help his friend.

“So, do we have an ETA on the Reality Stone?” he asked, trying to focus on the issue at hand.

Thor shrugged. “As I said, Heimdall will let me know when he has it.”

“Your world has a day at most, Thor,” Bruce reminded him.

Thor’s eyes flashed dangerously. “And you think I forget this for even one moment?” he demanded. “I am sick to my stomach. My mother is dead, my father is I know not where, my brother is ….” He stopped, chest heaving.

“I’m sorry.” Bruce’s quiet apology seemed to punch the anger out of Thor’s body.

“It is I who should apologize, my friend.” Thor’s mouth curled in a tired smile. “I am afraid for my home. For my family.” He didn’t look at Loki when he said it, but to Tony it was almost a shout.

“That’s okay.” Bruce returned his smile. “But we really want to help.”

Thor nodded. “Perhaps Loki and I should return to the Rainbow Bridge and await the collector at Heimdall’s side.”

Tony put up a hand. “How about you leave your brother here, take someone less … Asgardian… with you?” He watched Steve begin to protest. “I’m just saying, keeping Loki here is sort of collateral. Assurance that the Collector will hand over the stone.” Steve snapped his mouth shut.

“Look at you,” Rhodey said with a grin. “Full of handy ideas today.”

Tony flipped him off. “I’m a fucking genius. I’m _always_ handy.”

Bucky’s lips curved. “Yes,” he agreed. “You most certainly are.”

Tony was _not_ blushing. “Shut up, Rhodey.”

“What?” Rhodey protested. “I didn’t say a word!”

“I could hear your every thought!” Tony told him.

Steve rubbed at his eyes. “Can we please focus?” he asked the room at large.

“I _am_ focused,” Tony told him. “I’m like a laser.”

Bruce snorted a laugh.

“I will go with the god.” Wanda’s words took them all aback. She’d been sitting so quietly that Tony had thought she’d fallen asleep.

“What?” Steve frowned at her. “I don’t think that’s…”

“And I will go too.” Vision’s calm tone overrode Steve’s concern. “It will be a show of force to the Collector.”

“Um…” Tony said.

“I would be most grateful for your company, my friends,” Thor said, all earnest sincerity.

Tony personally thought this was a bad idea. “What if he wants to collect them?” He waved his hand at Vision and Wanda.

“He will not.” Wanda sounded entirely too sure. Tony wasn’t going to ask.

“Then let us depart this realm and pray that the Collector is near to the Rainbow Bridge and Heimdall.” Thor swung Mjolnir in several quick circles.

“On the balcony!” Tony yelped. “I don’t want a hole in my building!” He had a vision of Thor blasting through the twelve floors above them. He’d seen what Mjolnir could do.

Thor lowered his hammer. And his eyebrows. “I would not demolish your home, Tony.” He sounded a little hurt. Oh god. Heh. Tony was quite possibly over-tired.

“I know you wouldn’t,” Tony assured him. “But sometimes you forget just how awesome your hammer is.” A little flattery usually went a long way with Thor.

It worked this time too as Thor beamed at him. “Mjolnir is a fine instrument,” he agreed. “And you are perhaps correct. It would be better to take my leave outside.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he followed them to the balcony. Wanda and Vision stood on either side of Thor, their hands on his shoulders. 

“Get back as soon as you have the Reality Stone,” Steve told Thor.

“My brother’s freedom is at stake as is the salvation of my realm,” Thor said. “I will return as soon as the Infinity gem is within my grasp.”

Tony looked down at his feet. This wasn’t the appropriate time for a ‘that’s what he said’ comment. See, he totally knew self-restraint.

Rhodey bumped his shoulder. It sucked having someone around who knew him so well.

Thor’s departure left them all sitting (and standing) around feeling a little aimless. “Anyone want Chinese?” Tony asked. When in doubt, eat. It was a motto that had served him well over the years.

When fifty different dishes were shouted at him, he held up his hands. “How about I order the menu times two?” he asked, looking around at his team of freeloaders. Fuck, he loved each and every one of them.

“Get extra spring rolls,” Natasha ordered.

“And dumplings,” Clint added.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Steve. “Anything specific for you, oh Captain, my Captain?”

Steve smiled at him. “Anything in the food-related group works for me, thanks.”

Tony tilted his head. “I’m still not sure when you’re messing with me, you know?”

Bucky dropped his arm across Steve’s shoulders. “Rule of thumb, babe. He’s _always_ messing with you.”

Steve’s smile widened as Tony muttered under his breath about sassy super soldiers. He asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to place their order, including the promise of a bonus if they put a rush on it.

“Drink?” Clint asked from behind the bar. He and Sam were busy pulling out bottles of everything they could find.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. “I locked that.” 

“Sure you did.” Clint’s mouth curled in a smug little smirk that Tony wanted to smack off his smug little face.

“You need better locks,” Natasha agreed, leaning against the bar and sipping at a green concoction in a martini glass.

“Is my crystal being violated?” Tony asked as he headed over to them.

“It’s being pleasured,” Sam said with a sly smile Natasha’s way.

“Oh no, Sammy, you don’t look at her.” Clint clasped his shoulder with a firm hand. “Unless you want life as you know it to end in blood and tears.”

Bruce propped his elbows on the bar next to Natasha. “Hey,” he protested mildly. “I’ve not Hulked out in a while now.”

“That’s because Nat keeps kissing you,” Rhodey said.

Tony wedged in-between them with a hip bump, nudging Bruce nearer to Natasha and making a space for himself at the bar. Bucky and Steve joined them a moment later, finding their own spots around the elegant counter.

“Once,” Natasha growled, poking at Rhodey with a sharp finger. “I kissed him _once_ to stop the change.”

“And yet, I wasn’t changing,” Bruce noted. “Not even close.”

“And we were supposed to know that, how?” Sam asked. “Wanda had just knocked us all on our collective asses. Anything could have happened.”

Tony held up a hand. “Hello? What? Wanda? Asses? Kisses? _What_?” 

Bucky nodded. “What he said,” he thumbed at Tony’s outraged expression.

“You two were busy bumping uglies,” Clint said, skipping out of the way of Sam’s flapping hand.

“TMI, dude!” Sam said, tipping his head back, and throwing what looked like a glass of Tony’s very expensive brandy down his plebian throat.

“We _all_ know what Tony and the Buckster were doing,” Clint said.

“Still don’t want to talk about it,” Rhodey added. “I mean, he’s my brother from another mother, but I’ve heard more about Anthony Stark’s sex life than anyone deserves.”

“Hey!” Tony was feeling picked-on. “How about a little defending of the honor here, you two?” He glowered at Steve and Bucky.

“You’re doing a great job,” Steve reassured him.

Bucky patted his shoulder, reaching around Steve. “I wouldn’t want to treat you like a lady, babe.”

Tony scowled. “You’re terrible boyfriends.”

Natasha snorted a laugh into her drink. And then coughed as some of the liquor went up her nose.

Tony cackled with laughter until he caught her deadly glare. He almost swallowed his tongue trying to stop the laughter.

Then she began chuckling and leaned into Bruce. He uncurled enough to wrap an arm around her, tugging her closer.

Sam and Clint started a drinking game based on “Never Have I Ever” and it was quickly established that Tony was surrounded by degenerates.

Steve was the only one of them that came out of the game sober and with his reputation intact. Tragically, it had nothing to do with the super soldier serum. Steve was an actual real-life Boy Scout. Tony wondered what the hell Steve saw in him.

Steve shook his head, looking at Natasha and Bruce sitting together on the sofa. “You’re all drunk,” he said. 

Bucky kissed him. “Tony’s experimental concoction is awesome,” he slurred a little, offering him his glass.

Tony watched Steve take a cautious sip and grimace. “I was never really much of a drinker,” he admitted.

Tony yawned. “I used to be tanked-up most of the time,” he said around his hand. “It took being kidnapped and having my heart replaced by a machine to cure that particular pastime.” He had a feeling that none of them were actually as plastered as they appeared. They were all too aware of the job that lay ahead of them.

Tony looked around at them all. No-one had left.

Natasha’s legs were tucked beneath her as she snuggled in to Bruce. Sam and Rhodey were playing a fiercely competitive game of beer pong. Loki and Clint were facing off over the pool table and Tony was slumped between the nonagenarians. It was surprisingly comfortable and the slight buzz from the alcohol made Tony’s brain-to-mouth filter a little looser than normal.

“Kidnapped?” Bucky asked, a big hand coming up to his chest and covering the spot where his heart beat. “Machine?”

“Long story,” Tony waved his questions off. “Remind me to tell you sometime never.”

Steve poked Tony. “Stay awake.”

Tony flapped a hand at Steve. “Shoo,” he muttered, dropping his head against Bucky’s shoulder. “Wake me up when the three lost lambs get back.” 

He yawned again. “G’night.” He was asleep a moment later.


	36. grab an end, pull hard, and make a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wicked this way comes....or something Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding one of my fave Marvel characters was always going to happen. I hope you enjoy him as much as I do.

Steve woke up with a start, alert in a heartbeat as only those who had spent time sleeping under fire were able to wake.

He checked the large wall clock opposite him. Two hours. It was more sleep than he’d had in a while.

Steve didn’t move as he looked around the room, seeing the members of his team finally wound down. They all seemed to feel the need to stay together right now.

Clint was lying with his head in Natasha’s lap, her fingers in his hair as she sang something softly in Russian to Bruce. Sam was spread out on a sofa, snoring while a feather that Clint, most probably, had stuck to his nose blew in the air. Rhodey lay on the bar counter-top, hands folded over his chest, body clearly ready for immediate action if needed. Even Loki was there, isolated and curled in on himself on one of the huge bean bags that Tony had strewn across the living room.

Tony was drooling on Bucky’s shoulder, he’d thrown his legs over Steve’s thighs a little earlier. Bucky held Tony to him, cradling him against his chest. It was a familiar position that made Steve’s heart ache a little. When he’d been skinny and cocky, he’d spent many nights like this, held together only by the strength in Bucky’s embrace.

“You got some sleep.” Bucky’s rumble startled Steve out of his musings.

“Didn’t realize how tired I was.” Steve’s hand tightened on the bony jut of Tony’s ankle. 

“Meant to ask you earlier,” Bucky drawled, keeping his voice low. “Just what are we all supposed to be doing while Tony does his magical arithmetic thing?”

Steve dropped his head against the back of the sofa. “I’ve been thinking about that myself,” he admitted. He still needed to figure out what had woken him.

“All that we’ve talked about is that goddamn formula,” Bucky said. “How does it work? What do we do while it’s being done…worked…calculated…what the fuck ever” He looked more than a little frustrated.

Tony mumbled something in his sleep, moved his head so that his face was pressed into the skin at Bucky’s throat. Steve didn’t even try to hide his smile. “He’s awful cute when he’s sleeping, isn’t he?”

Bucky shook with a silent laugh. “He’s a pain in the ass when he’s awake.” But his arms were still tight around Tony. 

Steve felt pretty content, sitting here in the late evening with his friends around him and his lovers beside him. “This isn’t exactly what we pictured when we signed up for the army, is it?” he asked Bucky.

“Nope.” Bucky did a slow scan of the room. “It’s better than I could have hoped for though.” His mouth twisted a little. “I think back on what I’ve done and I wonder whether I deserve any of this, deserve you two.”

“Buck…” Steve reached out with his other hand, rested his palm on the nape of Bucky’s neck. “If anyone rates a small slice of happiness, then it’s you.”

Bucky leaned into the touch, a tiny thing that made Steve almost giddy with joy. “I’m not going to give it up without a fight,” he said. “Even if I don’t deserve it, I’d kill to keep this.”

Steve surged forward, unable to stop himself. Tony woke up with a grunt, suddenly sandwiched between the two of them as they kissed.

“While I’m all for the kissing, I’m less for the squashing,” Tony told them when Steve pulled away.

“Bucky said he’d fight to keep us,” Steve told him, heart full and happy.

Tony’s gaze turned to Bucky. “Okay, that totally warranted kissing,” he acknowledged, pressing a kiss of his own to Bucky’s now smiling mouth.

Steve wondered if he would ever stop feeling amazed by this, by them. “I’m a lucky guy,” he said.

“I’ll keep reminding you of that,” Tony said. “Especially when I ignore your orders.” He grinned at Steve as he said it.

“You never listen to my orders,” Steve pointed out. “We’ve pretty much established that.”

Tony moved off the sofa and got to his feet, untangling them. “How long did I sleep for?” he asked instead of responding.

Bucky watched him yawn and stretch. “You were out for about two hours.”

Tony’s sharp gaze met Steve’s. “And you? Did you get some rest?”

Steve shrugged, getting up and tugging Bucky up with him. “About the same.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed at Bucky. “So you just sat there watching us all sleep?” He shook his head. “Nothing creepy about that _at all_.”

Bucky stretched a bit, joints popping from sitting still for so long. “Don’t actually need much sleep,” he told Tony. 

Steve nodded. “The serum speeds everything up.” He rolled his shoulders. “Because our metabolism runs so high, things like sleep to recover from the day, well it just doesn’t always need to happen.”

Tony tapped a finger on his chin. “I think that the conducting of experiments has to happen once we’ve finished with this business.”

That considering gaze made Steve feel a little worried. It usually meant something ill-considered and or crazy. “What kind of experiments?” he asked.

“That’s for me to plan and you to execute.” The wicked smirk that crossed Tony’s face made Steve feel even more nervous. This would probably not end well.

He decided that a distraction would be a better option. “Something woke me,” he told Bucky.

Sam and Rhodey were both sitting up by now, woken by the sound of their voices. “What was it?” Sam asked.

Steve frowned, trying to think of the right words. “Sounded like a pop,” he said. He looked at Bucky. “You didn’t hear anything?”

Bucky shook his head. “Couldn’t hear over the snoring. But you’re not the sort to imagine things, so until someone proves otherwise, I’m going to believe you.” 

Steve felt his mouth curve. It felt so good to have Bucky with him again. Every minute it felt more like _his_ Bucky was coming back. He knew they still had a way to go, but they’d already come so far. “Good to know.”

Sam glared at the feather stuck on his upper lip. “Barton?” he growled, blowing it away.

Natasha lifted limpidly innocent eyes. “He’s been with me the entire time,” she said.

Sam looked torn. Steve hid his smile behind his hand. Tony sniggered, having no sense of self-preservation. Natasha turned her gaze to him. “Is something funny, Stark?” Again with the deceptive mildness of her voice. 

Tony realized his peril. “Totally not funny, gorgeous,” he assured her. “It must have come from a stray bird. Easy to get lost in this tower, ya know?”

Rhodey hopped off the bar counter. “I’m banning you all from drinking games,” he told Natasha. She smirked. Rhodey pointed a finger at her. “You’re the devil.”

Clint leaned forward, reaching out to touch his feet as he extended his arms. “That she is, my friend,” he agreed. “That she is.” He yelped when Natasha yanked on his hair. “And I worship the ground you walk on, my goddess.”

Steve, while amused at his team’s antics, was still wondering what had woken him. Bucky leaned into him. “What was it?” he murmured, obviously thinking about it as well.

“Don’t know.” Steve kept his voice low so that only Bucky could hear him. 

“What are you two whispering about?” Tony asked, stepping closer.

“Has F.R.I.D.A.Y. detected anything unusual in the tower in the past few minutes?” Steve asked him. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony called. The AI didn’t respond. Tony frowned. “That’s weird.”

Everyone was on their feet about a moment later. “What’s going on?” Bruce asked, his cheek slightly creased from leaning against Natasha.

“Not sure.” Tony was already pulling out his tablet. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” He wasn’t panicking yet, but Steve could see the fear rising in Tony’s eyes. The last time something like this had happened, they’d lost J.A.R.V.I.S.

“Tony?” Rhodey moved to Tony’s side. “You’ve got that look on your face.”

“What look is that?” Natasha only sounded slightly curious but her eyes were sharp as she scanned the room.

“The look that tells me the shit is about to hit the proverbial fan,” Rhodey replied.

Tony battered at his tablet, cursing progressively louder as he received no response. “Someone’s disabled F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

“Disabled?” Steve needed all the information he could get.

“She’s there, but I can’t get access.” Tony’s mouth was tight. “How the fuck did that happen?”

“Perhaps I can answer that for you, Mr. Stark.” The mellifluous voice took them all by surprise. The speaker was tall with a narrow face, dark eyes and hair. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Tony challenged.

~o0o~

The air in the room literally moved out of the way for the newcomer. Tony didn’t know who he was, but he already didn’t like him.

“I am Doctor Stephen Strange,” the stranger said. “But you may call me Doctor Strange.”

Tony had a vague memory of Charles Xavier talking about this dude. “What are you doing in my house?” Tony demanded.

“I am here to offer my services,” Strange said. His eyes were like constantly whirling kaleidoscopes. It made Tony a little lightheaded. 

“We don’t know who you are.” Clint stepped in front of Tony, putting his body between Strange and Tony.

“He is the greatest magician in the world.” Natasha moved to Clint’s side. “And in the past, he hasn’t exactly been the most trustworthy person.”

Strange inclined his head. “You are correct, Ms. Romanov. On both counts.” His voice had layers that Tony desperately wanted to hear. 

“Why do you think we need you?” Steve asked. Tony noted that his body was taut, ready to leap at Strange at the first hint of danger.

“I called him.” Loki’s statement had them all turning to stare at him. Tony wondered when he’d become so comfortable with Loki’s presence that he’d stopped freaking out.

“You?” Steve’s fists clenched. “What gives you the right?” Bruce looked a little green at the mouth, clearly struggling to keep the Hulk under control.

“All of this is happening because of my error.” Loki’s mouth was tight. “I felt that we needed someone of human origin who could wield magic.”

“Wanda…” Sam began.

“Is not capable of casting spells.” Strange stared straight at Tony. “I am.”

Tony met that dizzying gaze. “It’s not exactly a spell.” He didn’t understand why he was blurting things out, but he felt that this weirdo could somehow help.

“How exactly do you know this guy?” Rhodey looked at Loki.

“We have a history.” Strange seemed to feel that this explanation was sufficient.

“Yeah, that’s not exactly encouraging us to trust you,” Clint said, sending a sour look Loki’s way.

“I don’t need you to trust me in order to fulfill my duty as a guardian of earth.” Strange remained calm under their glares. “I just need to cast the spell.”

“It’s not a spell,” Tony repeated.

“And yet….” Strange appeared amused.

“We’re not ready yet,” Tony said.

“I am aware that we are waiting for the Aether.” Strange sat down in one of the vacated chairs. “When Thor and his companions arrive, we shall begin.”

Steve leveled a glare at Loki. “Did you tell him _everything_?” he demanded.

Loki shrugged. “I told him nothing, merely that we needed his magic to save the universes.”

Tony kept his eyes on Strange. He moved closer, around Clint and Steve. They were too busy prodding at Loki to notice. “It’s a mathematical formula,” he said, sitting on the coffee table in front of Strange.

“Mathematics is magic in its own way,” Strange said. He leaned back, supremely relaxed. “All science is magical.”

Tony thought about it. “You’re right,” he acknowledged.

“I usually am.” Strange’s mouth twisted in a small smile. “Would you show me the formula?”

For some reason, despite his deeply unusual presence, Tony got the gut feel that he was okay to trust. He held out his tablet. “It needs the Infinity Stone,” he said.

Strange cast his eyes over the formula. “It will work regardless,” he noted.

Tony nodded. “But we need the power boost to restore Asgard.”

Strange lifted his gaze. “And you feel obliged to save the Asgardian realm because…?” There was an intensity behind those eyes.

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” Tony said. He thought that maybe this was some kind of test. “It’s home to my friend and his family.”

Strange tipped his head to one side. “But the connection that Asgard has to Earth has resulted in several near apocalyptic events,” he pointed out.

“Asgard has helped save Earth just as often,” Tony said. “We are allies.”

“Indeed.” Strange lifted a hand to touch the amulet against his chest. Tony couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it before. 

“Why are you _really_ here?” Tony asked, eyes fixed on the amulet. There was something about it…. He blinked.

“I am here to open a portal to the place where Jörmungandr is hiding,” Strange said. The amulet pulsed with a peculiar light.

“Why do we have to go there?” Tony couldn’t look away. He was barely aware of Bucky’s hand dropping on his shoulder.

“The closer to the source of the original spell, the easier it will to detangle it.” Strange sat perfectly still.

“What the fuck are you doing to him?” Tony heard Bucky’s growl from a distance. It sounded like he was speaking to him through layers of jello.

“Preparing him.” Strange didn’t move, only his fingers stroking the amulet.

“For what?” Bucky demanded, fingers tightening painfully on Tony’s shoulder.

“For the journey to the next dimension, of course.” Strange spoke as though surprised. “No-one else can do this.”

“He’s not going alone!” It was Steve shouting suddenly, moving to Tony’s other side.

“Of course he isn’t.” Strange shook his head. “I will be going with him.”

Steve, Rhodey and Bucky were all shouting at Strange while Tony’s eyes remained fixed on the amulet. He was aware of them at the edge of his vision. Their protests meant little.

Strange was right. Tony was going to have to do this alone.


	37. sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange lays it all out. Tony takes his side. Steve objects. Strange wins. It's all perfectly awful right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but the next one will be meatier. Tony is for sure the hero of the day. He's my hero anyway. Sometimes the hardest thing is to sit on the sidelines and watch someone else lie on top of the hand grenade.

Steve was terrified. Tony was unresponsive to both his and Bucky’s voices. He sat staring at Strange with a blank expression on his face. The lack of animation there prompted bone-deep fear in Steve.

Bucky was white as he tried to get Tony to look at him. Rhodey moved between Strange and Tony, putting his hands on Tony’s cheeks, patting and calling to him. Nothing worked. Whatever Strange had done, Tony wasn’t there in the room with them right now.

Steve barely grabbed hold of Bucky in time as he lunged for Strange. “Bring him back, you fucking freak!” Bucky’s eyes were wild, fingers shaped into claws as he struggled against Steve’s hold.

“It is better this way,” Strange told them. “I am aware that the last time Tony Stark went into space it was a traumatic experience for him.” 

Steve wanted to know how this guy knew so much. “He wouldn't want it like this.” He _knew_ Tony. No way would Tony Stark be okay with being a mindless puppet. No matter what was coming. Tony wasn't the sort to hide. He faced things head-on.

“Perhaps.” Strange gave Steve a considering look. Then he turned his gaze to Tony. “Perhaps he would prefer to see the journey instead of just experience the arrival.”

“Ya think?” Bucky's question was a guttural snarl. Steve sort of wanted to do the same thing.

“He’s not going anywhere without his teammates,” Steve gritted.

“Tony?” Rhodey waved a hand in front of Tony’s face but there was still no response. Clint, Sam and Natasha held on to Loki as Bucky, Steve and Rhodey tried to get something out of Tony.

“Fuck,” Bucky snapped. “I’m done asking nicely!” He took a step towards Strange and froze. His eyes went wide. “Steve!”

Steve tried to go to Bucky but found that he too couldn’t move. “What the hell are you doing?” He met Strange’s calm gaze furiously. “This isn’t helping us trust you!” 

“Your friends are returning,” Strange replied. “This will all be resolved shortly.”

The air exploded as Thor, Wanda and Vision slid down the dazzling column of the Bifröst, landing on the large balcony Thor was swinging Mjolnir almost the moment he landed.

“I sensed a disturbance as we made our way back to Midgard. Who are you, trespasser and how do you dare to have my friend ensorcelled so thoroughly?” Thor’s voice was a dangerous rumble of thunder across the sky.

Strange got to his feet, remarkably calm despite being faced with a furious god. Thor stared at him, Mjolnir suddenly motionless. “I know you, god of thunder and lightning.” He held out a hand, fingers long and slender, innocuous looking and completely lethal. “The Aether, if you please.” 

Tony stood as well, remaining at Strange’s side, ignoring everything and everyone around him. It made Steve feel sick. This wasn't the man he knew.

“You do not give me orders, mortal,” Thor declared, eyes flashing dangerously.

Vision stepped around Thor, a cylinder in his hands. “I believe this is what you are looking for.” He handed it to Tony as the room detonated into shouting.

“Vision!” Steve was stunned. “You have no idea what this guy has….” He trailed off when Vision held up a hand. It was amazing how quickly they quieted down.

“Doctor Strange is a friend to us, Captain.” He watched Tony turning the cylinder over in his hands. “I am well aware of his powers. If he has offered to help then it is only to our benefit.”

“How do you know?” Rhodey demanded. His glare was lethal as he stared at Strange. “Look at what he’s done to Tony!”

“I have access to the S.H.I.E.L.D. files on all of you,” Vision said. “Doctor Strange is truly an ally.”

Suddenly Steve could move again and he jerked forward, grabbing onto Tony. “You don’t have to do this alone,” he said, keeping his voice low.

Tony blinked and that awful blankness was gone. He smiled at Steve, lifted a hand to his cheek. “Yeah, I really do.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Steve’s angry mouth. “I’ll be okay.”

“I’m going with you,” Bucky announced.

“No you aren’t.” Tony‘s voice was very firm. “You need to stay here and hold Cap together. He’s going to be freaking out because one of his lambs is out of his grasp.” Tony’s smile grew. “You’re going to have to distract him.” This was accompanied by a very Tony-like eyebrow waggle.

“Please…” Steve wasn’t quite sure what or who he was talking to. “Don’t.”

Tony stepped forward. “It has to be me, Cap.” He held out a hand to Bucky. The rest of the room vanished as they stood in their isolation. “I’m the only one who knows the formula, the only one who can do this.” He dropped his forehead against Steve’s shoulder, sighing as Steve’s arms clamped around him.

“Why?” Bucky demanded. “Bruce has the know-how, what about Vision?” He sounded frantic, as afraid as Steve felt.

“Bruce has an unfortunate green problem, and Vision is carrying the Mind Stone. Who knows what could happen,” Tony explained. “There’s no-one else.”

Steve’s heart stuttered. He knew Tony was right, but letting him go alone, with this new person… “Why can’t we go with you?” He sounded like a child to his own ears. “Why can’t _I_ go with you?”

Tony lifted his head, met Steve’s gaze as Bucky shuffled in behind him. “Because if I fail, then at least I know you all will be here to hold the line.”

And that right there was why Tony Stark was the very best of them all. 

~o0o~

Tony could feel Steve shaking against him. Bucky wasn’t much better, crowding him from behind.

“No,” Steve whispered. “I’ve just got you, we’ve just started…” He sounded lost and afraid.

“You won’t be alone,” Tony said to him. He turned his head to meet Bucky’s eyes. “You’ll have each other and that’s what will get you through whatever happens.” 

“Why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye?” Rhodey’s voice broke into their cocoon. “I’m really not liking the direction of this entire conversation.”

Tony pulled back from Steve, moved away so that he was standing by Doctor Strange. “It’s more like ‘Auf Wiedersehen,” he said, feeling a sick little twist in his stomach as he tried to put his happy face on. 

“Not funny,” Rhodey said. 

“We should go now,” Strange said, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “The longer we wait, the harder it will be to reverse what Jörmungandr has done.”

Tony still didn’t understand why he was so quick to follow this guy. Everything about him screamed danger. Tony noticed the slight tremor of the hand on his shoulder. “Nervous?” he asked.

“No,” Strange replied. “I was in a car accident and the bones on my hands were shattered. It was a surprisingly effective end to my career as a neurosurgeon.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” Tony felt like a dick.

Strange gave an odd little smile. “It was all for the best,” he said. “I had a lesson to learn and it had to be the hard way.”

“That sounds remarkably familiar,” Tony said. He’d had to learn the hard way too. He rubbed his chest, touched the scars left behind from the arc reactor.

“Tony.” Steve’s voice had a desperate edge to it. 

Tony turned his gaze back to him. “Take care of Bucky, okay?” He tried to smile but it felt wrong on his face.

“God.” Steve sounded broken.

“Nope, just Tony,” he quipped, stepping back.

“Don’t go.” Bucky’s eyes were a little crazy.

“Have to,” Tony kissed him quickly. “Kinda part of the whole superhero gig.” He moved out of Bucky’s reach, knowing that if he stayed any longer, he’d never leave. “Let’s go, Doc.”

Strange nodded. “The Eye of Agamotto will be our portal to the place where Jörmungandr is to be found.” He touched a hand to the amulet against his chest.

“How does it work?” Tony asked, trying to keep the panic pressed down.

“Agamatto is a Vishanti,” Strange replied. “He supports me along with Oshtur and Hoggoth.”

“Yeah, that means nothing,” Tony admitted.

Strange’s mouth quirked in small smile. “He bequeathed the Eye to me when I gained the ascendance to Sorcerer Supreme. It is in my care until the next comes along.” He held out a hand. “Come with me now. It is time.”

Tony realized that he’d been stalling. With an apologetic look over at his team, he took Strange’s hand. “Catch you all on the flipside,” he said as Strange murmured something beneath his breath. 

The smoke that reached out to wrap around them was like being instantly blind. Tony felt a second of bone-chilling anxiety but then a soft pulse of light surrounded him. “Do not fear,” Strange told him. “The Eye will keep you safe.”

“Tony!” Bucky’s voice was the last one he heard as the smoke swept them away. 

~o0o~

Steve watched as the smoke dissipated. Tony and Strange were gone. 

“Are we all perfectly sure that dude is on the level?” Clint asked the question that Steve desperately needed to feel sure about.

“Doctor Strange is a friend,” Vision repeated. “Perhaps in the past he wasn’t, but now he is Earth’s Sorcerer Supreme, and his only concern is the safety of humanity.”

“That sounds like the title of one of those carnival freak show acts,” Sam muttered.

“Hey, why didn’t you say something?” Clint turned to Wanda. “Couldn’t you have ‘read’ him or something?” He waved a hand in the air like a baton.

“I did not need to,” Wanda replied, ever serene. Steve wondered how she managed to keep so calm amid the constant chaos. “His mind was open to mine from the moment I arrived.”

“He just let you in?” Loki sounded disbelieving.

“He had nothing to hide.” Wanda’s simple reply had Steve relaxing. 

“He’s trustworthy?” Bucky asked, not as familiar with Wanda’s abilities as the rest of them were.

“He is trustworthy,” Wanda agreed. “He will do whatever he can to stop the threat and to return Tony Stark to us.”

Put that way, Steve was suddenly not comforted. “Tell me what happened with the Collector,” he asked.

Wanda’s gaze slid over to where Loki stood. “He is waiting for you,” she told him. 

Thor moved quickly to Loki’s side. “I wish you hadn’t made such an oath, brother.”

Loki shook his head. “We needed the Infinity Stone. I need to atone. The Collector had a price. It is done.”

Steve was reluctantly impressed with Loki. He was taking responsibility for his actions in a way that was entirely unexpected. “Isn’t there something else we could offer him?” The expression on Thor’s face made him want to do something.

Loki’s smile was tight. “No, but thank you, Captain.” He turned to Thor. “You must not keep trying to find ways to stop this. I know you.”

Thor’s mouth was set. “It is unconscionable.”

“It is what I deserve.” Loki's face set. “Please, let us move beyond this and consider what our options are, should your Man of Iron fail.”

“He won't.” Bucky seemed completely sure. Steve wished he had his confidence.

“And if he doesn't?” Loki was apparently determined to alienate all of them. “If we lose?”

“Then we'll do that together.” Steve had an appalling sense of deja vu. 

Fuck.

He missed Tony already.


	38. this doesn’t look that much different from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore! Tony discovers Strange has a plan. Ish. Steve needs a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - haven't had internet. Hope you enjoy where this is going. It's getting pretty exciting!

Tony blinked. He looked out at the place Strange had brought them. “Where are we?” he asked.

Strange stood on a cliff, staring out at countless stars. “We are at the end of all things,” he said, turning his head to meet Tony’s gaze.

There was something there, something not there, Tony thought. “Do you have any idea where we have to go?” He tried a different tack.

Strange turned away once more. “The abyss is where Jörmungandr is hiding.” He lifted a slender hand, pointing at the jagged scar in the ground below them.

“I’m guessing this isn’t Earth?” Tony was reasonably sure he’d never seen blue grass. The heavens looked like a giant bruise, swirling with purple, yellow and green. There were trees, black silhouettes against the sickly-colored sky. It was alien and terrifying and utterly mesmerizing.

“No.” Strange narrowed his gaze. “We need to go down there.” He held out an imperious hand once more. 

Tony hesitated this time. “You want to run the plan by me?”

Strange frowned. “You will deploy the spell and the Aether will magnify it and force Jörmungandr to retreat.” He sounded a little impatient.

“Uh…” Tony waved a hand at the abyss. “Not that I don’t believe in your awesome, but for me to run the formula, I’ll need a computer of some kind.”

Strange shook his head. “No, you won’t.”

Tony propped one fist on his hip, annoyed now. “I’m the genius who came up with the formula,” he gritted. “I think I know what I need to run it.”

“Magic isn’t mathematics, Tony Stark.” Strange gestured for him to take his hand again. “Now come, let us get this done.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re kind of a dick?” Tony took Strange’s hand.

“No.” 

Tony wondered if he was actually messing with him. Nobody could be _that_ devoid of humor surely? “Okay then.” A second later they were levitating off the cliff, dropping slowly down towards the gash in the ground. “That is remarkably cool.” He squinted, trying to see what apparatus allowed Strange to fly. He gave up. “Okay. How are you doing it?” he demanded.

“I am the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth.” Strange’s mouth curled in a tiny smirk. “I have powers beyond those of mortal men.”

“You are so full of shit,” Tony muttered, realizing that the asshole was messing with him. “You’re almost as irritating as Barton.”

“Thank you.” Strange gave a little bow as they landed on the edge of the abyss.

“You and Barton would get along like a fucking house on fire.” Tony pulled away from Strange, and peered over the edge. “You sure we need to go down there?” He felt that he was entirely justified in the heebie-jeebies currently running through him.

“I rather suspect we shall have to.” 

Tony looked sharply at him. “You mean you don’t know?” This wasn’t comforting.

Strange stood beside him, surveying the alien landscape. “The Frost Giants are coming.” 

Tony froze. “The what are what?” He’d not been clued into the fact that they were on Jotunheim. 

“We are in a part of their realm after all,” Strange replied, seemingly unperturbed.

“And you didn’t think that maybe this was information I might need?” Tony could hear the panicked screech in his voice, but the stories he’d heard from Thor and Loki had made him more than a little paranoid where the Giants were concerned.

“What could you have done?” Tony wanted to kick Strange in the ass. He was a complete dick. He reminded Tony a little of himself. 

“I could have worn the suit!” Tony would be feeling a thousand times safer right now if he was protected by the Iron Man armor.

“That would not have worked.” Strange put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Metal and magic do not generally function well together.”

Tony heard a noise coming from the depths of the crevasse. “Is that them?” he asked, stepping back, abruptly afraid.

“That is our guide,” Strange told him. 

“Um…” Tony _really_ wasn’t loving this lack of information sharing. “Guide?”

“Unless _you_ know where to go?” Strange arched an eyebrow. 

“I’m seriously starting to not like you,” Tony told him.

“How shall I survive?” Strange held out a hand as a roar pulsed out of the abyss. “Well met, Skurge the Executioner.”

“Oh god,” Tony moaned. “This sounds like the start of a bad horror movie. I’m too young and beautiful to die.”

Ice and snow punched through the air, arcing up and out of the slash in the ground. The huge figure that flew up in the middle of it made Tony shake. He wondered idly what Frost Giants ate. He’d make sure it tried Kentucky Fried Sorcerer first.

~o0o~

Steve couldn’t just sit around waiting for Tony to come back. “I need something to do,” he said, sitting in the kitchen with Natasha and Bucky. “I’m going nuts here.”

“We could go down to the gym,” Bucky suggested. “Work out a little of the frustration. Or the bedroom?” He waggled his eyebrows and Steve grinned at him. Bucky was more and more the man he remembered. It was one small spark of joy that beat through him.

Steve shook his head though. “I feel like we should be doing more, not just sitting on our butts waiting for Tony to save the day.”

Thor wandered into the kitchen, shoulders slumped. “I find I have need of more convivial company,” he said as he slid into a chair opposite Steve.

“Yeah, you’re in the wrong place then, buddy,” Bucky said. Steve moved up a little closer to Bucky to give Thor more room.

“You look as though someone killed your puppy,” Natasha noted.

Thor sighed. “I understand the idiom, Lady Natasha, but it is indeed as though someone has died.” He dropped his chin onto his fist. “My brother refuses to even discuss the possibility of not handing himself over to the Collector.”

“Let’s get the saving of the universe done before we deal with that, okay big guy?” Clint dropped a hand on Thor’s shoulder as he walked in. 

Thor nodded. “There are many more important things to be concerned over than the fate of my brother. The god of mischief is not a favorite of Midgard.” 

“He’s your brother, man.” Bucky leaned his elbows on the table. “Family comes first.”

Steve felt a warm glow fill his chest. “It sure does,” he agreed, smiling a little at Bucky.

Bruce trailed into the kitchen, glasses slightly askew. “So this is where everyone is.” He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Natasha. “Vision and Wanda are creeping me out. They’re staring into each other’s eyes and I’m almost sure they’re talking via mental telepathy. Sam and Rhodey are currently comparing actual war stories.” He grimaced. “I got worried that they were going to start sharing their scars.”

Clint snorted a laugh. “Nat, you should go out there and show them _your_ scars. That’ll shut them up.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Are any of you ready to see me naked?” She looked around the table. “Because my best scars are in the most private places.”

Bucky opened his mouth and Steve quickly clapped a hand over it. “No!” He glared at Clint who looked like he wanted to speak. “We respect you too much.”

“I have many battle scars to show you,” Thor declared. “The deepest was when the Lady Sif skewered my manhood with her spear.” He stood. “Do you wish to see?” He started unbuckling his belt.

“ _No!_ ” Everyone in the kitchen yelled at the same time. Thor sat back down with a discernible pout.

Clint shook his head. “Just when I think you can’t get any weirder….” He grabbed a bottle of water and left with another head-shake. 

Steve banged his head on the kitchen table several times. He was going to go crazy before Tony came home. Natasha patted his hair. “There, there, dear.” Her sarcastic croon had Steve grinning. “Everything is alright.”

Bruce looked at Bucky, ignoring the dramatics. “Want to come down to my lab and we can have a look at the nasty critters running amok in that brain of yours?”

Steve lifted his head sharply, meeting Bucky’s gaze. The hope there was almost too much to bear. Bucky looked back at Bruce. “Yeah, Doc, that would be great. I'm about done with having Hydra in my head.”

“Come on then, let's get this done.” Bruce stood, leading the way out of the kitchen.

Bucky followed, stopping at the doorway. “Steve?” 

“You want me to come with you?” Steve asked.

“Please.” Bucky looked afraid suddenly.

Steve went to him, wrapping him in his arms. “Bruce won't let anything happen to you,” he promised, praying that he was right.

“I'll feel better if you're there with me,” Bucky confessed.

“You know I'm always going to be there with you,” Steve said. He wanted to add “to the end of the line” but reckoned that would have to wait. 

~o0o~

Tony scooted behind Strange. Discretion was definitely the better part of valor in this case as Skurge landed on his feet in front of them.

“ **Stephen.** ” His voice rumbled through Tony’s body, actually rattling his bones. He looked male, Tony thought. There was definitely a something hiding behind the loincloth he wore.

“This is Tony Stark of Midgard.” Strange reached behind him, dragging Tony forward.

“Hey.” Tony gave a little wave and looked up. And up. And up. “Wow. You’re a lot bigger than I expected.” Brain to mouth filter was clearly disengaged. 

“ **I am not the largest of my kind. I am not of pure blood.** ” Skurge replied. He leaned down. “ **Thor has spoken of you often, Tony Stark. You have been a friend to him.** ”

“He’s okay for an alien,” Tony admitted. “But I thought you and Asgard were enemies?” 

Skurge shook his head. “ **Many of my brethren wish for peace with Asgard.** ” His sigh was hard enough to blow Tony several steps back. “ **Fasolt is short-sighted and holds a grudge for eternity.** ” 

“Will you take us to the place where Jörmungandr weaves his magic?” Strange asked.

Skurge held out a hand over the split of the abyss, and Tony watched in awe as snow trickled from his fingers. He gaped as the snowflakes seemed to pull together, forming stairs of ice winding down into the earth. “That is fucking amazing,” he breathed.

“ **My powers are few, but I will protect you with the final beat of my heart,** ” Skurge said as he led them to the stairway.

Tony didn’t like the sound of that at all. “Are you expecting a lot of protecting will be needed?” he asked as he followed the Frost Giant. The stairs were surprisingly not slippery. Strange took up the rear.

“ **Jörmungandr will not be pleased that we are trying to stop him,** ” Skurge said.

Tony got a little dizzy as the stairs spiraled down. “He knows we’re coming?” He didn’t turn around to glare at Strange, but he thought it hard. “How?”

“Magic has a signature,” Strange replied from behind him. “And my magic is particularly obvious.”

“Again with the not telling.” Tony never wanted to see Strange again. Cryptic and sarcastic were never a good combination.

“It would have made no difference to the mission,” Strange said. “It would merely have made you and your friends afraid.”

Tony rubbed at his chest. His heart was much healthier these days now that the palladium poisoning and its accompanying arc reactor were gone. His heartbeat sped up. “I’m really not feeling the love here, Doc.”

“ **Once we have passed the crystal cave, we should be silent,** ” Skurge said. 

Tony realized that he’d moved further down the abyss than he’d thought. He lifted his chin to look up at the watery light above him. The edge of the crevasse looked very far away. “Are you using magic to get us down there faster?” he asked Strange.

“No,” Strange gave him a not-so-gentle nudge from behind. “This is the work of our large friend.”

Tony refocused on Skurge. “How are you doing that?” he asked, hurrying to catch up.

“ **I have magic,** ” Skurge sounded a little defensive. “ **It may not be the sort that Stephen can wield, but I can help with moving our feet more swiftly.** ”

“Huh.” Tony considered it, not looking down at his feet. “That’s something that could be pretty useful.”

Skurge nodded. “ **I have covered many spans thanks to my magic.** ” His shoulders straightened. “ **My people have oft mocked me for this small skill, but I believe that power should complement the wielder and not the other way around.** ”

“A philosopher and a sage,” Strange said.

Tony shook his head. “I swear I’ve been hanging with Thor too long when this sort of speech pattern is normal for me.” He stopped walking. “Um, you mentioned a crystal cave or something?”

Skurge nodded. “ **Once we have passed the cave, then our movements will be more apparent to my brethren.** ”

Tony sent another imagined hard glare Strange's way. A-fucking-gain, this was information he'd needed before. Fuck's sake. 

“There.” Strange spoke from behind Tony, his voice echoing between the glassy cliffs of the abyss. Tony followed the direction of Strange's finger. 

“ **The crystal cave.** ” Skurge nodded. “ **From this point it would be wise to hold your tongue, Tony Stark.** ”

Tony tried to set Skurge's bald head on fire with his mind. Why did everyone pick on him? He didn't talk _that_ much.

Did he?


	39. so I’m the dragon. Big deal. You still get to be the hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce deals with the pesky brain bugs. Steve worries. Bucky is learning to trust. Tony meets Jörmungandr & he's not that scary. Really. I'm not kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The finale is coming. I'm going to be very sad to say goodbye to these guys. Thanks for sticking with me. Lordy. Y'all deserve medals or something.

Steve watched as Bruce skimmed through the CAT scans Tony had taken. “What’s the prognosis, Doc?” Bucky asked. He was perched on one of the workbenches, seemingly nonchalant, but Steve could see the fine tension thrumming through him.

“When were these taken?” Bruce asked, lifting one to the light and squinting a little.

“I’m not sure exactly,” Bucky admitted. “Tony made me take a bunch of them over time while he was working on my arm.”

“Why do you ask?” Steve watched Bruce. He needed to understand what Tony had been doing and what Bruce was planning. He missed Tony’s manic and incomprehensible speech. He had to force his focus on Bruce.

“He was pummeling Bucky with electromagnetic therapy,” Bruce said. “It looks like a nanite graveyard in your brain.” He looked at Bucky. “Tony probably saved your life.”

“He did.” Bucky’s voice was very soft. “Even before he started with this crap, he’d saved me.”

Steve reached out to grab Bucky’s hand. “He’s going to be okay,” he said. “He’ll come back to us.” Steve wondered just who he was trying to reassure.

Bucky’s smile was small. “I know,” he said. “I’ll kick his ass if he doesn’t.” He squeezed Steve’s hand.

Steve hated this feeling of helplessness. “I wish I could…” He stopped. 

“Could you just hold still, please?” Bruce moved in front of Bucky, a small penlight in his one hand. The other held a machine that Steve didn’t recognize.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked, jerking his head away as he looked at the machine with distrust. 

Bruce held up his hands. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to startle you. I need to remember that you’re probably suffering from more than one type of PTSD.” He spoke so matter-of-factly, letting Bucky know that he understood and didn’t find anything wrong with him.

Bucky relaxed again, his fingers still clutching at Steve’s. “Don’t make any sudden moves, Doc,” he said, only half-jokingly. “I wouldn’t want to kill you by accident.”

“Yeah,” Bruce said with a quiet grin. “That’s not going to happen.” He met Steve’s gaze. “The Other Guy would probably have something to say about that.”

Bucky let Bruce shine the light into his eyes. “I still haven’t met him,” he said.

“And you should be grateful for that,” Bruce said, adjusting something on the gadget in his other hand.

“Hulk’s not so bad, Bruce,” Steve protested. “He’s really getting better around people.”

Bruce scowled. “Still not keen on inviting him to visit,” he said, pressing a red button. The small machine emitted a high whine that had Steve and Bucky both clamping their hands over their ears.

“Okay. Ow!” Bucky poked at Bruce with one finger. “Next time a little warning?”

Bruce grinned ruefully. “I didn’t think it would be that loud,” he admitted.

“What is it?” Steve asked.

“It’s a highly experimental device that officially doesn’t exist,” Bruce told them. “Hold this please.” He gave the machine to Bucky. 

“What does it do?”

“It’s a miniature gamma radiation emitter.” Bruce said. “I was working on it when I stayed here before.”

“Experimental?” Steve didn’t particularly like the sound of that. 

“Still doesn’t explain what it does,” Bucky said.

“Squeeze,” Bruce instructed, nodding in satisfaction. “It’s sort of a modification of what they use in gamma-knife surgery.” They both stared at him blankly. Bruce sighed. “It doesn’t matter,” he said. “Just trust me that this is the best way to get rid of the crap that Hydra put in your brain.”

Steve moved closer. “I think both Bucky and I have had a lifetime of experiments,” he said. “We’d both feel a lot happier if we knew what was going to happen.” He met Bucky’s gaze. “It’s not that we don’t trust you, Bruce.”

Bruce sighed, pulled his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I understand, Steve. I really do, but if I try to explain this to you then all I’m going to do is confuse you.”

Bucky pulled his hand away from Steve’s. “It’s okay, Doc. I _do_ trust you.” 

Steve just stared at him. “Buck…”

Bucky shook his head. “I have to start trusting people sometime, Steve. It may as well be the guy that Tony says is the second smartest person he knows.”

Bruce made a scoffing noise. “That’s Tony Stark for you, modest as hell.”

Despite the imminent danger, despite the lost years, despite everything, Steve felt his mouth curve in a smile. Something his mom had said to him once upon a time, when he was scrawny and broken from bullies beating on him, came into his mind. “The darkest hour has only sixty minutes,” he murmured.

“What?” Bruce leaned towards him.

“My mom used to hold me at night sometimes,” Steve said, meeting Bucky’s gaze. “When I was ready to stop fighting, ready to give up.”

“You never give up, Stevie.” Bucky sounded completely sure of himself.

“When I was a kid, before you and I got to be friends,” Steve swallowed hard. “I didn’t have anyone who gave a damn about me except for my mom.” He remembered feeling weak and so very afraid. “So one day, after I’d been whaled on, Mom was fixing me up. Patching the worst of what the bigger kids had done.” 

Bucky’s mouth went tight and Bruce’s eyes glowed a startling green. Steve hurried on, “She told me that no matter how bad things were, the darkest hour has only sixty minutes.” He smiled. “So it would pass.”

“What made you think of that?” Bruce asked very gently.

Steve reached out, ran a hand over Bucky’s hair. “This guy here has seen the foulest pieces of humanity and he still finds it in him to trust.” He smiled at Bucky. “You amaze me, Buck.”

Bucky flushed a bit, ducking his head away from Steve’s hand. “Stop it,” he muttered. “I don’t deserve your respect. I’m a killer.”

Bruce stepped in before Steve could say a word. “Am I killer?” he asked. “When the Other Guy gets loose and levels cities, hurts people, is that my fault?”

Bucky blinked, startled. “From what Steve and Tony have told me you don’t have control over what happens when the Other Guy takes over. Nobody can blame you.”

“But they do,” Bruce said. “And I blame myself. Feel guilty for things the Hulk does while he’s wearing my skin.”

“But…” Bucky’s mouth set.

“You’re no more to blame than I am.” Bruce folded his arms across his chest. “If you’re guilty then, sure as shit, so am I.”

Steve hid his smile behind his hand. Bucky looked bewildered. “Um…”

Bruce nodded, apparently satisfied. “Now, shut the fuck up and let me do my genius thing.” He wrapped his hand around Bucky’s fist. “I need you to squeeze really hard.”

“Okay.” Bucky’s eyes drifted to Steve. “He’s a lot bossier than he appears.”

Steve chuckled. “He’s friends with Tony; he’s bound to have some sort of survival instinct.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “You’re both hilarious,” he drawled. “Should be in stand-up comedy.” He went to one of the computers and keyed something in. “I’ve programmed the gamma rays to concentrate on the areas of your brain where the nanites are nesting.”

“That sounds pretty disgusting.” Bucky grimaced. “Like I’ve got bugs growing in my brain.”

Bruce shrugged. “It’s close enough.” He looked over at Steve. “You should probably wear some form of protective gear,” he noted. “This is dangerous stuff.”

Steve shook his head. “I’m built to last, Bruce. Let’s get this done.”

Bruce pressed the ‘enter’ button.

Bucky screamed.

~o0o~

Tony had to literally put his hands over his mouth as he followed Skurge. Being silent was entirely anti-Tony so he was having a tough time keeping his mouth shut. He could actually _feel_ Strange smirking behind him as he struggled.

Skurge stopped suddenly, and Tony barreled into him. It was only mildly humiliating to note that his weight barely made Skurge sway.

“ **It is safe to speak now,** ” Skurge said. “ **It matters not if they hear us from this point.** ”

Tony was abruptly confused. And concerned. “Er….I’m not sure I follow.” He was going to stick with polite questioning for now. The screaming accusations were sure to come at some later stage. He got the feeling that Strange had this effect on a lot of people.

“What our large friend is saying is that nobody comes this way.” Strange strolled past Tony, taking a position at Skurge’s shoulder. Only then did Tony realize that they were on solid ground again. He looked back up. The light was a sliver far above them in the blackness of the abyss.

“Whoah.” He almost over-balanced craning his neck. “That is trippy.”

A low rumble came barreling through a hole in one of the abyss walls. 

“ **Jörmungandr detects our presence,** ” Skurge said. 

“Thanks for the heads-up,” Tony said. “Wouldn’t have guessed if you hadn’t told me.”

Strange gave him a hard glare. “That really isn’t helpful, Tony.”

“And yet…” Tony stepped back as something walked out of the tunnel. Whatever or whoever it was, the air practically sang with power. 

“ **SKURGE, YOU DARE?** ” The voice echoed in Tony’s head like a lost soul.

“ **The same question could be asked of you, Jörmungandr Lokison.** ” Skurge didn’t appear intimidated. 

Tony was _completely_ intimidated. Jörmungandr was easily twice as large as Skurge, his skin a pale ice-blue. Tony tried to see Loki in his face, but all he saw was death and violence.

“ **YOU DO NOT KNOW THE HUMILIATIONS I HAVE BORNE BECAUSE OF MY BIRTH FATHER.** ” Jörmungandr seemed enraged.

“Dude, you don’t have anything on me when it comes to daddy issues,” Tony said. Yeah, he was apparently deranged if he thought he could out-issue the half-god giant with a hate-on for his father.

Jörmungandr’s gaze turned to him. “ **YOU BRING MIDGARDIANS INTO OUR REALM?** ” 

“Well, technically we brought ourselves,” Tony offered helpfully. Then his mouth slammed shut. He knew without looking that this was Strange’s doing.

“We know what you are trying to do, son of Loki.” Strange spoke but there was something off in his voice, a layer of sound that Tony couldn’t quite identify.

Jörmungandr looked at Strange. “ **YOU ARE A SORCERER.** ” It wasn’t a question.

“I dabble.” False modesty was obviously not Stephen Strange’s strong suit.

“ **WHY DID YOU COME HERE?** ” Jörmungandr bent at the waist so that he could meet Strange’s eyes.

“What you are doing, the magic you have set loose, it is eating Asgard, and will shortly begin devouring Midgard.” Strange clasped his hands in front of him. “We cannot let that stand.”

“ **WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I MAY OR MAY NOT DO?** ” Jörmungandr sounded pissed, and Tony watched those huge fists clench.

“We are the guardians of Midgard.” Strange didn’t even seem a little worried. Tony was clearly the one who was the worrier of this relationship. Which meant that Tony was clearly the only one with a brain. Or sanity. 

And wasn’t that the scariest thought of the day?

“ **MIDGARD IS OF NO IMPORTANCE TO ME,** ” Jörmungandr said with a dismissive wave. “ **ONCE THE SERPENT HAS DEVOURED ASGARD THEN IT MAY DO AS IT WISHES.** ”

“You’ve obviously thought this through.” Tony could suddenly speak again. “Because I’m sure the big-ass hungry snake is going to stop eating once it’s finished with Earth.”

Jörmungandr stared at him. “ **WHAT IS THE MORTAL TRYING TO SAY?** ” He gestured to Skurge. “ **THIS IS OF NO CONSEQUENCE.** ”

“Because, you giant frosty bag of dicks, once the snake has swallowed up Asgard and Earth, then it will want more food. Tell me, where do you suppose it’s going to look next?” He paused, waiting for the asshole to catch up.

“ **YOU SUGGEST THAT MY SERPENT WOULD TURN ON JOTUNHEIM?** ” Jörmungandr seemed nonplussed.

“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!” Tony declared, ignoring Strange’s scathing glare.

“ **IMPOSSIBLE!** ” Jörmungandr shook his head. 

“So much of possible, buddy. In fact, it’s highly probable that your little exercise in revenge on your dad is going to end up destroying your world as well as ours. You ever heard of a little thing called Ragnarök?” Tony decided that being tactful with the jolly blue giant was over-rated.

Strange waved a hand, and Tony’s mouth clamped shut again. He was getting tired of this. “Perhaps you were not aware of the power you unleashed.” Strange took a few steps towards Jörmungandr. “If I tell you that the Collector handed over the Reality Stone to us in order to counter-act your spell, then will you believe us?”

Tony watched as Jörmungandr frowned. “ **TANELEER TIVAN PARTED WITH A COLLECTED WILLINGLY?** ”

Strange inclined his head. “He had a vision of the future that showed that the serpent would be the Destroyer of Worlds and would bring about Ragnarök.”

Jörmungandr flinched. “ **I DID NOT INTEND FOR OTHERS TO SUFFER. ONLY THOSE WHO HAVE WRONGED ME.** ” He looked over at Skurge. “ **YOU BELIEVE THEM?** ”

Skurge nodded. “ **Friend Stephen told me of the Collector’s actions. I knew then that the path you had chosen for your vengeance would end in our destruction.** ”

Jörmungandr sat down abruptly. “ **WHAT I HAVE SET IN MOTION CANNOT BE HALTED.** ”

Tony held up a hand. Strange narrowed his gaze. “You wish to say something?” His tone was arch. Tony wanted to kick him in the balls. Magic sucked. He nodded, and Strange waved his hand once more.

“I can help with that,” Tony said, walking over to Jörmungandr. “But I need a computer.”

“ **THERE IS NOTHING OF THAT ILK IN MY REALM,** ” Jörmungandr replied.

“Crap.” Tony looked at Strange. “Now what?”

“Remember when I said magic isn’t mathematics?” Strange asked. Tony made an impatient ‘carry on’ gesture. “Mathematics however, in Jotunheim, _is_ magic.”

“Seriously, just tell me what the fuck I have to do to get this done and stop being a cryptic asshole.” Tony scowled at him.

Strange sighed. “Jörmungandr, can you please lead us to the place where you began your casting?”

Jörmungandr stood, squaring his shoulders. “ **WE SHOULD MAKE HASTE,** ” he said. “ **I HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT ASGARD IS MERE HOURS FROM DISAPPEARING FOREVER.** ”

“Lead on, MacDuff,” Tony said. Jörmungandr gave a him a leery look, but turned, heading back into the tunnel he’d come from.

Skurge and Strange followed Jörmungandr without another word. Entirely too trusting, Tony thought. His mind flashed on those who were waiting back home. Steve and Bucky were probably going a little stir-crazy. He hoped he got the chance to see them again. 

“Here goes nothing,” he murmured beneath his breath as he stepped into the tunnel.


	40. suddenly darkness, suddenly only darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce does his thing. Steve panics. Tony makes a new friend. Just FYI Jotunheim isn't Earth. Sam is a good bro. Journey to the center of the....realm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay y'all. Been a busy week & weekend. Life is kicking my butt. Heh. I said butt.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Steve lunged towards Bucky but was stopped by Bruce’s hand. “No, you mustn’t touch him. The gamma rays are positioned within the machine so that they are emitted almost like a scalpel. They are slicing into the nanites right now, disintegrating them. I’m not sure what would happen if you interfered.”

Steve glowered at Bruce. “A little bit of information upfront would have been appreciated, Doctor Banner.”

Bruce had the sense to look at least somewhat apologetic. “Sorry,” he said. “I know I’m in trouble when you call me by my title.”

Steve turned his gaze back to Bucky. The screams had stopped. Now he was rocking on the counter, staring out at nothing. Steve could see that _his_ Bucky was currently not in the building. “What’s going on?” he asked Bruce, worried about Bucky’s lack of response.

“The brain has a way of protecting itself,” Bruce explained. He shone the penlight in Bucky’s eyes again but there was no reaction. “It has shut down while the gamma-knife does its work.”

“Is it hurting him?” Steve hated to think of Bucky in pain. Especially pain that was caused by something those bastards at Hydra had done to him.

Bruce sighed. “I’m going to be perfectly honest with you, Steve. I just don’t know.” The machine suddenly switched off and Bucky slumped over. Steve lurched forward to catch him before he fell. 

He followed Bruce’s instructions to lay Bucky down on the long sofa in the corner of the lab. “Everything about this is so experimental.” Bruce seemed to almost be speaking to himself. “I just hope that the calculations were correct.”

He ran something that looked like the scanner used at airports to check for metal objects over Bucky’s head. There was no sound. “That’s good,’ he said. “Not picking up any nanite activity. Looks like the gamma-knife worked.”

Steve waited impatiently as Bruce took Bucky’s blood pressure and pulse. “He’s not waking up.”

Bruce turned to look at him from his crouch at Bucky’s side. “What I just did here was brain surgery, Steve. There was no incision and no blood, but there _will_ be trauma to the brain tissue. Give your friend a chance to heal.” He stood. “His vitals appear good, so I’m pretty optimistic that he’ll make a quick and full recovery.”

Steve felt his shoulders loosen in relief. “So he’s okay?”

“He’s fine,” Bruce assured him. “You should take him up to his room and let him sleep,” he ordered. “Call me as soon as he wakes up.”

Steve carefully picked Bucky up in his arms, cradling him like the precious cargo he was. “Thanks Bruce.”

“Let’s have him wake up without the bugs in his head, and then you can both thank me, okay?” Bruce put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I know how much he means to you, my friend.”

Steve knew his smile was a little wobbly. “He’s the only link I have left of my life before. He’s the only one who loved me when I wasn’t Captain America.” His arms tightened. “I’d do anything to keep him safe.”

Bruce smiled back at him. “I know. I’m glad I could help in any way.”

Steve nodded, not trusting himself to speak and headed for Tony’s rooms. They’d be waiting for him when he got back. 

Both of them.

~o0o~

It was pretty dark. Tony recited the Fibonacci numbers under his breath as he tried not to let the panic overwhelm him. Ever since Afghanistan and the cave he’d had a few issues with dark confined spaces. Entirely logical, he told himself.

The plus side of following Strange was that he’d ignited some sort of fireball that floated on the palm of his hand. It made Tony feel a little less freaked out.

“Anyone feel like filling me in on what or how we plan to get this done?” He reckoned he was probably talking to the air. Strange hadn’t been forthcoming at all and he doubted that either Skurge or Jörmungandr were scintillating conversationalists.

“ **THE CENTER OF JOTUNHEIM IS WHERE I BEGAN MY JOURNEY.** ” Surprisingly, Jörmungandr responded to him.

Tony practically fell over his feet in his haste as he passed Strange and Skurge to move nearer to Loki’s son. “I hope I’m not being offensive,” he began. Strange snorted behind him, the dick. “Why did you think this was a good idea?”

Jörmungandr turned his head, looking down at Tony. “ **YOU SPOKE OF FATHER ISSUES,** ” he said by way of reply.

Tony nodded. “I had a … difficult relationship with my dad,” he said. “He wanted me to be perfect and I wanted to disappoint him.” He’d grown easier with talking about his problems. Rhodey and Pepper had both squeezed it out of him and Bruce “I’m not that kind of doctor, Tony”, had been a sounding board he’d used many a night.

“ **MY FATHER TRIED TO KILL ME.** ” Tony blinked. Okay Jörmungandr totally won the fucked-up parent stakes. At least Howard had just sent him away.

“Well, let’s be real,” Tony said, strolling alongside an ice-blue giant in a tunnel to the center of an alien world, “Loki’s a special kind of crazy.”

Jörmungandr inclined his head in agreement. “ **YOU ARE NOT WRONG, TONY STARK.** ”

“I seldom am,” Tony said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“ **Thor was not making jest when he spoke of Tony Stark’s high opinion of his own self,** ” Skurge noted from behind him.

“Thor’s got a big mouth,” Tony muttered. Something skittered in the dark. Tony managed (barely) to contain an unmanly yelp. “What the fuck?”

“ **MíMISBRUNNR IS HOME TO MORE THAN THE FROST GIANTS.** ” Tony could swear he could hear the smile in Jörmungandr’s voice.

“Is that where we are?” Tony looked back at Strange. “I thought we were in Jotunheim.”

“ **The realm _is_ Jotunheim,** ” Skurge replied. “ **But this region is Mímisbrunnr. We are moving towards the roots of the world tree Yggdrasil.** ”

Tony wracked his brain trying to remember his first year college course on Norse Mythology. When Thor had entered into their lives it had proved fairly helpful.

“This is all very Jules Verne,” Tony mumbled. “Not exactly what I was expecting.” The floor beneath him became soft suddenly, giving way to his feet like a sponge. “Just tell me that whatever I’m walking on isn’t alive,” he begged.

“ **YOU WISH ME TO LIE TO YOU?** ” Jörmungandr stared at him.

Tony wanted to curl up into a ball and whine. He missed Earth and all its recognizable crazy. He could deal with that. _This?_ This was a whole level up that he didn’t think he was prepared for.

“Yes?” He really didn’t want to know what he was walking on.

“ **It will not eat you,** ” Skurge offered.

“Yeah, that’s really comforting,” Tony told him, desperately trying not to imagine the squishy things beneath his feet.

“ **HE DOES NOT APPEAR COMFORTED,** ” Jörmungandr told Skurge.

Tony heard Strange’s muffled laugh. “Not helpful,” Tony said.

“I must admit, Reed never told me just how entertaining you are.” Strange sounded very amused.

“I’m laughing on the inside,” Tony assured him as he stepped carefully on whatever creature was currently acting as the floor.

“ **AH, YOU ARE IN FACT NOT COMFORTED.** ” Jörmungandr nodded to himself. “ **I FIND IT DIFFICULT TO UNDERSTAND MIDGARDIAN HUMOR.** ”

Tony flinched as something slithered over his foot. “Thor has been trying to teach us Asgardian comedy for years. It hasn’t taken yet.” He tried to surreptitiously shake his foot. The thing didn’t seem inclined to let go. 

“ **Thor Odinson has a remarkable sense of humor.** ” Skurge sounded defensive. “ **His ability to tell a tale is legendary.** ”

“Not trying to say that he isn’t.” Tony managed to finally flick the creature off. A wail faded into the darkness. Well, that wasn’t good. 

“ **THE DENIZENS OF MíMISBRUNNR APPEAR QUITE TAKEN WITH YOU, TONY STARK.** ” Jörmungandr dropped a big hand onto Tony’s shoulder, causing him to stagger a little. “ **THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WORTHY WITHIN YOU THAT I HAVE YET TO SEE.** ” As back-handed compliments went, that was a doozy, Tony thought.

“Thanks,” he said.

“ **PERHAPS I SHOULD COME TO YOUR REALM AND SEE WHAT IT IS THAT MAKES YOU SPECIAL.** ” Jörmungandr arched a frosty eyebrow.

“Uh….” Fuck, Tony thought. Loki and his estranged son in one place. What could possibly go wrong?

~o0o~

Steve lay on his side, watching Bucky. He’d not opened his eyes, but Steve could see the slow movement of his chest so he wasn’t freaking out.

Yet.

He rolled onto his back, wondering how Tony was doing. Having Bucky as a distraction was only effective if the distraction was awake. Right now, his brain had come up with several hundred worst case scenarios.

A knock on his door had him sitting up. “Come in,” he called, keeping his voice as low as possible.

Sam came in with a cup of coffee and a bowl of something that smelled a lot like his mom’s chicken soup. “Thought you might be hungry,” he said, handing the items to Steve.

“Thanks, man.” Steve put the coffee down and tucked into the soup. “This is great,” he said while chewing on thick chunks of tender chicken. “Who made it?”

Sam laughed. “Nobody was prepared to take responsibility so F.R.I.D.A.Y. ordered from one of Tony’s favorite restaurants.” He sat down on the armchair close to the bed.

Suddenly the piece of chicken felt like it was stuck in his throat. “I’m trying to focus on other stuff,” he said quietly, “But I’m fucking worried about him.” 

Sam just watched him. “Which 'him' are you talking about?” he asked after a while.

“Both, I guess,” Steve confessed. “But Bucky is here, within touching distance, and while he’s not conscious yet, at least I can see him.”

“Tony, then,” Sam said.

“I didn’t know,” Steve said, putting the bowl down on the bedside table. 

“Didn’t know?” Sam prompted.

“How important he was,” Steve admitted. “Is,” he amended.

“To you?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

Steve shook his head. “To all of us. To the team.” He sighed. “He always gives the impression of all flash and no substance, but that isn’t true.”

Sam grinned. “Come on, let’s be real, Cap. Tony is _all_ flash.”

Steve could hold back his own smile. “He _is_ very flashy.”

“You took your time getting back to him though.” Sam wasn’t shy about pointing out Steve’s shortcomings.

“I was afraid,” Steve muttered.

“Of what?” Sam looked confused. “That guy is gaga for you, buddy and I spotted that way back when before Ultron.”

Steve stared at him. “Are you being serious?” He didn’t think Tony had liked him that way. Not until Bucky.

“You are the most oblivious dude in the history of history,” Sam told him with a small laugh. “Stark has always thought the sun shines out of your ass.”

Steve flushed. “That’s not true.” He picked up the mug of coffee.

“Trust me.” Sam held up a hand. “While you were busy chatting up Nat and catching up with your ancient war buddies, Tony didn’t take his eyes off you.”

“But he was with Pepper then.” And Steve knew that Tony didn’t cheat. Wouldn’t cheat.

“Still wanted to suck your dick, man.” Sam laughed hard when Steve choked on the swallow of coffee he’d just taken.

“Shut up, you’re making too much noise.” Bucky’s sleepy grumble had them both swinging around to look at him.

Steve was at his side in a flash, coffee forgotten. “Buck!” He ran a hand over Bucky’s forehead, pushing the hair back. “How are you feeling?”

“Like someone ran me over with a truck and then backed up again.” Bucky struggled to sit up, waving Steve’s offer to help away. “Don’t hover, Stevie.”

“I think that’s hilarious,” Sam said from his chair. “I don’t think your boyfriend has got the memo that you’re a badass crazy assassin person yet.”

Bucky grinned although he was still pretty pale. “It takes him a while sometimes.”

Steve was too happy to see Bucky awake to protest them talking about him like he wasn’t there. “Bruce said I must call him.”

Bucky held up a hand. “Just stop. Let me breathe, okay?” He met Steve’s gazed. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Steve knew he looked stupid sitting on the bed smiling like a crazy person at Bucky, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.” Sam waved.

Bucky looked around. “Tony not back yet?”

Steve clenched his fists. “No.”

Bucky sighed, lying back against the pillows. “Well, fuck.”

~o0o~

Tony noticed what appeared to be a light at the end of the tunnel. He ordered his brain not to make asinine comments about walking into the light. He was totally growing as a person.

“Um, not that I’m the sort to point out the obvious…” He ignored Strange’s snort. “But it looks like we’re getting somewhere.”

“ **WE ARE AT THE ROOT OF YGGDRASIL,** ” Jörmungandr informed him. The light grew brighter and Tony sped up when he noticed that Jörmungandr was walking faster.

“So this world tree,” Tony began, “anything we need to know?”

“ **YGGDRASIL IS WHERE I CAST MY SPELL,** ” Jörmungandr said. “ **IT IS THE BEGINNING OF ALL OF THE NINE REALMS. BY DESTROYING THE ROOT THAT LEADS TO ASGARD I CAN DESTROY THE REALM OF MY ENEMY.** ”

“You’re clearly not the gardening type,” Tony told him, patting a huge forearm. “See, once the root starts rotting, the tree dies.”

““ **Friend Tony Stark speaks truth, Jörmungandr.** ” Skurge spoke up from behind them. “ **Your plan was not well-thought out.** ”

Tony braced for the fight. But all Jörmungandr did was sigh. “ **I AM NO GARDENER,** ” he admitted. “ **IT WOULD HAVE BEHOOVED ME TO ENQUIRE OF ONE BEFORE I COMMENCED WITH MY PLAN OF VENGEANCE AGAINST MY BASTARD FATHER.** ”

Tony thought that it might not be his smartest moment if he pointed out that _technically_ Jörmungandr was a bastard as well. “Well, now you know,” he replied. Lame, he knew, but lame was preferable to dead.

“You cast your spell over the world tree?” Strange had moved closer, eyes intent on Jörmungandr.

“ **I DID.** " Jörmungandr peered at Strange curiously. “ **WHY DO YOU ASK, SORCEROR?** ”

“I believe I know how we are going to proceed,” Strange told Tony with a smile. 

“And you didn’t know before now?” Tony’s voice went a little high as he tried to contain his ire.

A blithe wave was his answer. “I had an idea,” Strange said.

Tony kicked his shin. “You. Are a dick.” He wagged a finger at Strange. “I’m telling Professor X on you.”

Strange rolled his eyes hard enough to do damage. “I’m shaking with fear,” he drawled.

“And Reed,” Tony added for good measure. “Because you. Are a dick.”

“ **WE HAVE ARRIVED.** ” Jörmungandr’s announcement broke into their argument.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed. “That is fucking huge.”

“Er….” Strange went a little pale. “Perhaps I may have miscalculated just a little.”


	41. gentleness that comes, not from the absence of violence, but despite the abundance of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks to trees. Steve talks to Bruce. And Bucky. And Thor. And Loki. And Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes. I am sort of sad that this is ending. My boys have become family.  
> As have you all.  
> Thank you for reading, commenting & kudo'ing.  
> It keeps the fire burning.

Tony stared up at the tree.

And up.

And up.

And up.

“Fuck me,” he breathed.

“Not even if you ask nicely,” Strange told him. He didn’t even try to be snarky, Tony noted.

“ **YGGDRASIL HAS BUT THREE ROOTS,** ” Jörmungandr said. “ **WE MUST TAKE CARE TO MEND THE ROOT WHERE IT HAS BEEN INFECTED.** ”

Tony stared at the thick root that rose up out of the ground. He could only see one. “How will we know where to look?” he asked. “I can’t see any other roots.”

“ **WE MUST STEP WITHIN,** ” Jörmungandr said. He suited action to his words, taking several steps forward. 

And vanishing. 

“What the hell?” Tony blinked. “Where’d he go?”

Skurge put a large hand on his shoulder. “ **Yggdrasil has many secrets, my friend. You are about to learn several of them.** ” A gentle shove sent Tony stumbling forward into the tree.

And through the tree.

He opened his eyes a moment later when he realized he’d not smashed his face against bark. “What the…?” He looked around, heart thundering. There was alien, (hello Chitauri), and then there was this. He watched as Skurge and Strange appeared to pop out from thin air.

“Fascinating,” Strange murmured, turning in a slow circle. That wasn’t the word Tony would have used.

“ **YOU ARE THE FIRST MIDGARDIANS EVER TO HAVE SEEN THIS.** ” Tony spun to follow the sound of Jörmungandr’s voice. Loki’s son stood in the center of the cavernous space.

“Thanks…I think.” Tony walked over to Jörmungandr. “Is this where it all started?”

“ **IT IS WHERE THE NINE REALMS BEGAN, YES,** ” Jörmungandr replied.

“I meant your plan to destroy your dad and his family, but the beginning of the universe works too.” Tony crouched down when he spotted a strange raised mark on the ground. He touched a finger to it and it snapped at him. He flew back as though something had punched him. He thought he’d possibly broken his coccyx when he hit the back wall. “I hate this place,” he informed the world in general as things in the wall sucked at him, holding him in place.

“ **SET THE MORTAL FREE,** ” Jörmungandr ordered the sucker-y things. The grumble as they complied, echoed through the room. 

“I’m ready to leave,” Tony declared, brushing off his shirt. He did _not_ look behind him to see whatever had grabbed onto him. He had enough nightmares already, thank you very much.

“You have work to do.” Strange was standing beneath a ray of pale green light. Tony walked over to join him, looking up to try and figure out the source.

“What are you looking at?” Tony asked, not really expecting an answer.

“What do you see?” Strange was totally the sort of asshole who answered a question with a question.

Tony lowered his gaze when his neck started hurting. “A green light.” He thought he showed admirable self-control in not being sarcastic. Steve would be proud of him.

“And?” Strange prompted.

Tony looked back up. “I’m not sure what you’re expecting me to see,” he admitted. He stopped. “Wait a minute.” Now that was just downright fucking creepy. It looked almost like a slot for a memory card. Which was completely impossible. Wasn’t it?

The tree root gave a groan. Tony leapt back, stumbling into Skurge. “Okay, that was weird,” he said. “Am I right? I mean there's a whole fuckton of weird going on right now, but that was weird.”

Strange shook his head. “The world tree is sentient.” He dropped to his haunches and placed his hand on the floor. “We wish no harm,” he murmured. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

Skurge put a steadying hand on Tony’s shoulder. “ **Stephen is assuring Yggdrasil that we mean no…** ” 

“Harm. Yeah, I got that,” Tony said, frowning at Strange. “How does it know he’s telling the truth?”

Jörmungandr sat down, resting his back against the bark of the enormous root. “ **YGGDRASIL IS NOT MERELY A TREE,** ” he said. He narrowed his gaze at Strange. “ **THE WORLD TREE IS THE MOST ANCIENT OF ALL BEINGS.** ”

“You talked about Mímisbrunnr earlier?” Tony knew he was mangling the word. “That’s this place?”

Jörmungandr stretched out a hand and a hole appeared in the ground. Liquid bubbled out, dark gold and sweet-smelling. “ **THIS IS THE SOURCE OF THE AMBROSIA THAT THE GODS OF ASGARD RELY ON FOR THEIR IMMORTALITY.** ”

“Isn’t ambrosia the stuff that the Greeks drank?” Tony was confused.

“ **All myth and legend have but one beginning.** ” Skurge went to Strange. “ **You have spoken with Yggdrasil?** ” He sounded a little awestruck.

Strange got to his feet. “Yggdrasil has agreed to allow you to reverse the spell, Tony.” His pupils were milky white. “She does not want to be the cause of Ragnarök.” He blinked and his eyes returned to their normal dark brown. “I suggest you get to work.”

Tony flapped a hand around. “I’m not seeing a terminal here, am I?” He refused to think about that small slice in the fabric of the tree root that had appeared…

“Yggdrasil will be who or what you need her to be,” Strange told him. “Just ask her.”

Tony glared at him. “You want me to talk to a tree?” And yes, the Avengers had seen a fair few crazy things but so far the other side had been capable of speech.

“ **YGGDRASIL IS _NOT_ A TREE.** ” Jörmungandr’s low growl made Tony jump. He’d sort of forgotten that they had other company.

“I apologize for calling a thing that looks like a tree, a tree,” Tony snipped. “I’m only a puny human.”

Jörmungandr made to get up, but Skurge hastened towards him. “ **Do not allow Tony Stark to annoy you, Jörmungandr. I am told that this is merely his way of speaking with people. He means no offense.** ”

Tony wondered just _how_ much Thor had talked about the Avengers to his Asgardian friends and family.

Jörmungandr scowled but settled down again. “ **HE SHOULD TAKE CARE. THIS IS NOT HIS REALM.** ”

“Hey!” Tony protested. “Busy trying to save _all_ the realms here! A little more respect please.”

Strange folded his hands, clearly trying to pretend to be Confucius or something. “And you’d best get on with that,” he urged.

Tony flipped him off because of the three of his odd travel buddies, he was least afraid of Strange. “I talk to the treeeeeeeees,” he sang beneath his breath, “But they don’t listen to meeeeeee.” He heard Strange’s muffled laugh. 

_You wish to speak with me?_ The voice in his head made him startle.

“Uh.” He spun in a circle. “Yggdrasil?” He wondered how a tree could talk. 

_You are within me as I am within you._ The serene reply told him that the world tree could read his mind. 

_Your thoughts are as mine._ Yggdrasil sounded drily amused. _Little mortal, welcome. It has been many eons since I last had interaction with one of Midgard._

“Hi?” Tony said.

_You need not speak your words, I am able to understand your thoughts as they pass through your mind._

“Yeah, not comforting,” Tony muttered. “I feel better knowing that my friends can hear at least one part of the conversation.”

_Such a finite mind._ Tony could literally feel her sigh. _My understanding is that you wish to undo what has been done by Jörmungandr Lokison?_

Tony felt his gaze slide over to where Jörmungandr sat. “He didn’t understand the consequences,” he explained. “He thought that by destroying Asgard he would be rid of his father.” Jörmungandr’s head came up and he fixed his eyes on Tony.

_He has meddled in that which can unmake the fabric of the universe._ Well that sounded foreboding, Tony thought. It might mean that Jörmungandr wasn’t going to get away scot-free.

“I don’t think he meant it,” Tony offered.

_No matter._ Yggdrasil sounded dismissive. _Now, how do we go about repairing that which he has broken?_

And here was where things were going to get weird, Tony thought. 

Weirder. 

Because right now he was having a telepathic conversation with a giant tree. 

~o0o~

Steve wandered into the living area. Natasha and Clint were playing some sort of card game that involved knives and blood. He really didn’t want to go near that.

Bruce looked up from the newspaper when he cleared his throat. “Bucky?”

“Awake,” Steve said. “Maybe you can go check on him?”

Bruce folded the paper with a nod. “I thought you were going to call me?” He sounded mildly reproving.

Steve shrugged, feeling defensive. “He seemed tired.” And he _wasn’t_ worried. Bucky had just looked so sad when he’d heard that Tony wasn’t back yet. Part of Steve still wondered if his part in whatever the hell the three of them were was because Tony didn’t want him to feel lonely or to feel rejected.

“You look tired too,” Bruce noted as he stood up. “You should try to get some rest.”

“I’ll rest when Tony comes home,” Steve said. Bruce sighed. “I’m okay,” Steve insisted.

“You’re not okay,” Bruce told him. “You’re worried about your best friend who’s now your boyfriend, who just had me rummaging around in his brain, as well as worried about your _other_ best friend slash boyfriend, who’s god knows where, doing god knows what.” He put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “It’s perfectly understandable that you’re running on fumes and adrenalin right now.”

Steve touched Bruce’s hand. “If I sleep, I see Tony falling,” he whispered, glancing over to where Natasha and Clint sat. “I see Bucky falling. I can’t do anything to stop it.” He clenched his fists. “I’m supposed to be a super soldier and I can’t do anything to save the men I love.”

“Steve…” Bruce’s face softened. 

“Don’t,” Steve begged. “I feel like I’m cracking apart inside. If you’re kind to me right now, I’m going to shatter into about a million pieces and I don’t think I’ll be able to put myself back together.” 

Suddenly Natasha was beside him, her strong arms around him. “You _will_ get through this,” she told him, voice low and fierce.

“Yeah, you will.” Bucky’s voice had them looking up. He was leaning against Sam, an arm draped across his shoulders. “We both will.”

Bruce hurried over to them, muttering under his breath about stupid, stubborn, wannabe superheroes who didn’t do as they were told. Steve wasn’t far behind him. 

“What are you doing out of bed?” Steve demanded, chest tight with worry. 

Bucky pushed at his hands. “Stop it, Stevie. I already told you that I’m okay.” His eyes flashed with annoyance.

Steve propped his fists on his hips. “Well, forgive me for being concerned about the moron who just had fucking _brain_ surgery!”

Bucky’s grin was blinding. “That’s better,” he said. “At least you don’t look like someone kicked your puppy.”

Steve tried to hold his glare but he gave up when Bucky raised his eyebrows at him. “You’re an asshole.”

Bucky moved into Steve’s arms, letting his bulk sag against him. “Takes one to know one,” he muttered into Steve’s neck.

Steve guided Bucky to the nearest sofa, carefully lowering him down. “Please just let Bruce look you over,” he said. “If he gives you the all clear then I swear I’ll stop trying to baby you.”

Bucky waved a tired hand. “Fine.” He sounded exhausted. “Do your damndest, Doc.”

Bruce spent a few minutes checking Bucky’s pulse, and flicking the penlight in his eyes. He squared his shoulders. “I’d like us to run one last CAT scan, but I reckon you just need to give your brain a chance to heal.”

“I thought the brain didn’t heal?” Clint peered at Bucky over Bruce’s shoulder.

“Super soldier serum,” Steve reminded him.

Clint pursed his lips. “We really need to figure out how to replicate that juice running through the two of you.” The low growl from Bucky had everyone taking a step back. “Or not.” 

“I’ve had enough scientists poking at me for several hundred lifetimes,” Bucky said. “You want my blood; you’re going to have to kill me for it.”

“No-one is trying to take your blood, you dick.” Clint glared at him. “God, you’re so fucking touchy.”

“Says the ass who whines about Loki’s mind-control every ten minutes,” Bucky shot back.

Steve decided to step in. “Alright, enough.” He gave each of them a hard look. “We have bigger things to worry about.”

Bruce nodded. “By my calculations, Asgard is most likely gone by now.” He grimaced. “It’s the first time in a long time that I hope to be wrong.”

“As do I,” Thor declared, striding into the living room. He had a plate full of sandwiches and a jug of liquid. Loki trailed after him, clearly wanting to be anywhere but here.

“You made us lunch?” Sam grinned, reaching for a sandwich.

Thor moved the plate out of Sam’s reach. “I made _me_ lunch,” he corrected. Then looked at Loki. “Lunch that I will share with my brother.”

Sam shook his head. “You are so weird, man.” He left to forage for food, Clint hot on his heels. 

“I always say eat, drink and be merry, for today we may die,” Thor lifted the jug in a toast.

Steve felt the pounding behind his head get worse. “I thought that was Solomon from Ecclesiastes.”

Natasha frowned. “Wasn’t that Isaiah?”

Thor chugged his drink. “No matter, it is a good saying.” He offered the plate to Loki, who took one of the sandwiches.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Bruce noted.

“There is not much to speak of,” Loki said, taking a mechanical bite. “We tried to contact Heimdall once more but the Bifröst is closed to us now.”

“Did he manage to evacuate any of your people?” Steve asked, sitting down next to Bucky. The thunk of Bucky’s head against his shoulder a moment later made his mouth curl in a small smile.

Thor nodded around a mouthful of melted cheese. “Eric and Jane have welcomed several hundred of my people in the Norse town of Tromso. The Lady Sif has declared it to be much like our home. Thus far they are settling in well.”

Steve wondered how the Norwegian nation was going to handle the sudden influx of god-like expatriates. “That’s great news,” he said instead. “Your father?”

Thor took a deep breath. “The Warriors Three bore his casket with them when they crossed from Asgard to Midgard.”

“Still sleeping?” Bruce asked.

Thor nodded. “The last time our father slept the Odinsleep, it was several millennia before he woke.” He grimaced. “I would be happier if he were to awaken in his own home.”

Loki sighed. “At least not all of our realm is lost.” He rubbed at his eyes. “One seldom considers the consequences of one’s deeds when a course of action is taken.” 

Thor pushed him down onto a sofa, promptly sitting down beside him. “Stop berating yourself, brother,” he ordered. “What is done is done and cannot be undone. The only thing for us to do now is to move forward.”

“That’s not really an option though, is it?” Bruce’s quiet question had Thor looking at him.

“I have faith in Tony,” Thor said, frowning at Bruce. “He is not only a man of iron, but has a will of iron. If there is one person in all nine realms who can undo Jörmungandr’s spell, then it is he.”

Steve nodded. “He’s a determined guy,” he agreed. “He won’t give up easily.”

“I just hope he doesn’t keep on trying when he realizes that it is all for naught.” Loki appeared genuinely upset at the thought.

“What do you care?” Natasha asked rudely. “You’ve tried to kill Tony and the rest of us how many times now?”

Loki sighed. “I am not the person I was before this all began,” he said, ignoring Thor’s angry bristling at Natasha. “I’ve grown up spoiled and selfish.”

“I haven’t seen anything to say that you’ve changed.” Bruce kept his voice mild.

Thor stiffened. “My brother has tried all he can to set right what he has done wrong,” he challenged. “Forgiveness is a human trait I’ve always believed is the best of all mortal traits.”

Steve flinched. “You’re completely right, of course, Thor.” He leaned forward. “Loki has done nothing this time around to suggest that his motives are anything other than pure.”

“It is not without precedent that you are mistrustful of me.” Loki put a hand on Thor’s arm. “Be calm, brother. You cannot force your friends to be comfortable around me.”

Bucky lifted his head. “So far, you’ve played your cards way too close to your chest, but you haven’t lied.”

“Yet,” Natasha said.

Clint and Sam returned with Rhodey following them. They had plates piled high with the makings of sandwiches. “What did we miss?” Sam asked.

“Thor’s pissed at us because we don’t all love his brother.” As usual, Bucky cut to the heart of a thing.

“And he expects this to happen because..?” Clint asked, handing Natasha a couple of slices of bread. 

“Because we are better than this,” Steve said. “We _should_ be better than this.” He put a sandwich together and passed it over to Bucky. “Eat,” he ordered.

“Yes, mom,” Bucky mumbled around a huge bite. Steve nudged him with his elbow.

Sam and Clint started shoving Thor away from their food. “You wouldn’t share yours, you dick,” Clint protested. “Why the hell would we give you some of ours?”

“Because you are better than me?” Thor offered, fluttering his eyelashes a little.

Steve choked over his food, a startled laugh bubbling up.

Wanda floated in a few moments later, Vision not far behind. “The strange doctor has passed information to me,” she said.

The team went silent.

“Just how are you communicating with him?” Natasha demanded, still not entirely happy with Wanda after everything that had happened.

“He is a telepath,” Wanda replied. “A very powerful one. He told me that he and Tony Stark have met up with Jörmungandr and are busy with reversing the spell.”

“Did he say where they were?” Steve asked, desperate for any information.

“There was not much time,” Wanda said. “He did tell me that they were able to convince Jörmungandr of his error. Now the son of the god of mischief is helping them.”

Loki straightened. “He’s helping?” There was a note of almost desperate hope in his voice that Steve felt uncomfortable hearing.

Wanda nodded. “Once he was told of the events he’d set in motion, he was quick to offer his aid.”

“There’s a curveball that nobody saw coming,” Rhodey said, swallowing the last of his food. “Any idea of how we’ll know if it works?”

“He did not say,” Wanda admitted, accepting a sandwich from Sam. “Thank you,” she smiled.

“So, we wait?” Clint asked.

“I guess we wait,” Steve said, heart heavy.

“Just FYI, waiting sucks,” Bucky said.

Clint offered him a fist-bump. “I’m with you, man.”

Thor dug in his breeches. “I brought mead from Asgard when last I met with Heimdall,” he said, producing a large silver flask. “Let us drink a toast to our absent friends and wish them good fortune.”

Steve had a very bad feeling about this, but the others were all agreeing eagerly.

Bruce leaned over the back of the sofa and whispered, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Steve turned to meet his gaze. “Yeah?” Bruce nodded. “Me too.”

“Drink?” Sam held a shot glass up to Steve’s face. 

He took it reluctantly. 

“In Asgard, when comrades share libation, we say “skål!”,” Thor said, lifting his glass.

“Skål!” they all repeated obediently.

Steve tossed it back, wondering if something not from Earth might finally have some sort of effect on the serum.

He blinked. 

How the hell had those giant spiders managed to get into the tower without them seeing them?


	42. It’s too ugly to be human. It’s too ugly to be you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks to THE tree. Steve discovers the perils of drinking mead from Asgard.

Tony looked around him. “Guys, I’m very keen to get this show on the road, but I honestly have no idea of how to go about activating the formula.” 

_Step within._ Yggdrasil invited.

Tony frowned. “Isn’t this already…within?” He waved a hand around him. “I mean this feels like ‘within’.”

 _This is merely the Holy._ Tony was getting used to Yggdrasil’s drily amused tone. _The Most Holy is where you will have to enter.l_

Tony scratched at his chin. “Not that I’m a practicing anything, but that sounds a lot like the temple from the Bible.”  
_Skurge did say that all myth and legend have but one beginning._ Yggdrasil reminded him. _Faith based religion is often little more than myth and legend._

 **TIME IS WASTING,** ” Jörmungandr grunted. “ **WHILE YOU ALL DEBATE THE BEGINNING OF LEGEND, ASGARD IS BEING SWALLOWED UP BY THE SERPENT.** ”

Tony pointed a finger at him. “I wouldn’t be so quick to complain, dickhead. This is, after all, a mess of your own making. I thought gods were above petty crap until I met Loki. I swear, he made me understand that the gods of the Greeks and Romans were nice guys compared to the Norse.”

“ **HAVE A CARE AS TO HOW YOU SPEAK OF MY FATHER,** ” Jörmungandr warned. “ **I MAY HATE HIM, BUT HE IS STILL MY BLOOD.** ”

Tony wanted to smack his forehead. “You two deserve each other,” he muttered. “So, how do I get to the Most Holy?”

Skurge and Jörmungandr both stared at him. “ **YGGDRASIL HAS INVITED YOU TO ENTER THE MOST HOLY?** ” The shocked expression on Jörmungandr’s face told Tony that this was a big fucking deal.

“Yeah?” Tony gave an unconcerned shrug. He wasn’t going to let the Blue Man Crew freak him out. “I think your tree likes me.” He was thinking about adding a … “everyone likes me” to the end of that statement the fact that the Frost Giants still appeared in shock had him holding his tongue.

“ **No-one has been within the Most Holy in millennia,** ” Skurge breathed. “ **You are being granted an unheard of honor, Tony Stark.** ” Tony still wasn’t sure what was so wonderful but he’d take his compliments where he could get them. 

Strange sauntered over to where Tony was standing. “It seems you have a flair for making friends wherever you go, Tony.” It didn’t sound like a compliment.

“What can I say, I’m a charming guy,” Tony said.

“That wasn’t what I heard,” Strange murmured. 

_Come, little human, time is the one commodity there is too little of._ Tony thought that singing that the world needed love would probably go down like a lead balloon.

“All eager beaver here, Yggdrasil,” he assured her. “But I’m not quite sure how to get wherever it is you’re wanting me to go.”

 _The well Mímir will present itself if you just wish it._

“Seriously.” Tony propped his hands on his hips. “Enough with the cryptic and just tell me what to do.”

The earth beneath him gave a groan and started moving. “I should learn to shut up,” Tony muttered to himself. And then the huge dome of heavy wood that curved above them began to move as well. Tony gave a panicked glance over at Skurge and Jörmungandr, but they seemed frozen in place. “Uh, guys?”

 _This is no longer of concern to them,_ Yggdrasil told him. _This quest is yours._

Tony turned to look at Strange. “Go,” he urged. “I cannot come with you.”

 _It is not permitted,_ Yggdrasil agreed.

The dome above opened and something that looked suspiciously like a rope dropped down. At the end of it was a scooped out branch that appeared to be… “You have _got_ to be kidding me!” Tony folded his arms. “This is not fucking funny!”

“It’s a little bit funny,” Strange said with a small grin. “Get in your pail, Stark.”

“I’d just like to officially announce that I hate everything about this place.” Tony felt the imperative to give voice to his annoyance.

“So noted.” Strange waved a hand at him. “Go on, now.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at him and stepped reluctantly towards the thing that was totally a bucket. “Fuck my life,” he mumbled. He climbed into the ‘bucket’ and sat down. He only had a mild freak-out when he starting going up towards the gap in the dome.

“Tell Steve and Bucky that I died with honor!” he yelled over the side.

“I’ll say that you cried like a baby,” Strange called back.

Tony was going to complete this mission if only to come back and kick Strange’s ass. He stared up as the dome of the tree root grew closer.

 _Do not fear,_ Yggdrasil assured him. _Nothing within the Well will harm you._

Tony wasn’t sure if that comforted him at all. “Thanks,” he said anyway as the tree closed up behind him.

And the world went black.

~o0o~

Steve listed to the side, wondering why the sofa was so hard. And why the room was so dark.

“You’re lying on the floor and your eyes are closed.” Bruce’s dry tone had Steve trying to open his eyes. His eyelashes clung stickily to his eyelids. A wet cloth dropped over his face. “Use it,” Bruce told him.

Steve obeyed, finally prying his eyelids open. “What happened?” he croaked.

“Thor happened,” Bruce said, offering Steve a hand. “Fortunately the Other Guy metabolizes Asgardian mead as well as he eats bullets.” 

Steve blanched, stomach roiling. “I feel like someone shot me in the face,” he confessed. He flopped down beside Bruce on the sofa, looking around the living room at the devastation Thor had wrought.

“You were fun to watch.” Bruce grinned. “It was very educational, you and Bucky.”

Steve cringed. “What about me and Bucky?” he asked, almost afraid to know.

“Never thought I’d find the sight of two men making out sexy, but you and your soldier boy,” Bruce fanned his face with his hand. “Hot, hot, hot!”

“Oh my god,” Steve groaned into his hands. Then lifted his head. “Where is Bucky?”

Bruce thumbed behind him. Steve turned on the sofa and saw Bucky curled up around the Iron Man suit. “What the hell?”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. sent it out when Bucky wouldn’t stop calling for him.” Bruce’s smile was fond. “It was pretty cute until he started trying to have sex with the suit.”

“Oh my god,” Steve groaned once more. “I am never drinking with Thor again.”

Bruce nodded. “You made me write up a contract that said as much, and then you signed it in blood.” He looked like he was a millisecond away from laughter.

Steve wobbled to his feet, intent on inspecting the rest of the troops. Bruce stood next to him, one hand holding Steve steady.

Clint was asleep on the largest beanbag chair; Sam flopped over his lap with his face smashed into the tiled floor. They both only had pants on.

Natasha and Wanda were on the balcony, still fully dressed apart from their shoes. They’d each appropriated one of the loungers in the pool and were drifting across the water, tied together by what appeared to be Wanda’s belt.

Rhodey, Vision, Thor and Loki were nowhere to be seen.

“Don’t ask,” Bruce begged when Steve looked over at him. “There were things seen that can never be unseen.”

Steve decided to take his advice. “I seem to remember something about giant spiders?” His memory was foggy, like looking at the world through gauze.

“You started yelling about them after the first shot,” Bruce said.

“First?” Steve wanted the ground to swallow him whole. “I had _more_?”

Bruce nodded. “You’ve got a nice singing voice, Cap.”

Steve closed his eyes. “I’m going to kill Thor,” he declared.

“Get in line.” Natasha’s voice was flat. “I’m going to eviscerate him.”

“Ah! You are awake!” Thor’s booming voice had Steve wincing. Loki looked disheveled, but there was color in his face, and Steve really wasn’t going to think about the cause.

Natasha stalked towards him, growling under her breath in Russian. Thor gave a high-pitched shriek when she grabbed his balls in her hand, twisting viciously. “Я тебе яйца оторву!”

Steve flinched, his own balls drawing up in sympathetic pain.

Loki toppled over the beanbag, laughing so hard that he lost his breath. Clint woke with a yell, punched Loki in the throat and tipped Sam onto the floor.

Wanda trailed in from the balcony, soaking wet. She glared at them all. “Who do I kill?” she asked. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Natasha with Thor. He’d wrestled loose and was busy dodging behind every available person or object in an effort to evade her.

Steve dropped back down to the floor, holding his pounding head together with his shaking hands. His team was a mess, he was disgustingly hung-over and his best friend slash boyfriend was off saving the universe.

He started laughing then. If Tony had been here, it would have been a disaster. Thank god for small mercies. 

~o0o~

Tony realized that it wasn’t as dark as he thought it was. As his eyes adjusted, he could see distant spots of light that looked like stars.

 _This is the birthplace of the universe._ Yggdrasil told him. _No mortal has ever seen it._

Tony gazed around him. It felt as though he was sitting in the middle of a galaxy. “The Big Bang theory was right then?” he mused out loud.

 _If it suggests that creation began in one place, then yes,_ Yggdrasil said. 

Just then, his ride bumped down on a solid surface. Tony peered over the edge, not seeing anything.

 _It is safe to get out._ Tony got the impression that Yggdrasil was laughing her ass off at him. He decided to take her at her word and clambered out of the bucket-basket thing.

His feet were on something, he noted. He couldn’t see what it was, but he felt like he was standing on a floor, slightly spongy, but dense. He turned in a slow circle. “This is amazing,” he breathed as glittering lights moved closer to him. It seemed as though he was about to be surrounded by a million fireflies.

 _Here, within the Well, you move at a pace different to the rest of the cosmos,_ Yggdrasil said as Tony lifted a hand towards the lights. His fingers trailed with stars.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked; mesmerized by what he was seeing.

 _Time bends to the will of the world tree._

A large ball of light burst open like a pomegranate, spilling stars in a spiral waterfall. “I can’t believe what I’m seeing.” Tony’s mind was finding it hard to comprehend.

 _They are born from my fruitage,_ Yggdrasil said. _Stars die all the time and I bear more children every moment._

Tony shook his head. “It’s too much,” he whispered.

 _Mortal eyes were never meant to see the birth of a galaxy._ She sounded a little sad. _Perhaps if more did then you would not feel so great an urge to destroy what I have given you._

“I’m sorry,” Tony apologized. It was inadequate, but she was owed at least that.

 _Your lives are so brief,_ she mused as Tony started wandering around. _And yet you do so much damage._

“I’ll try to do better,” Tony assured her. He remembered why he was here. “How do I deploy the formula without a computer?”

Several of the flying stars coalesced and Tony gaped as something that looked remarkably like a computer started forming. The machine took shape, the pinpricks of light forming hard edges, keys, buttons and slots. “Is that…?”

 _This is my heart,_ Yggdrasil told him. _That is where Jörmungandr lay the spell._

Tony stepped up to the console. “This won’t hurt you?” He didn’t want to cause her any pain.

 _I am bleeding already, Tony Stark._ The hairs on Tony’s arms stood up at the quiet rage in her words. 

“I’m going to fix you,” he promised. And he meant it. The voice in his head had become familiar in a way he couldn’t explain.

 _I know you will._ She seemed sure.

Tony pulled out his tablet. Here, in this place where creation and devastation met, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, so science would have to be his lodestone.

The tablet wouldn’t turn on.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” He wanted to kill something. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

_Mortal instruments and machines do not work in the Well,_ Yggdrasil said.

“What the hell am I supposed to do then?” Tony asked, abruptly furious.

 _The spell is within your memory,_ Yggdrasil assured him. _Use the mind you were born with and save us all._

Tony wanted to scream. “It was all on the tablet,” he protested. “How am I supposed to remember something that complicated?”

 _The worthiest tests are those that are the most difficult to complete,_ Yggdrasil said.

“Seriously?” Tony took a deep breath. “I’m a genius but I don’t know that even _I_ can put that formula together from memory.” He frowned, trying to recall the myriad equations.

 _I have great faith in you, Tony Stark._

“I’m glad that someone has,” Tony muttered. He dug in his pocket for the Reality Stone. “Okay, time to do your thing.”

He got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the fabulous OIga who did the quick Russian translation: It means: "I'll tear your nuts off". LBR Natasha could totally do it.
> 
> Warning again for the lack of science. And for hung-over, surly superheroes. This scene was fun to write.


	43. only twenty minutes away from the dirtiest thing you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Bucky miss Tony. Tony makes a grand entrance. There is talking & then the soldiers take charge of their boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to leave much of Tony's adventure in Jotunheim to your imagination. There is a brief summary here for the benefit of the team & I will expand a little more later, but for the most part, what happens in Mímisbrunnr stays in Mímisbrunnr.
> 
> I hope you will forgive me.

Steve stood staring out at the city. The balcony was warm with late afternoon sunlight and he saw Central Park in the distance, a green snake curled around the heart of New York.

“It’s a lot different than it was in our day.”

Bucky’s words had Steve turning around. “You’re awake?”

A rueful smile and, “Thor is a fucking menace.”

Steve laughed softly, relaxing a little as Bucky came to lean against him. “He’s one of a kind alright.”

“Why so serious?” Bucky poked at Steve’s side, unerringly finding that single spot that made Steve’s skin crawl with giddy laughter.

“Tony should have been back by now,” Steve dropped an arm across Bucky’s shoulders, pinning him against him so that he would stop prodding at him.

“The world hasn’t ended yet,” Bucky pointed out, his hair soft against Steve’s cheek. “So far, so good.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “I just want him home.”

“We all do,” Rhodey came onto the balcony looking pretty pale.

“Looking pretty white for a black guy,” Bucky noted with a grin.

Rhodey flipped him off and dropped into one of the loungers with a groan. “Can’t we kill Thor?” he begged, covering his eyes with his arm.

“I bring Pop Tarts!” Thor declared, proudly displaying a plate piled high with various flavor options. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Clint shoved past Thor, nabbing a Pop Tart on his way to another lounger. “I hate you.” 

Sam followed him, scowling at Thor. “Ditto,” he hissed.

Thor looked wounded. “You did not enjoy Asgardian mead?” he asked, visibly offended.

“If tequila is the drink of the devil, then mead is the drink of the devil’s mother,” Clint declared, shoving half of the Pop Tart in his mouth at once and then yelping when he burnt his tongue.

“I like the machine you Midgardians call a toaster,” Loki declared, strolling onto the balcony with his own plate of Pop Tarts. “It is a simple beast and yet it performs exactly to its strengths.”

“It is way too early, and I am far too hung-over to philosophize about the merits of toasters,” Sam whined, dark glasses wrapped around his eyes.

“Our lady Wanda and the widow Natasha are not joining us?” Loki asked, peering around.

Thor went a little green. “My balls are still in pain,” he confided in them. “The widow has a firm grip.”

“Boundaries, big guy, boundaries,” Clint pulled a pillow over his face. “Can’t you ask someone to put the sun out?”

Thor frowned. “If our father were to awaken from the Odinsleep then he would be able to do this for you, my friend.”

Clint waved a hand. “It was just a thought.”

“When will we know?” Steve looked over at Thor. “ _How_ will we know?” Everyone knew what he was talking about.

Bruce came out with two pots of coffee, with a scowling Natasha and Wanda carrying coffee mugs and sugar. “If Tony hasn’t managed to do it yet, then it’s too late.”

“Asgard would be no more?” Loki asked. 

Bruce nodded, “The chances for it working were always pretty slim,” he admitted.

Steve clenched his fists. “Then why the hell did you let Tony go?” he demanded. “If it was a suicide mission, why did you act like it was going to work?” He wanted to put a fist through something. Right now, Bruce’s big green Hulk face was an appealing prospect.

“Because we had to try.” Bruce rubbed a hand over his eyes. 

“Do or do not, there is no try,” Sam intoned. 

Steve glared at him. “What?”

Clint laughed. “Did you just quote Yoda at us?”

Sam shrugged. “It’s kinda our thing though, isn’t it?” He looked around at them. “I mean, accomplishing the impossible.” 

Steve’s shoulders slumped. “I’d like to have spent our last time together…together.” Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist, squeezing an offer of comfort. 

“Don’t count Tony out,” Rhodey said. He helped himself to some coffee. “That sonofabitch has managed to pull off some of the craziest stunts I’ve ever seen.”

Natasha nodded, nibbling on the corner of a Pop Tart. “He’s like a cockroach,” she agreed. “Would survive a nuclear disaster.”

“Well, fuck you all!” Tony’s voice had them all swinging around. He stood on the ledge he used to remove the Iron Man armor with his fists propped on his hips. “Ye of little fucking faith!”

Steve and Bucky launched themselves at Tony at the same time, crushing him between them. “Air! Boys! Air! Breathe! Help!” he squeaked, but his arms were fiercely clinging to them both.

“Fucking grandstanding showoff asshole,” Clint declared in mock disgust. “You’ve been waiting for the right moment to make your grand entrance, haven’t you?”

Steve saw the slow wink. “Hey babe.” Tony leaned up and kissed him. “Did you miss me?”

~o0o~

Tony loved an entrance. Like, _really_ loved it. He reveled in the warmth of being in the arms of Steve and Bucky for a moment and then pulled back. They didn’t ease up.

“So, anyone want to know what happened?” he asked as he went about detangling them. It was clear that neither of them intended on letting him go anytime soon. And Tony was totally on board with that.

“You succeeded in your quest?” Thor asked, offering Tony a Pop Tart. 

Suddenly he was ravenous. “You’re a life-saver, Greased Lightning,” he exclaimed as he grabbed several of them.

“Tony.” Steve gave him a look.

“I’m starving,” Tony said, trying to stuff an entire Pop Tart in his mouth in one go. 

“Is Asgard safe?” Loki’s mouth was set and he shook minutely. Thor put his hand on Loki’s shoulder, silent comfort offered.

“I think so. Strange said he’d go and check on it.” Tony finally extracted himself from Steve and Bucky’s arms. “Down boys!” He grinned at them as he said it, removing the sting.

“I shall contact Heimdall. Perhaps he can attempt to open the Bifröst,” Thor said. The look he gave Loki was concerned. “I would ask you to come with me, brother. We should learn of the fate of our home together.”

Loki gave a slow nod. “Indeed.” He looked at Tony. “Did you see my son?” Tony wasn’t sure of the emotion behind Loki’s question, but he decided to answer as though Loki was a worried father.

“Jörmungandr was a great help.” He met Loki’s gaze. “Once I told him of the consequences of his actions, he wanted to help right away.”

Tension that hadn’t been visible seeped out of Loki’s shoulders. “I am glad.” He appeared briefly ashamed of his display of emotion.

“He did good.” Tony felt the need to assure him for some reason.

“As well he should,” Loki snapped, suddenly all of his defenses back up. “He’s the one who put us in peril in the first place.” 

Tony wondered why he bothered with Loki. “He did it to get revenge on you.” 

Steve stepped between them. “Tony….” He held his gaze. “Don’t.”

Tony wanted to snarl and spit, but he was a goddamn hero, and wanted to get frisky with the men in his life now that his life wasn’t in imminent danger of being ended, so he didn’t. “He’s being a dick,” he pointed out.

“Same song, different verse,” Clint told him. 

Clint was totally his favorite. 

“I told Jörmungandr that you’d come by and make peace with him.” Tony felt a petty sense of pleasure when Loki flinched. “Oh, and I think this has to go back to the Collector.” He passed the Infinity Stone to Thor. He didn’t miss the longing glance Loki gave it.

“As do I,” Loki said. “I will have no chance to speak with my son.”

“Make time.” Bucky’s words were blunt and hard. “You’ve been enough of a shit father.”

Loki blinked. 

“I will see it done,” Thor promised. He nodded to Steve. “I will return once I know the fate of Asgard and my brother.”

“Good luck,” Steve said, shaking his hand. “Stay safe.” He turned to Loki. “We’ll keep trying to figure out a way to get you out of there,” he said.

Loki shook his head. “Nobody leaves the collection without Taneleer Tivan allowing it.” He looked over at Tony. “Thank you for what you did.” It sounded as though he was speaking through gritted teeth.

“That hurt, didn’t it?” Tony sniped.

“It was excruciating.” Loki’s voice was dry as dust. Tony really didn’t want to like the sarcastic asshole.

“Farewell until my return,” Thor said, swinging Mjolnir.

“That’s kind of redundant, man,” Sam said with a grin.

When they disappeared into the sky, Tony turned to the team. “Hey! Where’s the love?” 

He hugged Rhodey with a laugh. Sam rolled his eyes, but shook his hand anyway. Wanda waved from her lounger and Vision nodded from his position behind her. Clint bounded up to him, throwing his arms out. “Let’s do this!” 

Tony backed up against Steve. “Do what?” He was never entirely sure of Clint’s motivation. 

“Gimme a hug, dickwad,” Clint said.

Steve shoved Tony forward, and he stumbled into Clint’s arms. “I’m feeling so special,” he muttered.

Natasha pushed Clint away from Tony. She narrowed her gaze as she stared at him. “You’re okay?”

He nodded. “Peachy, princess.” He turned in a slow circle when she twirled her finger. “See?”

“Dumbass,” she told him as she pulled him close. “Don’t do that again.”

Tony held on, arms just as tight around her as hers around him. “I was born to be a hero, baby,” he whispered into her hair. “I’m probably going to do that sort of thing a lot in the future.”

“I meant doing it alone,” Natasha said, squeezing him. “That won’t happen again.” It wasn’t a request.

He made a noise when he couldn’t breathe any longer and she let him go. “I’ll do my best,” he assured her.

Bruce held out his hand. “I’m glad I was wrong,” he said when Tony shook it.

“Wrong about what?” Tony frowned. “All your calculations were correct.”

“I didn’t think you’d be able to do it.” Bruce held Tony’s gaze. “I’m really happy to see you.”

Tony felt Bucky and Steve behind him. They were waiting for him to finish, he knew. “I’m really happy to be seen,” he said to Bruce. 

“I want you to tell us everything,” Bruce said, eyes bright. “Where did you go? What did you do? Who did you meet? Was Strange any help at all?”

“All excellent questions, Bruce,” Steve said. “Let’s start with where you went.”

They all looked at Tony in expectation. “Jotunheim.” He grinned at the surprise on their faces. “Right? I went to the land of the Frost Giants. It was cool.”

Rhodey face-palmed. “You are so lame.” Tony offered him a fist-bump. Rhodey ignored him. Rude.

“And?” Clint prompted. 

“Anyhoo, Strange, who, let me tell you is _very_ strange, had a Frost Giant in his pocket. Like a big blue cat.”

“Tony.” Steve kept his tone level. Tony could hear that he was fast losing patience.

“So Skurge, that’s Strange’s pet giant, took us down to this place called Mímisbrunnr, which is sort of a realm within a realm apparently.” He looked around the room. “The universe began with a tree, by the way.”

Sam blinked. “What?” He frowned. “A tree?”

Natasha pursed her lips. “My Norse mythology is sketchy, admittedly, but there is something in legend about a world tree.”

“Yes!” Tony pointed at her. “Ten points for Gryffindor!”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “I would never be in Gryffindor. I’m a Slytherin.”

Tony nodded. “True.” She was quietly evil and would probably be a Death Eater.

“Tony.” There was that long-suffering way of saying his name again. Steve had mastered it.

“Then, Yggdrasil, that’s the world tree by the way, she’s pretty awesome and thinks that humans are cute but petty, she took me up into Mímir’s Well where the spell that Jörmungandr had cast was busy working.”

Eyes were glazing over. “Anyway, long story short, I used the Reality Stone and the formula and ta-da!” He made jazz hands. Nobody appeared impressed. “Trust me, it was awesome.”

“I’m sure you’re leaving a whole bunch out,” Bruce said with a small smile. “And the story will most likely get more fantastic as you tell it. I’m just glad you’re back safely and that the mission was a success.”

Tony clasped a hand to his chest. “As if I ever exaggerate, Doctor Banner!” 

Bruce snorted. “Sure.”

Tony looked around at his friends. “Any questions?”

“Was the world tree sentient?” Vision asked. “Did she feel like an artificial life-form?

Tony shook his head. “She talked to me.” He tapped his head. “In here. Like telepathy.” He tried to put the sensation into words. “It was like she was inside my mind. She didn’t just read my thoughts, but my emotions too.”

“That sounds incredibly creepy and invasive,” Sam said.

“That sounds a lot like what Wanda can do,” Natasha added. They all turned to look at Wanda.

“I don’t read minds,” she protested. “I feed minds.”

Tony wanted to roll his eyes. “I’m going to lock you and Strange up in a room for a week and maybe one of you will come out making sense.”

Wanda made a face. “He thinks he is wise, but much of his posturing is fear.” Tony planned on having a long chat with Wanda at some point. 

“He’s full of crap,” Clint said with a dismissive wave.

“Well he got me home, so I’m not going to call him names just yet,” Tony said.

“You must be tired,” Bucky nudged him with his shoulder. “You’ve been a busy guy.”

“Not at all,” Tony said. “I am wired.” He was practically bouncing on his feet. “Did you know that Yggdrasil has only three roots and that all the worlds grew out of them?” He had so much that he wanted to tell them.

“Fascinating,” Natasha said, sounding as though she found it anything but. Tony glared at her.

“I met the oldest being in the universe,” he announced. “This is huge shit.” He flapped a hand. “I saved the world.”

“You need to sleep.” Steve dropped a hand onto his arm. “I’m sure you’ll feel better afterwards and then you can catch us up on the finer details of the mission.”

Tony wasn’t exhausted _at all_. In fact, he was so buzzed on adrenalin that he doubted he’d sleep for a week. “It’s okay…” he began.

And yelped when Bucky stood on his foot. “Ow! What the hell?” He glared at Bucky.

“You need to lie down, get some rest.” Bucky looked intently at him.

“I’m fi…. Ow!” It was Steve’s turn to be on the receiving end of Tony’s glower. “Seriously, are you trying to break me because I managed to get home in one piece?”

“You. Need. Sleep.” Steve raised his eyebrows and waggled them a little.

Tony shook his head. “I really don’t.” What the fuck was Steve trying to….?

Oh.

Tony's yawn was pathetically fake. “I’m wrecked,” he admitted.

Natasha’s eyes rolled so hard they practically rolled out of her eye sockets. It was a little bit scary. “You’re an idiot.”

Rhodey stared between them. “I don’t understand, you said you’re not tired.”

Bucky huffed out an irritated breath. “Steve and I want to get Tony alone so we can say hello properly.” He waited while the information sank in.

“See, I didn’t need you to spell that out,” Sam whined. “I know too much already.”

Rhodey shook his head. “We really need to set some boundaries when it comes to you three and over-sharing.”

“No sex on furniture that any of us may use,” Clint said.

Tony took back his favorite status.

“No shenanigans in public places,” Rhodey added.

 _Shenanigans_? Tony looked at Bucky, mouthing the word.

“No disgusting public displays of affection,” Natasha said, mouth flat.

“What? You mean like this?” Tony asked, tugging Bucky forward and kissing him. With tongue.

“Exactly like that,” Sam exclaimed, clamping his hand over his eyes.

“You’re all hilarious,” Steve told them, grabbing Tony’s hand. “We’ll see you later.” He towed Tony behind him, heading for the elevators with Bucky bringing up the rear.

Tony grinned to himself. Rear. Heh.

“Stop that,” Steve told him as the elevator doors opened.

“Stop what?” Tony asked, widening his eyes innocently.

“You have a filthy mind, Stark,” Bucky told him, crowding him against the rear of the elevator. He leaned in and kissed him, opening Tony’s mouth and sweeping in.

“We can still see and hear you!” Clint called.

“Bite me!” Tony called back. 

Well, he tried to call back, but Bucky’s tongue was busy making love to his tongue so he couldn’t really talk.


	44. need against need against need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk and get a little frisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see the Cap3: Civil War trailer? DID YOU? OMGGGG So many 2006-2007 feelings! I may have to go back & rewrite that damn story because it is just _wrong_. I AM SO SCARED! May 6th cannot get here fast enough.
> 
> Anyhooo...I reckon only a couple more chapters after this & then it's done. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking by me. I don't know if I'll ever writing something this huge or complicated again.

Steve held back as the doors closed. He leaned against the railing and watched. Bucky held out a hand. He pulled away from Tony’s mouth just long enough to order, “Come here.”

Steve shook his head. “I’m enjoying the view.” He smiled at Tony. “I think Bucky is _really_ pleased to see you.”

Tony grinned back, running a hand down Bucky’s chest to the front of his pants. “You know, I think you could be right, Cap.”

Bucky groaned when Tony pressed his palm harder. “Missed you,” he said as he kissed Tony again.

Tony lifted his hand away and plunged his fingers into Bucky’s hair. “I tried to get it done as quickly as I could.” He lifted his mouth away. “How long was I gone?”

“About a day,” Steve said, watching Tony closely. “Maybe closer to two.” He didn’t intend on letting Tony out of his sight for some time.

“Too long,” Bucky said, dropping his head onto Tony’s shoulder. “I don’t deal well when the people I lo...care about go on missions without me.” Steve didn’t miss the slip. Bucky was still not used to talking about his emotions.

“Next time I have to go to another realm to save the universe with a magic spell that’s actually a mathematics equation, I totally promise to let you come with.” Tony cupped Bucky’s cheek. “Swear to Thor.”

“Tony.” Steve tried to sound reproving. But he was smiling. Tony was here.

“What?” Tony asked, letting his body rest against Bucky’s. “Thor’s a god.”

Steve just shook his head and stepped out of the elevator. “You’re impossible.” 

“It’s a constant trial,” Tony agreed, holding Bucky’s hand as they followed Steve into Tony’s suites.

“You don’t think we were too rude, do you?” Steve asked. He frowned. “I just wanted….” He struggled for the words. 

“To play hide the salami?” Tony asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“To knock boots?” Bucky suggested, smirking just a little. 

Steve flushed as Tony’s eyes were gleaming. “To get your hot beef injection?”

Bucky’s shoulders shook. “To take old one-eye to the optometrist?”

Steve glared at them. “I hate you both,” he declared.

“ _I_ know!” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. “You wanted to make the beast with two… no... three backs!”

Steve leaned down to kiss him. “Shut up, you idiot.”

Tony sank against Steve, letting his head drop back, giving in to the kiss. Bucky stood behind him, his hands roving over the muscles of Tony’s back.

“Steve.” Tony pressed his palms to Steve’s cheeks. “I’m home. I’m safe. We won.” He knew Tony could see the residual fear in his eyes as he stared down at him.

“I needed….” Steve struggled to put words to his feelings.

“Affirmation,” Tony supplied, keeping his voice soft. “Confirmation.” There was no mockery in his voice this time.

“I can’t believe that it worked and that you’re here, back home, with us.” Steve’s arms were tight around Tony.

“I am,” Tony assured him. “We can talk more about the how and the why later. Right now I want to kiss you both until my lips are numb and my tongue is swollen.” That sounded like a genius plan.

“I’m sure we can manage to help you with that,” Steve said, a small smile on his face once more. He loved Tony’s face, smirking and wicked and so very beloved.

Bucky tugged at Tony’s tee. “Want to check you over,” he said, pulling it up and over his head. Steve made it a little more difficult because he didn’t want to let Tony go.

Tony didn’t seem inclined to let Steve go either. “I’m okay,” he whispered into Steve’s neck. “I’m okay, I promise.”

Steve held his face between his palms. “Fear does funny things to common sense,” he told Tony. “I had to be strong for everyone else. They rely on me to hold them up.”

“I’ll hold _you_ up then,” Tony promised.

Bucky pressed a kiss to Tony’s bare shoulder. “You need to know how important you are, Tony.” He rested his forehead against Tony’s back. “You keep thinking that you’re replaceable.”

“You aren’t.” Steve’s voice was fierce. Tony stared into his eyes. “If I have to choose between you and the rest of the world, I will _always_ choose you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Tony said with a wry smile, “But we know that you will put others before your own desires.”

“Except when it comes to you.” Steve met his gaze. “I’ve had enough time to think about what you mean to me. What you and Bucky mean to me.” He needed Tony to believe it.

“Everything,” Bucky said into the nape of Tony’s neck. “You’re both everything.”

“Yes.” 

Tony searched Steve’s face, and Steve allowed him to see his truth there. “That’s a hell of a burden to carry, you know.” Tony kept his voice light.

“Your shoulders are broad enough.” Steve’s mouth quirked. 

Tony stroked his hands over Steve’s shoulders. “As are yours.” He leaned back into Bucky. “You signed up to the Avengers Initiative to make a difference, to save lives. It’s part of who you are.”

“So did you,” Steve insisted, his thumb rubbing a lazy pattern on Tony’s cheek. 

“I did it because I’m flashy and like the attention,” Tony quipped.

“Don’t.” Steve’s mouth thinned. “You always do that.”

Tony flinched a little. “Sorry,” he muttered. “It’s habit.”

“Don’t put yourself down,” Steve said. “You know better.”

Tony shrugged. It made him visibly uncomfortable. “I’m not exactly the poster boy for the superhero club,” he said.

“You just saved our world, Asgard, and god knows how many other realms.” Steve shook his head. “When are you going to start believing in yourself?”

“That’s what I have you for,” Tony said. “You’re the very best part of me.”

Steve stared at him. “You need to see yourself the way that I do.” He looked up and met Bucky’s gaze. “The way that _we_ do.”

Bucky turned Tony in his arms. “You saved _my_ life. I honestly don’t give a crap about anyone else but you and Steve.”

“That’s not true,” Tony protested. “You…”

“I’m not an Avenger,” Bucky broke in. “I didn’t sign up for the gig. I’m a washed up, broken weapon that you put back together with metal and patience.”

Steve’s throat closed. Bucky spoke so casually of what Hydra had done to him…had done to them, that it made him ill. 

“You’re not!” Tony’s jaw firmed. “You’re the strongest person I know, Buck. I can’t think of a single fucking human being who could have endured what you did and come out sane.”

“Who said anything about sane?” Bucky asked, mouth curling up at one corner. Steve wanted to grab him and hold him as tightly as he was holding Tony. “I’m a killer.”

“Somehow, god knows how, you broke free from decades of mental conditioning and not only came out the other side, but you still have the capacity to love. That’s beyond remarkable.” Tony frowned at him. “How can I get you to believe that?”

“By doing me the courtesy of believing me when I tell you that you’re pretty fucking fantastic yourself.” 

Tony opened his mouth and then snapped it closed. Steve ducked his head to hide his smile. Bucky had always been a devious little shit.

“Low blow, Barnes,” Tony growled.

“Stop dissing the guy who just saved the universe,” Bucky countered.

Tony sighed. “You’re a sneaky asshole.”

Bucky leaned in to kiss him, soft and slow. “But I’m _your_ sneaky asshole.”

Steve moved closer, sandwiching Tony between them. “ _Our_ sneaky asshole,” he reminded Bucky. Bucky smiled at him, blue eyes clear and calm.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Tony declared, extricating himself from their embrace. “I’m probably carrying some sort of Jotunheimian plague or something.” He lifted an arm and smelled. “Ugh.”

“Need a hand?” Bucky asked.

Tony shook his head, waving towards the bed. “Get it warm for me so long.” His lecherous eyebrow-waggle was almost cartoonish.

Steve chuckled. “Don’t be long.” He didn’t want Tony to realize just how much he wanted to go with him. He felt an almost pathological need to keep Tony in view right now.

“I’ll be back,” Tony said in a terrible Austrian accent.

Steve didn’t laugh. He tracked him with worried eyes as he walked into the bathroom.

Bucky turned to him. “I don’t like it.”

Steve rubbed a hand over his face. “We can’t keep eyes on him every second,” he said. He didn’t sound convinced.

“We could try.” Bucky stared at the bathroom door. “Take turns in keeping a look out.”

Steve shook his head. “He came back.”

And really, that was all that mattered. 

~o0o~

Tony was feeling giddy with relief. He’d done it. Made it home in mostly one piece and saved the universe at the same time.

He shucked the rest of his clothes, suddenly desperate for the cleaning warmth of the shower. He turned the water on, enjoying the almost immediate wave of steam that filled the room.

“Make it as hot as I can handle, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” he ordered

“It is good to see you, Sir.” It sounded like a smile in her voice.

“What happened while I was gone?” Tony asked. He was sure the Avengers had kept themselves busy.

“Dr. Banner destroyed the last of the nanites in Mr. Barnes’ brain,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. 

Tony gasped and then practically drowned in the water he swallowed. “Seriously?” He coughed some of the water out.

“Yes, he used an experimental miniature gamma radiation emitter.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. clearly didn’t approve.

“But it worked, right?” Tony wanted to dance with joy.

“It would appear so,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied. “But it wasn’t safe.”

“Bucky has shit in his blood that would protect him from outside crap,” Tony told her. “Bruce took an extremely calculated risk.” He grinned to himself. “Way to go, Brucie.”

“Also, Thor Odinson provided the team with something called mead,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. tattled. “Everyone was exceedingly inebriated.”

“They all got drunk? Even Steve?” Tony asked with a cackle.

“Captain Rogers had hallucinations of giant arachnids,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. sniffed.

“Awesome.” Tony was sort of pissed that he’d missed it. That reminded him. “I left a bag full of stuff on the platform.” He shampooed his hair, massaging his scalp. “Make sure that all gets down to my lab, okay?” He hadn’t left Jotunheim _completely_ empty-handed.

_The air in this world is wonderfully sweet._

Or alone.

~o0o~

Steve quickly undressed. Bucky’s eyes gleamed. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re awfully pretty, Stevie?” he drawled.

Steve flushed. This body he’d been given wasn’t the one he’d been born with, but it certainly made people pay attention to him. “Bet you say that to all the dames,” he said with a quick glance at Bucky beneath his eyelashes.

Bucky sucked in a breath and stalked towards Steve, pulling off his clothes as he walked. “Fuckin’ tease,” he growled.

Steve gave a helpless shiver. Apart from Thor and Tony, in the suit, Bucky was the only person who could physically dominate him. He wondered what it said about him that the thought made his dick harder than steel.

“Hmm,” Bucky crooned as he reached Steve. “You happy to see me, babe?” A firm hand in the middle of his chest sent Steve tumbling back onto the bed. 

He lay sprawled there, watching Bucky watching him. Bucky stripped his boxers off and then tugged Steve’s down. “God, the things I want to do to you,” he breathed, crawling up and over Steve.

It wasn’t his nature to be passive, but there was a neediness in Bucky’s eyes. Something haunted and desperate that kept Steve’s hands on the bed, clenched in the sheets. “Anything,” Steve rasped, hips stuttering up towards Bucky.

The kiss was gentle, at odds with the heated gaze and fever-damp skin. Steve was taken aback, but let Bucky take the lead.

“Love you,” Bucky whispered against his mouth.

“Love you,” Steve whispered back into his skin.

“More. Me,” Bucky insisted, nipping Steve’s bottom lip.

“Not a competition.” Steve sucked in a gasp as the bite sent sparks straight to his dick.

Bucky held his body over Steve’s content to kiss him until his lips were wet and bruised. 

“Well, that’s a dick move,” Tony declared from the bathroom door. “You started without me.” There was the hint of a pout.

“You said ‘dick’,” Bucky pointed out. Tony grinned at him.

Steve honestly regretted so many life-choices right now.

“Banzai!” Tony yelled, running towards the bed and careening into them. Bucky toppled over onto his back, laughing helplessly as Tony bounced off Steve’s chest.

“You are completely ridiculous,” Steve told him, rolling over and trapping Tony beneath him. He stared down at Tony’s laughing face and turned his head a little to meet Bucky’s gaze. “Both of you are.”

Bucky curled on his side and leaned in to kiss Tony. “Hi.”

Tony blinked and then his eyes went a little misty. “Hi.” His voice was small.

“Don’t leave me again,” Bucky ordered, pushing himself up so that he sat next to Steve and Tony. “I can deal with anything but that.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded. “No leaving Bucky, got it.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “I’m fucking serious, Tony.” His mouth went tight. “I nearly lost my mind.”

Tony held out a hand. “Sorry,” he apologized, dragging Bucky closer. “War is often harder for those left behind.” He lifted his gaze to Steve. “Right, Cap?”

Steve swallowed hard. “Yeah.” He cleared his suddenly raw throat. “It sucks.” 

Bucky’s eyes went soft. “Stevie….” He breathed.

Steve shook his head. “I don’t want to think deep things,” he rasped. “I want to make love to my boyfriend and have my other boyfriend make love to me.” He met Tony’s eyes. “If you’re okay with that?”

Tony nodded so vigorously that Steve thought his head might fall off. “So okay, so _very_ okay.”

Steve smirked down at him. “Good.” He bent down and kissed Tony, kept it soft and slow, the small moans at the back of Tony’s throat going straight to his dick.

He felt Bucky’s mouth at the base of his spine and realized that he’d moved behind him. Bucky’s hands curved around Tony’s thighs, fingers digging in as he sucked at the soft skin at the top of Steve’s ass.

“If you keep on doing that, then Tony’s not going to get much of anything,” Steve warned.

“That’s okay,” Tony said with a smile. “We’ve got time.”

And thanks to Tony…they did.


	45. I’ve been in your body and it was a carnival ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times & revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then onto my #CivilWar fixit. I will not have Stony feuding dammit.

Tony felt something soft and gooey flutter through him as he looked into Steve’s eyes. Love shone out of them, as clearly as if he’d said it out loud.

He lowered his gaze to watch as Bucky reached around and wrapped his fingers around Steve’s cock. “Let me take the edge off.” Bucky licked at the nape of Steve’s neck as he slowly jacked his dick. Tony was mesmerized.

He reached out to cover Bucky’s fingers with his own. They stared at each other over Steve’s shoulder as they moved their hands over Steve’s skin. 

“Tony.” Steve’s broken groan had them both looking at him again. “Please.”

“Please what?” Tony wasn’t being coy. He wanted Steve to use his words. To tell them what he wanted.

“Please.” Steve dropped his head so that his face rested in the curve of Tony’s neck. He moved his hips in restless time to Tony and Bucky’s hands, small puffs of air cool against Tony’s skin. “Love. Don’t. Not….”

“Apparently Steve devolves into a caveman when he’s getting a hand-job,” Tony observed with a grin.

“Shut up,” Steve grunted, sweat dripping down his temple. Tony couldn’t resist. He surged up and licked the bead of moisture from his skin.

“Gross,” Bucky snorted a laugh as he leaned forward and caught Tony’s mouth with his own.

Their hands tightened around Steve as they kissed. Steve swore and shuddered between them while Bucky took his time, leisurely exploring Tony’s mouth. “Fuck.” Steve gasped against Tony’s shoulder, biting down as he came.

Tony felt the wet warmth of Steve’s come coating his and Bucky’s hands. Steve dropped against him, an exhausted dead weight that it took the two of them to move. 

Steve flopped onto his back with a groan. Tony took a moment to admire all of that gorgeous pale flesh. He wanted to mark him in the worst way.

“My turn?” Tony asked Bucky, holding out a hand.

“You wanna fuck me?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. Tony knew the effort the offer cost him. 

He shook his head. “Your mouth on my cock will do very nicely thank you, Sergeant Barnes.” Tony paused. “We are _definitely_ going to have to role-play the Soldier and the Prisoner one day.”

“Kinky fuck,” Bucky told him as his smiling lips enveloped Tony’s dick. Tony arched into Bucky’s mouth. He’d forgotten how amazing really good head felt. Bucky slithered up his body, kissing Tony all the way and then letting him taste himself on his tongue.

“Now who’s the kinky fuck?” Tony asked when Bucky moved down once more.

A wicked smirk and Bucky slid the tip of his tongue into the slit of Tony’s cock. “Holy fu…” Tony lost the ability to breathe as his balls drew up tight and high. “Buck, I’m gonna…” He tapped Bucky’s shoulder to warn him.

Bucky ignored the signal, sucked harder and Tony whined as he came. 

He closed his eyes, melting into the sheets beneath him. 

“What about you, Buck?” he heard Steve ask.

“I’m good.” Bucky’s voice was wrecked and it made Tony’s cock twitch again at the thought that _he’d_ done that to Bucky.

“No, seriously,” Tony forced his eyes open again. “We can’t leave you out.”

Bucky waved a hand. “Trust me; I’m absolutely not left out.” 

Tony glanced down and saw the mess of come striping Bucky’s belly and chest. He beamed. “Damn, I’m good. I didn’t even have to touch you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and wiped his stomach with the edge of the sheet nearest him. “Your head gets any bigger, we’ll have to build it a room,” he said. He lay down on Tony’s other side, draping his arm across Tony’s chest.

Steve turned onto his side and curled into Tony, dropping his arm on top of Bucky’s. Tony made a point of making a noise. Because they were heavy fucking arms, okay?

“You just licked my head,” Tony reminded Bucky with a friendly poke in the bicep. He got distracted when he saw that some of the synthesized skin was slightly torn. “What did you do?” He wanted to get Bucky into his lab immediately.

Both Steve and Bucky held him down. “Sparring,” Bucky said. “Now shut the fuck up. We haven’t actually slept properly since you left. I think Steve is running on adrenalin and coffee.”

“Don’t forget the mead,” Steve mumbled into Tony’s shoulder, cuddling closer. “The mead is like Red Bull on crack.”

Tony sighed. “Man, I can’t believe I missed that,” he complained. “That’s like showing a thirsty man a river and then making him walk the other way.”

“You talk too much.” Bucky put a hand over his mouth. “Sh. Sleep.”

Tony pushed Bucky’s hand away. “You bust my beautiful arm sparring with god knows who, and got drunk on Asgardian mead with Steve without acquiring photographic evidence. You are so far from being allowed to tell me to do anything. I saved the fucking world!”

Steve pressed Tony’s lips together with two fingers. “Shut. Up.”

Tony thought he probably looked like a demented fish with the way Steve was pinching his lips. “Mngffff…” He glared.

“Please, Tony, I’m exhausted. I don’t think I can stay awake another moment, but I also can’t deal with you being out of arms reach just yet.” Steve pulled out the big guns. Tony was helpless against the eyes.

“I’m going to be on you like white on rice for the next few days,” Bucky added, using his own eyes with remarkable effect. 

Tony sighed. “Shades down please, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” He knew when he was beaten.

Steve and Bucky were asleep before the room was dark.

Tony lay between them, wide awake.

_That was most interesting._ He started.

_Sorry, I forgot you were there._ Talking telepathically had become a lot easier while he’d been working in the Most Holy. _How are you doing?_

_Your artificial aide has ensured that I have a suitable place to grow._

_Yggdrasil assured me that you wouldn’t get out of control._ Tony had visions of a giant tree wrapping around the world and squeezing humanity out.

_Mother told me I would not grow into a tree. My visible form will be one of your winged beasts._

Tony hummed. _Yggdrasil says your name is Veðrfölnir. That’s a hell of a mouthful._

_My brothers, Huginn and Muninn, call me Veth. But the Midgardian name you would use for me is Wind Witherer._

_Wind. I can work with that._ Tony yawned. _I’ll introduce you to the rest of the team when I’m able to put more words together._

_Sleep sweet, Tony Stark, may your dreams ever be peaceful._

Tony turned his face into Steve’s shoulder, scooting up next to him. Bucky moved in behind him, arm tightened a little at Tony’s movement.

He was asleep between one breath and the next.

~o0o~

Steve woke with a start. He was alone in the bed, Tony and Bucky’s spaces cold enough to show they’d been gone for a while.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.!” He jumped out of the bed, heart beating frantically.

“They are in Mr. Stark’s laboratory, Captain Rogers.” Tony’s AI was either a mind-reader or he was really obvious in his panic.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. “Thank you,” he whispered, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

“Mr. Stark instructed me to inform you as soon as you woke,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him. “He was concerned you would worry.”

Steve sucked in a deep breath. Thank god Tony had thought about him. He stood up again, feeling a little dizzy. “Is everyone else up?” he asked.

“Dr. Banner is with Mr. Stark. Vision and Miss Maximoff went out with Colonel Rhodes to ‘forage for food’, I believe the phrase was.”

“Natasha, Clint and Sam?” Steve pulled on one of Tony’s t-shirts. It was a snug fit but he wasn’t in the mood to waste time going to his rooms.

“I believe they are sparring on the gymnasium floor.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. paused. “We have a new guest, Captain Rogers.”

Steve held the elevator door open. “What?” He frowned. “Who?

“Mr. Stark asked that you come to his laboratory as soon as you can,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. hedged. “He wishes to introduce you to him.”

Steve watched the numbers counting down on the elevator panel, drumming his fingers impatiently. When they swished open on Tony’s lab floor, he was moving before the elevator had even stopped.

He almost ran into the lab, searching for Tony. He saw Bruce first. “Bruce!”

“They’re over there,” Bruce waved towards the back of the lab. “Tony has a new friend.” He looked amused, not worried, so the tension that had taken root in Steve’s shoulders eased off.

“I’m almost afraid to find out,” he admitted, making his way to where he could hear Tony muttering dire threats. He peered around the panel and saw Bucky sitting in a chair while Tony poked at his arm. “Hey.”

They both looked up and being hit by two delighted smiles was enough to make him smile back. “Hey yourself,” Tony said, crooking a finger at him. “C’mere.”

Steve obediently moved close enough for Tony to snag his waistband and pull him in for a kiss. “What was so important that you had to leave me to wake up alone?” He put a deliberate whine in his voice that had Tony grinning.

“Stupid-ass super assassin here fucked up my gorgeous arm.” He jabbed a finger into the meat of Bucky’s thigh. “I couldn’t stand seeing my creation suffer.”

Bucky grabbed Tony’s finger. “Do that again and I’ll make you sorry,” he warned, his eyes bright with laughter. It made Steve unreasonably happy to see that smile. Bucky would never be the kid he’d grown up with, but here, in this time, he had found a home with a egotistic billionaire and his orphaned superheroes. 

And Steve knew that no matter who they called the leader of the Avengers, the glue, the heart of them, was Tony.

“Ooh, I’m so scared,” Tony shivered, clearly anticipating something of the sexual variety. Steve moved to Bucky. “You look better,” he said, bending to kiss him. It felt so natural that he wondered why he hadn’t ever tried to act on this back when they’d been growing up.

“He’s home.” It was a simple enough statement, but Steve could relate. He could see Tony’s pleased smile, even as he ducked his head to Bucky’s arm again.

“Apparently there’s someone I should meet?” Steve took pity on Tony.

“Yes!” Tony straightened and spun around. “Wind! Where are you?”

Steve frowned. “Uh, Tony?” Perhaps Tony was still suffering some residual effects from his trip to Jotunheim.

“Wait,” Bucky assured him. “This is a doozy.”

There was a soft cry from the window and a large bird flew in. Steve ducked instinctively, but it settled on the back of Bucky’s seat.

Tony gestured towards it. “Steve, meet Wind Witherer.”

Steve wondered if he’d stepped into an alternate dimension. “Uh…”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Say hello, Captain.”

“Uh…hi?” he tried, not sure how to address what appeared to be a hawk of some kind.

_Greetings, Captain Rogers._ The voice in his head startled him and he whirled to find its source. _I am Veðrfölnir, child of Yggdrasil, the world tree._

Steve turned slowly back to look at the hawk. “You’re in my mind,” he pointed out, pretty unnecessarily.

_Birds cannot speak with mortal words._ There was only a hint of laughter, but it was clear that Steve had amused him. _Tony Stark has told me that my name is difficult for those of Midgard to pronounce. I am therefore called Wind._

“Yggdrasil wanted her children to experience the universe,” Tony explained. “She sent Wind with me, and Strange took the crow twins.”

“Crow twins?” Steve had no idea what was going on.

“Thought and Memory,” Bucky said with a wry quirk of his mouth. “We’ve already been through this.”

Steve took a deep breath. “So, we have a talking hawk?” He refused to acknowledge the smirk Tony gave him as his words rhymed.

“We have a talking hawk,” Bruce affirmed from his side of the lab. “Not the craziest thing we’ve encountered.”

“Falcon is going to be so pissed.” Tony sounded gleeful. 

“You are actually five years old, aren’t you?” Steve asked, trying not to smile.

“And a half,” Tony agreed. “All done,” he told Bucky. “Don’t fuck it up again.”

“Yes, mother.” They all shared a horrified look at that. “Yeah, that wasn’t okay.”

“So much of no.” Tony reached out to stroke a hand over Wind’s feathers. “And now that you’re here, there’s another bit of information that I have to share with you.” He looked guilty, Steve thought. And Tony looking guilty usually meant something had been destroyed.

Bruce had the same thought clearly, because he hurried over to them. “What have you done now?” he asked.

Tony tried for an offended expression but it just looked like he had eaten something nasty. “That’s just rude,” he declared. “Why assume that I’ve done something?”

“Because you always do,” Steve said. “So, come on, ‘fess up, what’s the damage?”

Tony glared at them. “I’m not going to tell you if you’re going to be dicks about it.” He crossed his arms. “Fuck you all very much.”

“Eventually,” Bucky agreed. “Talk.” 

Tony looked chagrined that he’d met someone who could out-asshole him. “I drank ambrosia when I was in Mímir's ell,” he said eventually. When none of them responded he huffed out a breath. “Am-bro-zee-aah.” He tilted his head to the side, obviously waiting for them to catch a clue.

“The drink of the gods?” Bruce asked eventually.

Tony pointed at him. “Gold star for you, Brucie-bear!” 

Bruce grimaced. “Thanks,” he said, sounding anything but.

“Tony, explain,” Steve commanded. “I’ve barely woken up, and can’t deal with cryptic information right now.” He didn’t mention the talking bird because that was an entirely different conversation.

“They used to drink it to heal them, to give them longevity,” Bruce mused, eyes narrowed as he stared at Tony. “Are you trying to say…?”

“That I’m immortal?” Tony practically bounced on the spot. “Pretty much, yup.” He beamed at them. “Yggdrasil said that I wouldn’t live forever, but I would live much longer than any other humans.” He slanted a gaze at Steve. “So the people who love me won’t have to watch me get old and die.”

Steve couldn’t breathe. “Are you…do you….will….?” He couldn’t seem to form the words.

“Yes, yes and yes,” Tony said, moving into Steve’s arms. “You’re stuck with me, babe.” 

Bucky surged out of the chair and threw his arms around them both. “We won’t lose you?” His voice was shaky.

Tony’s arms tightened around Steve. “You won’t lose me.”


	46. you get so close…you end up on the other side of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sort of happy ending.....

“You two need to go and fuel those super-soldier bodies,” Tony ordered them. “I have plans for you both.”

Bucky arched an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“I think I might actually be suffering from ATTS,” Tony admitted with a frown. “It may be terminal.”

Steve and Bucky were both examining him urgently a moment later. “Is it painful?” Steve asked, moving his chin from side to side. Tony wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for.

“Do you feel okay?” Bucky was running his hands over Tony’s body.

“Thank you, Doctors Barnes and Rogers, I appreciate the concern.” Tony could see the skeptical expression on Bruce’s face and smiled. “It’s completely curable and the two of you have the remedy!”

Steve blinked. “Tony.” His eyes went dark. “What the hell are you talking about? What is ATTS?”

“Why, Addicted To Threesome Sex of course!” Tony threw his arms wide. “It’s totally a disease.”

“I need my head read,” Steve muttered.

“You’re a dick,” Bucky pointed out as he led Steve from the lab. “I think we’re going to hold out on you for a while.”

“No!” Tony wailed. “I’ll dieeeeee!”

“You deserve all the evil you get, you know that?” Bruce laughed. “It’s like you go looking for shit.”

“I can’t help it if I’m awesome,” Tony protested, already scheming how to break Bucky’s resolve.

“By the way, a couple of guys dropped by while you were gone,” Bruce said, patting DUM-E on the head when he passed him a screwdriver. “Said you were holding a car for them?”

“A car?” Tony tried to think.

“They said their name was Winchester,” Bruce said. “The older one, Dean, told me to give you this.” He handed Tony a bag full of hundreds. “He said something about interest added?”

“My Impala?” Tony growled. “That little fucker. I’m not a fucking pawnshop.” He counted the money. “Okay, fine, he added enough to appease my mercenary heart.”

“You are such a soft touch, you loser.” Bruce bumped his shoulder. “I bet you told him he could buy her back when he got the cash.”

Tony shrugged. “I had fun fiddling with her.” He rolled his shoulders. “I guess he found his brother?”

Bruce nodded. “Sam. Nice kid. A little creepy. I think he might have some kind of power.”

Tony was intrigued. “We should look into that,” he said.

“Hmm.” Bruce was obviously not as keen.

Tony tinkered for a while after he’d sent Steve and Bucky away. Bruce worked quietly alongside him, almost telepathically knowing what he needed before he asked for it.

“Nothing to say?” Tony said eventually, unable to handle silence for too long.

Bruce glanced over at him. “About?” Wind had left about half an hour ago, declaring his intent to explore this new realm.

Tony waved an all-encompassing hand. “Me. This. Everything.”

Bruce put the soldering iron down. “I’m not sure what it is you’re wanting me to say,” he said. 

“You don’t have anything to say about me being semi-immortal?” Tony asked.

“ _I’m_ semi-immortal, Tony. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

Tony blinked. “You mean…?” He hadn’t realized.

“The Other Guy isn’t easily killed,” Bruce reminded him.

“Huh.” Tony considered this. “So, when you think about it, about half of the team is going to live for a very long time.” He counted them off, “Thor, Steve, Bucky, Vision, you and me.”

“I’m not entirely sure if that’s a good thing,” Bruce admitted. 

Tony turned to the nearest console, mind working furiously. “We’re going to have to figure out a way to get the rest of the team up to scratch.”

Bryce shook his head. “Don’t start messing with things you don’t understand,” he warned. 

“I won’t,” Tony said, crossing his fingers mentally behind his back. 

Bruce looked skeptical. “Please remember that I know you well.”

Tony grinned. “I’ve got a few cards up my sleeve,” he said. “Plus, I really want to figure out a way to get Loki back from the Collector.”

Bruce’s expression got even more concerned. “Tony…”

“He helped us!” Tony exclaimed. “I don’t feel right about just leaving him there.”

Bruce sighed. “Neither do I,” he confessed. “I’m betting you already have a plan, don’t you?”

Tony let the grin widen. “You bet your ass I do.”

~o0o~

Steve was ravenous. He and Bucky had headed up to the kitchen on strict instructions to eat and leave Tony with his toys. They had both been reluctant to let him out of their sight. 

“What do you reckon he’s up to?” Rhodey asked as he and Wanda unpacked the food they’d brought from the local diner. 

Steve started salivating when he saw the stacks of pancakes, bacon and syrup. “”He?” He was too focused on the food to pay much attention.

“Tony,” Rhodey said. “The last time we left Tony and Bruce alone together we got an Ultron.”

Steve paused while putting a piece of bacon in his mouth. “Shit.” He wanted to race back down to the lab.

Bucky concentrated on adding syrup to his pancakes. “I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he said, nodding his thanks when Wanda handed him a mug of coffee.

“It’s Tony we’re talking about,” Rhodey reminded them.

“I’ll go and check up on his activities,” Vision offered. 

Steve sat down with a relieved sigh. “Thanks Vision, I’ll feel better knowing what he’s doing. Maybe tell him and Bruce to come up for some food?”

Vision inclined his head. “I shall do so, Captain.” 

“There’d better be food left.” Clint came into the kitchen with a slight limp. Sam followed, rubbing at his chest. Natasha brought up the rear, and the smirk on her face told Steve that she was the reason they both looked ragged.

“You have fun beating up the boys?” he asked her.

Natasha slipped into the chair next to him. “They tried.”

Clint muttered something dire around a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Natasha’s eyes narrowed. “What was that, Barton?” 

He went pale. “Nothing.”

Sam just sank down, dropping his forehead to the table. “It’s humiliating is what it is,” he said to the floor.

Steve stifled a laugh. It wouldn’t be appreciated just then. Bucky nudged his knee with his own, smiling a little. Steve still got a thrill each time he looked over and saw _his_ Bucky staring back at him out of those dark blue eyes.

“So, in case you don’t know, we have a guest in the tower,” Steve said, looking around the room. The team waited for him to continue. “Apparently Tony came back with a bird he met while he was busy saving the universe.”

“Is she hot?” Sam asked, shoveling pancakes in as fast as he could. They’d all learned to eat quickly with Bruce in the vicinity.

Steve laughed out loud at that. “Not that kind of bird, Wilson, an actual hawk called Wind.”

“She’s more like the physical manifestation of a hawk,” Tony said, coming into the kitchen with Bruce at his back. He pressed an absent kiss to Steve’s mouth, rubbed his thumb across Bucky’s lips. “She isn’t actually a bird.” He paused. “Come to think of it, I’m not even sure that she is a ‘she’.” His eyes ran covetously over the spread on the table. “Excellent, all food groups represented.” He headed for the nearest pile of bacon.

“Nothing about that makes sense,” Rhodey said, smacking Clint’s hand away from his plate. “Get your own shit, loser.” He curled his lip. “Letting a girl beat you up.”

Everyone froze. Steve tensed up. Natasha turned slowly around to look at Rhodey. “You did _not_ just say that.” It wasn’t a question from Clint.

Tony’s eyes were wide. “Don’t hurt him please, Nat. He can’t help his stupid.”

Steve choked on a piece of bacon he laughed so hard.

Natasha’s mouth curved in a smirk. “You gonna let me beat him up a little, Stark?”

Tony looked between her and Rhodey. He nodded eventually. “Just a little and no blood.”

“Hey!” Rhodey protested. “I’m right here.” He flinched when Natasha looked at him. “It wasn’t meant to insult you, just them.”

From the way her eyes narrowed, Steve thought that Natasha probably wasn’t buying it.

“I’m immortal,” Tony blurted into the slightly chilly atmosphere. 

As distractions went, it was a doozy. Everyone started asking questions over each other and Steve sat back and watched his team.

_His_ team. 

It felt true for the first time as he saw Tony throw himself in front of Rhodey and catch a pancake missile lobbed by Natasha.

It felt true when he saw Clint lift his shirt and compare bruises with Sam, commiserating over their asses being handed to them.

It felt true when he looked as Wanda showed Vision the correct way to create the perfect pancake stack and his bewildered expression as she added maple syrup and blueberries.

It felt true as he saw Bruce put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, bending over at the waist as he wheezed with laughter.

There were questions still to be answered. They needed to figure out how to help Thor save Loki. Tony was surely busy planning something to create havoc with them all because heaven forbid he actually stop meddling with powers he can’t understand.

“You okay?” Bucky’s question was a low murmur as he leaned against him.

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “I really think I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is short & sweet because let's be real, the boys are going to be dysfunctional forever. I have some ideas of a Loki rescue but that will have to come after I cure my brain of my Civil War feelings.
> 
>  
> 
> thank you so much for sticking with me, for reading, commenting, kudo'ing - this has been the longest thing I've ever written & I've fallen in love with the characters....and the fandom.
> 
> I'm with you....to the end of the line.


End file.
